Choices
by Musical Medli
Summary: The jewel is whole. Naraku is defeated. Kagome has one choice on her hand. To stay with Inuyasha or to head home. Which one will she choose? However, as she tries to figure this problem out, another problem has entered. (IK)
1. 001

Summary: The jewel is whole. Naraku is defeated. Kagome has one choice on her hand. To stay with Inuyasha or to head home. Which one will she choose? However, as she tries to figure this problem out, another problem has entered. Someone is after the jewel, but not just the jewel, this someone is after the life of the miko and hanyou. Can they figure it out in time and will Kagome finally make her choice? 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is Rated R for Lemons, Limes, Language, and Blood.

* * *

**Choices**  
Chapter One

She stood staring out at the horizon. Her face was stained with tears as she held her hand against her heart. The wind whipped through her hair as it danced like the waves of the sea. She swallowed hard as she watch the birds flying out into the sunset. Somedays, she wish she coud do the same. Flap her wings and take off, leaving her problems behind her. She gave off a rough, low laugh. It didn't seem that easy to turn away and leave her troubles behind her. Ya, she could leave. There was no harm in that, except, for one. Her heart would feel like it has been ripped out of her.

Kagome gave off a long sigh as she sat down upon the ground. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she pulled them up against her chest. What else could she do? Running away would only mean that she finally admits what she has been hiding all this time. Another sigh escaped her lips as she looked down at the grass. Admitting happen to be the hardest thing for her. It hurt for her to keep it a secret, but what else could she do.

Kagome gripped the pearly-white jewel that was hanging around her neck. It seemed like it was impossible to avoid something so simple. Been close to a month since she purified the jewel and still she had it with her. She didn't have the heart to make a wish. He wouldn't even take it from her. It seemed as if there was no way to get rid of it. Twisting it in her hand, it shined with an innocent look. How could one object cause so many problems? Her mind had no answer to it.

Letting out a deep breath, she glanced up at the setting sun before looking straight up at the forever sky. Twinkling stars could be seen starting to appear. She dropped her head, resting her chin upon her knee when she heard noises behind her. Glancing just slightly, she notice him approaching. She tried giving him a smile, but only failed to release a frown.

Inuyasha walked up and sat down beside her, bringing his sword to lay across his lap. He looked out at the water watching as the waves crashed against the edges. "You shouldn't be out here by yourself."

"I know. I just needed time to think."

Inuyasha turned to look at her face. She continued to stare out, looking into the horizone. "Think about what?"

A small sigh escaped her breath as she turned to look at Inuyasha. He quickly turned away and both could feel a little heat rising over their cheeks. "Nothing special. I just keep wondering what is going to happen next." Her voice dropped as she spoke. She was afraid to hear what he had to say. What happens if he didn't want her around? What would happen if he decided that it was best for her to leave? She shook her head trying to get rid of the thoughts. No, she wanted to stay, but was that even possible.

Inuyasha leaned back against the grass. His head was resting against his crossed arms while one of his knees were bent and the other was resting against it. "That's simple. Stay with us." His answer was quick as if he had no thought about it.

"It's not that easy." The last bit of the sun disappeared behind the sea horizone. Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha. His hair was starting to darken. His golden eyes were turning to a rich brown. Another night of the new moon was approaching. "Maybe we should head back."

Inuyasha gave her a nod as the transformation finished. Standing up, Kagome reached her hand down to help him up. As Inuyasha stood up, he stared down into Kagome's eyes. They twinkled like diamonds, like sorrow that has been kept inside for so long. For some odd reason, he felt as if she was holding something from him. Giving a sigh, he followed her back to the village in silent.

* * *

Inuyasha could not sleep as he sat in the hut. Being human was not one of his favourite times. He felt helpless. Looking around the hut, he noticed Kagome resting in her corner. Shippo was curled up against her as she slept on. A smile danced across Inuyasha's face. Something about that girl always made him smile. Was it her personality of being so kind? Was it that she accepted who he was, a half-breed?

Inuyasha shifted a little and tighten his grip upon his sword. He glance out the window to the moonless sky. The conversation he and Kagome had was starting to bother him. She was right about everything. The Sacred Jewel was whole. The purification ritual took place almost a month ago and still no one had tried anything to get rid of the jewel. Inuyasha did not want to take the jewel. He made his mind up a few months ago that he did not want to become a full demon. A shiver ran up his spine as he remembered the night.

It was nothing special. They were still on their way to defeat Naraku. Inuyasha was in his normal mood, however, this time he kept avoiding everyone. He had a reason, a very good reason. He glanced back over his shoulder. He felt a small bit of sorrow course through his body. Even if his reason was good, he was being mean. However, what else could he do?

Kagome kept looking towards the ground as she walked at a slow pace. Two days, it has been two days since Inuyasha started avoiding her. For what reason, she had no idea. Just last night, she made him a special package of ramen. She thought he would like it. Instead, he knocked it out of her hand and jumped into a tree. Kagome sat back as tears developed in her eyes. She looked up from the tree to the ground where the spilled noodles laid. Unable to take it anymore, she stood up and ran. It was Sango that caught her before she could leave the camp. Kagome just weeped in her arms and then headed to bed. Since that incident, Kagome has been in a sad, gloomy mood.

Inuyasha hated seeing her like this. He clinched his hand into a tight fist. If only it wasn't that time, then maybe he could have been a tad nicer to her. She was in heat and the scent she was giving off was intoxicating to his senses. To control even himself, the only safe thing he could do was leave her alone. It was for the best, even if it meant being rude.

It seemed that nothing changed from that morning. Kagome ignored Inuyasha all day. Even when she went to the stream and Inuyasha could not smell her too much, she ignored him when he tried to talk with her. Okay, he knew he deserved it. He shouldn't have knock the ramen out of her hand, but what else could he do. Her scent almost made him lose control.

Evening came quickly. Kagome sat against a rock near Sango. She was whispering something to Sango that Inuyasha could not hear. Sango gave her a nod when Kagome leaned back. Sango whispered something to Miroku and he nodded back towards her. Both girls stood up when the whispering was done. Kagome grabbed her bag and both her and Sango disappeared into the forest.

It took some time, but Inuyasha finally learned that Sango and Kagome headed to the hot spring to allow Miroku to talk with him. He did not not spill anything regarding to Kagome being in heat. When the girls arrived back, they all decided to drop the conversation. Thats when it all happen. Something was lurking, something dark, it made him feel uneasy. Inuyasha kept looking around for the reason of the feeling. Standing up, he left the camp to figure out what was making him feel so restless.

A demon was learking it's way towards the group. It seemed like an ordinary demon. That's where it was wrong. This demon had a certain power, one that Inuyasha has never came in contact with. It made your darkest fear, your darkest desire come true. He was tired of listening to the demon and charged at it with Tetsusaiga drawn. The demon just smiled as it made him freeze in his tracks. His sword was blown away landing somewhere near by. His fear started to come out. His eyes flashed from golden to crimson. His claws started to lengthen as well as his fangs. The purple marks started to appear on his face. With a low growl, Inuyasha became a full demon.

A tastefull scent roamed to his nose. It made his inside feel twisted craving for both blood and something else. He craved his prey, but wanted it more to be his and only his. Sneaking towards the scent, he walked in the shadows, his claws stretched out. Humans talking could be heard. He appeared around the corner of a tree to notice them around a fire. The scent came strongest from the female resting against a rock. He approached, ignoring the screaming voices in his head. He walked around in shadows till he arrived right behind the human girl. She did not move. She could not tell that he was even there. His clawed hand sneaked around her stomach. She gasped as she looked down only to have another hand sneak over her mouth. When the other humans of the group, turned away, he pulled her towards him, into the darkness.

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes with fear and terror. She noticed the crimson color of his eyes, the purple streaks across his face. She tried to back away only to come crashing down upon the ground. She looked at what she tripped over and notice Tetsusaiga laying on the ground. He cracked his claws and bent down to claim his prey. Kagome closed her eyes and gave off a shiver as she felt his claws trace her legs. Throwing her arms out, she grabbed the sword and held it close, hoping against anything that he would transform back to his hanyou self.

Nothing seemed to work. His claws continued to trace over her leg as he moved them up her side. He inhaled the scent deeply. To claim her, was the only thing on his mind. This was not prey, instead this human, this woman was going to be his mate. A rip came from the side. Kagome gasped as she felt the side of her shirt being ripped.

Tears started to leak from her eyes. She was scared and unsure what to do. Another gasped escaped her lips as she felt the sword pulsate. Inuyasha backed away staring with a confuse look at the sword. He reached his hand down and gripped it tight before sinking down to the ground. He placed his hands around his head as the pain developed over his body. Kagome could see the crimson color of his eyes flashing as they turned back to a golden hue. The purple marks that once painted his face disappearing into the night. Inuyasha looked up. He noticed the scent of salty water. Glancing at Kagome, he noticed the tear on her shirt. He jumped back with a quick movement. Kagome tried to approach him, however, he turned and ran.

A sigh escaped Inuyasha's lips as the memories disappeared from his mind. He almost claimed her that night. That demon that he came up against took over his body and made him turn to his full demon self. Inuyasha shook his head. No, he is never going to be come that. He would hurt her if he did and that was something he never wanted to do.

As a yawn escaped from his exhausted body, he glanced at the window to see the rising colors of red and orange. His sense of smell was starting to sharpen. His finger nailes were starting to grow back to their claw length. A bright light shined through the window and Inuyasha gave a wide stretch as the transformation finished making him a hanyou once again. Gripping the Tetsusaiga tighter against himself, he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. The darkness of sleep soon took over him.

* * *

The water felt good as Kagome and Sango sat in the hot spring. Both needed time to rest. Just as soon as everyone woke up, a couple of villagers from a distant village ran in screaming about demons. Everyone, including Kagome ran to the village. With quick movements, Inuyasha and Miroku destroyed the big demons. Sango took out the meduim size demons and Kagome used her arrows to destroy the rest.

With the village safe, Sango and Kagome took their chances on escaping to the hot spring. "I wonder why that village was under attack. The jewel is with me." said Kagome as she looked down at the Sacred Jewel as it shined in the water.

"I wouldn't know." replied Sango.

Both girls gave a sigh before hearing the cracking sounds of wood. Sango clinched her hand before picking up a rock and throwing it into the bushes. A loud "ow" was heard. Kagome gave a shake of her head before stepping out of the spring with the towel wrapped around her. Bidding Sango good-bye, she grabbed her clothing and headed down a path to change clothing.

With just her shirt needing to put on, she glanced around the surrounding of the areas. She knew she was not alone. His presence was very easy to tell. Kagome gave a sigh before yelling the word. "Sit boy."

A loud thump was heard in the distance and soon the sound of running could be heard. Kagome gave a giggle as she knew that he would be mad. "What in hell did you do that for?" Inuyasha voice sounded mad and deep. He was not happy for being sat.

Kagome gave off another giggle before walking off. "Oh, just for your notice, I hate people watching me get dress."

"What? I wasn't even spying on you. I heard something in the distance and it happen to be a demon. Why in hell would I even bother to look at you?"

Kagome gave a sharp gasp as she looked at Inuyasha. He knew something was wrong. Inuyasha backed up only to heard the fatal word. "Sit. Sit. Sit. SIT. You can be a real jerk sometime and this time you made it big." With that, Kagome picked up her bag and ran through the forest, not knowing where she was heading.

* * *

Kagome could feel the tears stinging her eyes as she ran through the forest. Finally running out of breath, she stopped near a fallen tree and sat down. Looking around, it finally came to her that she did not know where she was at. It was still the same forest, but a different section. Noises started to appear in different directions. Some that she never heard before. Being without her bow and arrow, she felt a little nervous. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to run off.

Her hand reached up to her neck. The jewel hung losely as it shined in the dull light of the forest. The noises she kept hearing were tracing around the area. She did not feel like she was alone. Someone or something was watching her.

* * *

Inuyasha pushed himself off the ground cursing loudly as he got to his feet. He turned around in once circle trying his hardest to find where Kagome went. He could smell her scent. He cursed again. She ran into parts of the forest that even he will not venture in. Unknown demons made their homes there. Some that even Inuyasha could not destroy. Jumping into the trees, Inuyasha raced to find her before anything could happen.

Weird sounds started to echo across the forest as Inuyasha jumped from branch to branch. Another curse escaped his lips. He should have known better that Kagome was going to run. She had the stupid jewel with her and Inuyasha had to run to her angry about being sat. Another curse escaped. The scent of demons were starting to get stronger. He had to find Kagome fast.

Another jump, followed by another as he heard a scream in the distance. "Damn it!" He raced across the ground to come to the area where the scream came from. Kagome sat backed up against a tree covering her head in protections. Three demons were prawling the ground ready to take her as food, but also to take the jewel.

Inuyasha landed on the ground making the demons turn towards him. "The jewel is ours, half-breed." said one of the demons with a deep hiss.

"So is the girl." said the other. It bared it's claws and fangs.

Inuyasha released a growl as he pulled the Tetsusaiga from it's sheath. "Over my dead body." The demons growled and started to run towards Inuyasha. He had his sword raised and gave a smirk as the windo wiped around it. He let it crash to the ground as he shouted the terms. "Wind Scar!" The demons were caught in the blast. Each demon was blasted leaving only ash to disappear in the wind.

With the demons gone, Inuyasha sheathed his sword before walking over to Kagome. She still held her hands wrapped around her head. He could smell the fear drifting off of her. However, it wasn't just fear, it was also salty water. She was crying. "Is it...is it over?" She asked between sobs.

"Yes." Inuyasha was bending down upon one knee. He used his hand to move Kagome's arms from her head. She looked at him with tearfull eyes. Her face was read from the tears, but also tired from the screaming. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried into his haori. He could hear her whispering sorry to him. He just wrapped his arms around and picked her up before walking back to the village.

* * *

A pair of grayish-blue eyes blinked as it watched the hanyou and miko walk out of the forest. A smile danced across the demon's face as she stepped out of the shadows. They have been searching far too long. There search finally came to an end. The miko who protected the Sacred Jewel, the hanyou who protected the miko, it was all true and existed in this forest, next to this small village. The demon backed away before disappearing in a small pop.

Her smile was still over her face as she arrived at a small castle. Another demon similar to her was sitting on the wall looking out at the horizone. When he notice her arrival, he dropped down, hoping on good news. "Did you find it? Did you find the village that has the miko and the hanyou?" He asked.

"Yes. The miko is protected by the hanyou. She is the one who protects the jewel. I watched them in action. It will be easy to still the jewel."

"Good." The male demon walked inside followed by the female. His plan was now ready to be put into action. The jewel would soon be theirs. The miko would be dead and so would the hanyou. The magic users would soon have the power to control everything.

* * *


	2. 002

Summary: The jewel is whole. Naraku is defeated. Kagome has one choice on her hand. To stay with Inuyasha or to head home. Which one will she choose? However, as she tries to figure this problem out, another problem has entered. Someone is after the jewel, but not just the jewel, this someone is after the life of the miko and hanyou. Can they figure it out in time and will Kagome finally make her choice? 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.Warning: This fanfiction is Rated R for Lemons, Limes, Language, and Blood.

* * *

**Choices  
** Chapter Two

The loud sound of something buzzing came through the room. Kagome raised her hand and smacked her alarm clock. She rolled over to her stomach and grumbled into her pillow. Finally, though, she sat up. Moving to the edge of the bed and standing up, she streched and yawn before walking over to the window. The window was open and the cool morning air was blowing through. It moved the curtains letting the sun reflect off the glass. The reflection of the warm light made Kagome's skin shine young. Releasing a sigh, she grabbed her school clothing and headed out of the room to take a warm shower.

It was close to ten minutes before a loud banging noise could be heard upon the door. Kagome shook her head under the water as she heard the voice following the banging. "Hurry it up, wench. We don't have all day.

Turning the water off, she stepped out to dry herself off. Pulling her clothing on and wrapping her hair into a towel, she open the door. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall having his arms crossed in his haori. "Be patience. We will leave when I am ready. If you haven't notice, I just woke up."

A low growl escaped Inuyasha's lips as he followed Kagome back to her bedroom. She was pacing the room towel drying her hair. Inuyasha just sat on the bed against the wall resting his sword upon his shoulder. "I know that. I just rather get back."

Kagome released a sigh as she threw the towel back at him. Inuyasha dodged it with ease. Looking over at her, he noticed that she was now looking out the window. The morning breeze made her damp hair dance with a swinging movement. "You don't understand. This is my time, my home. However..." Kagome shook her head. She didn't want to finish that thought.

"If you are thinking about what we talked about two days ago, forget about it. I already gave you my answer."

Kagome turned to look at him. "You just don't get it. What will happen when the choice comes. There is so much at risk."

"Feh. There won't be any problems. You will still be there by my side like always."

Kagome shook her head as she let the conversation drop. At the current time, she could not head back the past. There were to many thoughts rolling through her mind. Releasing a small sigh, she turned to her black book bag. Putting her books inside, she grabbed it and ran out the door.

Inuyasha watch as she left the room and ran the stairs. He followed and stopped at the rail. Leaning over, he could hear Kagome talking with her mother. It wasn't till he heard one word, that he released a low growl. Pushing away from the rail, he ran into the rooand dropped out of the window.

Kagome wasn't looking where she was going when she started to walk across the lawn. It wasn't till she bumped into something and almost fell backwards, when she looked up. "Where in hell are you going?"

"To school. Where else?"

"No, damn it. We are heading back through the well." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and started to drag her towards the well house.

Kagome pulled away forcing him to stop. He turned around to stare at her with an angry glare. She returned the same glare at him. He swallowed hard. He knew what was coming. "You can be a real jerk, Inuyasha. Now be a good little PUPPY and SIT here till I return." Inuyasha cursed into the air as he landed face down in the dirt. Kagome took this chance and ran down the steps to head to school.

* * *

The last bell finally rang. Kagome released a sigh. All day she wasn't able to concentrate. Everything that was happening was flowing through her mind. A single choice was all she had to make, however, it seemed impossible to make. It seemed that Inuyasha had made the choice for her. However, was it that easy to just let that be the choice? It would mean that she doesn't see her family anymore. Ya, she would be with Inuyasha, but is she sure that he cares about her the same way she cares about him? Another sigh escaped her lips as she knew no answer to her questions. 

Kagome and her friends were heading to a small cafe at the time. Eri was talking about a new girl that was hitting on every boy in school. There happen to be one boy that she could get. Everyone knew that Hojo liked Kagome. Kagome never gave remark to that comment. She knew who she liked, but at the current time, the choice was on her mind.

"I can not believe her. Even when he ignored her, she tried to get him to notice her." said Ayumi as she sat down at the table with her small bowl of ice cream.

"Hojo did not look like he was enjoying it." replied Eri. She sat down by Kagome and took a sip of her soda.

"Well, speak of the devil." giggled Yuka as she looked towards the door. Ayumi and Eri turned to see who she was mentioning when they noticed it also. Eri gave a push on Kagome's shoulder to knock her out of her thoughts. Kagome looked at Eri and then turned to see who she was looking at.

Hojo was walking towards the girl. He had his wide smile on. "Hey Kagome. I notice that you are feeling better. How's everything going?" He asked.

Kagome gave him a small smile. It wasn't one of those big grins that she gave Inuyasha, but one that she could give to anyone. "Good. Been busy, but that is normal." She responded.

"Well, I am sorry for that. Anyways, I was wondering. This weekend there is going to be a concert in the park. I was wondering if you would like to go."

Kagome swallowed hard. At the time being she was busy with many things. She also knew that Inuyasha would not let her go. He was way to protective of her and got jealous when men tried to talk with her. Kagome was going to respond to his question when Yuka spoke first. "She would love to go. This concert sounds fun and I am sure you both will enjoy it."

Kagome looked stun. Her best friend just set her up on a date. What was she going to do? "That's great. I will be by your place around five on Saturday. Talk to you then." With that, Hojo waved good-bye as he walked out of the cafe.

* * *

Kagome stopped on the last steps on her way to the shrine. She had a problem on her hands. One that she was not so sure she could get out of. Inuyasha was wanting to hed back through the well. She had a date this weekend with Hojo. She still had to make that choice on what to do with the Shikon Jewel. A sigh escaped her lips as she continued on walking towards the house. Kagome knew right away that Inuyasha was not going to be happy. There was no possible way she was going to be able to stay and go to the concert.

Closing the door behind her, Kagome walked inside. Her grandfather was sitting at the table reading. Her brother was in the living room watching television. And, her mother was in the kitchen cooking something. Kagome said hi to everything when she noticed something was wrong. "Where's Inuyasha?" She finally asked.

"He's upstairs. Been there since you left this morning." replied her mother.

Kagome dropped her bag beside the couch before looking up the stairs. She knew right away what was going to happen. Another argument. That seemed to be what they do a lot of. Inhaling a deep breath, she started to climb the stairs to her room.

The door was partly open as she arrived at her bedroom. The golden colors of red, orange and yellow could be seen dancing across the wall of her room. Kagome peaked around and noticed the hanyou. He was sitting on the windowsill looking out at the sky. His sword was resting against his shoulder as he sat against the wall. The setting sun's colors danced over his body showing many curves of his strong body. His hair danced in the breeze as it moved it over his shoulder.

Kagome quickly moved away from the wall. She placed her hand against her heart. It was beating hard along with her ragged breath that escaped through her dry lips. Never has she seem him look so dashing. The way the sun showed his body. The way he started looking out at the sky. His eyes twinkling with calmness of the sun. He seemed to be at peace. He was a knight in shining armour, a fallen angel. He was everything that she never expected him to be. His face showed many emotions of calmness. He seemed to be lost in thought as he watch the birds fly by, as the branches of the Sacred Tree swayed against the wind.

Kagome released a sigh before pushing herself away from the wall. Walking downstairs, she decided that it was best to just leave him alone for a litte bit. He would be able to figure out that she saw him sitting there. He would figure out that she had something to say, that she wanted to stay for another two days. She knew an argument was going to start. Another sigh escaped her lips as she sat down on the couch. "Did you find him, sis?" asked her brother as he looked from her to the stairs.

"Ya, but he is just sitting upstairs so calm. I will get him when dinner is done." Kagome remembered that she had homework to finish. She knew this would be a good time to work on it. Dragging her math book out along with her pencil and calculater, she started working on the problems that she had to finish for her class on Monday.

* * *

It took close to an hour before dinner was finally ready. Her mother made one big meal knowing that Inuyasha would be hungry. He didn't eat much of his ramen when he came downstairs for lunch. Kagome was resting her head over her books. Her eyes were closed. Kagome's mother just smiled as she rubbed her daughter's shoulder. Kagome dropped everything as she jerked away. She sat back relaxing when she noticed it was only her mother waking her up. "Dinner is ready. You might want to go get Inuyasha before everything starts to get cold." Kagome nodded her head before yawning. She laid her books down beside her and stood up. 

The stars were shining through the window and still he sat there on the windowsill. However, instead of looking out, he was resting his head against the wall. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even. He seemed to be sound asleep. Kagome pushed the door open. It made a small sqeaky sound, but never woke the hanyou. She approached him only to stop a short distance away.

With a slow moving movement, Kagome raised her hand and placed it upon his shoulder. She started to rub hoping to wake him up. She gasped as she notice one golden eye staring at her. "What are you doing?" His tone was dark, but it didn't seem dangerous, only upset.

"Dinner is ready. Come downstairs if you want to eat." replied Kagome as she stepped away from him.

"I'm not hungry." He turned his gaze away from her returning to look outside. He shifted a little in his seat before gripping his sword tighter.

Kagome could tell that he was not happy about something. She figured it had to do with when she sat him. "You are not still mad at me because of what I said earlier?"

He turned his gaze to stare at her. His gaze could have peirced anyone with a dagger. It felt cold and hot at the same time. It sent fear through her vains and then relaxed her to her soul. "Don't even bring that up. Go eat."

"I didn't mean anything against it."

Inuyasha moved from the ledge and approached her. She stood still unsure what to make of his movements. He stopped only a short distance away from her before turning away and sitting upon the bed. "You called me a dog, Kagome. What else am I suppose to say." She notice the darkness in his tone. She knew he was angry.

"I told you already. I am sorry."

"I don't want your apology, damn it. Just go eat before I get mad." He closed his eyes as he watch Kagome walk out of the room. She released a small sigh as she closed the door and walk downstairs.

Her family was already sitting around the table. Everyone looked up the stairs hoping to see Inuyasha behind her. No luck, she was the only one. "Is he coming down?" asked her mother.

"No. He said he wasn't hungry."

"That's strange. He didn't eat much for lunch and now no dinner. I'll take his plate up for him." Kagome watched as her mother gathered some food on a plate and started up the stairs. She hoped that that her mother would not get the same tone that he gave to her earlier.

Inuyasha released a low growl as he heard someone turning the door knod. The door was slowly pushed open and Mrs. Higurashi appeared in. Inuyasha turned to look out at the window. Kagome's mother approached him and laid a plate upon the bed. He looked from it to her. "What's this for?" He asked.

"It's dinner. Thought you would be hungry.

"Well, you guess wrong. I'm not hungry." Inuyasha pushed away from the wall and moved back to the window to look back outside.

Mrs. Higurashi released a sigh before walking over to the hanyou. She could tell that he was upset about something. Was it something that her daugher did? "Is everyone okay, Inuyasha? You usually don't miss dinner or leave almost all your ramen behind."

Inuyasha gripped his sword tightly as he glanced down at Kagome's mother. The words that Kagome mentioned echoed in his mind. His stare was dark, but seem to be full of sadness. "She called me a dog plus she said the other word along with it. What else was I suppose to do? Not get mad at her. Fat chance. She should have know."

"She probably didn't mean it. She cares too much about you to make you mad or even upset. Now eat before it gets cold." Mrs. Higurashi left Inuyasha with that thought upon his mind. She turned to the door and walked out. Inuyasha released a sigh before moving over to the plate of food. He sat down and ate it in silence.

* * *

Kagome turned off the water faucet. She hung the dish towel over the rack and closed the cabnets. Turning off the lights, she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Souta was working on some homework. Her mother was reading while her grandfather was doing the same. 

Kagome gave a sigh as she looked up the stairs. She stayed downstairs the rest of the evening even when her mother returned with Inuyasha's plate. Her eyes were starting to get heavy and she wanted to head to bed. However, she was afraid to see if he was even still mad at her. She knew he would be. There was no doubt in that. Another sigh escaped her lips as she sat down against the wall. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" asked her mother.

"Ya. I am just a little tired."

"Why don't you go to bed?" Kagome's mother appeared around the corner and now looking down at her daughter

Kagome looked up as she released a small sigh. "I can't. He is probably still mad at me."

"I highly doubt that. Go on. Head to bed. If you want, though, you can sleep in my bed till he falls asleep." replied her mother before heading back over to the living room.

Kagome gave a nod and stood up. She slowly walked up the stairs to arrive at her bedroom. The cool breeze of the night could be felt sneaking its way around the cracks of the open door. Kagome pushed at the door just a little to peak inside. Inuyasha was no where in sight. Kagome gave a small sigh. She walked over to the window and noticed him sitting in the Sacred Tree. His hands were tightly resting against his sword. His head was leaning back and he seemed to be fast asleep. A light smile danced across her face as she closed the window just partly drawing the curtains closed.

Kagome quickly changed into her pajamas before climbing into bed. Glancing at the cloth window, another smile danced across her face before she finally laid her head down and let the darkness of sleep take over.

* * *

Kagome took her time as she sat outside. She kept looking up into the branches of the Sacred Tree. Inuyasha was no longer sitting there. He was once again sitting at her window looking out. He occasionally would look down at her, but never moved. He knew she had something on her mind, but decided not to ask. 

Kagome kept going through her head on what was going on. She still had not told Inuyasha about her date with Hojo. It was already four o clock in the afternoon and no one has spoke. A sigh escaped her lips as Kagome stood up. She brushed the grass off her skirt and looked up. Inuyasha glanced away quickly before both received a hint of blushing across their cheeks. Another sigh escaped her lips before Kagome walked inside. She better get this over. Hojo would be picking her up in about an hour and she had to be ready.

Pushing the door open, she stepped inside. He was looking out the window ignoring her movements. He heard her closet door open and soon the movement of clothing. Turning one eye, he watched as Kagome pulled out a light blue shirt, a regular white shirt, and a jean skirt. He seemed confused at the moment.

Kagome laid the clothing upon the bed before running out with her robe. He figured that she was going to take a bath. For what reason, though. Going through the well was not a good idea for good clothing. Kagome usually wore her school outfit. He shrugged off the idea before returning his gaze outside.

Close to ten minutes later, Kagome returned with a white robe around her and her hair in a towel. She walked around for a little bit and then pulled the towel off. She shook her head before towel drying her lengthy hair. Inuyasha watched, but never move. With the towel in the hamper, her hair almost dried, Kagome ran out the room. Inuyasha just watched. Again, he never moved from his spot. However, this time he was starting to get a little restless. What was she planning?

Kagome returned roughly thirty minutes. She grabbed her clothing off the bed and left the room. This time, Inuyasha moved off the windowsill. He walked over to the bed and sat down waiting for Kagome to return. She did, but suprised him. She was dressed very nice, to his knowledge. The white shirt showed the curve of her chest while the blue shirt hung open. Her skirt hugged her waist tightly as her legs looked nice below. He swallowed hard as he tried to come up with the right words. "I am going out for a couple of hours. Just wait here till I return." said Kagome. She was pulling a brush through her hair.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a date tonight. I should be back around 8 or 9. Just behave this once and stay here. I don't want to say 'the word' again."

"Feh. If you did, you would probably regret it."

Kagome placed her brush upon the table before turning around to face Inuyasha. "And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Feh. So who are you going out with?"

Kagome swallowed hard. She was hoping not to answer this question. Maybe she could get around it. "Just a few of my friends. We are going to a concert." It sounded right. There was no mention that she had a date with Hojo. Inuyasha could not get mad, right?

She was wrong. Inuyasha was standing up. His sword fell to the ground, landing with a loud clunk sound. "You better not be going with this Hojo-something. If so, let's just say, you don't want to push me that far."

"Okay, then I won't say it. I have to leave now, Inuyasha. Please behave just this once." She waved good-bye to him before grabbing her purse and running out the door.

Inuyasha followed out the door and stopped to lean over the rail. He could once again hear Kagome talking wtih her mother. "I should be back in a couple of hours. Hojo said the concert wasn't long." replied Kagome.

"Okay, dear. I do hope you enjoy your time." echoed Kagome's mother. She was in the kitchen cooking something. Inuyasha could smell it all the way upstairs.

The door bell rang as Inuyasha stood leaning over the rail. He could hear a male's voice echoing through the house. The door was slammed close just as Inuyasha went running down the stairs. "Inuyasha, I wouldn't. She will say the word. I know my daughter enough on that." said Mrs. Higurashi appearing around the corner. She was stirring something in a large bowl.

"I don't give a damn. I told her that if she went with this Hojo-whatever, she was going to regret it."

"It's just a concert. Nothing dangerous, nothing big. Just wait till she returns and then you can talk with her." Inuyasha gave in and ran back up the stairs. Oh, he was going to talk with Kagome and this was one time he will make sure that the word would not be said.

* * *

An exhausting sigh escaped Kagome's lips as she closed the door behind her. The concert was fun, she had to admit to that, but why in the world did she almost let Hojo kiss her good-night. The thought drove her crazy. Right before he left, he asked if he could see her again. Kagome was lucky this time that her friends were not around. She declined him nicely saying that she was going to be out of town.

Kagome sat down at the table as her mother gave her something to drink. She laid her purse beside her when the picture rolled out. During the break, Hojo had someone take their picture. It was an okay picture. Hojo was holding Kagome while he had his peace sign. Kagome's face looked a little red, but she knew the reason.

With the tapping sound of the glass being laid upon the table, Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts. "How was the concert, dear?" asked her mother.

"It was fun, but I am glad that is over and to be home. How is Inuyasha?"

Kagome's mother looked down at her hands. Her face showed a sad expression. Kagome swallowed. Did something happen? Did he leave? "Mom, did something happen?" Kagome asked one more time afraid to know the answer. What was it that happen. What was it that caused her mother to look so...sad?

* * *


	3. 003

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is Rated R for Lemons, Limes, Language, and Blood.

* * *

**Choices  
**Chapter Three

Kagome sat at the table waiting for her mother's answer. She just recently arrived back from a concert. The clock followed by the dripping sound of water were the only sounds that echoed through the house. "Mom?" Kagome's voice was soft as she hesitated to speak, to ask.

"If I was you, I would not go upstairs at the time being. I would avoid your room as much as possible." Her mother glanced up to look into Kagome's brown eyes. Kagome blinked back the fear that drifted her way. She looked around the counter to glance up the stairs. He was that mad. He was that angry with her.

Kagome swallowed hard as she nodded her head. Even the subjugation word would not help her this time. She had to avoid him for the time being. Kagome jumped as she heard her mother stand up. Slowly, her mother walked up the stairs. Kagome sat staring at her cup when she heard the sound of footprints. She glanced up only to see her mother holding a couple of blankets, a t-shirt, and a pillow.

"You can sleep down here for the night. Try your best to sleep. I will wake you up at dawn. Please, Kagome, avoid him as much as possible. I can not see you hurt, not by him." Her mother placed a kiss upon her cheek before turning off the kitchen light and switching on the small light in the living room.

Kagome slipped out of clothing and into the big t-shirt. Her mother had her bed set for her. Kagome crawled into bed. Her body was trembling. Her breathing was ragged. Her heart was racing out of control. For the first time in a long time, Kagome was scared. Kagome's mother pushed Kagome's hair out of her face before saying good-night and walking upstairs. Kagome closed her eyes and let the darkness take over. Soon, she fell fast asleep, exhausted by the day.

* * *

A wide yawn followed by a wide stretch followed as a human-type demon stood up. His mate laid beside him sleeping peacefully. He walked over to the window and let the cool air blow over his face. His black hair danced in the wind shivering his body. He walked over and quickly pulled his shirt on. "Wake up, my dear. We have planning to do if we want to stop the hanyou and his miko." He rubbed the sleeping woman's arm. She started to move.

A yawn escaped her red lips as she opened her pale, blue eyes. "Morning, Kai" said the lady.

"Get dress, Saeko. We have much to do." said Kai. He turned around and left the room. The lady only nodded her head as she dragged her kimono around her.

Her mate was standing in the hall looking out through the doors. The sun was starting to rise over the hills. It's warm light could be felt drifting away the shadows of the night. "What do you have plan for the hanyou and the miko." asked Saeko.

A smile drifted over the demon's lips. "Nothing that neither should be able to handle. In time, though, it should lead us to a chance to kill both and steal the Shikon Jewel."

Saeko slipped her arms around Kai's waist. She leaned her head over his shoulder as she watch the sunrise. "In time, we should have the power. Soon, my mate. Very soon, this world will belong to us." She whispered into his air. He smiled as he continued to stare out, over the fields towards the warm light.

* * *

"Kagome? Kagome?" A voice echoed through her ears. She tried plugging out the sound by placing her hands over her ears. It didn't work. "Kagome, get up." The voice was a tad louder.

Kagome open her eyes to see her mother standing over her. "Morning." She whispered in a low voice. Kagome looked around wondering why she was downstairs when it all sank in. She sat up in a quick movement looking for any sign of the hanyou. A sigh escaped her lips. He was no where to be seen.

"Here is your clothing. Get dress. I have some errands I need you to do. This should keep you away from Inuyasha at the time." said her mother. Kagome nodded and quickly hid around the corner to get dress. When she had her clothing on, she walked over to the kitchen to have some breakfast before heading on her way.

Unknown to both Kagome and her mother, a pair of ears heard everything. A low growl escaped through a frown showing sharp teeth. Hands clinched themselves into tight fists drawing small ribbons of blood. A push from the floor and soon the door was shut quietly.

Kagome finished her breakfast quickly. If she could avoid Inuyasha all day, it should give him some time to cool down. Her mother laid a list down followed by some money. She explained everything to Kagome as she was eating. It should take most of the day. However, if Kagome wanted to stop by her friends, she was allowed to. They both were trying their best to buy some time for Inuyasha to cool off.

* * *

Kagome was finishing her last errand. She stopped by Eri's house halfway through it. She wanted to gather most of the notes she missed before the exam on Monday. It took her most of the afternoon to escape her friend's house. She wanted to know everything that happen the night she went to the concert. Kagome gave in and told everything. At the end of the conversation, Kagome was invited to stay the night. Kagome agreed. It was probably the best idea to stay away from the house. Inuyasha was probably still mad at her and that was something that she did not want to mess with.

Kagome was taking a short cut across a small playground. She wanted to stop by Eri's house and explain that she had to head home at the moment to gather her things. Unknown to her, someone was following her. Kagome stopped by a small fountain and took a few cool drinks of the water. That's when it happen. She felt an arm reach around her waist. She gasped as her body was shoved against the ground. Her face hit the ground hard causing a scrape across her cheek and her lip to bleed from biting. Kagome didn't want to roll over. She didn't want to see who was behind her. She had a bad feeling that she knew already who it was.

The shadow of the person behind her devoured her body into complete darkness. She could hear the sound of something scraping. She figured it was the sword being laid upon the ground. Her suspicion was correct. The Tetsusaiga was laying upon the ground a short distance away from her.

Tears started to develop in her eyes. She was afraid to face him. This was the reason for staying away. She knew he would be mad. However, she did not know that he was going to be this mad. Fear developed over her face. She felt a shiver run down her spine. No longer able to take it, she pushed herself off the ground and ran, never looking back. She ran without stopping, without thinking. Eri's house was just a short distance away, only down two roads, around two corners. If she made it inside, she would be safe. At the time, that was all that matter. She had to escape.

Kagome got a short distance away. She ran across the street and around one corner. Disappearing down an alley, she took a break to catch her breathing. What was she going to do? Kagome closed her eyes for a second to rest her racing heart when darkness shrouded her once again. Kagome swallowed as she slowly open her eyes. The red fire-rat haori that she knew so well stood in front of her. She swallowed hard again trying to looking away. "Look at me." His voice was deep, dark, venomous. She was scared.

"LOOK AT ME." He yelled it again with a little more force.

Kagome looked away closing her eyes tightly. She prayed for anything to happen, for anything to make the trouble go away, the pain to disappear. She felt a claw lift her chin. She knew he was staring at her with a cold stare. One that could peirce anyone and leave them to bleed. "Damn it. I said LOOK at me."

Kagome couldn't ignore the irritation in his voice. She opened her eyes partly to stare at the silver hair hanyou. His golden eyes showed a hint of red. Not strong enough to control him, but strong enough to send fear through her body, strong enough for her to know that he was mad. "Let...me...go...please" She pleaded with a soft voice. It almost seem like a whisper.

"No, damn it. I told you what would happen. I warned you what would happen, but you had to do it anyways."

"What else was I suppose to do? Answer that for me." She moved her head away from his face. She stared down the alley as the silent of lonliness drifted through.

He grabbed her chin once again. "You should have not left. You should have stayed put. I warned you that I would not be happy and now you have to deal with my wrath." His voice was a soft hiss, a venomous hiss.

Kagome tried to move away from him. She used all her strength letting a pinkish color blast from her hand. He backed away from her. "I told you I am sorry. I had a date. It's not like you are even my boyfriend. So do me a favour, Inuyasha. Get off my back and SIT down."

He tried to hold back the power of the beads. It worked for awhile and then he went crashing down. Kagome pressed against the wall. Never has she seen him use so much of his strength to prevent the beads from carrying him down. Never has she seen him try to go against her. "Damn it. You tried purifing me and you said the damn word. That's it, Kagome. Remove the beads NOW."

Kagome pushed away from the wall. She crossed her arms in front of her. "No. They are my protection from YOU. Now sit, sit, SIT." Inuyasha cursed into the air as he landed once again upon the ground. She took her chance and ran. Inuyasha would not be able to find her if she made it to Eri's place. There were too many dogs around her neighborhood, too many smells. He would get lost.

Eri allowed Kagome in. Kagome leaned against the wall gasping for air. She slid down landing on the ground. She was safe. He could not find her. She was safe for awhile. Maybe in a few days, he would be back to his normal self. At the time, she just wanted to be away. "Is everything okay, Kagome?" asked Eri as she handed Kagome a cup of water.

Kagome drank the water before releasing an exhausting sigh. "Ya. I just got in a fight with someone. It's nothing big." Eri was going to push farther into the conversation, but decided to drop it.

* * *

Four days and she was still in her own time. Since the evening she arrived at Eri's house, she never left. Kagome was afraid to face him. Afraid to see what he would do. It took her time to relax. At nights she was dream frightfull nightmares. She never knew why. It didn't make any sense. Why was she so scared of him?

Kagome was currently sitting at a small cafe again with her friends. Her mother dropped everything off at Kagome's friend's house the night before class. She explained that Inuyasha returned the evening she went to spend the night. He would disappear down the well and return the next morning. Kagome figured that he was probably at her house. They were just finishing up their sodas and ice cream. Kagome finally told Eri at lunch that she was going home.

Kagome swallowed hard as she slowly walked up the stairs to the shrine. Was he still mad at her? Was he even there? A shiver of fear raced down her spine as she stood on the grounds of the shrine. The Sacred Tree's branches blew in the wind. The door to the well house made a creepy sound as the door blew open and close. Kagome looked around for any sign of the hanyou. He was no where to be seen.

Kagome walked inside the house. Souta was in the living room once again. Her grandfather was sitting beside him on the couch. Both were watching a program. She said hi before walking over to the kitchen. That is when she spot him. He was sitting on the third step leaning his body against the wall. One of his legs were bent as the other laid straight on the step below. His sword was resting in his arm as his arm laid against his bent knee. He wasn't looking at Kagome. He was looking up at the ceiling.

Kagome heard Souta and her grandfather disappear out of the house. She didn't know why. Kagome noticed her mother near the stove. She was cooking something in a silver pot. Kagome's mother turned to her and gave her a small smile. Kagome returned the smile. Her mother tried to walk towards her only to receive a low growl from the hanyou. Kagome looked towards him. He was now looking straight at her with his cold stare.

Slowly she tried to back away. He moved a little and stood up. He placed his sword at his side and walked towards her. Kagome's mother was holding her hand against her chest. What was it that she was afraid of? Was Inuyasha planning on hurting her daughter? Kagome shook her head. No, Inuyasha would never hurt her. He already told her that. He already said that he would protect her.

The feeling of the wall came against her back. She was no longer in the kitchen, but instead, in the living room. Inuyasha was still approaching her when he stopped. He reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and embraced her in a strong, hard hug. She could hear him whispering in her ear. "Don't even think about saying the word." Kagome swallowed hard, but allowed him to pick her up.

He turned back towards the stairs and started to climb. Kagome's mother watch them head up. She kept hoping that Inuyasha would not be rough with her. She was only human. Kagome's mother knew what Inuyasha was going to do. She decided to stay out of the fight. She knew her daughter could handle herself. However, was she strong enough to handle something like this?

* * *

Saeko and Kai were glancing down at a village. Both had a small, dark smile upon their face. They knew that the miko and hanyou lived there. It was time for them to steal the jewel, to kill them both, and to control the world. Drawing their swords, they approached the village hoping to be victorious.

Miroku and Sango were sitting outside with Kaeda just talking about everything that was going on. They all kept wondering when Inuyasha and Kagome were going to return. Neither of them figured that Inuyasha would allow Kagome to stay in her era for more than a two days instead of four whole days. Sango released a sigh. She kept wondering if maybe they got in a fight. Miroku laid his hand upon her shoulder. He gave a her a warm smile telling her that everything was going to be okay.

Sango replied with her own, but then it quickly disappeared. Miroku looked towards the forest and stood up slowly as he felt an evil pressence approach them. His staff was tightly gripped within his hand. "Kaeda, head into the hut. Take Shippo with you." said Miroku talking over his shoulder. Kaeda nodded her head and both her and the kitsune disappeared into the hut.

He was correct on what he suspected. A male demon followed by a female one approached them. Both had their swords out. Both seemed happy about something. Miroku reached into his kimono and pulled out two sutras. Closing his eyes and whispering a prayer within his mind, he left them fly. Both sutras flew apart landing equal distance away from Miroku, Sango, and each other. A dark blue barrier appeared making the demon's stop. "Who are you and what do you want?" asked Miroku.

The male demon reached out, but jumped back quickly when the barrier tried burning his hand. "We are after the hanyou and miko who protect the Sacred Jewel." He replied.

"I am sorry to say, but neither of them are here along with the jewel. Now, if you want to live, you better leave."

A laugh escaped the lips of the male demon. "You dare test your courage with me, Kai of Koimaryoku"

"I just gave you a fair warning. Nothing big. Now leave before we are forced to make you leave." Miroku approached holding two more sutras in his hand. Sango followed while holding her boomerange.

The demons looked at them and turned away. "We will be back, monk. Mark my words on that. Sooner or later you will all parish." With that warning, both demons left in a dark mist of wind.

"Did I hear right? Did that demon just call him Koimaryoku?" asked Kaeda appearing from behind.

Miroku glanced over his shoulder before returning to look back at the barrier. He was holding a sutra and praying once more. He threw the sutra out and both sutras he threw out earlier burned away making the barrier disappear along with it. "Yes. It means Dark Magic. These are demons who use magic instead of weapons."

"I wonder why they would be here wanting the jewel. I thought their magic was stronger than the jewel." said Sango looking out towards the forest.

"It is, but still it doesn't make sense. We should wait till Inuyasha and Kagome return. If anyone should know about this threat, it should be them." replied Miroku. He turned around and started to walk up to the village. Sango and Keada agreed with him and started to follow.

* * *

Kagome press herself against the wall. She watched as Inuyasha paced the room. Occasionally, he would stop by the window and look out. Once or twice, she saw him flex his claws. Her heart was racing. He was once again pacing the floor. Inuyasha stopped at the window once more. He was leaning over the windowsill looking out. Kagome could hear the sound of scraping caused by his claws. "I can not believe you." He whispered.

Kagome curled her legs up against her chest. What was he planning to do to her? She never knew him to get this mad. She never expected him to go this far. "For what, running or the date? I already explained the date. You are not my boyfriend, Inuyasha. I can see anyone I want to." Even, though, her tone sounded strong, she still felt scared inside.

Inuyasha turned to face Kagome. He clinched his hand into a tight fist causing his claws to cut into his skin. Kagome could see small drips of blood leaking on to the ground. "It's not the damn date. It's the damn running I am mad about. You purified me, you said the damn word, and then ran off making it damn impossible for me to find you."

"Answer this for me, Inuyasha. What was I suppose to do? You scared me. I reacted in the best way I could and that was by running. I am sorry."

"I don't want an apology. You made a choice to help me with finding the shards and defeating Naraku. You made a choice by staying by my side. Now make this choice. Do you want to keep to that promise?"

"I don't know."

"Don't give me that crap. You know the answer." Inuyasha was now standing infront of Kagome. She was looking down at her hands as he spoke to her. It wasn't a mad tone or even a dark tone. He was using his normal tone on her. Why, though? She thought he was mad at her.

Kagome continued to look down at her hands. What answer was she supose to give to him. She didn't know the answer. She was trying to decide on it. "I really don't know, Inuyasha. The jewel is whole. When it is time, I might...I just don't know."

Inuyasha released a sigh as he moved back to the window. "You need to make that choice. You need to decide if you want to stay with us or stay here. I realize that jewel will not last forever, but this choice will be the one that allows you to belong." Those were his final words. He jumped out of the window and walked towards the well.

Kagome moved to the window to see him walk inside. He never looked back at her as he disappeared. Kagome sank down to her knees. Tears were leaking down her face. What was she suppose to do? How could she make this choice? She knew she wanted to stay with Inuyasha, but in the process, she did not want to lose her family. Kagome just cried into her arms that were crossed over the windowsill. This was one choice that seem to have a bad ending no matter what she chose.

* * *

A/N: This is just a **WARNING**! Most of the chapters will be **OOC** or **Out Of Character**, however, they will be their normal selves at time. Please remember that and don't complain about them being OOC. I put them that way for a reason. Please also notice the **RATING**. Limes and fluff will be starting soon. Blood will also be starting soon. Language has already started. Enjoy.

* * *


	4. 004

A/N: Wow, I can not believe how many reviews I have received. I am thankful. I do hope this story goes well and I receive 100 for my first time. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is Rated R for Lemons, Limes, Language, and Blood.

* * *

**Choices**  
Chapter Four 

Inuyasha jumped out of the well with one leap. His head was held down as he walked down the path towards the village. Everything that happen these past few days were still fresh on his mind. Kagome tried to purify him. She said the word. She tried running. What was she afraid of? He gave her his word that he would not harm her. Inuyasha released a sigh. He remembered the night he became a full demon. That was the main reason for not hurting her. He was afraid of that happening all over again.

Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts, he walked towards the hut noticing Sango and Miroku sitting on the ground, Shippo and Kirara playing, and Kaeda walking out of the hut. "Inuyasha, ye have returned." said Kaeda as she sat down with a basket. She dumped herbs onto a blanket and started to clean them before placing them inside the basket.

Shippo stopped from playing and ran over to Inuyasha. He climbed up to his shoulder and started to look around. A sigh escaped his lips. There was no sign of the modern time girl. "Inuyasha, where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha twitched at the sound of the name. He grabbed the kitsune around the tail and laid him upon the ground. Everyone looked at him a little surprised. Inuyasha wasn't the most patient person. He usually would grab the kitsune and throw him upon the ground. They also noticed that when Kagome's name was mention, his ears dropped a little. "She stayed in her time."

Sango blinked a couple of times. His voice was soft. It seemed like he was hurt. "Did you have another fight with her?"

"Ya."

"About what?"

"Damn it. She shouldn't have done it. She caused it. She cause the trouble. She had no right." Inuyasha was barking out almost everything that he could think of. Miroku and Sango looked at him confused by his outburst. What caused him to be so upset?

"Calm down, Inuyasha. What happen?" asked Kaeda.

Inuyasha shifted in his position calming down just a little. He gripped his sword tightly and released a small growl. Everyone looked at him a little surprised by his movements. "She purified me. Now drop it."

Kaeda nodded her head. "I am surprised."

"Why?"

"Kagome would only be able to purify you if she thought her life was in danger."

Inuyasha released a low growl as he looked at the ground. The evening she did it was starting resurface in his mind. It made sense, though, on what Kaeda said. He was mad at her. He forced her to look at him. He forced her to listen. He was going to do anything to make her listen. It just happen she felt the fear and took action. Kagome was right on what she said. The reason she kept the rosary on him was for her protection.

Inuyasha slowly stood up when he noticed the smell. He couldn't figure out why he didn't smell it earlier. An attack just happen recently. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

Miroku looked up from thinking about everything that the conversation was going through. "Ya. We were attacked by two demons. Inuyasha, they were Koimaryoku demons."

Inuyasha cursed into the air as he looked around. There were no sign of them, but he had an odd feeling that they were going to be back. "What in hell was the reason?"

"They wanted you and Kagome plus the Shikon Jewel."

* * *

Kagome woke with a stiff yawn. She glanced over at the window to see the curtains blowing in the breeze. Moving from her bed, she glanced out the window. The branches of the Sacred Tree blew, but there was no sign of the hanyou. A slight frown danced across her face. She remembered everything he said to her. However, what was she suppose to do? A sigh escaped her lips. At the time, she had no answer. At the time, all she could do was move on as if everything was normal.

Kagome changed into her school clothing. She packed her bag with everything she was going to need. Lifting her bag, she took one more glance at the window before walking out of the room. Her mother was downstairs drinking some tea. "Morning, dear. How did everything go last night?" she asked.

Kagome laid her bag down beside the chair. She walked to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of orange juice. Pouring herself a glass, she sat down by her mother. "He just talked with me. He gave me some hard choices that are making it even harder for just one to be answered."

"He wasn't mad about you staying away from him?"

"He was, but he didn't show it. He was upset about me running, but I could not blame him. He wouldn't have hurt me. I trust him on that."

"Are you going to head back anytime soon?"

Kagome took a drink of her orange juice before replying to her mother. "No. Not yet. I have things I need to think about. Plus, I decided to take a quick bath."

Kagome's mother nodded her head before standing up. She took her glance over to the sink and rinced it out. "I will draw you a bath then. You don't have to go to class today, but please get some rest. You look exhausted." Kagome nodded her head and agreed.

* * *

"I can not believe it. The hanyou nor the miko was there at the village. How are we suppose to get the jewel now?" asked Saeko. She was pacing the room looking pretty unhappy.

Kai turned from the window to look at his mate. "I would not worry, my dear. I sense that the hanyou is back. By now, he should know that we are after him and his miko."

"That still doesn't mean anything. What are we going to do?"

"We will attack. Don't worry about that. Let's just wait till evening. The miko should return by then." Kai walked over to his mate and wrapped his arms around her waist. He dragged her against him and placed a rough kiss upon her lips. "Till then, we can have some fun of our owns."

A smile danced across Saeko's face. She allowed him to kiss her once more as she felt him lift her and carry her over to the bed. The jewel would still be there that night. They had time to have some fun. They didn't have to rush anything. At least, not at the time being.

* * *

Inuyasha was currently sitting in the Sacred Tree. His sword was leaning against his shoulder as he looked out at the horizon over the well. He met the demons that Miroku had told him. He knew what they were. It was just strange. Dark magic demons were suppose to be the strongest demons around. Their magic was also suppose to be the strongest from any magical demon. A sigh escaped his lips. He encountered those type of demons just once. He was little when it happen. A shiver ran down his spine as he remembered it.

He was running. A group of villagers were after him. He occasionally would fall, but quickly stand up. He looked behind him to see if he was getting any distance, but noticed that they were still following. He missed his mother. It was only a couple of months ago that she passed away. He fell once more. Tears were running down his face. His heart was racing. He had to hide.

Finding a small cave, Inuyasha crawled in. The villagers ran by not noticing him. He sat there curled up waiting for night fall. The stars twinkled as he climbed out. However, as he stood there in the forest surrounded by darkness, he could hear something. He followed the noises. A group of demons were surround something. One moved away. It was a human girl.

Fear ran down the child's spine as he watch what the demons did. Daggers appeared out of thin air. Arrows appeared in bows just as the daggers appeared. The girl seemed to be trapped against a poll. The daggers pierced her body. The arrows did the same. One of the demons approached her. He had long black hair twisted in a braid. On his side was a sword shaped into a claw. He lifted the girl's face. Inuyasha could see a small tear running down her face. The demon twisted his hand and another dagger appeared. He plunged it into her chest. The girl moved no more. Inuyasha pressed himself against a tree. Fear ran through his body like no ends. He could hear only one word as the demons walked away, Koimaryoku.

Inuyasha quickly shook his head trying to rid himself of the memories. He was scared when he came across those demons. He learned to be careful around them. He was lucky for the time being that he has never came across them. A sigh escaped his lips. Now they were after him, but not just him. They were after Kagome also.

Inuyasha quickly pushed himself away from the trunk of the tree. Kagome was still in her time. If she decided to return and he was no where to be found, she could be attack. He cursed into the air. She also had the Shikon Jewel. She would be an easy target. Gripping his sword, he dropped down from the tree. He had only one suggestion. He had to bring Kagome back even if that meant dragging her here.

* * *

With one big leap, Inuyasha jumped out of the well and landed at the stairs. He pushed the door open and walked across the lawn. He would jump to her window, however, occasionally, she had the window locked. He pushed the door open to see Kagome's mother sitting at table drinking something. "Inuyasha. I am surprised to see that you are back."

"Where's Kagome." He asked in a quick tone. He didn't want to delay any time here. He wanted to return and try to figure some way to stop the threat of the Koimaryoku demons.

Kagome's mother took a drink from her cup before looking up at the stairs. "I believe she is resting."

Those were the only words she could get out. Inuyasha was already climbing the stairs. He stopped at her door to see it open, but just partly. He pushed it open and noticed Kagome laying upon the bed. Her face shined with a light glow from the window. Her hair blew in the wind from the open window. He walked over slowly and stopped by her side. He bent down to stare at her face. Her breathing was even. She seemed to be at peace. A smile escaped his lips. He knew already that he liked Kagome more than anything. He knew that he wasn't very kind in the past because of running from Kikyou to her. It was just a few months ago after Naraku's death that Inuyasha saw Kikyou leave and he was finally able to leave the past behind and get his chance to be with Kagome.

He was inhaling the scent of clean air after a small rain shower. Kagome and the others were resting inside an old hut they found on their way back from Naraku's. They had finally defeated him just six days ago. Everyone was still a little exhausted, especially Kagome. He figured she would be. Naraku used her to get to him.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome as he stood there in the door before noticing a Soul Collector drifting by. With one more glance towards the sleeping girl, he followed. Kikyou was sitting against a tree watching as her Soul Collector's brought souls. She looked up when she heard Inuyasha arriving. Kikyou explained that the miko would be exhausted for about two weeks. Since it was only one week, it still required another for full recovery. Inuyasha understood that. Again, the battle with Naraku was not the best. Kikyou finally admitted that she did not want Inuyasha to follow her to Hell. She wanted him to live. Inuyasha tried to change her mind, however, Kikyou stopped him. Kikyou mentioned that the miko was the right person for him. She accepted him for who he was, a hanyou. Inuyasha knew she would be sad, however Kikyou laughed on that part. She was happy that Inuyasha would finally find someone he could stay with.

The night was finished with a small thank you and good-bye gift. Kikyou handed a small jar to Inuyasha. She mentioned that at the end of her day of staying with the living, the rest of miko's soul would appear in that jar. Inuyasha just had to open it when Kagome was with him alone. He agreed on those terms. Kikyou placed a good-bye kiss on his cheek and thanked him for everything. She made him promise that he take the miko to be his and protect her with his life. Inuyasha agreed. Kikyou's body soon dissolve into ash and disappeared into the wind. The soul found it's way to the jar and was quickly closed. Inuyasha returned back to the village only after clearing his mind.

Kagome received her soul the next evening. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were out gathering everything for their camp. Kagome was resting on her sleeping bag. Occasionally she would fall asleep. He forced her to stay awake. He mention that he had something for her. She watched as Inuyasha pulled out the jar. He open the jar and the soul entered Kagome's body. Kagome looked at him confused. He only said that it was a gift from a miko. She was thankful for what she did for both the hanyou and herself.

Inuyasha was thrown out of his memory as Kagome rolled over to her side. Her hand fell off her bed and landed upon his knee. He swallowed hard trying to avoid waking her. He knew he had to wake her, but he just couldn't do it. Another smile crept over his face. To kiss her lips, it was an ache eating at him deep within his soul. He slowly leaned forward. A quick kiss would not hurt. He inched closer. He was only a short distance away. Inuyasha could feel the heat from her breathing across his face. He reached for her lips only to be push back with suprisement. Kagome rolled away placing her back towards him.

Inuyasha tried his hardest to hold back a growl. There was no reason to get mad. Kagome was sleeping and he was trying to kiss her. He released a rough, quiet laugh. He remembered the words Kikyou spoke. The promise she made him take. "Promise me this, Inuyasha. Take the Miko as your mate and protect her with your life. You will understand these words when it comes. Just do this for me and promise me that." He agreed on that promise. He agreed that in time Kagome would become his mate and that he would always protect her, no matter what.

Inuyasha walked over to the window. The promise had a problem. The Shikon Jewel was whole. Kagome had that one choice to make. Where does she belong? If something does happen to the jewel, could there be a chance that the well would seal? No matter what side she would be on, she would loose something in the process. He shook his head. No. He had to make sure that the wish had him in mind. If he was going to keep that promise, he had to make sure that Kagome was on his side. Another rough laugh escaped his lips. How ironic it was for Kikyou to figure that Inuyasha love the modern girl that much. He never thought about her becoming his mate. He never thought about Kagome staying with him forever. He just assumed it. He glanced over his shoulder towards her. At the time, he knew. At the time, he knew that he loved her with his heart and soul.

A growl escaped his lips once again. He curled his hands into a tight fist. He came to retrieve Kagome for a reason. He had to bring her back to his time to prevent her from getting attack. Inuyasha did not know when the Koimaryoku demons would attack again. Walking over, he bent down once again to try to wake Kagome. He raised his arm and placed it upon his shoulder. Whispering lightly, he hoped that she would wake up. It worked. She rolled over onto her back and looked up at him. Her eyes showed sleepiness and she used her hand to hold back a yawn and also rub her eyes. "Inu...yasha."

"Get up. We are heading back now."

Kagome sat up realizing what was going on. She was surprised to see him in her room even after what happen last night. "I am surprised that you are here."

Inuyasha released a low growl. "I have my reasons. Just get ready. I want to head back before night fall."

"Could I ask for a real reason? I am not so sure I want to return...with you."

The words hit him hard. He looked at her showing a little hint of hurt and angry in his eyes. "You don't want to return with me? I gave you the rest of the day to think about everything. You are coming and that is final. You have the damn jewel."

"I understand that, Inuyasha. However, last night when you left, you made me think about many things. Maybe this is the best idea."

"No, damn it. You are returning. There is no argument with this. I have a good reason to it."

"What's the reason then?"

"There are two new demons after us and the jewel."

Kagome sat back surprised on what she heard. Two new demons were after both her and Inuyasha. They were also after the Shikon Jewel. "Who are they?"

"Koimaryoku demons. They are the strongest of all demons. I ran across them once. I want to return back with you safe. Can you bare with me on that." Inuyasha was leaning against the wall under the window. The wind was whipping his hair around his face making it shine in the sunlight.

"I guess I can." Kagome stood up and walked over to her bag. She grabbed everything she needed and packed it quickly. Inuyasha watched her with a careful look. When she was finally done, she took her school outfit and ran out of the room to change. She arrived back moments later ready to go.

Inuyasha stood up and walked out of her room following her down the stairs. Kagome quickly explained everything to her mother before bidding her good-bye. Inuyasha did one of his usual waves and walked out of the house. As they walked across the lawn, he grabbed her bag and forced her to move ahead of him. Arriving inside the well house, he dropped her bag and then grabbed her. She wanted to argue, but only mention that he needed to be there at the same time. She dropped the conversation and both jumped in being greeted by the common blue light.

* * *

Saeko moved around wrapping the blanket around her bare skin. Kai was sitting on the edge of the bed. He was looking towards the window. His black hair moved around his shoulder. Saeko moved towards her mate and wrapped her arms around his waist. "What are you thinking about?"

Kai placed his hand upon her arm and released a sigh. "It is just about time. I can sense that the hanyou and miko have returned."

"We should get ready." Saeko moved away from the bed. She quickly let the blanket drop away from her skin and wrapped her midnight blue kimono around her. Kai just needed to put his shirt on, but when he did have it on, he finished putting his hair back into a tight braid.

"Let's go. Tonight it is the night to finish this." Saeko nodded and followed her mate out of the room. It was only minutes away that the hanyou and miko would be dead and the Shikon Jewel would be theirs.

* * *

Inuyasha jumped out of the well with Kagome in his arms. He placed her upon the ground and glanced around the area. No threat seem to be around, but something was bothering him. He didn't know what, but was sure that he wanted to return to the village before it got to late. Kagome stood up and grabbed her bag. Inuyasha reached his hand down and pulled Kagome upon his back. When she was position right, he jumped into the trees and started heading back to the village.

A small fire was glittering just outside a hut. Sango and Miroku were watching some fish as they cooked. Both were wondering when Inuyasha was going to return. After their decision about the dark magic demons, he left quickly. Now it was evening and still he wasn't back. "Kagome, Inuyasha, you're back." yelled Shippo surprising everyone.

Inuyasha approached the hut and allowed Kagome down. She walked into the hut to set her bag down and returned outside to sit by Sango. Inuyasha looked towards her, but didn't say a word regarding to anything. The strange feeling he had at the well still didn't leave him even if he was near the village and Kagome was safe.

"I see that you decided to return." said Sango. She handed Kagome a fish to eat.

She took a bite of the fish and nodded. "Ya. I still have a lot of things on my mind, but when Inuyasha mention about some demons after us, I couldn't stay home."

"Did he explain what the demons were?"

Kagome shook her head. In the whole conversation, Inuyasha never told her what the word Koimaryoku meant. "What does Koimaryoku mean."

"It means Dark Magic." said Inuyasha. He was watching the girls as they went through their conversation. "I ran across them one. It was a frightening experience. I was hoping never to see them again."

Kagome had a hard time as she swallowed her food. She took a quick drink only to spit the water out. She stood up slowly and started to look around. "Inu...yasha, do you feel that?"

Inuyasha stood up. His hand was placed on the handle of the Tetsusaiga. "It's them." said Miroku.

"Who?" asked Kagome. She looked from Inuyasha to Miroku to the forest and then back again.

"The Koimaryoku demons. The same ones we fought the other day."

Inuyasha released a growl as a dark blue powder appeared at the edge of the forest. He walked over to Kagome and pushed her behind him. She tried yelling at him only to have his hand placed over her mouth. He whispered for her to quiet down. The powder disappeared and two demons walked out. Both had a smile upon their faces.

Inuyasha took a step backwards. A shiver ran down his spine. He seen the male demon before. He was the one that killed the young girl when he was young. Inuyasha noticed the same sword on his side. Inuyasha gripped his sword tightly and pulled it out. With a bright white light, it transformed into the long fang. "Get Kagome out of here."

Kagome placed her hands on her waist. She was not leaving. "There is no way I am leaving. We fight our battles together."

"You are not fighting this one. Remember when I said I met them once. Well, he was the leader of the group."

"Still, I am not leaving. Either I stay or you get the word many times."

Inuyasha released a growl as he looked at Kagome over his shoulder. Why was she being so stubborn. Didn't she understand that she won't be able to survive against the demons? Didn't she know the danger she was putting herself in? She probably did, but because of Inuyasha she didn't want to leave.

The male demon stepped forward. The female one stepped behind him. He released his hand and a blue light formed around his claws. He released it. Seven daggers circled the area. Inuyasha and everyone looked around. Inuyasha could sense the fear coming from the girls. "Hand over the Shikon Jewel, hanyou." He demanded.

"What gives you the idea that I would just hand the jewel over to you?" yelled Inuyasha.

The male demon laughed. "I thought you would be smart enough. You should no better that no one can defeat us."

"Like I give a damn. There is no way in hell are you receiving the jewel. Now either leave or die."

The female demon was the one to laugh this time. She walked around from behind the male and looked towards Kagome with a strange look. "I would be careful, hanyou. Just one word and I can kill your miko." She said in a loud hiss.

Inuyasha looked a little shocked by the female demon's words. He looked back at Kagome and quickly pulled her into his arms. Kagome tried to push away only to have his grip tighten on her. "No one harms Kagome. I swear on that."

Both the male and female demon laughed. "I figured that much." The male demon turned towards the female. Inuyasha could not hear what they were saying. "Saeko use your kurohonoo on the miko. Let's see if the hanyou can handle this." She nodded her head and started working on the spell.

Inuyasha tighten his grip on Kagome. He made sure that she was hiding behind him as he stood at a slant. Kagome quickly pushed away, though. Her breathing was ragged and she felt as if something was burning her. Quickly, Kagome dropped to the ground. She started to roll. Inuyasha watch with confusement. "It burns. It burns." She kept yelling it. Inuyasha could not tell what was burning.

"What did you do to her, damn it?" Inuyasha pointed his sword at the demons.

"Saeko just did a small black flame spell. Only she can stop the spell. As long as she stays connected to the spell, the miko will burn."

"Damn it." Inuyasha ran forward towards the demons. He slammed his sword down upon the ground and the Wind Scar was released.

The male demon smiled as he watch the Wind Scar travel towards him and his mate. "Terikaesu!" A strange mirror appeared in front of him. The Wind Scar continued on it's path and disappeared into the mirror. A small shake came from the mirror and the Wind Scar appeared back out, shooting towards Inuyasha.

Kagome looked up with her eyes wide. She had to prevent Inuyasha from getting hit by the Wind Scar. She had to save him. Kagome remembered her bow beside her. She took it quickly and placed an arrow. "Inuyasha." She released it. Inuyasha looked at her and moved quickly dodging both the arrow and the Wind Scar. Miroku used one of his sutras and stopped the Wind Scar in its track. The female demon looked up from the incident and stopped the spell. Kagome collapsed from being exhausted by both the spell and her miko powers.

"Kai, we have seen enough. Lets leave. Both are two strong at the current moment." whispered Saeko. He nodded and soon both disappeared in a blue powder.

Inuyasha looked from the spot the demons were towards Kagome. He quickly placed the Tetsusaiga in his sheath and ran over. Lifting her up in his arms, he called out her name. She open slowly and Inuyasha quickly pulled her against his chest thankful that she was alive. "I have never seen such power." said Sango as she stopped by Inuyasha's side.

"They wanted Kagome dead. They wanted the jewel. Damn it. What am I going to do?" Inuyasha whispered it lightly, but both Sango and Kagome could hear it.

"We will think of something, but at the time being, she needs to rest." Inuyasha nodded and stood up with Kagome in his arms. He walked into the hut and laid her down. Kagome quickly closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Inuyasha released a small sigh and stepped outside. Somehow, he had to find a way to stop those demons. He had to destroy them so that Kagome would be safe once again.

* * *

DICTIONARY: Koimaryoku – Dark Magic; Kurohonoo – Black Flame; Terikaesu – Reflect; 


	5. 005

A/N: Once again, I am thankfull for the reivews. I also decided to be nice today and upload chapter 5. Enjoy and please don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is Rated R for Lemons, Limes, Language, and Blood.

* * *

**  
Choices  
**Chapter Five

Kagome woke with a splitting headache. She placed her head across her forehead trying her hardest to calm down the spinning and the thomping. She moved away from the bed and stood up. Walking towards the door, she stepped outside to see no one around. It suprised her. Usually Inuyasha would be around making sure that she was okay. That's when everything flooded back in.

Kagome started to remember the battle with the Koimaryoku demons. Inuyasha wanted her to leave, however, she didn't want to leave his side. He finally admit that he had faced the demons before and that the male demons was the main leader he saw. Kagome also remembered when he pulled her against him, trying to protect her from anything. Her head started to hurt once again and she leaned against the wall of the hut. The memory of the burning and of her powers as she saved Inuyasha from the Wind Scar were the strongest on her mind. She never expected to use that much power to save him.

Sitting upon the ground and pulling her knees to her chest, she decided to wait. Everything that was going on was making her dizzy. She had so many choices on her hand and now she had this problem. How was any of them going to get out of this mess? Kagome released a small sigh. For that, she knew no answer.

A thump came as Kagome sat there looking at the ground. She lifted her head and notice Inuyasha standing over her. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore. What is going on?"

"Nothing at the time being. Sango and Miroku left back to her village. Should be gone for about two days. Kaeda took Shippo to find herbs and I went to think." Inuyasha dropped down to sit by her. Kagome moved over and laid her head upon his shoulder.

Kagome continued to look at the ground. Once again, the choices were starting to bother her. What was she going to do? "Inuyasha, what am I going to do?"

Inuyasha looked at her with a confused look. "That simple enough. Stay with me and defeat those demons."

"You said that you faced them before. Are you even sure you can defeat them?"

Inuyasha released a small sigh. "That is one thing I am not so sure about."

* * *

Kai released a small ball of fire at a rock. It shattered into tiny parts. His anger did not go away even after sleeping with his mate and relaxing for a few minutes. The hanyou was protecting the miko. He would have given up his life for her. The miko was even strong. She broke the spell that Saeko had over her and used her miko powers to save the hanyou. "Damn it." Another ball of fire left his hand destroying another rock.

"Calm down. We will get the jewel." Saeko was leaning against the wall of the door. She was wrapped in a sheet covering her bare skin.

"Not if the miko is that strong. We need to drop her power. There has to be away."

"Maybe if she is seperated from the hanyou." suggested Saeko.

Kai thought of the idea. The hanyou was always around the miko. It seemed like a reasonable suggestion. If she was seperated from him, they should be able to defeat the miko and steal the jewel. Two things would be done at once. A smile crept over his face. That was the best idea either of them had. The only thing was, how were they going to get the miko to leave the protection of the hanyou?

* * *

Sango laid the flowers over the graves and gave a short prayer. She stood up and walked back to the hut. Miroku was sitting inside near a fire. He used a small wooden stick beside him and stirred the coals. "I have never seen Inuyasha so nervous about those demons." said Sango as she sat down beside Miroku.

"He seemed so upset when they mention Kagome. He grabbed her to protect her against them." replied Miroku.

Sango released a small sigh as she nodded to his respond. It seemed that no one knew how to defeat these demons. They seemed almost too strong, too powerfull. Inuyasha mentioned that he faced those demons before. However, in that conversation, he never mentioned if he defeated them or even fought against them.

Miroku looked towards Sango. He noticed the sad expression over her face. In all of his travels, he found out that the Dark Magic demons were one of the strongest demons alive. Magic demons existed, but none have come across the Dark Magic. Yousei demons even fear the Koimaryoku demons. Not one demon decided to go against them. If one did, they were most likely killed. A sigh escaped his lips. What were they going to do? There had to be a way to stop them. If they didn't, their lives plus the Shikon Jewel could be lost.

* * *

Kagome was resting in the hot spring relaxing. Her body felt stiff from all the sleeping. She used a small bar of soap and lathered her skin. She needed to get the dirt off that she received from rolling in the dirt. Rinsing it off, she leaned back against a smooth rock. Her mind started to wonder. The choices were starting to bother her even more since the new demons started to attack. She raised her hand and rested it upon the shell necklace. Kagome could remember the events of receiving the jewel to when she purified it.

The battle was amazing,shocking, a suprising. That was one thing Kagome had to agree on. Naraku finally came out of hiding down one side of a mountain. Inuyasha and the group were just about a couple of miles away from a village that they helped out when the ambush started. Tons of demons came flying down the mountain, came out of the forest. Inuyasha made sure that Kagome was hidden behind Kirara. Kagome wanted to help, but he made her promise to stay hidden. She agreed.

Inuyasha quickly ran out with Tetsusaiga in hand. Miroku and Sango followed and the battle was underhand. Naraku laughed as he watch the group defeat his demons. He had another plan in mind. One that seemed that the hanyou had set for him. Kagome watched as Naraku raised his hand and Kanna stepped out from behind him. She reflected her mirror and Inuyasha's Wind Scar was turned on him. Kagome did quick reactions and used her bow to stop Inuyasha from running. It worked, but in the process Inuyasha was knocked away by a demon.

The battle continued most of the day like that. Kagome tried her best staying hidden and using her bow. Occasionally, Inuyasha would look at her thankfully or just angry that she was not listening. Naraku waited for one more move and then took it. No one saw him move, but when they heard the scream, it was another story. Naraku held Kagome against him. A dagger was position at her throat. He reached into her shirt and pulled out the shards. Quickly, the jewel became whole. Inuyasha was not happy about this. He noticed that Kagome was weak. Blood seemed to soak her arms where Naraku held her arms. Inuyasha wanted to release the Wind Scar, but afraid of hurting the girl. He didn't have to. He watched in suprise movement as Kagome got tired of everything and quickly grabbed the dagger to strick Naraku across the face. She fell from his arms and moved away grabbing her bow quickly. Another shocking movement came when she took an arrow and released it, peircing Naraku in the chest. Inuyasha took this chance and used his Wind Scar to defeat him once and for all.

It took close to a month for recovery before everyone started to head back to the village. Kagome was exhausted from her strength of escaping Naraku and by using her miko powers to destroy him. Inuyasha was exhausted from the battle. Sango and Miroku were the same, but mainly happy. Just after the Wind Tunnel disappeared, Miroku proposed and was greeted with a well deserved kiss and a big yes.

Everyone arrived at the village in good shape. They told Kaeda about the destruction of Naraku. She was pleased with the information and reminded Kagome that she should purify the jewel as soon as possible. Kagome agreed and the time was set for that night when the moon was whole.

Everyone was surpised to see Kagome when she stepped out of the hut. She was dressed in a long pearlly-white kimono. In her hands, she held the tainted Shikon Jewel. Kaeda lead her through the forest behind her hut. They stopped at an amazing spot. A small spring stood in the middle and small fireflies could be seen dancing across the water. Right before Kagome changed into the kimono, Kaeda explained how the ritual worked. Kagome walked up to the spring and laid the jewel within the water. The darkness disappeared and a bright light surrounded both the jewel, the spring, and her. Everyone had to shield their eyes, but when the light dimmed away, they notice Kagome laying on the ground unconscience holding a now white purified Shikon Jewel.

Kagome quickly snapped out of the memories when she heard a branch snap. She quickly glanced around the surrounding area before letting go a sigh. Why does he keep doing this? Kagome was tired of the hanyou spying on her. It wouldn't matter that if she was with him, but since they were...well, not, she didn't like it. "SIT BOY!" She yelled it loud enough that it echoed through the forest. Her respond was a loud curse into the air follow by a loud distant thump.

A smile danced across Kagome's face as she stood out of the water and draped her towel around her body. Quickly drying off and slipping into her clothing, she headed back to the village. She didn't care where the hanyou was. She thought he deserved what he received. Inuyasha should have not been spying on her. He should have know not to do it.

Kagome arrived out of the village to a shocking look. Inuyasha was laying on the ground near the hut. He was still cursing into the air even after pushing himself up. "What in hell was that for?" He yelled it quickly wanting an answer.

"I thought you were in the forest. I am so sorry." She ran over to him and started to remove the dirt.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed her hands and forced her to look at him. "I been here the whole time, damn it. I was going to get you, but Kaeda decided to. You probably heard her."

"I already told you I was sorry. I didn't realize that you were still here." Inuyasha released a "keh" before releasing her hand. Kagome quickly stood up and walked into the hut. She never knew that he stayed. How was she? Usually he was out there with her, making sure that she was okay. She gasped. Why wasn't he with her. She thought the threats of the dark magic demons was a strong enough danger for him not to leave her. Kagome decided to drop the thought. There was no way she was going to ask. He would just yell at her some more.

* * *

Two days went by fast. Sango and Miroku arrived back quickly finding Inuyasha and Kagome arguing about something. Both dropped what they were carrying or doing and ran over. It looked like Kagome was holding either a dagger or just a really pointing stick. She was approaching Inuyasha looking pretty upset. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was looking a little mad, confused, and scared.

Miroku ran to Inuyasha and dragged him away from the scene. Inuyasha did not argue. He just followed. Sango ran up to Kagome and quickly knocked the dagger out of her hand. Kagome dropped to the ground and had tears running down her face. What did Inuyasha do to her that made her so mad at him. "Kagome, are you okay?"

"He can be such a jerk. I hate him. I HATE him." Kagome quickly stood up and ran. She didn't care where she was running. She just ran. She wanted away even if that mean running away from the village and her friends.

Miroku and Inuyasha appeared out of the forest. Inuyasha was holding his head down and his ears dropped a little. "Inuyasha, what did you do to her?"

"Nothing. I just mention something to her and she went biserk."

"What did you mention? It couldn't be good. I never seen Kagome pick up a dagger and charge after you." replied Miroku. He walked over to the hut and sat down. He wanted to know the whole story.

"I really don't know how it even started. I was just talking about how everything was quiet since the dark magic demons haven't tried to attack. That is when she started to cry."

"Did you try to calm her down." asked Miroku.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes. She only mumbled about something regarding to the choices. Next thing I knew she was walking off. I figured it was the well which I was correct on. I stopped her."

Sango looked at Miroku then back at Inuyasha. "That was probably not the best idea."

"I had to, damn it. She left the jewel back at Kaeda's. She was planning on not returning. I asked if that was her choice. She turned on me and called me a jerk. I tried to ask why thats when she came after me with the dagger. I don't know why. I tried to calm her down. She just got mad at me."

Sango shook her head while Miroku released a sigh. He stood up slowly and grabbed everything before walking into the hut. Sango just stayed sitting outside. "Kagome is going through a lot of pressure with these choices of hers. She wants to stay with you, Inuyasha, but she also has a family in her time. You pushing her is not making it any easy." Sango stood up on that final saying. She grabbed her belongings and walked inside. Inuyasha just released a small sigh.

* * *

Kagome kept running, not looking where she was going. Her face, it was covered with tears that ran freely, drifting into the wind. She kept glancing back taking in sobs. She fell occasionally, scraping her knee across a rock. She didn't take time to wipe the blood, but instead picked herself up and continued to run. Her eyes were blinded by the tears. She knew not what direction she was running. It didn't matter she just wanted away.

One more time, she fell to the ground. Her face scraped against the ground. This time Kagome didn't stand up. She curled her body up and just cried. However, as the area went silent, she heard the movement of leaves and sounds of branches cracking under someone's feet. Kagome figured that it was Inuyasha coming after her. She didn't want to see him. "Go away, Inuyasha." She yelled throwing her arms behind her trying to make the person leave.

"Why are you crying, miko? Did something happen?" It was a male's voice. Kagome sat up realizing who it was. She spun around and noticed that it was the same demon that everyone faced just a few days ago. His hair was twisted in a tight braid. He wore a strange looking kimono. At his side was a sword twisted looking almost like a dragon claw.

"Get out of here." She didn't know why she was yelling at the demon. There was no hope. She forgot her bow and arrow and never thought about the trouble she could get in if she ran away from the village. Just the thought of the previous events made a few tears leak down her face.

The demon just laughed. He knelt down beside her and placed his finger upon her cheek whipping the tear away. Kagome's body shook in fear. With one flick of his wrist, a dagger appeared in his hand. "I don't think help will be coming for you. Now, you have a choice. Either give up the jewel or your life."

Kagome pushed away only to be grabbed at her arm. The demon flipped her upon the ground and placed the dagger at her chest. "I have killed many like this. Either way I will win."

Tears started to flow down Kagome's face and run into her hair. The demon laughed. He knew she was stubborn and powerefull. He knew that she was something special to the hanyou. An idea came into his head. Causing her some pain would speed up her decission.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she want him lay the dagger across her wrist. He moved it slowly causing the skin to rip. Blood ran free. Kagome screamed. He laughed once again and did the same to her other wrist. She tried kicking and pushing away. He slapped her against the face causing three claw marks with running blood to appear. Kagome's heart was racing. The blood was running free. She had no help. She told Inuyasha that she hated him. He won't come.

"Give me an answer, miko. The jewel or your life."

Kagome tried to concentrate low into her soul. She was hoping that maybe, just maybe the jewel could help her out this once. Finding the power hidden within her soul, she brought it up to the surface. The demon backed away quickly. His hands were burned. He glanced back at the miko. She was surrounded in a pink color. She pushed out her hand and the demon quickly dodged. With one movement, blue powder formed and the demon was gone.

Exhausted from the usage of her powers and loss of blood, Kagome dropped to the ground. She tried to calm her breathing, her heart. However, she knew she had to get to someplace. She needed help. Pushing herself up gently, she walked towards the well. It was only a short distance away. She figured that was where she was running, even though, she didn't know the direction of it. At the well, she pushed herself in and arrived on the other side.

Her body ached as she climbed out. She tripped upon the stairs causing to scrape her leg. She bit back her lips. Her body ached worse. She felt weak. She wanted to sleep. Pushing the door open and walking three steps, she colapsed and allowed the darkness to consume her. Her mother just walked out of the door when she noticed her daughter on the ground, blood seeping from wounds. She screamed her name before yelling in the house for someone to call the police.

* * *

A loud growl echoed through a small hut. A loud pounding came when a fist hit the ground. "Damn it. Where is she?" Inuyasha was trying to stay calm. Kagome had been missing for most of the day. It was finally evening and she still hasn't return.

"Relax Inuyasha. She probably just went home to cool off." said Miroku. He took a sip of his tea before looking towards the door. Even though that seemed like a good answer, something else was bothering him. Something strange happen out in the forest.

As if on que, Kaeda appeared inside asking to speak with Miroku. Miroku nodded his head and appeared outside. Both Sango and Inuyasha looked towards him and then back at each other. Both crawled over to the door to listen. Inuyasha could have stayed in his spot, but he wanted to make sure to hear everything. "Do you feel that, young monk." asked Kaeda.

Miroku nodded his head. "It is a very strong power. I am not sure if it is good or evil. However, somehow, it feels good."

"Yes, that is what I was thinking. I believe young Kagome has used her miko powers just recently."

"I thought she could only use those if her...Oh no. You don't think." Miroku looked a little scared. Was Kagome okay? Was she alive.

His thoughts were stopped quickly when both Inuyasha and Sango stepped outside of the hut. "What were you saying, monk? She could only use her powers for what?" demanded Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, calm yeself. If ye remember the last time ye arrived back, ye said Kagome used her powers to try and purify ye."

"Ya, so what about it."

Miroku moved a little and crossed his arms. He responded to Inuyasha's question before Kaeda did. "Kagome can only use her miko powers when her life is in danger."

That was all Inuyasha needed. He quickly took on leap and ran into the forest. He cursed under his breath for being such an idiot. He should have not let her go off by herself. With the Dark Magic demons, anything could happen. If he lost her, he wouldn't know what he would do. One thing for sure, would be that he broke a promise to an old friend. He released a low growl. He had to find her. He had to make sure she was safe.

Her scent came strong as he landed on the ground. However, as he approached the area, he started to smell the mixture of blood. Something happen to her. Inuyasha stopped at the spot the smell came the strongest. Dried blood appeared upon the ground. Small burnt marks also followed. Miroku and Keada suspicion was correct. The miko did use her powers. Inuyasha punched the ground. Was she dead?

His thoughts were interupted when he noticed the smell coming from the well. It was Kagome's. She made her way to the well and jumped in. Inuyasha looked in to the darkness of the well and leaped in. Souta was pacing the area as Inuyasha jumped out. Inuyasha noticed that the kid was looking a little panicky at the moment. "Inuyasha." He quickly ran over and buried his head into his haori.

"What's wrong? Where's Kagome?"

Souta tried to calm himself. Instead, he was only able to respond between each sobs. "She is...at the...hospital. She was...bleeding...and...unconscience."

Inuyasha curled his hand into a tight fist before picking up the kid. He ran into the house and quickly found Kagome's grandfather sitting at the table resting his head upon his hands. "Where is the damn hospital?" Souta jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and ran towards a small map.

Kagome's grandfather looked up and then looked towards the map. "It is located near her school. Only three blocks away. A large red sign is above it." With learning the direction of Kagome's location, Inuyasha was quickly out of the house and on his way to the hospital. In his mind, he just kept hoping that she was okay.

* * *


	6. 006

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.Warning: This fanfiction is Rated R for Lemons, Limes, Language, and Blood.

* * *

**Choices**  
Chapter Six 

A loud noise came from the door. Mrs. Higurashi woke to the sound. She gave off a large yawn and used her hand to wipe the sleep away from her eyes before hearing the sound again. Standing up, she walked over to the door. Inuyasha stood in the doorway looking completely exhausted. She guessed that he had trouble finding the hospita. His shoulders were hanging down. His chest was rising up and down as he inhaled deep breaths. "Inuyasha?"

"How..how is she?" He stumbled on his words as he tried asking it inbetween breaths.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and turned to look away. Her face showed complete sadness. It made the hanyou stiffen by it all. "She is not doing so good. She is still unconscience."

She walked back into the room. Inuyasha followed and close the door behind him. His ears dropped when he noticed the sleeping girl. Her face was a ghostly pale white. Her breathing was ragged and Inuyasha was sure that he could hear a weak heart beat. Different types of cords were connected from her to machines making strange beeping sounds. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome's bed. He sat on the edge and glanced down at her sleeping face. "This is all my fault." He whispered it lightly with a slight hint of sadness.

Kagome's mother walked over to the hanyou. She placed her hand upon his shoulder hoping to help him calm down a little or even feel a little better. She knew that both cared about each other deeply. She knew they would be lost with out the other. Inuyasha gave her a weak smile. She noticed that a single tear was running down his face. Never in all the times her daughter knew this hanyou, she never seen him cry. Moving away, she walked over to a chair and sat down. At the current time, there was nothing neither could do. All they could do was pray that Kagome would survive this and wake soon.

* * *

Kai pushed the door open. He travelled the whole evening clear to nightfall back to the castle. He walked in to see his mate pacing the ground. She quickly ran up to him and placed a quick kiss upon his lips. He just brushed it away and continued his way to the one of the rooms. "Did something happen, dear?" asked Saeko. She sat on the bed watching her mate stare out the window in frustration. 

"I almost had her. I almost had her and the jewel." He whispered it softly.

"You almost killed the miko, but how?"

"She had a fight with the hanyou. She ran away from him and ran into me. Damn it. I should have known that her powers protected her if her life was in danger."

"There was no way. She is one of the strongest mikos. Her group was the one who destroyed Naraku. We can not end up like him."

Kai let out a rough laugh. "Naraku was a fool. Yes, he played a foul trick between the previous miko and the hanyou, but he never expected her reincarnation to take over her place."

Saeko let out a sigh. Naraku might have had good ideas, but most of them ended up with a major cost. Only one of his incarnations lived after the final battle. No one knows where she is, but only knows that she is happy. Saeko laid down upon the bed. She glanced up to look at the ceiling. If Kai could not stop the miko, could anyone?

* * *

Sango and Miroku were sitting inside the hut staring at the fire. Inuyasha left almost two hours ago. The sun had already set,sthe stars were shinning brightly, and still ther was no sign of the hanyou. "Where could he be?" asked Sango. 

"I wouldn't worry, dear Sango. Kagome is probably safe in her time and Inuyasha is probably with her." replied Miroku. He moved over beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. For the first time since he proposed close to a year ago, he did not grope her bottom.

"Sango, I believe the young monk is correct on this. I sense that neither Inuyasha nor Kagome is in this era." said Kaeda. Sango gave a weak nod before heading to bed for the night. At least knowing that she is not in this era confirmed Sango's worry. She was alive and safe. She was away from the demons.

* * *

A twist followed by a turn came as an aching head started hurting. Opening her eyes, Kagome glanced around the area. She lifted her arm to her forehead and notice the room she was in. Glancing around, she noticed that a window was open and a small breeze was blowing through moving the curtains. Occasionally the curtain would move by allowing the pale moon to shine through. Kagome noticed that cords were connected to her and her wrists were wrapped. She also noticed that her mother was sitting in a chair asleep and Inuyasha was laying over the bed asleep. Kagome released a small sigh. For some odd reason, she didn't know how she got here. 

Kagome inhaled a deep breath before she noticed movement. Inuyasha turned in his sleep. He gripped the blanket tight and his ears started to move. He slowly lifted his head and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Blinking twice, he looked towards Kagome. Kagome's mother did the same before she noticed what Inuyasha was looking at. "Kagome! You're awake." She was quickly over at her daughters side. She wrapped her in a hug thankfull that she was alive.

"Mother, how did I get here?" Kagome's memory was still a little foggy. She was still unsure on how everything happen.

"You colapsed just outside the well, dear." Kagome gasped. She was finally starting to remember everything. The fight with Inuyasha and her telling him that she hated him.The incounter with the Koimaryoku demon. He wanting the jewel or her life. Him cutting her across her wrists and her using her powers to escape. Kagome's eyes went wide. She was suprised that she was even alive.

Kagome finally drifted out of her thoughts when she heard movement on her bed. Inuyasha was looking at her with the strangest look in his eyes. He was looking at her with a stare of complete shock and happiness. His lips were partly open and he seemed by short on breath as if surpised by something. Kagome watched as he leaned forward and embraced Kagome in a hug, pulling her against him. "I was so worried."

"Inu...yasha." Her voice was dry and weak. She coughed just a little as she said it. He leaned back away from her. He raised his hand to her head and noticed that she had a high fever.

"Kagome needs rest. She has been through a lot. When her mother brought her here, we were afraid of loosing her. There is still a chance." said a voice behind them. Inuyasha turned around while Kagome and Kagome's mother looked towards a door. The doctor appeared intrupting everything. She was a very young looking doctor and wore all the equipment. She was holding a chart and looking through it.

"Will she be okay, doctor?" asked her mother. She seemed to be the most nervous. Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was worried also.

The doctor released a sigh as she looked at the machines. "It is hard to say. When she arrived at the hospital almost 2 hours ago, she had lost a lot of blood. It will take time for her to recover. I am just suprised to see that she is awake." The doctor used one of her instruments to check her heart beat. She wrote something down and then walked to the door. "Please, get some rest. Tomorrow evening if you are better, I might allow you to leave."

Kagome's mother moved over to her daughter. She was not paying attention to her. Instead, Kagome was looking at Inuyasha. He was still looking at her with that strange look. It seemed as if he wanted to kiss her, as if he was that worried that he was going to lose her. "Kagome, I will be right back." Kagome's mother interupted the silence. Kagome nodded her head and walked out of the room.

"I was so worried about you. This was my fault that this happen." whispered Inuyasha as soon as the door was closed.

Kagome shook her head. "No. None of this is your fault. I was the one who reacted wrong and then ran. I should have..." She started to cough. Inuyasha jumped becoming worried again. She gave him a weak smile and rested her head. She felt dizzy.

Inuyasha looked away when she closed her eyes for a second. "I almost broke a stupid promise because of this."

Kagome open her eyes to look at him. "What promise would that be?" She was afraid to know what it was. However, deep inside, it didn't seem so bad.

"To protect you, of course."

"Thats not all of it, is it?" She could tell he was lying. He figured it had to do something about Kikyou. Kagome remembered when she received her full soul. It was a long night for her, but she still remembered everything.

They were traveling away from the ruins of the battle. Everyone was tired including Inuyasha. They stopped near the edge of a forest. Kagome laid her sleeping bag out and was about ready to go to sleep. Shippo prevented her on that. He wanted her to walk with him. He told her that he could smell berries. Kagome agreed to go with him. She arrived back late in the afternoon.

It wasn't till later on that afternoon around evening time when Miroku, Sango, and Shippo left to find some more firewood, berries, and food. Inuyasha was sitting near a tree holding Tetsusaiga against his chest. He was looking out over the meadow. The grass moved like a flowing ocean. Kagome released a large yawn. She decided not to eat for that evening. She was still tired from the battle. Inuyasha prevented her. He said he had something for her. That was when he pulled out a jar. He open the lid and the soul drifted into her body. All he said was that it was a gift from a miko. She was thankful for everything Kagome did for herself and the hanyou. Kagome quicky realized that it was Kikyou who did this for her.

Kagome snapped herself out of the memories. He still looked at her wondering if she needed the real answer. Deep inside, Kagome needed to know. "Well, there was more right?" She asked again in a dry tone.

"Yes. I promised also that you would stay with me for good."

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

Inuyasha looked away. A smile danced across his face. It wasn't a big one, but it did give Kagome a smile across her face. "It really doesn't matter. You're alive and that is what counts."

Kagome noticed that he was looking at her again. His eyes looked warm as if they could melt ice completely away. He slowly leaned up towards her. His hand reached up to her cheek and he was slowly stroaking it. Kagome took a long blink aand soon noticed that he was right in front of her. She could feel his warm breath against her lips. She watched as he place a warm kiss upon her cheek. He rested his cheek against her. She could tell that he was happy that she was alive. He could have stayed like that, however, he backed away quickly and glanced over his shoulder when he heard the door open.

Kagome looked towards the door and noticed her mother entering. She had something warm in a cup. She walked over to the chair and sat down. Kagome gave her a smile as her mother looked up to her. She seemed to be feeling a lot better. That was until she started to cough again. Usually it would end quickly, but she could not stop. Her mother was at her side tapping her back. Inuyasha grabbed a cup of water. Kagome tried swallowing only to freak out from what she saw in the cup. It was blood. Her mother did the same and quickly called the doctor. Just as her mother let go, though, Kagome leaned back and drifted back into unconscience.

* * *

Inuyasha was pacing the hallway. Kagome's mother was sitting in a chair looking almost completely helpless. It was just two hours ago that her daughter started to cough blood and then went unconscience. Inuyasha tried waking her, but her heart started to beat slower. Her breathing started to go deathly weak. The doctor quickly came in and moved Kagome to the Operation Room. At the time, they were waiting for any information. 

Inuyasha released a low growl. "I can not stand this." He sat down by Kagome's mother.

She looked up trying her hardest to hold back the tears. "I know this is hard, Inuyasha, but please be patient. They are trying their best." Inuyasha gave her small nod. He knew that she was trying her hardest to be strong around him. He knew she was hoping for the safty of her daughter. He just hoped that she would survive. He had a promise to keep. One that he intended to keep and fullfill.

It took another hour before finally the doctor arrived out of the room. Her face was held down and she looked sad. Kagome's mother ran over to her side. "How is my daughter?" Inuyasha was standing at her side wanting to know the same answer.

"It is not good. She is bleeding internally. Something had caused a huge wound on the inside. We were able to stop it at the time, but..." She stopped. The doctor was afraid of giving the full reason. It was going to be hard for them.

"But what?" demanded Inuyasha.

The doctor jumped, but noticed that he was only worried. "I don't think she will survive." Kagome's mother dropped down into a chair. Tears were flowing down her face and she was having a hard time getting her breathing under control. "Please understand, Mrs. Higurashi. I am doing everything I can do. At this moment, a certain type of medicine is being shipped over. This medicine should help her. If not, I am sorry." That was all the doctor could say. She walked away exiting into another room.

Inuyasha walked over to the door the doctor exit out of. He could see Kagome laying across a solid bed. Many cords were connected to her. A strange looking mask was over her face and it was connected to a moving pump. He also noticed that she was not wearing any of her clothing, only a small blue paper-type blanket. Another doctor appeared. He seemed to be covered in the same. He was also wearing a mask except no pumping-thing at the end. He walked up to Kagome and checked the monitor before walking off. Inuyasha just wanted to enter the room. He wanted to hold Kagome and tell her everything was going to be find. Somehow, though, he felt as if he failed her. Was there a chance he was going to lose her? Was there a chance the promise he made to Kikyou was going to be broken? A tear escaped his eye as he knew no answers to those complicated questions. At the current moment, time was the only thing that was going to tell.

* * *

Kai looked around the forest. The scent of the hanyou and miko was lightly faded. It seemed as if they have left the area completely. He released a low growl. He wanted to finish the fight he started. He didn't care that the miko had stop him before. He just wanted her dead and he wanted the jewel. Saeko appeared from behind a tree. She was looking around for any sign of the hanyou and miko. She had no luck either. 

"It seem as if they had disappeared." said Saeko. She was leaning against a tree having her arms crossed.

"I do not believe so. They have just left at the time being. I am sure that they will return."

Saeko and Kai decided to attack the village. Returning to a village of the dead would upset both the hanyou and the miko. It would make everything go so much easier with their plan to steal the jewel. Now since they could not find the hanyou and the miko, this was their only choice.

Sango stayed sound asleep during the night. Miroku tried falling asleep, but quickly woke each time at his attempt. Shippo and Kirara were able to sleep soundly and so was Kaeda. Miroku was about to close his eyes when he felt the same evil aura appear. Sango sat up noticing it also. Miroku gave her a nod and both walked outside. Miroku took no chance on putting the Aokabe barrier up. He quickly released the two sutras and the blue barrier appeared.

The demons appeared on the other side. Miroku could see a smile dancing across the male demon. He placed his hand upon the handle of his sword and pulled it out of it's sheath. Both Sango and Miroku gasped. The male demon made one quick slice and the barrier was gone. They continued on their approach.

Sango held her weapon above her head. She was ready to throw it when the time came. Miroku held out two more sutras. At the time, he was missing his Wind Tunnel. The female demon stopped. She seemed to be whispering something. It came clear to what she whispered. Hundereds of demons appeared sneaking out of the forest. Sango let her weapon go. It destroyed many in its path. She ran towards her weapon drawing out her sword. In her run, she destroyed a few of the demons and caught her weapon. Miroku threw his sutras at a few. They dissolved in the process. He threw another and a few more were defeated.

The male demon laughed at the monk and demon slayer. Both were weak. Both were not as strong as the hanyou and miko. He pulled out his sword one more time. He pointed the tip towards the demon slayer. He whispered one word, Akabakuha. The sword glowed with a dark red color. It pulsated out and ran straight towards Sango.

Sango was off guard when it hit. The spell threw her away from the demons. Her weapon landed on the ground. She landed against the wall of a hut. Miroku turned towards her. He threw a sutra out and started running. The male demon turned towards him. Whispering the same word, the sword did the same. Another pulsate followed by a dark red. It hit him hard against his side. He fell against the ground after being thrown around. The male demon laughed as he put his sword away.

The female demon did not stop the number of demons coming. Miroku pushed himself off the ground. He looked towards Sango who was slowly rising to her feet. Miroku pulled out a sutra and threw it behind him. The bright blast destroyed the demons caving in on him. Sango quickly did the same to the ones that were coming to her.

The male demon watched this. He decided that using his sword was a waste of effort to destroy these mortals, these humans. It was pretty much a waste of destroying them all together. He slowly walked over to his mate. He placed his hand upon her shoulder. The female demon dropped her concentration. He whispered in her ear to leave. She agreed. With the throwing of the blue powder, both disappeared including the demons.

Both Miroku and Sango looked around. Both released a sigh as they knew they barely escaped. They glanced over to the eastern horizon. The sun was starting to come up. Standing up weakly, both walked over to the hut. Miroku sat down and Sango sat near him. He wrapped his arm around her, letting her lean her head against his shoulder. Both closed their eyes letting the well earn sleep take over. The sun's light warm their faces as they sat resting from the incounter they had just faced.

* * *

DICTIONARY: Aokabe: Blue Wall Barrier; Akabakuha: Red Blast; 


	7. 007

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.Warning: This fanfiction is Rated R for Lemons, Limes, Language, and Blood.

* * *

**Choices**  
Chapter Seven 

Saeko laid exhausted on the bed. The sunlight of the afternoon hit her face hard. Her mate was laying to the side sound asleep. His bare skin was dripped with sweat and shined by the sunlight. She rolled over to her side and placed her arm around him. He released a low moan before rolling over to his side. His mate greeted him with a warm kiss. "Good afternoon, dear." She whispered it lightly within his ear.

Kai gave her a smile before sitting up. "I see that you finally woke up."

"Ya. I was just exhausted from everything. What was your reason for stopping the fight?" Saeko pulled the sheet around her bare skin. Kai moved off and quickly pulled his clothing on.

"I had my reason."

"And what would that be. We could have killed them both." Saeko watched as her mate walked over to the window. He was twisting his hair into a tight braid.

Kai looked over at Saeko when he was finished. His chest shined by the brightness of the light. Saeko couldn't help, but stare at his strong body. "If we have killed the monk and demon slayer, there would be no target to bring the hanyou and miko back. This at least will make sure that they return."

Saeko nodded her head. She moved off the bed letting the sheet drop from her bare skin. She grabbed her kimono and quickly wrapped it around her body. Just before she fell asleep, Kai had mentioned that they would be leaving to a certain mountain. He wanted to stop by and require something or rather a group. This group should be able to help him defeat both the hanyou and the miko. When Kai and Saeko were both finally dress, they walked out of the room and out of the castle. With a drop of the blue powder, both disappeared to travel towards their destination.

* * *

Sango moved to a warm movement. She opened her eyes and noticed Kirara sitting near her. Her large tail was wrapped around her and Sango was leaning against her warm body. She pushed herself up and looked around the area. Villagers were walking around going on with their normal days. Kaeda was talking with a villager. She noticed Sango sitting up and walked over. "I see ye are awake." 

"Ya. Where is Miroku?" asked Sango. She noticed that quickly that the monk was no where to be seen.

"He left to talk with someone. He said he should be back around evening time. Now, ye must be hungry. Come inside and I will get ye something to eat." Sango nodded and stood up. She followed Kaeda inside and sat down to eat.

Kaeda was cleaning some of her herbs when she noticed that Sango was sitting in complete silence. "Is there a chance, ye could tell me what happen last night."

Sango looked up from the fire and nodded. She explained how they woke up to a battle. The same two dark magic demons appeared. It was a hard battle. The male demon used his sword on them twice almost making them unconscience. The female must of done something also for there were hundreds of demons coming there way. Sango finished the story when she told that the male demon stopped everything and soon left. "I am worried about Inuyasha and Kagome. Both should have been back by now."

"I am sure that they are okay. What I am suprised is that the demons tried attacking ye. Why would they?" Sango looked down at the ground upon Kaeda's question. She knew no answer to it.

* * *

Inuyasha quickly sat up. The doctor appeared rubbing both his shoulder and Kagome's mother shoulder. "She is awake. You may see her if you like." Inuyasha nodded his head and quickly enter the room. 

Kagome was resting against a pillow. The machines were loudly beeping away. Her breathing seemed weak, but a little stronger. The same went with her heart beat. Inuyasha walked over to her bed. He sat down upon it and looked at her pale face. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at his golden ones. "Inu...yasha." Her voice was weak. It seemed dry.

"Kagome." He could say no more words to her. Her brown eyes seemed sad and warm at the same time. He moved his hand up slowly and placed it against her face. She leaned in feeling the warmth against her cool skin. A tear leaked down from her eye. He used his thumb to wipe it away. She looked up at him about ready to cry. He was afraid to know what was wrong with her. The air had the light scent of death. He wasn't sure if the scent was leaving or if was meaning that she was dying. Was there a chance that the doctors could not save her? Was there a chance that she sitting here dying slowly, planning to leave him forever? He slowly leaned down and embraced her into a hug. The tears she was holding back for so long finally ran down her face.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha pushed away upon hearing his name. He turned around to see Mrs. Higurashi standing near the door. Her face showed no expression. He didn't know if she had good news or bad news. He moved away from the bed and walked over. She turned towards the door and walked out. Inuyasha took one glance towards Kagome and followed closing the door behind him.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall. He looked over at the door. What was it that her mother was going to tell him. "She's dying, right?" His heart ached just by saying the words. He didn't want to know the truth.

"The doctors don't know. The wound had finally started to heal. It will take time. They say that there is a high chance that she will survive." Inuyasha's ears perked up from under the hat. A slight smile danced across his face. She was going to survive. She was going to live.

"Mrs. Higurashi is correct. Your daughter will live. We did a check on her blood and everything is normal. She just needs to rest and recover. In about a day, she may head home." Mrs. Higurashi released a sigh when the doctor confirmed everything.

Inuyasha was quickly back in the room. Kagome looked up at his smiling face. He bent down and embraced her in another hug. "You are going to live. Everything is okay." He whispered it out quickly before pushing back and capturing her lips into a passionate kiss. Kagome gasped at the feeling of his tongue that entered her mouth. She didn't push back, but embraced it more. Tears of happiness ran down her face. They felt warm to both her skin and his. Both smiled as they broke away panting for air. Everything was going to be okay. Kagome was going to live. His promise to Kikyou would not be destroyed. There was still a chance he could tell Kagome everything and ask her to become his mate.

* * *

Miroku was leaning against the door. His eyes were shut and he seemed to be resting. Sango was with him. She had her head resting in his lap. He opened his eyes to glance down. She smiled up at his calm face. Miroku arrived back at the village roughly twenty minutes ago. He explained to both Kaeda and Sango that he had to find information regarding to the Koimaryoku demons. 

He travelled across a meadow, through a forest, and visited with a Yousei demon. She was very helpfull with her information. She explained that the main leade was named Kai. It was close to 2 years ago that he took Saeko as his mate. Each demon had a certain power. Kai was a Kuromaryoku demon using the power of black magic, making him the strongest. Saeko was a Koihinote demon. She used the power of fire. It seemed reasonable sense when she attacked Kagome, she used a Black Flame spell.

Miroku also found out that Koimaryoku demons were not just fire and black. They consisted different members. The yousei demon said that so far there were only five. Kai, his mate, and three others.

Miroku also found out that Kai had been the leader of the Dark Magic demons for some time. Almost 70 years ago that a young miko was killed by him and his clan. He used his magic to strip her of her powers and then brutely killed her. Ever since that night, no on had tried going against him. Miroku also found out that there seemed to be no way to destroy the Koimaryoku demons. They were protected by their magic.

Sango and Miroku were both worried about the information. It seemed that these demons were not just any type of demons. To come across them, one had to be carefull. They do not go easy on their pray. To survive one, is kind of a miracle. It seemed reasonable for there were not many Hikarimaryoku demons around. It seemed that they were either killed or hid away from everything including everything that was good.

"There has to be a way to stop them." said Sango.

Miroku released a small sigh as he look down at Sango's worried face. "The elf demon mention no clue on how to defeat them. I suggest that we wait for Inuyasha and Kagome to return. Just maybe, there is some information that Inuyasha could let us know about." Sango nodded and closed her eyes to rest for a little bit.

* * *

The morning light drifted across the bed. Inuyasha's ears moved as he slept laying over the bed. He stayed near Kagome all day and all night. He did not want to leave her side. The doctor checked upon her twice during the time. She finally cleared it that in the morning after one more check, she should be able to leave. Kagome was happy upon this news. Her strength was finally coming back. She was able to move a little better. She was even able to walk around and sit up. Inuyasha was happy upon this news. It clearified that Kagome was going to live. 

Inuyasha felt his ear being rubbed. He released a low growling sound from his chest. The person stopped for a second before noticing the hanyou moving his head into the hand. It signaled that he wanted more. A smile danced across Kagome's face. Just last night when the news that she was going to survive reached Inuyasha's ears, he raced in and placed a warm kiss across her lips. Her cheeks started to turn red. Did it mean that Inuyasha actually loved her? Did it mean that Inuyasha wanted her to stay with him? Kagome released a sigh. She knew no answers to the question. However, she knew there were many problems following them.

Opening his eyes, Inuyasha looked up. Kagome was smiling at him with a warm smile. He leaned forward and captured her lips again into a passionate kiss. He teased her bottom lip with his fangs and ran his tongue over her teeth. She slowly open allowing him to enter. The taste of him warmed her to her soul. He placed his arms around her deeping the kiss. He quickly broke away though when he heard Kagome's mother clear her throat. Kagome was smiling hard and trying to control the blush that crept across her face. "I am glad to see you are awake." said her mother.

Kagome gave her another smile before responding. "Ya. At the time, though, I want to go home. I miss everyone."

"We will. The doctor needs to do one more check on you. If everything clears, you are free to go." replied her mother. She moved over to her daughter's side and embraced her in a warm hug.

Kagome's mother was correct. The doctor came in roughly fifteen minutes later. She checked over Kagome and then helped her remove the cords. Inuyasha had to step out for a few minutes while Kagome changed into some better clothing. When the doctor open the door, Kagome was sitting on the bed letting her feet hang off the edge. Inuyasha blinked a couple of times. Kagome was not wearing her normal school clothing. Instead it was a khaki skirt, a white tank top and a red shirt hanging open. "If you are ready, Inuyasha, we can leave now?" said Kagome's mother snapping him out of his staring. He shook his head clearing his mind and muttered a quick yes.

Kagome slowly stood up. She wabbled a little, but Inuyasha quickly moved over to her side to steady her. He quickly whispered in her ear that when they were outside, he would pick her up so she wouldn't have to walk. Kagome denied the request. She knew how much he hated it, but for once he would have to ride in the vehicle with her mother. Inuyasha wanted to argue, but by the time they stepped outside of the hospital, her mother was already getting inside a yellow cab.

The journey back home was quiet. Inuyasha kept trying to reach his hand over to Kagome's, but she kept moving to talk with her mother. Finally at their last few minutes of the drive, he was able to grab her hand. She looked down at it and then up at his face. He could see the light hint of red developing over her cheeks. His face did the same and he quickly looked away loosening the grip. Kagome, however, did not move. She stayed holding his hand.

Kagome was happy to be home. Her grandfather and brother ran over giving her millions of hug. Many questions were asked, but lucky for her, her mother answered most of them. Inuyasha watched the whole scene as he removed his hat and allowed his ears to move freely. He then slowly made his way up the stairs towards Kagome's room. Kagome watched him wandering what was bothering him.

Inuyasha was happy that she was alive. He had to admit that, but something else was bothering him. Once again the choices that Kagome had started to flood into his mind. The jewel was whole and there was no possible way it could be ignored, not when there were two demons after it. He released a sigh as he walked over to the window. Moving his sword from his side, he sat down on the edge of the windowsill. The warm morning air blew through his hair letting it dance against his body. He looked up at the Sacred Tree. It had been almost three whole years since Kagome woke him and started travelling with him. It felt natural now that she was with him. He knew deep down that if she would leave and never return, he would be heart broken.

"Inuyasha?" He was quickly jumped out of his thoughts. He looked towards the door and noticed Kagome walking in. She leaned against the door letting herself gather her breathing. Even though she looked okay and that she was going to live, she still looked completely exhausted. She slowly walked up to him and rested her hand against his cheek. He leaned in towards her touch. She noticed that his eyes were full of worry and sadness. "Is everything okay?"

He gave her a small nod. "Ya. You look exhausted. Lay down and get some rest. I will be here when you wake up."

Kagome gave him a small nod and moved over to her bed. She took off her red shirt and laid it over her chair. Inuyasha had a hard time swallowing as he noticed her bare shoulders and how the shirt hung low on her neck. The straps of the shirt made it show her skin so much more. He shook his head and turned to look out the window. Yes, he made that promise to Kikyou, but at the time there was no way he was going to do anything like that to Kagome. He wasn't even sure if she would want to make that type of comittment. He made up his mind. There was no way he was going to ask Kagome to be his mate. At least, not at this time. Maybe somewhere later on whe the time was right, he finally might ask, but not now.

Kagome's mother knocked on the door almost two hours later. Inuyasha lifted his head opening his eyes and looked towards the door. Mrs. Higurashi appeared in and noticed the hanyou sitting on the windowsill and her daughter sleeping. "Is she okay?"

"Ya, just tired."

"Okay. Lunch is ready if you are hungry."

Inuyasha gave her a nod. "Thank you, but I promised that I would be here when she woke. When she does, we will come down." Kagome's mother just nodded her head and left the room.

* * *

Kai entered the bedroom. His mate was sleeping in his arms. He pulled the blanket down and laid her down upon the bed. He used his hand to move her hair out of her face and placed a small kiss upon her lips. She moaned in the process, but never woke. A smile danced across Kai's face before he covered her up and walked out of the room. 

Three demons were waiting a large room. All three of them looked like Kai. Each held a sword at their waist. All seem to be impatient about everything that was going on. "Now where were we." said Kai as he closed the door behind him.

"You said that you know a way for us to get power." said one of the demon.

Kai sat down against the wall. He crossed his arms and looked towards the door before looking back at the demon. "Ah yes. There is a village about a days walk away. In this village is a hanyou and miko..."

"We don't care about any hanyou or miko. We want the damn power you offered." yelled one of the other demons interupting.

"I was just getting there. The hanyou and miko protect this power. It is the Shikon Jewel." All three of the demons gasped upon the saying.

"Let me guess. You want us to join you to kill this hanyou and miko. In the process, you will give us the power we desire." said the last demon.

Kai nodded his head. "There is a catch. The miko is very powerfull. So is the hanyou. I can say this upon experience. I tried killing the miko just recently. Her powers are strong."

"We will just have to kill her all together. It wasn't hard to kill the miko over 70 years ago. What will be so hard to kill this miko?" asked the second demon.

"Ah, Risako. She was a strong miko. I remember it only like yestereday. She chose her fate by crossing us. Anyways, do we have a deal?"

The three demons nodded in respond. In the process, they all shook hands on it. Kai then explained on what his plan was. He wanted to seperate the hanyou from the miko. He wanted to make sure that there was no way the hanyou could protect the miko. When the miko was alone, that would be when all four of them killed her. The demons agreed on the plan. Now they had to think of how to get the miko alone.

Kai explained that the hanyou never leaves the miko side. He is always there making sure that she is safe. One of the demons suggested putting a hint in about something. Kai thought about the idea and agreed. He could have one of his mate's friends give information regarding to something about their kind. It should make the hanyou leave for a few days. In the process, they could try to get the miko leave. By time the hanyou would return, the miko would be dead along with the other humans and the jewel would be theirs.

"So we all agree. Saeko will allow one of her friends give off the information and then when the hanyou leaves, we kill the miko." The demons nodded their head and shook one last time. Kai saw them out and bid them good-night. A smile appeared on his face. This was one plan he knew would work.

Kentaro, Jiro, and Haro were Kai's strongest demons of the Koimaryoku demons. The day they killed Risako was one of their best days. Kai and his clan were moving across the lands looking for the Shikon Jewel. It existed in a far part of the country and they wanted the power of it. They stopped on the outskirt of a village stealing everything they needed. Kentaro used his Aisumaryoku. Jiro used his Daichimaryoku and Haro used his Uindomaryoku. Kai didn't need to do anything. If it came down that he needed to do something, then he would. However, he wouldn't waste his time or energy just to steal.

It happen to be that evening when the demons were on the move again that they came across the miko of the village. She was young and didn't look more than 18 years of age. Kai was the one who approached her. He looked more human than the others. She looked at him carefully and before she knew what happen, she was knocked unconscience. She open her eyes to see them around and tried to scream, however, a peice of material prevented it. Kai smiled as his comrads used kyuushi and aikuchi spell to peirce her body. Kai smiled towards her and then twisted his wrist to appear the Kurodokujin. He then killed her allowing his comrads to absorb her power.

Kai gave a soft laugh. In time, the miko will die just the same. She will die by the Dark Dagger and he along with his comrads will have the Shikon Jewel. Another laugh escaped his lips as he proceeded towards his bedroom. Tomorrow evening is when everything will take action. He needed his mate to talk with her friend. He needed her to move the hanyou away from the miko. That was the first step before anything could happen. That was the first step in retrieving the power he wants.

* * *

Kagome was helped out of the well. Inuyasha made sure that he was near her side when he entered the well. Kagome's mother was a little afraid of her leaving, but when she stayed the whole day, it seemed safe enough. Kagome was able to move around without falling. She even got mad enough to sit Inuyasha. That was the only thing that Inuyasha needed for him to clearify that she was okay. 

Kagome sat on the edge of well inhaling the clean air. It seemed like forever since she was in the past. It felt good. Inuyasha noticed her smile and closed eyes. He took this chance and placed his arms around her waist and embraced her in a quick kiss. She gave him a short giggle before standing up and walking back with them. Inuyasha knew that everyone would be worried. However, after explaining everything, everyone would be happy that Kagome was back, safe and alive.

* * *

DICTIONARY: Yousei: elf; Kuromaryoku: Black Magic; Koihinote: Dark Fire; Hikarimaryoku: Light Magic; Uindomaryoku: Wind Magic; Daichimaryoku: Earth Magic; Aisumaryoku: Ice Magic; Kyuushi: Bow and Arror (It is considered a spell, not a weapon); Aikuchi: Dagger(It is considered a spell, not a weapon); Kurodokujin: Black Dagger( a weapon formed by a spell); 


	8. 008

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is Rated R for Lemons, Limes, Language, and Blood.

* * *

**Choices**  
Chapter Eight

Sango and Kagome were relaxing in the hot spring. Sango was happy to see her best friend safe. When Inuyasha and Kagome arrived back at the village, everyone wanted to know why they were gone for so long. Kagome explained about her incounter with the male Koimaryoku demon. Inuyasha took over explaining that she was in the hospital the rest of the time. Sango gasped at the time it was spoken. Inuyasha explained quickly that everything was going to be okay.

Miroku took this time to explain everything regarding to the information he learned from the Yousei demon. Inuyasha nodded his head agreeing to Miroku when the part about the young girl was brought up. He explained that he was there when the young girl was killed, that he saw the Koimaryoku demons. However, he was just a child at the time. Kagome was suprised by the information that Inuyasha just told. He wasn't one to talk about his past and it seemed different that he was telling about one part when he was a child. Miroku and Sango asked him quickly if he knw anyway of defeating those demons. Inuyasha just simply shook his head and said no.

Kagome released a small sigh as she stared at the water. No one knew how to defeat the demons. No one knew anyway of stopping them. "What are we going to do?" asked Kagome interupting the silence.

"I don't know. I am sure of this, though. We will try everything we can to stop them." replied Sango.

Kagome released anoher sigh. "I know, but I keep wondering if my choice will affect the outcome of this. Could there be a chance that I could stop this all?"

"Your choice is one that needs to be made from the heart. There could be many things that could be happen. I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"Ya, I know, but I am afraid if I make the choice, I will lose the ones I love."

Sango gave Kagome a warm smile before walking over to her side. "Don't force yourself. You will know the right answer when the right time comes."

Kagome returned the smile before stepping out of the waters. Sango watched as Kagome wrapped the towel around her body and started to head back to the village. Sango felt sorry for the modern girl. She has been debating on the choices since the jewel was purified. Sango knew that Kagome liked Inuyasha. She could tell that Kagome didn't want to lose him. However, she didn't want to lose her family on the other side of the well, either. Sango released a small sigh. Her best friend had one of the hardest problems on her hands.

Kagome held her head down as she walked towards the hut. It was hard to admit, but Kagome didn't want to lose anyone. She admitted long ago that she loved Inuyasha and would stay with him. It seemed like Inuyasha felt the same. However, if the choice was made, could she lose him? She didn't want to think about that. The choice seemed to hold a bad ending either way. Either she loses her family or she loses the one person she loves.

Kagome walked into the hut only to stop. Miroku and Inuyasha were talking. Both stopped and looked up. A grin appeared on Miroku's face while a light red appeared on Inuyasha's face. Kagome quickly realized what was wrong. She quickly pulled the towel tightly around her body. She tried her hardest to prevent from blushing or from screaming. Inuyasha moved to kneel on his knees. He quickly removed his red fire-rat haori and threw it at her before standing up and pushing her out of the hut.

"What in hell where you thinking?" yelled Inuyasha. He was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. He wasn't happy about Kagome appearing at the hut with nothing on, but a towel.

Kagome was standing hidden behind a bush. She appeared out dressed in her normal school clothing. "I am sorry. I was thinking about something and forgot."

"There shouldn't be any reason. For crying out loud, Kagome, you walked into the tent with nothing on except for a towel."

Kagome shook her head. She threw his haori and started walking back to the village only to be stopped. A pair of arms snaked around her waist and soon Kagome was leaning against someone. Kagome glanced up to see Inuyasha looking down at her. A small smile appeared upon her face. She felt him sit down and drag her along with him. "I am sorry. It won't happen again." She apologize.

"Forget it. What were you thinking about?"

"The same thing. However, I kept wondering if maybe the choice could make this all stop."

Inuyasha leaned around Kagome and looked at her. "You aren't thinking about using the jewel just to stop those demons?"

Kagome pushed against his chest and turned to face him. "Maybe that's the answer. Maybe that will stop them."

Inuyasha just shook his head and pulled Kagome against him. He wrapped his arms around her, tightening his grip. He released a small sigh as he laid his head upon hers. "No. The jewel should not be used that way. The choice you will make will come from your heart. Don't force it. We will find away to stop them. I promise you on that." A small smile appeared upon Kagome's face as she leaned back into Inuyasha's embrace. There had to be a way to stop them. There had to be a way to prevent everything and defeat the Dark Magic demons.

* * *

"Atsuko, I have a small favour for you." asked Saeko. She was leaning against the wall of a cave. A young female demon was near the back working with something.

The demon stood up dusting her hands off. She placed one hand upon her hip and whipped the sweat from her face. "And what would that be?"

"Kai needs a small favour. There happens to be a hanyou in a village about a days walk from here. In this village is a young miko..."

"Ah, the miko of strange clothing. Yes, I have seen her before. The hanyou she travels with once stopped by this section of the mountains. What do you need with him?"

"I need you to get rid of him. Don't kill him, just make him leave the village for sometime. Kai wants to kill the miko while her protector is away."

Atsuko gave out a small laugh. "You got to be kidding. The hanyou will never leave the miko by herself. He is always there protecting her. He is always there to save her life."

This time Saeko was able to laugh. "Not always. Kai came close to killing the miko. She has strong miko powers and it needs the group of Koimaryoku demons to defeat her."

Atsuko was interested in this part. Saeko released a sigh and explained everything that her mate had told her. Atsuko listen carefully learning about the Shikon Jewel being whole and Naraku being defeated. She learned about the plan Kai had for the miko and the reason she needed Atsuko to do this for him. At the end, Atsuko agreed. However, to make the hanyou leave, she had to tell the truth about something. Atsuko had a smile on her face as she remembered something. This plan that the main leader of the Dark Magic demons has might work. Saeko bid her friend good-bye. By this time, the miko should be dead and the jewel should be theirs.

* * *

Sango and Miroku were talking when Inuyasha and Kagome arrived back. Miroku looked at them strange wondering what was going on. Inuyasha released a small "kef" as he sat down by the door. Kagome hid her face behind Inuyasha. She was trying hard not to smile. "Something amusing, Kagome" asked Miroku.

"Nothing of the sort." barked Inuyasha. He crossed his arms in his haori and sat back against the wall.

"I was just going to remark that her skin looked extra young when she stood at the doorway." replied Miroku. That one saying made a loud smack come across his face.

Kagome was sitting by Sango. She was buring her face into her shoulder trying her hardest not to show how embarressed she was. It wasn't helping. She could feel the heat that she was giving off from her face. If she had a mirror, her face probably looked as red as Inuyasha's haori.

The topic was dropped quickly when Kaeda appeared inside. She walked over to Inuyasha and bent down to whisper something in his ear. He nodded to her and he quickly stood up only to disappear out the door. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku looked at the door wandering what was going on. "Kaeda, what was that all about?" asked Sango.

"Nothing much. I just found some information that Inuyasha would like to know." replied Kaeda.

"And what would that be." asked Miroku.

Kaeda didn't respond. She only stood up and walked out of the door. It seemed strange for Kaeda to give information to Inuyasha and not let anyone else know. Sango and Miroku probably guessed that it had something to regard to Kikyou. Kagome, on the other hand, was confused. She wanted to go find out, but decided to leave Inuyasha be. If the information was important, he would let her know.

Inuyasha walked out of the village. He walked into the forest and stopped to look around. A low growl escaped his lips and quickly his hand grabbed the handle of the Tetsusaiga. "I know you are there. Come out now."

"Ah, hanyou. I was wondering when you would show up. I have some information that you might be interested in." Inuyasha looked towards the demon. She was a young lady. The demon looked almost like the female demon from the Koimaryuko demons. Inuyasha did not loosen his grip upon his sword, but he did nod his head for the demon to let him know about the information she had.

* * *

Saeko tighten her grip around her mate's waist. As soon as she arrived back at the castle, she let Kai know that Atsuko was going to help. What Atsuko had plan for the hanyou? Saeko didn't know, however, she could trust her. Kai was happy to know that part of his plan was working. Now he only had to wait for the hanyou to leave.

"Soon it will be the time to kill the miko. She will be unprotected without the hanyou around." said Kai as he turned around to face his mate.

Saeko released a smile as she rose on her toes to kiss him on lips. "Yes. Soon the Shikon Jewel will be ours." Kai returned the kiss deepening it with his tongue. A low moan escaped his mate's lips. He quickly lifted her up and moved her over to the bed. He trailed kisses down her neck.

Saeko quickly grabbed his face and brought him to her face. She quickly kissed him once again upon the lips. "Yes. The jewel and the power, it will all be ours." Kai returned the smile and continued from where he left off. The only sounds that echoed through the castle were light moans.

* * *

It had been raining for three days. It was starting to drive Kagome insane. She was stuck inside unable to do anything. She glanced around the hut. Shippo was coloring while Kirara was playing with a ball of yarn. Miroku was holding Sango and both seemed to be asleep. Kaeda was stirring something in a pot while cleaning some herbs. By the smell, it seemed that the pot had some type of herbal potion in it.

A small sigh escaped Kagome's lips as she lifted the bamboo door open. The rain was coming down and it seemed that it was never going to stop. Kagome wouldn't mind the rain, but something was bothering her. Ever since Kaeda whispered something to Inuyasha, Inuyasha was acting a little different. He seemed to be in deep thought. It wasn't till the second day of raining, that he left the hut. Kagome looked across the wet ground. She was hoping that he might return. However, there was no sign of him.

* * *

Inuyasha cursed into the air. His haori was sticking to his body. The rain was coming down hard and it didn't seem like it was going to stop. He didn't know why he had to come out into the rain like this. Then it hit him. The demon named Atsuko told him of a demon that might know information regarding to the Koimaryuko demons. It suprised Inuyasha that a demon would know this information. He would have waited till the storm was over, but he didn't want to leave the group by themselves for very long. Inuyasha figured that the rain would put a stop to any threat for the time being. If he could arrive back before the storm was over, then it would be okay.

He cursed once more. The rain was making it hard for Inuyasha to travel. He jumped into a tree letting the branches block the rain. He hated to wait for the rain to stop, but in this weather, he had to wait. There was not much he could do. Inuyasha sat back against the tree. He thought about everything Kagome was thinking about. The choices were on his mind as much as they were on her mind. A small laugh escaped his lips. He knew what choice Kagome was going to make. It made sense. Why would a modern girl stay in the past with a filthy half-breed? She had family on the other side of the well. She had friends. Ya, she might have family and friends on this side, but it is not the same. Inuyasha felt hurt by this conclusion, but he had a feeling that it was going to turn out this way. With the rain coming down, Inuyasha just leaned his head back and fell asleep.

Splashing foot prints came walking across the wet ground. Inuyasha open his eyes and glance down. A fleet of demons were heading west. He didn't care where the demons were heading, but it did make him wonder. Never has he seen so many demons head in one direction. He gave a rough laugh. His brother was going to have fun. With the thought of demons being killed by his brother, Inuyasha closed his eyes once more.

The rain had finally calm down by the second time he woke. His haori was still wet, but only damp. Jumping down, he continued on his journey. Crossing the mountains was not an easy job. It was tiring even for him. The cave started to appear as the sun started to set. He gave a breath of relief follow by a curse. "Hey Genroukarasu, I need to speak with you." shouted Inuyasha into the cave as he stepped in.

"Who is it that seeks to speak with me?" called a screachy voice. Inuyasha hands dropped down to the handle of the Tetsusaiga. If a battle was going to happen, then he would like to be prepared. "Oh, it is you, Inuyasha. What may I help you with?" The crow demon appeared out of the shadows. He wrapped his wings towards his side. A shifting of color came and an old man appeared out. He look similar to the crow demon that he once was.

"A female demon told me that you might have some information for me." Inuyasha took his hand off his sword and sat down upon the ground as the elder demon did the same.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Do you know anything regarding to the Koimaryuko demons?"

Genroukarasu shook his head in neglet. "Sorry to say, but no. I heard rumors about these demons. They are strong and skilled within magic."

Inuyasha gave off a rough sound as he stood up. It was a waste for him to come. He found no information that he was looking for.. "Well, I am off. No need to stay any longer. Thanks for the help."

Inuyasha started to walk off, but quickly came to a stop. "Wait, Inuyasha. I might know someone who might know more about these demons. He lives on the edge of the Yashi Forest. He is an old demon like myself, but unlike me who only flies around to avoid being seen or even killed. He ventures into places to learn information. His name is Genroutakaharu. Mention my name and he should help you."

Inuyasha gave a nod to the old demon before running off. The Yashi Forest was close to the mountain range the crow demon lived at. If he hurries, he might be there before sunset. With his questions answered at night, he would be able to return to the village.

* * *

Kagome gave a stretch as she looked out the small hut's door. The rain had finally came to an end. The trees could be seen dripping water off into small puddles below. Villagers were out enjoying the scent of a storm that pass by. Chidren were running around, splashing in mud and water. Kagome gave a smile, however, it quickly disappear as she realize he wasn't back yet. Where could Inuyasha be?

"Are you okay, Kagome?" ashed Sango. She noticed the miko looking a little sad and worried at the same time.

"Ya. I just keep wondering when Inuyasha is going to return."

Sango moved over to where Kagome was sitting at. She sat near the door and looked out, watching the children playing. "It seems strange, though. With all these threats from the Dark Magic demons, it kind of makes me wonder why Inuyasha would leave so quickly. Especially when the rain was coming down so hard."

Kagome shook her head. "I really don't know."

"I wouldn't worry. Inuyasha can take care of himself. In no time, he will be back and you will have a headache from him." said Miroku sitting up. Both girls jumped at his voice and gave a light giggle. It was true. When Inuyasha gets back, there will be yelling.

Kagome released a small sigh as she stood up. She walked out of the hut and stretched in the sunlight. It felt good to be outside. Staying inside for three days was not the best for her. She started to walk down a path. She smiled as children ran around. She could hear them laughing and talking. Kagome continued to walk. If there was any place that calmed her down, it was the Sacred Tree.

The tree stood tall as if knowing all the information of the world. Kagome glanced up into the branches. She was hoping that Inuyasha would be up there, but came empty with no luck. Kagome released a sigh as she turned around and leaned against the trunk. Kagome closed her eyes only to hear something snap. She opened her eyes and quickly gasped.

"Hello miko." said the demon. He walked out of the forest holding his hands behind his back.

Kagome swallowed hard and tried sneaking away only to have her arms grabbed. "I wouldn't leave. The fun is just about to begin." said another demon. This demon appeared from behind the Sacred Tree.

The demon in front of her walked up stopping only shortly. He gave her a small smile before lifting up the shell chain around her neck. Kagome quickly closed her eyes and released a small amount of her miko powers. It suprised the demon and he quickly hit her across the face. "Stubborn bitch. Did I say you could use your powers." Tears started to form in her eyes. The hit across her cheek left three bloody claw marks.

"Kai we should wait for the others." said the demon holding Kagome against the tree. Kagome gasped as she heard the name. She started to remember how Inuyasha mentioned on how he killed a young miko long ago. Fear started to run down Kagome's spine. Was this how it was going to end? The tears she was trying to hold back started to run down her face stinging the claw marks.

Kai laughed when he noticed the look upon the miko's face. "I guess you are right. We better wait for my mate to return with Jiro and Haro. They would want some part of the action." Kai released another laugh before walking away from Kagome. A short breath escaped Kagome's lips. She was safe at the time being.

* * *

The sun was already starting to set when Inuyasha made it to the edge of the Yashi Forest. He released a small curse in the air knowing that it would take close to two days before Inuyasha could make it back to the village. He only hoped that this other demon would have more information regarding to the Dark Magic demons.

Inuyasha found the hut quite easy. It stood near a stream. An old demon was sitting outside smoking a long wooden pipe. He looked up when Inuyasha starte to cross the stone bridge. Quickly the demon threw out a small powder causing a small black barrier to form. Inuyasha stopped quickly. His hands reached down to the Tetsusaiga. He was going to pull it out when he noticed another demon or rather a human running across the yard. It was a young girl. She couldn't be any older than seven. She reminded Inuyasha of the young girl that travelled with his brother. "Who are ye?" spoke the older demon.

"Name's Inuyasha. Genroukarasu sent me to find you. He said you might have some information for me."

"And what information would ye seek?"

"I need information regarding the Koimaryoku demons."

The elder looking demon nodded his head before smoking his pipe. He took a small pebble from a bucket and threw it at the barrier. The barrier disappeared leaving the area open. Inuyasha had to blink once as he noticed the young girl was no longer young. She was sitting next to the demon looking at a round bowl. Inuyasha could tell that there was some type of liquid inside. "Enter my home. I will give ye the information ye seeks."

Inuyasha nodded his head and crossed the bridge. He stopped in front of the demon and the lady. The lady looked up at Inuyasha. Her eyes held a color of blue and green. Her face was calm and serene. She waved her hand over the liquid. It moved as if there was a strong wind. He watched as the water cleared itself and then became dark as it was before. "My name is Kyoko. He is Genroutakaharu. How may we help you, hanyou?" Her voice was calm and clear like a morning stream.

Inuyasha blinked once clearing his head. He removed his sword from his waist and sat down crossing his legs in front of him. Inuyasha was going to respond only to be beaten by the elder demon. "Ye came looking for information regarding the Koimaryuko demons. I am suprised."

"This hanyou has been attacked by these demons. He has also seen them in his past and wishes for a certain miko not to go through the same." said Kyoko. She was once again looking at the water waving her hand over it.

"How in the hell...?" Inuyasha was suprised by how much this young woman knew. Was there a chance she was a demon hidden?

The elder demon laughed at this. "Kyoko is no demon. She is a Senkakusha. She sees the past, the present, and a little of the future through her Gimihari."

"Okay. So can you help or not."

"Yes. The Koimaryoku demons are an ancient race. There are not many around anymore. A small group existed in the Koienzan, however, recently they have started to move. They consist of different powers. The leader is usually consist of the strongest power of Kuromaryoku."

"Recently, Kai is the only one left that exists with this power. He was given it through birth when his father, a Wizard demon, mated with a Dark magic demon. The wizard demon was killed while the mother became a Hikarimaryoku demon. Most know that she was soon killed by her own soon." said Kyoko. Inuyasha only nodded allowing the conversation to continue.

"Ye are probably wondering how to defeat these demons. Am I correct, Inuyasha?" asked Genroutakaharu.

Inuyasha only nodded his head. Of all the information he wanted, this was the one information he seeked out. If there was anyway to stop those demons, he wanted to know. He could not risk Kagome and the others. He had to protect them. He had to make sure that they were safe. "The Koimaryuko demons can be defeated in one way. The heart has to be pure enough to pentrate the darkness. Only when the heart is that pure will ye be able to find the Harikatana. This weapon is the only weapon that can destroy the leader of the Dark Magic Demons."

"And where will this crystal blade be located?"

Kyoko looked up from her looking glass as the question was asked. "It can not be found. Only the purest of heart will locate. It will be buried deep within the soul. The person or demon will know where it will be found."

"Are ye bothered by this information. Were ye expecting a simpler way of defeating ye's foe?" asked the elder demon.

Inuyasha gave no respond. There was no way to find the purest of heart. There seemed to be no way to stop those demons from attacking. "Hanyou, if you are worried about the purest of heart. You don't have to look. She has been with you the whole time. However, if you do not return quickly, she might be lost forever." said Kyoko.

Inuyasha blinked his eyes a couple of times before looking over the liquid. The liquid moved slightly, but Inuyasha could make out a picture. It was Kagome. She was leaning against the Sacred Tree. Her face seemed stained with tears. Inuyasha released a low growl. Kai had her. He had to return quick or she could be killed. "Thank you, but I must go. She needs my help."

"Ye will not make it in time. Take this powder. Just think of a place ye want to go and drop the powder upon the ground. Ye will be transported straight back." said the elder demon. Inuyasha nodded his head and took the powder. Thinking about the Sacred Tree, he dropped the powder and disappeared in a bright light. On his mind, he kept praying that he would make it in time to save Kagome.

* * *

DICTIONARY: Genroukarasu: Elder Crow; Senkakusha: Seer; Genroutakaharu: Elder Advisor; Gimihari: Looking Glass; Harikatana: Crystal Blade 


	9. 009

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.Warning: This fanfiction is Rated R for Lemons, Limes, Language, and Blood.

* * *

**  
Choices**  
Chapter Nine

Kai gave off a slight smile as he noticed his mate along with two other demons appearing. Saeko walked over and placed a kiss upon his lips. She turned to face the Sacred Tree. Her eyes went wide when she noticed Kagome standing against the tree helplessly. She slowly walked up and lifted the shell necklace around her neck. "Strange. She is the miko, but she doesn't dress as a miko."

Kai was leaning against a tree as his mate said those words. "She is the miko and she has amazing powers. Trust me on that, Saeko."

"Kai, what are you planning to do with this miko. She doesn't seem as strong as you are saying. However, she does have a treasure that all of us would like to have." said one of the demons. He walked up to Kagome and looked at the jewel that Saeko was holding.

"Calm down Jiro. We will all get the Shikon Jewel, however, at this time, I want her powers." Kagome swallowed hard as she noticed the demon named Kai twisting his hand. A small black dagger appeared in his hand. He placed it at his side and walked towards Kagome. Kagome tried her hardest to hold back the tears and fear that was developing over her.

"And why would you want them. You are already strong enough." asked the second demon. He was silent throughout the conversation and finally took the chance to speak.

"Haro, of all the demons and mikos that we have killed, have you seen any as strong as this one?" Kai stopped just a short distance from Kagome. He turned to look at the demon giving him a strong glare.

"No." It was the only respond Haro could give. Everything Kai said was true. The demons and mikos they hunted were not as nearly as strong as this miko. Kai had the right idea. Steal her power, steal the jewel, and kill her. It was the only option.

Saeko gasped on the respond. She finally figured it out. "Kai, are you saying she is the one? That she is the pure of heart."

Kai only nodded towards his mate. He turned back to Kagome and raised the dagger in his hand. It was placed right above her heart. Kagome swallowed hard and closed her eyes. She felt as his arm was pulled back being ready for the plung. However, it didn't come. A bright light appeared shattering the darkness along with sounds echoing through the forest. Swords could be heard crashing against swords. The demons could be heard yelling to attack. What were they attacking and who came? Kagome knew no answers.

Inuyasha released a low growl as he swung Tetsusaiga. Kai jumped out of the way pulling his sword out of his sheath. He mentioned the one word and the Wind Scar was defeated. Haro and Jiro both used their magic. Inuyasha was able to reflect their magic with his sword. Saeko did not try anything in the process. She hid behind a tree hoping for the fighting to end. Kai released a small curse into the air. He raised his sword up into the air and started chanting. "Koi satana mora koya. Koi satana mora koya." His sword started to glow. It's dark barrier started to get stronger. Inuyasha backed up waiting for anything to come his way. Kai pointed his sword at the half demon. He spoke one word. "Dokujinhappa!"

Inuyasha noticed the spell rebounding from every direction. Hundred of daggers heading his way. He swung his sword once more releasing the Wind Scar. It broke most of the daggers, but still they kept coming. That's when Inuyasha noticed it. Kai was standing still, eyes closed and sword pointed out. He was concentrating on the spell. Inuyasha waited for the daggers to clear before releasing his Wind Scar once more. It aimed it's way towards Kai. Kai open his eyes and dropped his sword forcing the daggers to disappear. "Clear out. This is too much. We will try again. Mark my words, hanyou. We might have been after your life, but now we want the miko dead. She will be killed by us. You can promise me on this." Kai and his clan quickly disappeared in a blue powder after he said those words.

Putting his sword away and releasing a curse into the air, Inuyasha quickly looked towards the young modern girl. Since the demon was not behind her holding her against the tree, she fell to the ground unconscience. Inuyasha ran to her side and lifted her head up into his arms. Using his hand, he gently slapped her cheek to wake her. She stirred slowly and open her eyes. Tears started to run when she noticed Inuyasha holding her. "Inu...yasha." Her voice was weak. It was covered by her sobs as she cried.

"It's okay. I am here." He gently picked her up and carried her back to the village. Everyone was outside enjoying the fresh air. As soon as they saw Kagome in Inuyasha's arms, they were suprised and worried. Inuyasha only shook his head. He wanted no questions at the time. The girl needed to rest. Slipping inside the hut, he took her over to the corner she slept in. Gently laying her down, he covered her up within his haori and then walked back outside. A sigh escaped his lips as everyone looked at him. Sitting down, he explained on all the information he learned while he was gone and what happen to Kagome.

* * *

It had been close to two hours since Inuyasha arrived back at the village. Miroku and Sango were sitting under a cherry blossom tree trying to figure out everything that was going on. Inuyasha had mention how the old demon told the story on how the Dark Magic demons became who they currently were. It even suprised them when Inuyasha mentioned that the purest of heart had the weapon to defeat them. Who was this purest of heart? How could they find this person? What weapon was needed? These were all type of questions that ran through their heads. They wanted to ask more questions to Inuyasha, but Inuyasha gave no reply. He only stood up and walked into the hut to check on Kagome.

"Do you understand any of this that Inuyasha had mention?" asked Sango. She was leaning her head against Miroku's chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist and he was resting his head upon her shoulder.

"I wouldn't know. It seems strange that there exist such a thing."

"Are you talking about the purest of heart? I wonder who this person could be." Sango turned to look at Miroku. He was looking out at the horizon. It suprised Sango. Never has she seen Miroku so serious on something.

Miroku glanced down at the young lady. He gave her a small smile before capturing her lips into a warm kiss. He broke away only to respond to her saying. "If that person exist, I am sure that we will find whoever it is and bring an end to these demons."

* * *

Kagome woke only an hour later. She sat up with a headache and then realized she was back at the hut. She also realized that Inuyasha was the one who saved her for his haori was covering her up. Kagome moved to the side of the futon and stood up. Slowly walking to the door, she noticed Kaeda sitting near Shippo. Shippo was watching her clean herbs and place them in her basket. Kagome glanced over the area and noticed that the hanyou was no where to be found.

Kagome released a small sigh. If Inuyasha was no where to be found, she couldn't ask him why he was gone so long. Kagome did the only thing she could do. She slid down against the wall and stared out at the land. That's when she heard the drop in the distance. Turning to look towards the east, she saw the hanyou walking towards her. His silver hair and white shirt blended into the light of the sun. Kagome noticed something different about his face. It did not make a smile appear on her face, but a look of serious and confusion. His eyes show no warmth, but anger and frustration. What could make him so mad? Kagome figured it had to be the demons. He walked with such strength, such cunning.

Blinking slowly and turning her head away, Kagome knew he was walking straight towards her. He didn't respond to her. He didn't even see how she was when he arrived at the hut. He walked around her and walked inside the hut. Kagome glanced over her shoulder and watched as he grabbed his fire-rat haori and place it back on. "Are you okay, Inuyasha?"

He blinked slowly and nodded before sitting next to the wall beside her. "How are you feeling? You been asleep for nearly three hours."

"I'm fine. I have a favour to ask you."

He turned to look at her. His face showed the same. No happiness, no sadness, only calm and serious. "What would that be?"

"I need to head home. I have an exam in two days and I would like to study for it. Please. I am not asking for much." Kagome turned away when she asked that. She stared at the horizone. Her voice was calm as she asked the question.

"I will be coming along. Just to let you know."

Kagome quickly turned to face him. He was no longer looking at her, but straight at the wall. "Why?"

"With these demons wanting you dead, I can not risk it." Those were his final words. He stood up from his seat and walked outside. Kagome watched as he walked to Kaeda and whispered something in her air. Kaeda along with Shippo nodded their head. He turned towards her finally and walked back to the hut. "We can leave now, if you like." Kagome nodded her head and quickly grabbed her stuff. Saying good-bye, Inuyasha picked her up and raced towards the well.

* * *

Kagome released a small sigh. She was sitting at her table looking over her History book. She hated studing for exams. However, if she wanted to pass this test, she had to. Her and Inuyasha arrived back in her era yesterday. It was nothing special. Inuyasha did his normal routine of disappearing out of the house. Kagome knew it had to be Souta's doing. Her little brother just loved it when his favourite little hero came stopping by. All evening and all night, Inuyasha stayed outside. Kagome gave no intentions to find out what was wrong with him. She figured that he was still thinking about the demons and the information he learned.

Another sigh escaped Kagome's lips. She decided to take a small break on her studies. She needed to get out of her room. As soon as Kagome got home from seeing her friends and receiving the notes she needed, she sat at her desk and started to study. Once again, Inuyasha was no where to be seen. Kagome slowly open the door and walked out. She walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Her mother was making a cake along with another desert. She could smell it in the oven. "Kagome? I didn't see you there. Are you hungry?" asked her mother.

Kagome nodded her head and sat down at the table. Her mother gathered some cookies and a cup of milk for her. She returned to the oven and poured herself a cup of tea before joining her daughter at the table. "Have you seen Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as she took a bite of her cookie.

"I am sorry, dear, but I have not. He is probably outside sitting in the tree. Recently that is what he does."

"Ya, but I wonder what could be bothering him. He usually stays by me when I am in this era. It's not like him."

"Inuyasha is upstairs in the spare bedroom. He is laying down on the bed just resting." said Souta. He came out from the living room and grabbed a cookie before joining his sister and mother at the table. Both looked suprise by his sudden appearance.

Kagome quickly turned to her brother before glancing up at the stairs. "How long has he been there?" asked Kagome with a curiosity on her mind.

"About an hour or two. Why?"

"No reason." Kagome quickly ate her last cookie and drank the rest of her milk. She stood up from the table and took the plate and glass to the sink. She stopped at the stairs and glanced up. The whole time Kagome was working on homework, he was in the spare bedroom. It wasn't like him. He usually stayed near Kagome or sat in the tree. Why was he in the spare bedroom? What was he thinking?

Kagome slowly climbed the stairs. At the top, she turned down the hallway towards the direction of the spare bedroom. The small light of the setting sun danced across the hallway giving it a eering feeling. The door seemed to be open, but only partly. No light seem to echo through parted crack. It seem to be only darkness. Swallowing hard, Kagome started to walk towards the door. It seemed like forever, but she finally arrived.

Slowly pushing the door open and appearing in, she glanced around the room. Kagome never had to venture into the spare bedroom. They didn't have many people stay over. The place was shrouded in dark red from the maroon curtains that were drawn closed. Kagome looked around and noticed the bed against the far wall. Souta was correct. The hanyou was resting. His sword was laying over his chest and his chest was rising and falling from his breathing. His arms were crossed behind his head. Kagome blinked once before slowly approaching him. She was afraid of waking him, but something kept wanting her to come near him.

She stopped only a short distance away. She glanced down at his sleeping face. A smile danced across his face. He looked so calm like a sleeping angel. Kagome knelt down beside his bed. She rested her arms on the bed and just stared. She loved doing this, but hasn't been able to. Inuyasha always stayed up in the trees or at least a short distance away from her.

No smile, no frown seem to appear on his face. He seemed to be at peace just resting there. Kagome moved to sit on the edge, luckily she didn't wake him. Raising her hand, she traced it over his face around the side where his hair didn't touch. His skin was soft like a newborn. She traced her fingers over his cheek, down to his cheek bone, down to his lips. His lips were smooth from her touch. The warmth of his breathing sent warm shivers through her skin.

Kagome backed away. The memory of the kiss started to echo through her mind. She kept wandering if the kiss was real. Did he actually kiss her for he cared about her or was he just too happy that she was alive? Her heart started to ache. For some odd reason, the idea for him to be happy that she was alive was the best answer. Her hand sneaked up to the jewel. Kagome only knew too well the reason he was happy. She had the Shikon Jewel. She was the only one who could purify it. It was her choice that mattered the most. A small frown appeared on her face. That was the reason he kissed her. He was just happy that she was alive to protect and purify the jewel.

Standing up, Kagome walked to the door. At the door, she glanced over at the sleeping hanyou. Even though she loved him with all of her heart, she knew he wouldn't care about her the same way. He only cared about the jewel. He might have not wanted it, but he still wanted to make sure that no one else wanted it. A small tear leaked down her cheek and dripped from her chin. She tried her hardest to not cry, however, it was hard to admit. The one person she loved, she could not have. Closing the door, Kagome made her way back to her room. Shutting the door, Kagome ran to her bed and cried into the pillow. Her heart ached upon the hard truth.

Back in the spare bedroom, a nose moved to a salty scent. A golden eye open and Inuyasha sat up resting on one of his arms. He could smell Kagome's scent all around the room. She was in the room only recently. The salty scent hit him hard. She was crying, but for what reason? Standing up and placing his sword at his side, he walked over to the door. The salty scent was a lot stronger as he opened it. He blinked a couple of times as he looked towards the direction of Kagome's room. What made her so sad? What made her burst into tears? Walking slowly, he headed over to her bedroom.

He slowly pushed the door open to be hammered by the salty scent that drifted in the air. He could hear her crying. His heart ached. He hoped that he was not the one to make her cry. Inuyasha leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. To hold her in his arms, to say that everything was going to be okay, that is what he wanted to do. Something, however, kept stopping him. He didn't know what, but it felt as if Kagome decided to not love him, not care about him. He didn't know why he would feel this way. He thought that when he kissed her in the hospital, it made everything clear. It told her that he loved her, that he wanted her to stay with him.

Kagome cried into the pillow until she started to sense another prescence. Sitting up, she glanced towards the door to see Inuyasha standing against the wall with his arms crossed. His head was resting against the wall and his eyes were closed. Kagome gasped as he was in her room. Why was he even there? Could there be a chance that the reason she was crying was wrong? Could there be a chance that the hanyou did care more about her and not the jewel? Her mind was dizzy by all the questions. Each one seemed to be a choice that she had to make. Did she want to believe him? Did she want to accept that he might love her, that he might care for her? Kagome mentally shook her head. There seemed to be too many choices and questions that she could not answer them all at the same time.

Kagome sat up on her bed making it squeak. Inuyasha lifted his head and open his eyes. Both were staring at each other. Kagome's face was red by the tears and Inuyasha's face was calm by his feelings of confusion. Kagome swallowed hard and blinked slowly. She started to move when she noticed him approaching her. Kagome gasped as he stopped in front of her. She looked up at his face and noticed that he was not mad, sad, or even happy. He was mainly confused. Kagome backed away as he sat down on the bed in front of her. She wanted to say something. She wanted to know what he was doing. However, all she could was watch. She felt as if she was in a tranze. His movement kept her under a spell.

He reached with his hand stopping at his face. He traced her face using his clawed fingers the same way she traced him. He stopped at her cheek and rubbed the redness away. He continued on his way stopping at her lips. He traced them as he stared into her eyes. Kagome watched as he crept towards her. She came against the wall and only stopped. Her heart was racing and her breathing was ragged. He placed both hands at the side of her face. He blinked a couple of times and leaned foreward. His lips were only a short distance away. Kagome closed her eyes as his lips made contact with hers. It was a quick kiss and soon he was away sitting at the window. Kagome leaned against the wall letting out a exhausting sigh. What was he doing? What was he trying to let her know? Once again, her mind was bothered by many questions.

* * *

Kagome had a hard time concentrating on her exam. Every few seconds she would look up at the window and let her mind drift. After Inuyasha placed the quick kiss upon her lips, he sat at the window only to disappear out of the room and into the well. Kagome stayed there looking out the window towards the well. She was suprised that he would even leave, but he did. What suprised her the most was that he had kissed her. What was it suppose to mean? Kagome shook her head and continued to work on her exam.

The bell rang when Kagome finished her last question. She released a sigh as she laid down her pencil. She wasn't sure how she did on it, but somehow felt good. Kagome's friends were waiting outside when she haneded the exam in. "How do you think you did?" asked Eri.

"I really don't know. I have this feeling that I did good, though." replied Kagome. They were all heading outside to the rock garden to eat lunch. After lunch they had a few more classes to go. For some odd reason, Kagome was glad that Inuyasha went back down the well. She was even happy to be back in her own time. It seem to make all the choices she had on her mind disappear. However, as the sun shined over the jewel, everything returned back to her mind. A small sigh escaped her lips as she looked up at the tree. She kept wondering how he was. She kept wondering why he would leave like that, why he would even place a kiss on her lips. Could he like her more than a friend? Kagome didn't know.

"Kagome, did you hear me?" asked Ayumi. She was waving her hand in front of Kagome's face.

Kagome shook her head and looked towards Ayumi. The waving snapped her out of thoughts. "Did I miss something?"

"No. I was just saying that Hojo was asking about you. He keeps wondering when you would return. Did he find you today?"

Kagome shook her head. Hojo has not found her. She remembered how a couple of weeks ago, Inuyasha got furious on her going to the concert with Hojo. She did not want that to happen. She gasped at the thought of it. If Inuyasha was mad about her going out with Hojo, it had to mean that he loved her. Kagome released a small sigh. That didn't mean anything. He was just a possessive demon, nothing more, nothing less.

Kagome closed the door behind her when she arrived at the shrine. No one seemed to be home and that is when she found the note on the table. Reading it, she found out that her mother, grandfather, and brother left town for the weekend. They went to see a relative in a couple of towns away. Kagome also found the money her mother found. A sigh escaped her lips. Either she stays here and is alone for the time or she heads back through the well and face Inuyasha. Another sigh escaped her lips. She rather stay here. Facing him and starting another arguement was something she didn't want to do. Plus, she does have a date this weekend. Hojo ran into her just at the end of her last class. He invited her on a picnic and Kagome accepted knowning that Inuyasha would not be back or at least that is what she was hoping.

* * *

With her hair wrapped in a towel, Kagome quickly pulled on her clothing. Pulling the towel off and shaking the extra water off, she started to towel dry her hair and run a brush through it. Hojo was suppose to be at her house in about ten minute and she was just about done getting dress.

The knocking at the door soon came. Kagome quickly grabbed her purse and ran out of the house meeting Hojo standing on the steps. He gave her an innocent smile as he noticed how she looked. Kagome tried to hid the blush that escaped her cheeks, but returned a smile along with it. "I do hope you enjoy the picnic my mother packed." said Hojo. Kagome only nodded and smile while taking his arm that he offered.

Kagome was suprised by all the food. Two different pies, many sandwiches and drinks, it seemed to be a lot. Kagome enjoy every bite. She listen as Hojo told stories that he created. She laughed at his jokes and commented on his poems. Kagome was enjoying the time she spent. She knew in her heart she loved Inuyasha, but at the time being she was just going to forget about the hanyou. She was enjoying her time in her time.

After a few minutes of the laughing and talking, Kagome laid down upon the blanket to look up at the clouds. The cherry blossom tree was dancing in the wind and she could not help, but smile. She glanced over at her side and noticed Hojo looking at her. She hid her smile away from him as he did the same. "You suprise me, Kagome."

"How?"

"Just by who you are. You are not one to be so arrogent, so tough. You are gentle and look towards your friends instead of yourself. I guess that is the reason I like you so much." Kagome released another smile towards him. She watched as he leaned up on his arms and looked towards her. Reaching his hand out, he cupped her chin and raised her face to look at him. Kagome blinked once lost in his movements. Hojo leaned forward and captured her lips into a passionate kiss. Kagome quickly broke away blushing. He was doing the same. "Let's head back." Kagome only nodded as he helped her up.

At the shrine, Kagome watched as Hojo walked down the steps and disappeared from her sight. For a short few minutes of the wall, both held hands. When they arrived at the shirne, he quickly placed a kiss upon her lips and turned away. Kagome closed the door and slid down. A light blush was still on her cheeks. She felt warm. She felt different. She felt happy.

Pushing against the wall, Kagome stood up and walked up the stairs. Arriving at the top, she felt a shiver run down her spine. Something did not seem right. Something seemed out of place, but what? Kagome walked down the hallway to her room only to stop. Pushing the door open, she gasped at the sight.

"Where in the hell have you been?" yelled Inuyasha. He was sitting on the windowsill leaning against the wall. Kagome could see his hands clinched into tight fists. His sword was resting against his shoulder. His face showed anger unlike anytime that Kagome had seen him.

"I was out." She couldn't tell him the truth. She remembered how he reacted the last time. This time, she knew it would be worse. Her mother wasn't around to prevent anything. She couldn't just run out of the house and head to her friends house. They lived too far across town. He would catch her by then and she feared to know what he would do then.

Trying her hardest to stay calm and remove the fears, Kagome turned out of the room. She didn't need this. She was hoping that he would have stayed in the other time. She wanted to enjoy the time she had with Hojo. She wanted to enjoy the time being normal. Entering the spare bedroom, Kagome laid down on the bed to take a short nap. She closed her eyes for a second and open them to see Inuyasha standing beside her. "You have better not have gone out with that boy again."

Kagome sat up to look at him. She knew he was not happy, but why would it matter. It didn't seem like he cared. Ya, he might have kissed her, but it could have been that he was happy she was alive. It could have been just the right thing to do at the right time. It shouldn't matter what she did in her time. "It shouldn't really matter if I did or didn't. You are not my boyfriend and so that means you can not control me."

Kagome stood up and walked around him. He quickly turned on her and pushed her up against the wall. Kagome swallowed hard as the wall came up against her back. Tears started to ache their way down her face. "I warned you, damn it. I warned you what would happen if you should ever do that again. Look at me." His voice was dark. His tone was mad. She knew he was mad.

"Inu...yasha, please." She begged him to stop. She wanted him to leave. If this was his true side when she did anything with anyone, she didn't want to be around him.

"No, damn it. Now look at me."

"Inuyasha, please leave me alone. I told you once. You are not my boyfriend. If you were, yes, it could be different, but it isn't. Please, I am asking again. Drop it." She glanced at him as a few tears ran down her face. She wanted him to leave. She wanted him to disappear at the moment.

"I am not leaving till you understand. You are not to go out with anyone."

Kagome pushed against him. She was suprised that she was even able to push him away. "No. I can see who I want and when I want. Inuyasha, if you do not leave now, you will regret it the next time I come to the other side." Kagome was mad. She wasn't liking how this was going. It seemed that he was controlling her.

Inuyasha just shook his head. "You don't get it, do you?" He turned to sit on the bed only to hold his head within his hands.

"Understand what?"

"I care more about you than anything. It hurts me to see you being with another. Can you understand that much?"

"Are you saying that you...?" She couldn't say the word. She had to know it from his lips if it was true.

"I wouldn't say it was that far. I just know it is far enough."

Kagome slid down the wall. The tears that ran down her face seem to never come to an end. What was going on? Could there be a chance that everything that was happening was true that the kiss he gave her told her how he felt? Was there a chance that Inuyasha did love her? Kagome was unsure about any of the information. However, she did know one thing. Inuyasha does not hate her. He cares enough about her that he didn't want to see her with another. It shows a little way that there was a chance that he might love her.

* * *

DICTIONARY: Dokujinhappa: Dagger Blast;

A/N: "Koi satana mora koya" is a made-up phrase by me. Also, if you are being droven crazy by all the japanese words used in the story, please let me know. I will stop using them.


	10. 010

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. Since I received so many in just a few day, I did something special and wrote the next chapter. Please don't hate me when you see the outcome of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.Warning: This fanfiction is Rated R for Lemons, Limes, Language, and Blood.

* * *

**Choices**  
Chapter Ten 

Kagome and Inuyasha returned the next morning to the other side of the well. Neither one spoke with the other. Both kept silent through the rest of the evening. Kagome couldn't bare to look at him. She felt like a fool on how she over reacted. Inuyasha felt like a complete idiot. He knew she was not his. He knew that she could see anyone. It made sense to him. Why would anyone stay with a filthy half-breed? However, it happen that the promise that he made Kikyou kept coming back to him. He promised to take Kagome as his mate. That was his main reason for being so mad at her. He didn't mean to scare her. He didn't mean to push her away. He just wanted to let her know that soon she would be with him.

As soon as Kagome was able to escape the spare bedroom, Kagome made sure not to look at Inuyasha. Something about him, just made her feel different. She seen him react. She seen him what he could do if he gets mad. She didn't want to see it anymore. Yes, she had to admit it. There were times that he scared her, but not on purpose. Kagome could tell, though, that he was upset on all this. She knew he was as confused as her. However, what was she suppose to say? There wasn't much. He told her how he felt. It wasn't love, but it was close enough. Close enough, she couldn't have that. Either he loved her or he didn't. It couldn't be either way.

Inuyasha carried Kagome's bag back to the hut. She trailed behind him, but not too far. He could still see her from the corner of his eye. Shippo came running out of the hut as soon as he started to smell Kagome. He ran around Inuyasha and quickly jumped on Kagome's shoulder. She returned a small smile to him before placing him on the ground. Inuyasha released a small sigh as he saw the reactions she was giving off. He knew it was his fault.

He walked inside the hut with Kagome following. She walked to her corner and sat down. He dropped her bag beside her before turning out the door. Kagome held it up as much as she could. With him gone, she buried herself into her bag and cried. Sango was quickly at her side rubbing her back. She tried whispering calming words, but nothing seemed to work. Miroku looked at the girl and then disappeared out of the hut. He had to find out what happen.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is crying. Did something happen?" asked Miroku. He glanced up into one of the trees and noticed the hanyou sitting against the trunk. His sword was resting against his shoulder and his arms were crossed in his haori.

"Feh." It was his only respond. It didn't matter what happen in Kagome's time. No one needed to know. What happen between him and the girl was the only needed to be know between him and her.

Inside the hut, Kagome continued to cry. She didn't know what the reason was. She should be happy that the event did not get worse. However, in her heart, it felt as if it had gotten worse. There seemed to be no way of repairing the broken wounds that happen over the day. "Kagome, are you okay? What happen?" Sango's voice was soft. It was gentle.

Kagome didn't respond. She just cried. She wanted to cry the pain away. However, she knew it wouldn't leave her. "Kagome, please, I want to help. What happen?" Sango's voice seem sad. It seemed like she was about to cry.

Kagome couldn't let her cry over herself. She didn't need to feel sorry for, at least, not for the reason she crying for. "It was...it was Inuyasha." She sobbed it out while trying to wipe the tears away.

"What did he do? We notice him leave yesterday afternoon. It was driving him crazy waiting for you."

"I went...out on a date...with..."

"A boy from your time. I see." Sango finished the sentence for her understanding what was going on.

Kagome only nodded. She knew Sango knew how angry Inuyasha got whe Kouga came around. She knew she would realize it would be the same on her time. "He didn't...well, you know."

"I see. He has a reason for all of this."

Kagome looked at the door. The wind blew the door open and Kagome could see Inuyasha sitting in the tree. Miroku was leaning against the base of the tree. He was talking with the hanyou. Occasionally, Kagome would see Miroku's lips move then the hanyou's lips. What they were talking about was unknown to Kagome. "He said it wasn't even that far. He only cares about me because of the jewel. Nothing else."

"You are wrong, Kagome. Deep down, he cares for you for something else, something stronger."

Kagome only shook her head before burying herself once again in her bag crying. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to thinkthat the kiss, the events that happen were something more. She thought about it all night. It couldn't be what she was thinking. There was no way. He was only watching over her because of the jewel. That's all that matter to him.

"I see. Have you told her the truth?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha explained everything that happen in Kagome's time. Somehow, Miroku got the idea what had happen and Inuyasha had to tell him the rest. Miroku seemed to be helping which was a first. He made sense in some of his conversations. Inuyasha only guessed it because he was soon to be wed.

"I only told her that it wasn't that far yet, but far enough."

"You told her you cared about her, but didn't love her. I can see how it has affected her. She is crying because of it."

"It's not my fault."

Miroku shifted in his standing position. He moved his staff to his other arm as he glanced up at the hanyou and then back at the hut. "Actually, it is." That was all Miroku said before walking off. He disappeared in the hut leaving the hanyou confused. Inuyasha watched as Miroku disappeared. Was there a chance not telling her the truth messed everything up? He hoped that was not the answer.

* * *

Kai was standing outside letting the cool air blow against his skin. He was suprised by everything how it turned out. He wasn't expecting the hanyou to return just on time to save the miko. He thought his mate told the hanyou enough information to get him away. He guessed wrong. Last night when he punished his mate, she told him of what her friends intentions were. It made his blood boil that her friend told her about the crow demon. He knew too much about his kind. He would send the hanyou straight towards the seer. It happen to be that everything was correct. The hanyou arrived just in time and knew about the purest of heart. Now it would be even harder for him to get the jewel and kill the girl.

Turning inside, he walked back to the bedroom. His mate was sleeping all tangled up in the blanket. He released a sigh as he shook his head. It might have been punishment, but it was certainly enjoyable. Climbing on the bed, he lifted her head onto his lap. He stroke her hair whispering her name in her ear. She moved trying to ignore it, but finally open her eyes. "Time to get up, dear. We have a lot of planning to do. With the current events, everything has been change." Saeko just nodded her head before turning away.

Kai slid of the bed and walked back out the room. Saeko pulled on her kimono and followed her mate. He was leaning against the door glancing out at the garden. "What do you have plan?"

"I am not sure quite yet, but I am sure it will something to make up for the mistakes that have happen."

"I am so sorry about that. I didn't expect Atsuko to tell him about the crow demon. She only mentioned that she had to tell some truth to make him leave. I guess even with her knowledge she only knew the right place to go."

Kai turned towards his mate. He noticed how the windo whipped around her legs moving her kimono just partly open at the stomach. He released a small inside smile before staring into her eyes. "Don't worry about it. Next time, we will be prepared." Saeko just returned a smile to him as he turned back towards the view of the garden.

* * *

Kagome calmed down only moments later when Miroku appeared inside. He walked up to her and embraced her in a hug. It was a shocking suprise to both Kagome and Sango. It was the first time he didn't do anything perverted. He was giving her a hug like a friend would do. He knew she was hurt. He knew the reason. He was just trying to help the best he could. As soon as Kagome's sobbings calmed down, he backed away and suggested that the girls go swimming. It was a warm day and the cool water would help them both. Both girls nodded and quickly disappeared.

Kagome and Sango stayed in the water a few moments. Inuyasha was occasionally checking on them before he would head back to the one of the trees to wait. He hated see Kagome upset, but could he actually let her know the truth. Yes, it was that far. He did love her, but he didn't want to go that far in the relationship. To prevent it, he only told her that it was far, but not far enough. He winced at the memories on how she reacted. As Miroku talked with him, he could smell the tears that Kagome was giving off. He knew he was the blame, but what else could he do.

"Ah, Master Inuyasha. I am glad that I have found you." said an annoying little demon. Inuyasha used his hand to come crashing down against his neck. The flea demon floated into his hand before returning to his normal size.

"And what do you want, Myouga?"

"How is everything coming on with the jewel? I noticed that Kagome is still around."

"Feh."

"Ah. I see it now. You love the girl."

Inuyasha turned towards the flea demon releasing a low growl. "What?"

Myouga crossed his arms and sat back. "It's understandable, Master. For so long you travelled with the girl. I can see it in your eyes. You are afraid of hurting her, losing her, but still you love her."

"It doesn't matter. Nothing will change."

"Yes, it will. Telling her will let her know. It might even make the choice easier. Anyways, I only came to drop by and check one everything. Better get going." With that the flea demon was gone. Inuyasha just released a sigh. The choices were hardly their problem at the moment. The Koimaryoku demons were what the main problem was. The purest of heart was the only person or demon that could destroy them. The seer had mentioned that the person or demon was around. Could she been talking about Kagome? Inuyasha glanced down when he noticed Kagome and Sango walking back. He released a light smile as he noticed the young girl.

Her hair was flying in the breeze. Her skin was shining brightly by the water that was not whipped off. She was only wearing a pair of shorts over her swimsuit. Her top was covered in a bra-type shirt. He could clearly see that she had been tanning. A giggle escaped her lips as Sango told her something. He loved to hear her laugh. It was music to his ears. He released another sigh. At least she was happy. When the girls entered the surrounding area of the village, he jumped down only to appear right in front of them. Sango jumped, but only came crashing against Miroku. A light blush escaped her cheeks. Kagome, however, came crashing down the ground. With Inuyasha quick moves, he was able to grab her. A light blush followed by a frown escaped her face. He bit back his inner lip knowing that she was still recovering over what happen in her time.

She pushed away from him and soon followed Miroku and Sango into the hut. Inuyasha just released another sigh before sitting against the hut wall. He would wait till he entered. Causing another fight was just something that he didn't want to do.

* * *

Jiro and Haro were leaning against a wall as Kai explained everything that his mate told him. Both looked at each other before glancing their way towards Saeko. They both wanted to kill her. They were almost killed by the hanyou if it wasn't for Kai and his sword. Kai prevented them by telling them about how this all worked out. He mentioned that now the hanyou knows about the purest of heart. It will only be time till when he leads them to the demon or person. Both demons nodded on the idea. "We agree then?" asked Kai.

"Yes, but there has to be something we can do?" asked Haro.

"Oh, there is. We are to keep the hanyou and miko busy. If he finds time to forget about the purest of heart, it will take that much longer to steal the jewel from the miko."

"And what do you suggest we do?" asked Jiro.

Kai glanced over his shoulder at his mate. His mate only smiled and nodded. "We are to watch what happens. At the current moment, the hanyou and miko have been fighting. It will only be a moment in time that the miko leaves the protection of the hanyou. If that happens, I will take the chance on killing the miko. If not, we will still have our other plan to use." Haro and Jiro nodded before leaving the castle.

Kai turned away from the section the demons were standing. He walked towards the window and looked out over the hills. His plan was perfect. The hanyou would lead him to the purest of heart. He would then kill the purest of heart. If the hanyou did not lead him, he would lure the miko away. Their arguements seem to continue and it seemed that the miko was getting hurt by it all. It would only be days before she finally left. A smile danced across his face. Yes, soon the jewel would be his and the miko would be dead.

* * *

Kagome seemed to return back to her normal self almost a couple of hours later. She seemed happy as she listen to Shippo's jokes and learned more about the wedding that Miroku and Sango were planning. During that time, Sango asked Kagome if she wanted to walk with her. She agreed saying that it was too warm inside the hut. When she appeared outside, Inuyasha was leaning against the hut. He glanced up at her with a slight frown on his face, but she said nothing against it. She just turned down a path with Sango.

Sango and her were walking towards a small meadow. Sango hated to see Inuyasha and Kagome fight. It was strange on what the reason was too. Yes, what Kagome said was true. Inuyasha does over react sometimes, but it couldn't hurt him just once to calm it down. "Did I tell you he kissed me?" asked Kagome. She interrupted the silence that was surrounding the area.

"No."

"It happen the morning I left the hospital. He came running in saying everything was going to be okay and kissed me. He did it almost three times after that. First it was the holding of hands and then little kisses here and there."

"I never expected him to take it that far."

Kagome looked over at Sango. "Me either. However, with everything that happen, I am not sure what to say."

Sango walked over to where Kagome was standing. She leaning over a tree branch with her arms crossed. She stared out at the horizon with the meadow below. "Just follow your heart."

Kagome released a small sigh. "It's hard to anymore. There are times when he cares about me and then there are times that he scares me."

"Have you ever thought that maybe he is just putting on a strong face? You got to remember that he is not one to show emotions."

Kagome never thought about that. Ya, he might have kisses her about three times. He might have embraced her in a hug a couple of times or even held her hand, but that could mean anything. He is one to hid all of his emotions and one to show his rude side. "I never thought about that." Sango just gave her a smile before turning back down the path. Kagome returned the smile and soon followed.

* * *

Everyone was sitting outside enjoying the evening air. The sun could be seen setting in the surrounding forest. Miroku was holding Sango while she slept. Shippo was playing with his toys while Kirara watched him with curiosity. Kaeda laughed a couple of times when Kirara prounced the spinning top. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves.

Kagome was leaning against one side of the hut. She was making sure to sit a certain distance away from the hut. She might have left Inuyasha alone all day, but she wasn't sure if he had calm down in the whole time. Occasionally, she would look at him and noticed his calm structure. He would be sitting against the hut holding Tetsusaiga once again. His arm would be resting over a bent knee and he would just be staring at the horizon. It reminded her of the times when he sat in her window. A smile crept across her face. She loved how he looked. The sun's light would make his body show more. It just brought out more of what she liked.

The place grew silent for a few minutes before Inuyasha quickly sat up on one of his knees gripping Tetsusaiga tightly. He released a low growl as he flexed his claws. Sango opened her eyes while Miroku looked around. Kagome glanced from the hanyou towards the direction. She soon realize why Inuyasha was upset. Three Ookami demons were heading there way. One jumped out landing right in front of Kagome. "Hey Kagome. How has mutt-face been treating you?" asked Kouga, leader of the Wolf Demons.

"Everything is fine. How's going for you?" She replied it with ease never noticing that Inuyasha was not happy about the current events.

"Just fine. I came to see if you decided on my option."

Kagome only shook her head. "I am sorry, but I still have to decline." Kagome knew what offer he was asking. Kouga wanted Kagome to become his mate. She remembered the day that he asked her and how Kagome learned about demon mating. It was roughly a week after they arrived at Kaeda's place after defeating Naraku.

Kagome was only outside for a few minutes. She was once again enjoying the setting sun. For some reason, the setting sun always took her breath away. It made her wonder about what would happen if something happen like this instead of happening the way it did. She walked over to the common place she sat, the cliff looking over the ocean. That's when Kouga showed up. He sat by her and she thanked him for helping them with the battle against Naraku. He only smiled at her. He finally bent down upon one knee. Kagome blushed as she thought he was going to ask her to marry him. That is when he said the word she was unfamiliar with. He had asked her to be his mate. Kagome blinked hard on the question and then stood up and ran.

She was lucky where she ran. Sango was walking towards the direction of Kagome and Kagome ran into her. Sango asked what made her run and that is when she told about Kouga and him asking her to be his mate. Sango noticed it right away that Kagome didn't know what it meant to be someone's mate. She sat down on a tree log and explained. She told Kagome that there are certain demon kinds that mate for life. She told that Wolf and Dog Demons were one of those kinds. When those demons ask for a mate, they want someone to stay by their side forever. One that will bear their young and be strong with them. Kagome nodded her head agreeing on everything. She found Kouga leaning against a tree looking out at the horizon. He was happy to see her arrive, but was sad when she said she would have to think about it. However, as he left, he seemed happy for he thought their was a chance.

"Is it because of mutt-face?" Kagome was snapped out of her memories when Kouga asked the question.

Kagome released a small sigh. She didn't know why she kept turning Kouga down. He was loyal. He already proclaimed that he loved her. His pack already loved her enough. It seemed like the right idea. However, Kagome knew why she turned him down. She still had feelings for Inuyasha. Even if Inuyasha was a little protective or possesive, she still loved him. He was always there for her, even when she was in the hospital. "I can not say. Sometimes it is because of him and others is because of me. Please, Kouga, give me time to think."

Kouga just released a smile. "I will wait forever for you, Kagome. I already told you that I love you. With that, I will wait even if it takes the rest of my life." Kouga leaned down and placed a kiss upon Kagome's cheek. That threw Inuyasha off. He charged at Kouga missing him greatly.

"Keep your filthy lips off Kagome, you mangy wolf." Inuyasha growled it out in a low hiss.

"Inuyasha, he was only being nice." Kagome tried to calm him down only to be thrown to the ground when she stepped in his way.

"Stay out of this, bitch."

Kagome eyes went wide. It was the first time he called her that. "Inuyasha." He turned towards her as Kouga ran off. He noticed the angry look in her eyes. "SIT boy." Down he came. Tetsusaiga transforming into it's rusty self and landing on the ground beside him.

Kagome stood staring at him as he laid on the ground. After a few seconds, he sat up and sheathed his sword. "What in hell was that for?"

"You called me a name...a mean name."

"Bitch? There is nothing mean about it."

"Yes, it is. No one should call me that. It is mean."

"Oh shut up about it."

Kagome sat back bitten by his respond. She never noticed him to tell her to shut up either. Tears started to develop in her eye. He looked at her noticing the salty scent. "You jerk. You complete jerk. You never care about anyone's feelings."

"Oh, come on Kagome, it was just a conversation. Nothing more."

"Say sorry then." Tears were starting to flow down her face. She sobbed as she looked at his face.

"No. There are sometimes that I do regret you receiving your soul back from Kikyou..."

"Sit boy." Inuyasha was unable to finish the sentence. He was soon eating dirt.

Kagome looked up at him as he sat there with his face in the ground. Her face looking hurt from the pain he had said. She thought he put Kikyou behind him. She thought he was moving on. How could he bring her up? How could he? Kagome stood up. She felt the warm tears running down her face. She put her hands up to her face trying to stop them from falling. Her heart ached. Never has she been this hammered. Ya, she was hurt in the past when Inuyasha went to see Kikyou. She was even hurt when he kissed Kikyou, but now to say something after Kikyou was gone? Kagome shook her head and ran into the hut. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran out of the hut. Inuyasha watched. He knew where she was going.

After releasing a sigh, he finally stood up and started to walk towards the well. He soon arrived at the well. He quickly jumped in allowing the time stream to take over. He had to get Kagome to listen. She didn't allow him to explain. She took it all the wrong way.

* * *

Kagome had tears running down her face as she explained to her mother about everything. She explained how he over reacted during the date with Hojo over the weekend and how now he was just plain rude, that she never wanted to see him again. She was doing this as she was packing. Her mother suggested that she stay with her aunt in a town not too far from here. Her, Souta, and Kagome's grandfather would be arriving soon. Kagome agreed. It was the only thing that would allow her to escape.

Kagome closed her suitcase as her mother entered. "The cab will be here shortly. We should be down there either tomorrow or the next day. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I am tired of him hurting me like this. If I leave and he is unable to find me, maybe he will forget about me."

"Okay, but please notice one thing. Relationships are not built in one day. It takes time and many battles before the final war is done." Kagome nodded her head, but made her decission. She knew there was no relationships. She finally came to a conclusion that the kisses meant nothing. He was being possesive and protective because of the jewel.

As she waited downstairs, the honking of the cab came. Her brother and grandfather gave her hugs bidding her good-bye and wishing her a safe trip and that they would see her soon. She gave them weak smiles as her mother helped her carry her luggage out. At the cab, her mother gave her hug and kiss before helping her in. A single tear ran down Kagome's face as she waved good-bye. Soon the cab drove off into the horizon of the setting sun. Kagome only glanced back out of the window seeing her mother waving and the shrine that held all her memories of happiness and pain disappear in the distance.

Mrs. Higurashi watched as her daughter disappeared before walking up the shrine steps. She stopped at the top only to gasp. Inuyasha stood panting for air. "I am sorry, Inuyasha, but Kagome is not here."

"Where is she? I need to talk with her. We had an arguement and she took something the wrong way."

"She is gone."

"Gone? Like on a date or out with her friends."

Mrs. Higurashi just shook her head. "No. She left town. I am sorry." With that saying, she walked pass the hanyou and straight into the shrine house.

Inuyasha just stood at the top of the steps. He could smell the light scent of Kagome plus the salty water. Her mother told the truth. Kagome was no longer at the shrine. She was no longer in the village. She was gone. However, was she gone forever? Inuyasha felt his eyes burn by his tears that were starting to build up. He sat down upon the steps letting the tears run free. A two simple sentences escaped his lips in a light whisper. "I am sorry. Please, forgive me."

* * *

**WARNING**: Characters might be **OOC**. They are needed for the upcoming chapters.  



	11. 011

  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is Rated R for Lemons, Limes, Language, and Blood.

* * *

**Choices**  
Chapter Eleven

Glancing one more time out the back window, Kagome turned around. She looked out the side window to see the scenery drifting by. She noticed her reflection in the window. Her face was stained with tears. A single one ran down as she closed her eyes. It hurt to say good-bye to everyone. It hurt to leave. However, she knew this was the only way. He hurt her too much. This was it. This was the final straw. He caused to much and she just had to leave.

A few more tears ran down her face as she started to remember some of the fun parts. He was always there for her, so why did he hurt her this much? Why did he back down on her when she was only to trying to help out? She couldn't hold it back. The tears started to flow down her face. She used her hand to wipe them away. It hurt to know that he hurt her in a way that she never been hurt before.

"This is the only solution. I am sorry, Inuyasha, but you hurt me too much and this time I can not take it anymore." She whispered it to herself knowing that no one would hear it.

* * *

Inuyasha looked up as the tears still ran free. She was gone. She had left, leaving him alone. How could he been so mean to her? How could he have hurt her so much that it caused this to happen? "Inuyasha?" He turned around to see Kagome's mother standing a little away. "Are you going to be okay?"

Inuyasha tried to give her a smile, but was unable to. "Tell me this. Why did she leave? Why did she pack up and leave me like this?"

"I can not say on what her reason was. However, I can say this. If she loves you enough, she will return."

Inuyasha released a low laugh. "Love? How could she love a filthy half-breed like me? How could she love someone who hurts her so much?"

Mrs. Higurashi just placed her hand over the hanyou's shoulder. "I know my daughter. If she does, she will return. Don't give up hope." She left him with that saying before returning back into the house.

Inuyasha turned to look down the stairs. He released a low laugh. She was trying to give him hope. Tell him that there was a chance that she would return. He saw the look in her face. He had the feeling that he lost her. There was no chance that she could love him. At the moment, she just hates him and did the only possible thing to get away from him.

The tears that he held back once more were starting to build up behind his eyes and ache. He felt alone. He felt lost. He felt as if he failed once again. Clinching his hand into a tight fist, he slammed it into the wall leaving a small mark. Blood could be seen falling from the cracks of his fingers. The tears were rolling. He was alone and he ached. For the first time, he was a wrech that she left him, left him when he was the cause of it all, when he didn't mean what he said.

* * *

Kagome arrived at her cousin's house close to two hours later. The sun was already starting to dip behind the horizon. She could see the stars that were trying their hardest to shine through the light. Her cousin ran out of the house and draped her hands around her neck embracing her in a quick hug. Kagome tried to smile, but just couldn't help it. Her aunt paid the cab and soon helped her bring everything in.

Kagome was soon settled in and was sitting on the bed. "Are you okay, Kagome? You been down ever since you arrived here?" asked her cousin. She was standing in the doorway leaning against the wall.

"Ya. Just tired."

Her cousin gave her a strange look. "This is probably regarding to your boyfriend. What happen?"

Kagome just shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. I left to get away from him." Her cousin just nodded her head before walking back out the door.

Kagome looked towards the window noticing the outside as the wind blew the curtains. The sound of barking dogs and kids playing could be heard. Tears once again started to build up in her eyes and roll down her face. Turning towards the pillow, she laid down buring her face. She sobbed away the pain that was created. He hurt her so much and there was nothing she could do to get rid of the pain. She just wanted to escape and let it disappear. She wanted to rid herself of the suffering. She wanted to forget about everything and move on.

However, she couldn't. She had to admit that she loved him. She still wanted to be with him. Yes, he hurt her, but that was just him. He was one to go on her even for the most simple reasons. She remembered the dates with Hojo. He reacted on those so what was the different now. She knew why. She knew why she hurt so much. It was what he said. The tears never stopped. She hated him and right now she wanted to do anything that will help her forget about him and move on.

Her cousin could hear her crying on the other side of the wall. Kagome's mother called just recently checking up to see if Kagome arrived. Her mother sounded a little down. It seemed that everyone was affected. Imari wish she could do anything for her cousin, however, there seem to be no solution. Releasing a small sigh, she walked down the hallway to leave Kagome alone for the time being.

* * *

"Inuyasha, go back and get Kagome." Shippo yelled it with tears buidling up in his eyes. Kagome had been missing for one night and Shippo missed her. He had to sleep with Kirara last night and he did not like that. Plus, he had a nightmare and there was no one to help him out when he woke up in tears.

Inuyasha was looking towards the forest trying to avoid everyone's stares. It was working. He felt the guilt within his chest. He knew he was the reason Kagome was not returning. "I can't. She's gone. Now stop bugging me about it." His respond was deep, but sad at the same time.

"What do you mean gone? She is just on the other side of the well?" Miroku was listening to the shouting. He was sitting against the wall on the other side of the door holding Sango, who was fast asleep against him.

"She is no longer there, damn it. She left her village completely." That was the final saying. Inuyasha stood up and ran into the forest. A single tear ran down his face as he used his sleeve to wipe it away. In his head, he kept saying the same thing over and over. Please, forgive me. Please, come back. However, somewhere deep down, he knew it wasn't going to be that simple.

Miroku, Shippo, and Sango, who was now awake, sat in shock by the respond from the hanyou. Of all the times Kagome has return to her time through the well, she has always return. This time, though, it seemed that she was not going to return. It seemed that whatever fight happen between the hanyou and miko might have caused the miko from returning back to the Feudal Era. They all hoped that it was wrong. They all hoped that soon or later the young modern girl would return.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi arrived early the next morning. Imari quickly ran out embracing both her aunt and her cousin welcoming them to her home. Her mother also greeted everyone including her father, Kagome's grandfather. Finally after all the greeting, Kagome's mother asked about her daughter. That is when Imari went sad and her mother went quiet. Mrs. Higurashi started to worry when Imari explained on how Kagome arrived, but cried all night. She didn't leave her room much except to eat some dinner and use the bathroom. Mrs. Higurashi figured that Kagome was still having a hard time with everything. She only nodded her head when Imari finished explaining and followed her into the house to the room Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, and Kagome's grandfather would be staying.

Mrs. Higurashi had her things soon in her room. Imari waited till she was done and soon lead her down the hallway to the room Kagome was in. Since it was early in the morning, Kagome was still sound asleep. Kagome's mother turned the door handle and push the door open. The light golden color filled the room from the drawn curtain. A light breeze could be seen dancing through the curtains and sounds of dogs barking and vehicles driving by could be heard.

Mrs. Higurashi noticed her daughter laying on the bed. She was still dressed in her school outfit and seemed to be twisted in a blanket. She noticed that her face was red and stained with tears. A sad frown appeared on her face as she wiped a strand of hair from her daughter's face. Kagome moved a little and soon sat up releasing a small yawn. She wiped away the sleepiness from her eyes when she noticed who was in the room. "Mom?"

"Morning dear." Mrs. Higurashi voice was calm when she noticed that her daughter was still upset by the outcome over everything. A realization came when her daughter buried her head upon her shoulder sobbing hard.

Kagome calmed down soon after her mother whispered calming words to her. She wipped her tears away using a cloth her mother gave to her. Her eyes were red from the crying and it seemed that she did not sleep well. "Kagome, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Her voice was calm. She was asking this out of care and love for her daughter.

Kagome nodded. "I can not return. At least, not yet. He hurt me like no other. I should not let it bother me, but it does. For the time being, this is the best solution I can make." Kagome's mother nodded to her before placing a kiss upon her forehead and walking out of the room.

* * *

Jiro was returning from his outings of scanning the area. He noticed that the hanyou was in the village, but the miko was no where to be seen. He thought this was the time to take advantage and kill the miko. Haro and Kentaro were in the main room of the castle in deep descussion when he arrived. Both stopped when they notice Jiro entering the room.

"How was your scanning of the area?" asked Haro as he took a sip of his drink.

"Good. The hanyou had return to the village late in the evening. The miko was not with him." Jiro responed to Haro's question as he took a drink of his container.

Kentaro stood up upon hearing this. "We should take this towards our advantage. The miko is without her protector. This would be the perfect time to kill her. I will go and let Kai know of this." With that he headed down the hallway towards one of the rooms.

Arriving at a close door, he knocked on the door. Cursing followed by moving around could be heard through the door. Soon, though, the door was open and Kai appeared standing in it. He was leaning against the door. One arm against the wall and the other against his waist, holding a sheet to his bare skin. "What in hell do you want?" He sounded angry by his dark tone.

"The hanyou arrived at the village without the miko." replied Kentaro.

Kai shook his head as he glanced down at the ground. He was about to respond when his mate beat him to it. She was leaning over his shoulder letting her arms drape down his chest. She was also holding a sheet against her bare skin and was trying to hide behind him. "The miko is no longer in the area at the time being. The hanyou only returns without her on special occasions. Take this time to relax. As soon as she returns, we will attack." Kai nodded on his mate reply. Kentaro did too and left the hallway.

"Now where were we..." A smile danced across Kai's face as he picked up his mate in his arms while placing a harsh, warm kiss upon her lips, closing the door behind them, and removing the sheet that covered both their pale skin.

Kentaro arrived moments later in the main chamber. "Kai said to wait. The miko is not in the area. This is our chance to relax." Jiro and Haro both nodded and joined a spot near Kentaro to finish the topic they were talking about.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting in the Sacred Tree just looking up at the canopy of trees. He hated to be around the others at the moment. His heart ached for what he did to the young modern girl. He knew he shouldn't have said those words to her. She wasn't even his mate yet and he threw the one word at her that he shouldn't have.

A low growl escaped his lips. He knew why he said those words. It was Kouga. If Kouga didn't have to talk to Kagome about becoming his mate and then saying that one phrase and leaving a kiss upon her cheek, Inuyasha would have not gotten so mad and would have not attacked Kouga and mention those words to Kagome.

His hands curled into tight fists as he remembered the scene of Kouga mentioning that he would wait a life time till Kagome became his. He could see the scene as if it was in slow motion of Kouga placing a sweet, warm kiss upon Kagome's soft, pale cheek. Inuyasha tighten his grip and soon could smell the rusty, copper smell of blood.

"Damn it." He yelled it out with furosity letting the sound echo through the trees scarying birds off into flight.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" asked a voice from below. Inuyasha glanced down through the leaves and brahces of the tree and noticed Miroku looking up at him.

"What do you want?"

"Oh. Nothing much. Just came to check up on a friend. Also, Sango heard from one of the villagers that a pack of demons been attacking villages after villages. The rumor was said that they were looking for mikos. Sango and I thought that these might be the Koimaryuko demons and should check it out."

"Keh. Go ahead. I am not leaving this spot." Inuyasha turned away from monk. There was no way in hell was he leaving this spot. He would only move when Kagome was near his side. He couldn't risk it when she was away. What would happen if she would return and those demons were here to get her. Inuyasha would not be able to save her in time.

"Suit yourself, but this might be our only chance while Kagome is away, safe in her world." Miroku took one more glance at the hanyou and turned to head back to the village. His suspicions were correct. Soon, he heard the drop from the movement of leaves and the walking behind him. He figured the hanyou would like to give it a try and hurry back if they were wrong.

Sango was waiting outside with everything ready to go. Even if Inuyasha was not going to come along with them, they were still going to go and check it out. It had to be stopped before the demons started to head their direction. The best way was to meet them head on. "I see that you got Inuyasha to join us." said Sango as she grabbed her weapon. She noticed Miroku returning with Inuyasha dragging up the rear.

"Ya, but it took some time." responded the monk. He glanced over his shoulder to see an unhappy hanyou march his way around the monk and straight towards the demon slayer.

"Lets get this over with. Which direction were these rumors from?" Inuyasha voice was calm, but both Miroku and Sango could tell that he was unhappy and angry at the same time. They both knew that he missed Kagome more than anything.

"They were coming from the east. The village the next target is at should take us less than a day to arrive at." Inuyasha nodded and started running while Miroku and Sango flew on Kirara. Shippo decided to stay with Kaeda just in case Kagome arrived back while the others were gone. Inuyasha hoped that they would be back before she did. He wanted to have some time alone to apologize for everything that he caused.

* * *

Kagome was sitting at a small cafe with her cousin, Imari. All morning, Imari kept bugging her to do something. She kept saying that she hated seeing Kagome so sad and that she wanted her to cheer up. After bugging her so many times, Kagome finally agreed to go a walk with her downtown. It happen that the weather was beautiful and the breeze was warm.

It was already around noon time and Kagome and Imari were sitting at a small cafe eating lunch. "There is one thing that bothers me, Kagome, and it is you not having fun. I wish you would just talk about your problem. Maybe I could help you out with it." said Imari as she took a sip of her tea.

Kagome just gave her a weak smile. "It's nothing to worry about. Trust me."

"I talked to your mother before we left. I found out why you were here. She mentioned something about your boyfriend. She mentioned that he was a wrech and crying. Strange for someone to act like that, if you ask me."

"She said he was crying?" Kagome looked suprise when she found out that Imari talked to her mother about Inuyasha.

"Ya." Kagome glanced down at her tea. Never has she noticed Inuyasha to cry just because she left. Yes, he said those words to her and yes, she did leave without giving him a chance to apologize or anything, but still, he shouldn't have done it. However, now that he is crying because of it, Kagome wonders if everything she is doing is correct. "Are you okay?"

"Ya. Just thinking." Kagome gave her a weak smile before taking a sip of her tea.

"Well, that's good. Let's get going. I want to take you through the park before sunset." Kagome nodded her head and started to follow Imari down the path towards the park. On her mind, though, she kept thinking about what her cousin said. It suprised her to hear that Inuyasha was actually crying.

* * *

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku arrived at the village around late afternoon. The village was not under attack yet, however, they knew it would only be time till the demons arrived. Sitting under a big oak tree, they all took the chance to rest.

"When do you think Kagome will return?" asked Sango as she took a sip of her tea.

"I don't know." responded Miroku. Both looked up in the tree to see Inuyasha leaning against it. His face showed no emotions expect for alone and sadness. Both figured he was missing Kagome. However, they did not know how to get her to return. When Inuyasha told them that she left completely, they never expected it to be like this. Glancing back down towards the meadow, they both released long sighs and decided to drop the topic. Worrying about when she was going to return would not make her return any faster.

It was about a couple of hours before the the rumors of demons started to come. At first, it seemed to be only a few easy demons, but then came the bigger, stronger demons. Miroku and Sango both stood ready for the incounter. Both were looking for Kai, the leader of the Koimaryuko leader. "These are not the Dark Magic demons." said Inuyasha from up in the tree.

Sango and Miroku both looked at each other. "Okay. If in any case, we should still help out this village." said Miroku. With that he ran out with Sango following to stop the demons from attacking the village.

Sango released her weapon. It spun around killing about five. When it returned, it did the same. Miroku used his staff to kill three and threw four sutras out to kill five more. Inuyasha just watched from the tree. He would come when needed.

The demons kept coming. Miroku and Sango kept fightening them off. One demon turned towards Sango when she was away. Miroku quickly threw a sutra at it, but forgot the one behind him. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and quickly pulled out Tetsusaiga destroying the demon. However, he wasn't watching and one of the demons used a club to knock Inuyasha away.

Inuyasha stood up, wiping the blood from his lips with his sleeve. However, he was slow and another demon, holding a club about the same size as the other, came up behind him and took a swing. Again, Inuyasha went flying. However, this time it took longer for him to stand up. Miroku quickly used one of his sutras to destroy one of the demons while Sango took care of the other with her boomerange.

It took a few minutes, as three demons came around him, before Inuyasha finally woke up and started to move again. Miroku and Sango could hear him cursing away as he took a swing with his sword destroying two of the three. The third one backed away allowing two more to charge against him. Inuyasha cursed once more into the air before releasing his Wind Scar. It destroyed the two coming after him, the one who ran off, and five more in the process. However, once again, two demons came up from behind him and shot two arrows into his back. He was able to dodge one of the arrows, however, the other one gazed his leg. He was lucky for the wound was not deep and would heal easily.

Sango noticed the trouble the hanyou was in and quickly threw her weapon. It destroyed the demons surrounding Inuyasha. This allowed Inuyasha to jump away and run towards Miroku and Sango. There he released the Wind Scar once more destroying the rest of the demons.

With the demons destroyed, Inuyasha put his sword back into it's sheath and sat down against the tree. He look down at his leg noticing the dark copper red upon his pants leg. He pulled it up and noticed the wound healing. Giving off a curse, he put his pants leg back to normal and jumped back into the tree.

Miroku and Sango arrived back at the tree and noticed Inuyasha. "I have never seen Inuyasha like this. There were a couple of times that he could have been killed if it wasn't for us." said Sango as she sat down by Kirara.

Miroku nodded his head agreeing with Sango. Without Kagome around, it seemed that Inuyasha as lost the will to fight. Miroku remembered the time when Inuyasha forced Kagome to go back to her time and threw a tree into the well. It happen that a demon attacked and Inuyasha was not doing his best. It was when Kagome returned that he was able to defeat the demon and remove the tree from the well. Miroku released a sigh before sitting down by Sango. In the back of his mind, he kept praying that the young modern girl would return.

* * *


	12. 012

A/n: This is just another **WARNING**. 

This story is **OOC** at some chapters. Yes, I know there are some parts that both **INUYASHA** and **KAGOME** would **NEVER** do. Like I said before, this story is **OUT OF CHARACTER** at some parts. It is needed for the next parts coming up in the story. If you do not like this type of story, please don't complain about it to me.

For the others who do like it, I am thankfull for all the reviews. I never noticed how many I was getting. Thank you so much.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is Rated R for Lemons, Limes, Language, and Blood.

* * *

**Choices**  
Chapter Twelve

Kagome and Imari were sitting on a stone bench in the park. They decided to take a short break on their way home. Both were sitting near a small pond watching a few ducks swim by. Kagome was thinking about what Imari said about Inuyasha crying. It still suprised her. She glanced down at her half-eaten ice cream.

"Kagome?" Imari was finishing her last spoonfull and had just thrown her cup away when she noticed her cousin sitting there lost in her thoughts. "Kagome?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Kagome quickly gave Imari a smile before finishing her ice cream.

"Don't worry about it. May I ask what is bother you?"

"It's nothing."

"You are thinking about what your mother said, correct?"

Kagome gave her cousin another smile. Of course, she was thinking about that. It was hard to believe Inuyasha acting the way he was. He never acted that way. Kagome had to admit that there were a lot of things that he would never do. He would never care about what Kagome was doing in her time. He would never get so mad, so protective. However, this was the strangest occurance. She never expected him to cry just because she left.

Imari noticed Kagome was lost in her thoughts again. Giving up, she started to walk down the path back towards home. The only way she was going to get her cousin out of her thoughts was by getting her cousin back to her mother. There she could find out the information that was making her worried. Kagome noticed her cousin walking off and quickly ran to join her.

* * *

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were just arriving back at the village. The sun was already setting as they appeared over the hilll to gaze down upon the quiet village they called home. Sango and Miroku both smiled happy to see the place, but soon lost their smile as they noticed the hanyou.

Inuyasha wasn't looking towards the village. He was glancing towards the forest, the direction of the well. A sigh escaped his lips. She was still gone. For one day, she stayed away from him. Inuyasha clinched his hand into a tight fist. Anymore, the sadness was starting to disappear and the anger was starting to fill him. He hated this more than anything. The more he keeps thinking about it, the more he thinks that what he said was right. Kagome over reacted. She wasn't one to just drop everything and leave completely. He has always been rude towards her. It was just his nature. Why did it finally affect her?

A warm breeze blew through the trees causing Inuyasha to escape from his wandering thoughts. He noticed Sango and Miroku looking towards him and gave them an annoyed look before walking up to them. He walked right by them noticing them how they reacted. He knew both missed the modern girl, but there was nothing he could do. There was no way he could bring her back. He didn't even know where she was at.

Arriving at the hut, Kaeda and Shippo appeared out. Both noticed the exhausted look upon their friends. However, they didn't miss the loneliness or the sadness coming from them either. Inuyasha did not walk into the hut as Miroku and Sango did. Instead, he walked passed the hut and jumped into one of the trees. Inside the hut, Sango and Miroku both told about the incounter with the demons. Kaeda listen with caution. She could understand why Inuyasha was not fighting his best. She knew that the hanyou was missing the girl. However, she did not know how to bring him back to his old self. It seemed that the only way everything was going to turn around for the better good, was for the young modern girl to return.

Inuyasha released a small curse into the air. Okay, he missed the girl more than anything. He had to admit it, but he still didn't understand why she had to leave. Yes, he did say those things to her, but he always used his rude language towards her. He did it to everyone so it shouldn't really matter. However, somehow this time, it did matter. This time he could tell that he hurt the girl more than anything. Releasing a long sigh, he glanced up at the sky wondering just how long it would be till she finally returned.

* * *

Kagome and Imari arrived back at the house just as the sun was almost completely set. Imari noticed that Kagome was still thinking about what she said early on how her boyfriend was crying. It just didn't make any sense. It seemed strange to Imari that a guy would cry just because of his girlfriend left. Imari only came to one solution on it. He cared a lot about her.

Kagome released a small sigh as she walked pass Imari and her mother. She ignored all their sayings and headed straight towards her room. Never has she felt so low. Arriving in her room, she closed the door and laid down upon the bed. However, as she released a sigh, the door was soon open and closed once again. Kagome looked towards the direction of the noise and noticed her mother.

"Imari told me that you found out about how Inuyasha reacted towards this."

"Ya. That's not like him. He never breaks down just because I decide to leave."

Kagome's mother moved over to the rocking chair and sat down. Kagome released a small sigh before rolling her face away from her mother's look. "Yes, he did break down by you leaving. It seemed that whatever upsetted you, upset him more."

Kagome looked up at her mother. She noticed that her mother was trying to make her understand. She was trying to let her daughter know that Inuyasha was sorry for what he has done. "Would you go back to him? Would you go back if you knew he regretted something that happen?"

"It depends. He might be right on what he said."

"How? He told me that he regretted Kikyou giving her soul back to me."

"Well, I would have to agree on that a little."

Kagome sat back a little. The tears were starting to ache behind her eyes. Even her mother agreed. "Why? What did I do wrong?"

Kagome's mother released a small laugh. "You did nothing wrong, dear. I remember you coming home upset about Inuyasha running off towards Kikyou. You were heart broken. Now with her gone, it seems that your emotions are a lot stronger. Maybe that was what he was meaning. He doesn't like how he effects you, how every little thing turns you either mad, sad, happy, or even just scared."

Kagome glanced down at her hands. She had to admit it. Her mother was right. Inuyasha had always called her names. It shouldn't have bothered her that he called her a bitch, but with her emotions, she reacted and sat him. Kagome gripped her hands. She was the one who should be upset, not him. "Why was he crying?" It was the only thing Kagome could ask. She needed to know why he was upset about it all. She needed to know the answer.

"He was crying because you left. He felt hurt by what he did. He felt alone because you were no where near him." Her mother said no more. She stood up from the chair and walked out of the room. Kagome watched her leave and then turned towards the window. Dark blue clouds could be seen forming around the horizon. A storm was approaching.

With the watching of the clouds and the falling of the sun, Kagome thought about what her mother had said. He was crying because she was gone. He didn't mean what he said. He didn't mean anything of it. Kagome kept wondering if maybe there was a chance that he did care about her.

With one more sigh and one more thought about everything that happen, Kagome finally came to a conclusion. Showing a smile of encouragment, she ran out of the room to find her mother. She was having tea with her aunt. She quickly looked up when her daughter came in. "Kagome, are you okay, dear?"

"Ya. I just decided on something. You are right. He didn't mean it. He is just that way. I realize that now. I was the fool not him. Mom, I want to go back home. I want to go back and see Inuyasha."

"Okay. We will leave tomorrow morning. There is a storm coming and it is too late to leave."

"No. I want to leave now. I can not leave him like this. I need to fix everything. Please, mom, do this for me."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head and headed over to the phone. Dialling a number, she called for a cab. A smile was on Kagome's face as she ran back to the room and started to pack. Imari came over as she was doing this and congradulated Kagome on realizing what she had to do. Kagome was happy upon this also. She didn't realize what a fool she was till it was too late. Could she fix this problem now? She only hoped that she had the time.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the Sacred Tree the rest of the evening. His sword was leaning against his shoulder as he looked up at the canopy of tres. Kagome had been gone for a whole day. It wasn't that she was at her house, at a friend's place, or even at school. She had left town. She was no where to be found. No where to be seen.

Inuyasha muttered a curse under his breath for the tenth time that evening. It was his fault that she left. He over reacted and told her things that he shouldn't have. On his mind, he kept wondering if there was a chance that he could permently lose her. Could that be what happen now? Could there be a chance that she made her choice and decided to leave for good? Inuyasha didn't want to think that was the answer. He wanted to believe that she would be back, that she would be back with him. He didn't want to break the promise with Kikyou and he didn't want to lose the only person who made him trust again. He wanted to know that she would be back and soon.

"Inuyasha?" He looked dwon and noticed Sango looking up at him.

"What?" He didn't want to be bothered. He just wanted to be left alone. What could be so important that she had to come looking for him.

"You should head back. You never know. She might be there waiting for you."

"Fat chance."

Shaking her head, Sango walked away. She knew he was stubborn, but not this stubborn. "Suit yourself then."

Inuyasha watched as Sango walked away. He released a sight when she was no where to be seen. Inuyasha had already decided that he was going to return. He decided that till Kagome returns, he would sleep in the Sacred Tree in her time every evening. To him, it was the only thing close to her. Glancing up at the sky, he noticed it was going to be long night. The scent of rain was within the air and dark clouds could be seen over the horizon. Inuyasha released a small sigh upon this.

* * *

The rain was pouring as the cab pulled up to the steps of the shrine. Kagome quickly paid the driver and grabbed her things. Running towards the shrine, she tried her hardest to get out of the rain. She quickly place the key in the door and entered. She was soaked to the bone. The rain was pouring like crazy and the thunder, lighting, and wind was no better.

Releasing a sigh, Kagome carryed her things upstairs to her room. The rain and wind could be heard pounding against the window of her room. She released another sigh as she sat her bags down and glanced out. It was hard to tell how late in the evening it was. The darkness of the clouds shrouded the whole place in darkness. Realizing that much wasn't going to happen, Kagome grabbed some dry clothing and quickly changed.

Kagome watched as the rain ran down the glass. Her reflection shined back. It wasn't one of happiness or even fear. It was of sadness. She was hoping to return back to the Fuedal Era to apologize to Inuyasha. She hated to be here during a storm alone. A flash of lighting danced across the sky. She jumped. Placing her hand over her heart, she tried to relax. She kept wondering if she should have listen to her mother. It would have been easier and she wouldn't be so scared. She jumped again when the thunder echoed. It shook the house making the fear run stronger.

Kagome quickly walked up to her room after getting something to eat. Since the storm was impossible to bare with, she decided to just to head to bed. She jumped when she entered the room. A flash of lightening lit the room and echoed with thunder. Laying down upon her bed, she tried closing her eyes. Her eyes were heavy with sleep. She was exhausted from the drive. However, with this storm, it seemed impossible.

Another flash of lightening lit the room. Kagome opened her eyes against the brightness. Her heart was racing. She tried hiding her face within her pillow. She knew what was coming. The thunder came echoing throughout the house. It shook feeling as if everything would fall. It didn't stop there, however. Another strick of lightening came. However, instead of thunder following, the lights went off. The power was stopped. The sound of the thunder soon echoed through the house.

Kagome screamed knowing that there was no one to comfort her. She sat up breathing heavily, looking around for any sign of movement. She was scared. The door opened with a loud bang. She screamed once again. Someone else was in the house with her. Who? No one knew she was home. Whoever it was started to walk towards her. She could hear the sound of footprints. The person stopped at her bed and moved around her. She screamed again when she felt arms wrap around her waist. However, when the voice whispered in her ear, she relaxed both suprised and happy. "Relax. It's okay."

Kagome's eyes were wide. She tried turning around. The person eyes shined with a golden warmth. She could see the light color of silver and white. Her eyes started to tear up from happiness. "Inu...yasha, is that...really...you." Her voice was shaking. She didn't want this to be a dream. She was hoping this was him.

"Ya, it's me." A smile danced across his face as he noticed the reflection in Kagome's eyes. He realized that she was no longer mad at him. She was happy to see him back.

With a wide smile upon her face, Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around the hanyou's neck pulling him into embrace. The smile upon his face seemed to never fade away as he tighten his grip upon the young girl. "I am so sorry for running. I should have not left." She cried it out as she sat holding him.

"There is no need to apologize. I should be the one saying sorry. When you left, I wasn't able to finish what I was saying."

"Please, you don't have to say it. I understand."

Inuyasha just shook his head. "No. I need to. I do not regret Kikyou giving you your full soul back. However, I do regret the emotions that came with it. Your emotions were not as strong as they are now. You take things quickly and well, it was something that affected me also. I am sorry for calling you that name and saying those things. However, some I was right about this and your emotions."

Kagome listen suprised by his words. Never has she seen Inuyasha just break down and apologize. It just wasn't like him. Inuyasha was one that was strong, one that didn't need to say sorry. However, this time he was calm. He let everything go. He took the blame. It made Kagome wonder why he changed so much, why he decided to show his softer side to her.

As Kagome stared into his golden eyes, another flash of lightening brighten the room. Kagome jumped again. Inuyasha giggled as he pulled her closer towards him. "Don't worry. I am here." Kagome gave him a small smile before leaning against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and let her drift to sleep. As Inuyasha leaned back against the wall, a small smile plus a lonely tear of happiness appeared upon the hanyou's face.

* * *

A/n: One of my shortest chapters. I am sorry about that. I am also sorry about how long it took for me to get Kagome back. I do hope this chapter was not that boring. I promise there will be more exciting chapters coming your way. Just please remember to read and review. 


	13. 013

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is Rated R for Lemons, Limes, Language, and Blood.

* * *

**Choices**  
Chapter Thirteen

Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the other side of the well the following morning when Kagome's family arrived back at the shrine. Souta was happy to see his favourite hero back. Kagome's mother and her grandfather were just happy that everything finally worked out and both were back to normal. Her mother hated to see her sad and now that she knew she was happy, she knew everything was going to be fine.

Kagome explained to her mother, as she sat down to some food, that she would not be returning for a few weeks. She owed some time to Inuyasha to say in his time. After all that she put him through, she could be nice to him this time. Inuyasha didn't complain about the offer. He was just happy to see that she was back. With her good-byes to her family, both returned to the other side of the well.

Arriving on the other side, Kagome enjoyed the fresh air that blew through. She took some time adjusting and wanted to head back as quickly as possible. However, Inuyasha had another idea. When Kagome was ready to leave, she tried to walk away only to be grabbed. Kagome quickly felt herself turned around. Inuyasha was staring down at her with kindness in his eyes. She was starting to panic for it was completely unlike him. However, when he bent forward and captured her lips into a lush, passionate kiss, Kagome felt as if she was going to melt away. He broke away quickly and sat upon the ground pulling her with him into a tight embrace. A smile was the only thing upon Kagome's face as she sat there in his arms.

Kagome and Inuyasha remained at the well all morning. It wasn't till later on did they return back to the village. When Kagome stepped into the village, she almost fell to the ground by the momentum from the jumping kitsune. Shippo was just plain happy to see that Kagome had finally return. Kagome was just happy to see the small fox child. A smile even danced across Inuyasha's face when he saw how happy Miroku, Sango, and even Kaeda were that the young girl was back. Kagome explained to everyone how much of a fool she felt for leaving like that. Inuyasha stopped her saying that he was the one who should say sorry. It suprised everyone by his sudden apology, but decided to drop the conversation.

* * *

It had been three days since Kagome and Inuyasha had return. Sango and Kagome were currently down in one of the cool springs enjoying a cool swim. The weather had been rather warm and both wanted some way to cool off. However, the only problem was that both girls were laughing by an incident that happen during the night to that morning.

"I shouldn't have done that." laughed Kagome. Her face was still red. She could remember the events so clearly in her mind. It happen to be that last night the weather got very warm. Kagome was having trouble sleeping by the heat. She woke up to no way of cooling off. Moving inside her sleeping bag, she removed her shirt and pants. With only her under garnments on, she was able to fall asleep being not so warm.

It happen to be a wrong idea at the time. Kagome rolled during the night making the sleeping bag move down her body. The sleeping bag was covering her from her stomach and below. Kagome quickly woke to the sound of someone yelling. As she open her eyes and streched, she finally realized what the problem was. However, it was too late. Inuyasha was standing in the door way preventing Shippo and Miroku from coming in. Sango was standing in front of Kagome trying to prevent Inuyasha from seeing her. However, she knew he already saw her. His arms were crossed in his haori and he seemed pretty unhappy. He quickly removed his haori and gave it to her. In the whole process, though, he yelled at her for being so clueless that there were men in the hut and she should have not done that. Kagome only sighed towards the comment and sat him. Quickly getting dress, she pulled Sango out and both headed to the spring to swim.

"Don't worry about it. As soon as the new hut gets built, you shouldn't have any problems." said Sango jumping Kagome out of her thoughts.

Kagome released a sigh. "That could be a long ways away. Anyways, how is the planning for the wedding coming?"

"We should be having it after the new moon cycle. It would be easier for Inuyasha." Kagome nodded her head. The new moon wasn't that far away. She wonder how different it would be. The last new moon, she happen to be sitting on the cliff thinking about the choices. Just the thought of the choices brought a frown to her face. She still had to decide on them. What was she going to do?

* * *

The girls returned to the village around late-afternoon. Kagome was giggling on how Sango mentioned some of the wedding preparations. Kagome gave a smile as she remember that her mother was hoping that one of these days when her daughter graduates from either a university or high school, she would do the same. A sigh escaped her lips. Kagome didn't think that was going to happen anytime soon.

When the girls walked around one of the huts, Kagome noticed a new hut being built on the outskirt of the village. It was close to Kaeda's place, but not too close. She noticed Inuyasha carrying some wood around while Miroku was nailing some of the wood. Sango explained that the hut was suppose to have two rooms. Kagome laughed saying that the modern homes of her time actually have more than two. Sometimes there could be a total of twelve rooms. She also explained that her home had a total of eight. Sango was surpised on this.

The girls were stopped from their conversation when Miroku came running up to his bride-to-be and placed a kiss upon her lips. A slight pink appeared upon Sango's face. Kagome figured that it was their first time doing it in public. Inuyasha wasn't smiling as Kagome looked at the hanyou. She did notice, though, that he was looking at her. She figured he was still pretty upset about that morning. The only reason she stayed at the spring all day was to help Inuyasha's temper calm down. It seemed as if that didn't seem to work.

"Enjoy your swim, ladies?" asked the monk.

Sango smiled on how kind Miroku was acting. Kagome nodded to his question, but never took her eyes from Inuyasha's. For some odd reason, his stare seemed different. It just wasn't something that she was used to.

"Kagome, come with me for a minute." Inuyasha finally spoke suprising both Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. Kagome only nodded to his respond. She knew by experience that if she didn't follow, he would come get her. It was just in his nature to do something.

Kagome followed Inuyasha behind the hut that was being worked on. It seemed that he was leading her into a different part of the forest. He was silent on his journey. It made her a little uneasy, however, she did trust him. He finally came to a stop. He was leaning against a tree letting his claws scrape the bark. "Is there something you need?" She finally asked.

"What were you thinking this morning?" Kagome should have figured that was why he dragged her out her. She thought it was obvious on why she did it. It was too hot that night.

"Last night was pretty warm. I could not sleep. I did the only thing to get cool. I am sorry."

"I am not complaining. It gets warm here. However, you need to be more carefull. You were lucky that Sango and I were the first ones to wake. If Miroku did, I don't think you would have heard the end of it."

Kagome giggled upon his respond. "I don't think Miroku would have mind. In just a few more weeks, he will be married."

"True, but that doesn't stop him from making comments. Just today while Sango was gone, he asked one of the village girls to bare his children."

Kagome laughed upon this. It brought a smile to Inuyasha's lips. He loved to hear her smile. It was music to his ears. "If you don't mind, I rather return back. I am getting rather hungry."

Inuyasha watched from the corner of his eye as Kagome turned to walk back. However, he moved just a little quicker and stopped her. "I didn't come out here to talk about that. I came to show you something." Kagome's eyes went wide wondering what he wanted to show her.

He had a smile on his face as he placed his hand over her face covering her eyes. She didn't complain, however, he could smell the fear. She must hate the dark. Inuyasha grabbed one of her hands and lead her through the forest. A breeze wipped through Kagome's hair as he came to a stop. The sounds of birds could be heard cawing as they flew over head. He moved his hands and let Kagome look at the view. It wasn't the same cliff that Kagome sat at that looked over at the ocean. Instead, a mountain range could be seen in the distance followed by a meadow down below. Farther below were sharp rocks in a small cavern. She gasped upon the sight when she noticed the setting sun coming over from the sea to the side. It was amazing compared to anytimes she had seen the setting sun.

Inuyasha like the respond he received from the girl. Stepping up to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and let her lean against his chest. She glanced up to look at his face and noticed the smile. His smile was one of the wonders that she loved to see. Something about him just made all the pain, all the darkness just disappear. He noticed that she was looking up at him. Leaning down, he captured her lips into a passionate kiss. His tongue glided over her teeth as his fangs nipped her bottom lip. She moaned against the feeling and allowed access. The warm, the feeling, the taste, it was everything.

As he deepen the kiss with his tongue, Kagome felt as if her knees were going to give away and she would come crashing down against the ground. Inuyasha didn't allow it, though. He gripped the girl tight around her waist allowing her to arch her body againt him. It was everything. It made her feel wanted by him. It made it seem that he cared about her. It made her think that the previous kisses meant something, that he actually cared more about her than the jewel or anything else.

Both broke the kiss panting for air. She glanced over her shoulder as he looked around her to see the sun come to a final set. The twinkling stars that shined like diamonds could be seen dancing across the sky. The colors of dark red and purple were slowly fading away leaving only the surrounding color of a dark, midnight blue. Kagome released a sigh. Of all the moments, this was one of her favourites. "This is my gift to you. It allows me to say sorry all the way. I should have never done that to you, Kagome. I am trully sorry." He whispered it into her ear receiving a single tear of happiness to flow down her face. He used his thumb to wipe it away.

Turning towards the forest, he gripped her small hand and led her through the dark forest towards the protection of the village, their home. On Kagome's face was a wide smile. Her face shined with happiness that she never knew she could express. She knew that on the hanyou was the same. She knew he was happy that everything was the way it should have been. He was happy to see her back.

* * *

Kagome released a sigh as she finished the last bit of her food. For tonights dinner, they roast fish and made a creamy broth to go along with it. For some reason, it was really good. It reminded her of her mother's cooking. A smile danced across Kagome's face as she took a sip of her herbal tea. Just a few hours ago, the sun had set and she spent that time with Inuyasha. It wasn't one that she was going to forget. To her, it was special.

Kagome glanced around the small camp ground. Miroku was holding Sango in his arms whispering something in her ear. Kagome could see the smile upon her face. It made her giggle. Sango finally released a yawn and both told Kagome good-night before turning into the hut for a good nights rest. Shippo and Kirara were already in bed. Kaeda went with them leaving only Kagome and Inuyasha outside.

During the time period that dinner was being made, Kagome made sure to change into some decent clothing. She was laying back against a blanket wearing a tank top and sleeping pants. She was a lot cooler than what she usually wore. Also, instead of sleeping in her sleeping bag, she was going to sleep on top of it. She knew this would prevent the same incident from happening again.

Glancing around the area, Kagome noticed tha hanyou leaning against the tree trunk. His eyes were closed and deep breathing seem to escape from his lips from the rising and falling of his chest. His hands were tucked into his haori which were wrapped around his sword. A smile danced across Kagome's face as she rememeber the times in her era when she found him like this. No wonder it made her heart race. She enjoyed seeing him like this. He seemed to be at peace. For once, there was nothing to bother him. He was accepted for who he was, a hanyou. He was loved by everyone, even the villagers. It made Kagome happy to know that Inuyasha finally had a family that he never had before.

Pulling her knees to her chest, Kagome just sat looking at him. She kept wondering what was on his mind. What does he think about? Does he think about her? Does he think about...Kikyou? Does he think about the jewel? Does he think about the choices that Kagome had to make? Some of those questions made a frown appear on her face. She didn't want to know any answers to those types of questions. She was hoping that all of them were happy. She didn't want to see him hurt and she didn't want to be hurt by those either.

With her watching him, a yawn finally escaped her lips. Kagome glanced up at the sky. She noticed the moon was coming to a complete black. It wouldn't be too long before the new moon was upon them. What would happen? Could there be a chance she might see a different side of him? She didn't know any answers. She would just have to wait.

Another yawn escaped from her lips. Finally giving in to her tiredness, Kagome stood up to find the bucket of water. She found it against the hut and poured it over the fire. It sizzled as the steam rose. With the fire out, Kagome grabbed her blanket and headed into the hut. Inuyasha was awake as he watched her do this. When she was inside already falling asleep, he joined the inside to sit by the wall and watch over his companions. Soon, though, sleepness took over and his eyes drifted close.

* * *

The group was currently travelling towards a village. Just that morning when everyone woke, Kaeda came up to them mentioning about a group of demons plaguing a near village that she travels. Inuyasha decided it was best to rid that area of the demons. It was currently mid-afternoon and the group still haven't made it to the village.

Kagome released her tenth sigh for the day. Inuyasha heard it up in front and released a low growl. He knew the girl was tired and he would gladly pick her up. However, at the moment, he couldn't. He glanced over his shoulder noticing Kagome slowing down. Coming to a stop, he turned towards the girl. "Can't you go any faster than that? We want to make it there before nightfall." yellled Inuyasha.

Kagome looked up and noticed the unhappy hanyou. Ever since she woke up this morning, he had been like that. She thought he changed a little bit when he gave her that kiss. She thought he cared about her, but she must of been wrong. The attitude he was giving her was a lot rougher than usual. Another strange thing was that he kept avoiding her. Whenever she came up to him, he would run off either by jumping into a tree or just plain running off and not returning for a while. It made no sense to her. What made him act so distance from her? He was upset about her leaving and now he was putting distance between them like he didn't care. Releasing another sigh that resolved in a louder growl from the hanyou, she knew no answer and no reasons to all of her complicated questions. Deciding that she better keep the hanyou on a good side, she quicken her pace.

Inuyasha released another growl, but turned around and started walking. Sango and Miroku looked from the hanyou to the miko to each other. Both were confused on why they were acting this way. Last night, it seemed as if they didn't want to be seperated from each other. They even remember how Inuyasha was acting when Kagome was gone. What made him change so much?

Inuyasha glanced down at the ground. He hated this. He just wanted to carry Kagome in his arms and let her rest. However, he couldn't. He couldn't risk her at the moment. He released a sigh. This was not a good time for him.

The rumor for the demon came as they came closer to the village. It appeared out of a small mountain range and came racing towards Kagome yelling for the jewel. Sango quickly threw her weapon preventing the demon to jump to avoid it, but also create a huge distance between Kagome and it.

Inuyasha quickly turned growling. He yelled at Kagome to find some place to hide. She nodded her head and hid behind a boulder. Sango and Miroku made sure to stand near the boulder to help Kagome. Inuyasha was running towards it with his claws stretched out. He jumped into the air and came crashing down with his claws. The demon dodged and turned quickly towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha was able to dodge quickly. Sango came in with her weapon, but the demon pushed it away.

"Damn it." cursed Inuyasha. The demon used it's tail and tripped him causing him to land against a pile of rocks. Inuyasha sat up and used his sleeve to wipe the blood running from the corner of his mouth.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" asked Miroku as he ran over to the hanyou.

Inuyasha stood up and grabbed his sword before pointing it at the demon. "Ya. This demon is starting to come a pest."

Miroku nodded his head. "It doesn't have any jewel shards, however, it seems to be as strong as the jewel."

"I don't give a damn. This demon is going down and we are heading back to the village."

"Good plan, but how?"

"I don't know, damn it. I just want it dead."

Miroku shook his head as he watch the hanyou run off to attack. He tried swinging his sword releasing the Wind Scar, but the demon flapped it's wings and flew above. Inuyasha recovered from the blast and notice the demon diving down towards Kagome. Kagome looked up into the demon's eyes as it flew closer towards her. She screamed as she covered her head. It's wings caused her to lose her bow meaning she had no way of protecting herself.

She prayed for anything to happen when she felt arms wrap around her and soon she was lifted off the ground. Kagome open her eyes and noticed Inuyasha running off as the demon came crashing down against the boulder. Kagome looked up into his eyes and noticed something different about him. He was grinding his teeth as if trying to prevent something. She notice that his grip on her was strong. He quickly jumped into a few trees in a small, shallow forest. He sat her down and quickly jumped out, running back out towards the demon. Kagome was lucky when she sat down in that tree for her bow was caught to one of the branches.

Inuyasha almost lost it there when he held Kagome in his arms. He hated it when she was in heat. Her scent made him loose his control and that was something he did not want to happen. He was finally getting closer to her. He couldn't allow his demon side or any of himself take over and hurt her. It was something he just couldn't do.

Arriving back on the field, Inuyasha released a growl before slamming his sword on the ground and releasing the Wind Scar. The demon was busy watching Sango and Miroku's moves that he forgot about the hanyou. The Wind Scar came sizzling down across the ground. It suprised the demon and soon it was only ashes drifting in the wind.

"It's over." declared Inuyasha as he sheathed his sword.

* * *

The group told the village that demon was destroyed. They were thanked for their trouble and received some money. Inuyasha just returned it to a small family that seemed to not have very much. The group was currently walking through a small meadow on their way back to the village. Even, though it was mid-afternoon, Inuyasha said there was a chance that they could arrive back not too late when the sun was down.

Kagome released a sigh followed by Sango. Both girls were tired from all the excitement from the battle to all of the walking. Miroku glanced up at the hanyou who was walking ahead of them. He released a growl before walking over to a tree to settle down. Everyone followed and watched as the hanyou jumped in a tree.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha looked pretty upset by all of this. She thought he would be okay. It wasn't like him to be this angry about something simple. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, wench. Just take your rest so that we can get going." He turned his back towards her and released a low growl.

Tears, for some odd reason, started to ache their way behind her eyes. Why did he have to be so mean about it? She was just asking a question. A single tear ran down her face and the next thing she knew, the hanyou was standing in front of her. His arms were placed on his hate and he was staring at her with the same stare as he did in the alley back in her time."Inu...yasha?" Her voice was weak. It was quiet. He suprised her.

"Stop crying, damn it. There is no reason to. Nothings wrong. I just don't want to be around you. Got a problem with it? Too bad. Deal with it at the time. Nothing is going to change." With those sayings, he turned towards the tree and sat down. Miroku and Sango looked at him suprised by his outburst.

Kagome dropped to her hands and knees. The tears she was holding back started to spill down her face. She thought he cared about her. She thought he loved her. She thought the kisses meant something. She thought the evening of the setting sun meant something. She was wrong. Standing up, she ran off into the forest.

Inuyasha released a growl as he watched her run off. He wasn't going to retrieve her. He knew she would return. He said those things to prevent her from trying to lure him to her. She was in heat, damn it. He couldn't be around her. It drove him crazy. He was holding everything back even as he said those words. The pain, it was eating at him. He wanted it to disappear. He knew one way, but there was no way in hell, he was going to do it.

Sango tried to run after the girl. Miroku prevented her. Inuyasha could hear Miroku whispering in her ear. He told her that the miko just needed time. They were to far from the village for her to return home. She would be back. Sango released a sigh as she leaned against her soon-to-be husband's chest. He tighten his grip upon the girl as both fell to sleep.

* * *

Kagome continued to run into the forest. The tears never seem to stop. She was hurt by what he said. She never expected him to say those things to her. It wasn't like him. At least, not by what has been happening. She thought he cared about her. She thought he wanted to be around her. She guessed wrong.

Kagome dropped to her knees. The tears splashed agains the ground forming small pools of water. Her heart ached. She was hurt by everything. She wanted it to end. She wanted to be a dream. She wanted everything back to normal.

The chain dangled down her neck, disappearing out of her shirt. It glittered by the sun reflecting through the leaves of the tree. Her hand gripped the small pearl jewel. She knew the only solution to prevent this pain from happening. Standing up, she started to walk back towards the group. The tears that ran down her face kept going. Her face was just stained by the tears, but she knew she had to do it.

Miroku and Sango looked up when they noticed Kagome walking out of the forest. She seemed to be fine as if she realized everything or at least calm down by everything. Kagome continued to walk towards them her. Her face showed no sadness, no happy, just determination.

Inuyasha looked up and watched as she knelt down in front of him. His claws digged into the ground as her scent started to circle his nose. He hated this. He wanted to take her, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't do it to Kagome. He watched as she dipped her hand into her shirt and grabbed a chain. She pulled it out letting the Shikon Jewel dangle around her neck. Her hands went behind her neck and removed the clip. The necklace fell into her hand. He watched as she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned back and started to stand when she noticed his grip upon her wrist. "What in hell is this for?"

"It's my choice. I don't understand you, Inuyasha. First, you were angry with me for what I did in my time. Second, you were upset about me in the hospital and for running. Third, for what you did for me and now this. I can't take it anymore. My heart can not hurt any longer. I can not shed anymore tears. I am leaving and this time, I am not returning."

"Damn it, Kagome. You don't understand. I have a reason for all of this."

Kagome jerked her wrist out his hand causing his claws to scrape against her wrist and draw blood. She spun around to face him. He grinned his teeth once more agains the scent that was driving him crazy. "Then what could be so good that you had to be so mean to me. Tell me that, Inuyasha?"

"Your in heat." He spit out quickly. He watched as she sat back suprised by his words.

"I'm in what?"

"Heat, damn it. You give off this intoxicating scent that it makes any demon, including myself want you. It takes all of my self control to control myself. I wasn't trying to hurt you. I was trying to protect you."

Kagome sat down upon the ground suprised by his words. He said those things because he cared about her. He wasn't trying to put her in harm. He was trying to make her safe. "It makes sense, Kagome." said Miroku. Kagome only nodded her head.

She was watching as Sango and Miroku stood up. She never noticed the hanyou kneeling down beside her. The only thing she did notice was the jewel being clipped around her neck and a warm kiss placed upon her neck. "I am sorry for being rude. I never meant to hurt you. I just need to avoid you at the moment." Kagome looked over at the hanyou. His eyes showed softness, showed symphy. She watched as he stood up. She followed and soon everyone started their way back to the village.

* * *


	14. 014

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is Rated R for Lemons, Limes, Language, and Blood.

* * *

**Choices**  
Chapter Fourteen

Everyone was relaxing in Kaeda's hut. It was a long journey back even after Kagome learned the reason why Inuyasha was avoiding her. It had been two days since they returned back. Inuyasha had clearified that the scent was no longer with her meaning that her heat was gone. It made Kagome happy for Inuyasha was staying around them much easier. The day was hot as everyone stayed inside. Running down to the stream was not an option. No one wanted to swim. It seemed like there was no way to cool off.

Inuyasha was surpised that morning when he noticed Kagome. Instead of wearing her normal school outfit, she was once again a different outfit. She was wearing a tank top that showed her shoulders bare. She was wearing a skirt, but it seemed a little too short on her. It didn't bother Inuyasha. To his opinion, she looked pretty good.

Kagome was currently laying on her sleeping bag reading a book. Occasionally, she would look up to see Inuyasha glancing over at her. She would only smile at him and he would glance away quickly receiving a light blush. Miroku and Sango both noticed this and giggled each time. The third time, however, both left to work on plans for the wedding.

Inuyasha took this chance of coming over to the girl. He dropped down on his stomach suprising the girl. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just visiting. You seem so quiet." He rolled over lining up perpendicular to her. Laying his head against her back, he felt her giggle.

"I want to finish this chapter so please let me." She moved a little getting comfortable and soon went back to reading.

However, only seconds later, her book was stolen from her hands and was laying against her bookbag. She yelled at the hanyou for causing her to lose her page. He, instead, pulled the girl towards him and captured her lips into a kiss. It suprised her for she never knew him to be so brave. It made her wonder again. Did he actually love her? Did he actually want her to stay with him? She broke the kiss to glance away from his face. She needed to know, but it seemed to be there was no answers to her questions. She felt as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her to his chest. He placed a kiss upon her neck and soon moved away disappearing out the door. Again, no answer. She would just have to wait.

* * *

Sango was sitting outside under a tree as she watched the boys work on the hut. Kagome came out almost thirty minutes later when the hanyou left. She walked over and sat by the demon slayer to watch the hanyou and monk work. Miroku was on the roof nailing some boards down while Inuyasha was carrying boards over. Sango had a smile over her face as she glanced down at a flower. Kagome figured it was one that Miroku gave her. She was happy for the couple. In just a few weeks, they would be married.

After nailing the board down, Miroku climbed down the ladder and approached the ladies. He knelt down by Sango and placed a quick kiss upon her lips. "Good afternoon ladies." Sango laughed upon his saying.

"Same to you, monk." Miroku moved over allowing Sango to lean against him. Kagome released a smile as she watch this. Soon, though, she stood up and walked back to the hut. Inuyasha was watching the whole scene. He carried the last board over to the hut and quickly followed.

Kagome entered the hut and sat down against the wall. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin against them. Sango and Miroku seemed so happy together. Both were able to admit to each other how they felt. Kagome felt that no matter how many times Inuyasha would kiss her, it would never mean anything. She felt alone. She wanted to be cared for, but not like a friend. She wanted to have someone to love. Ya, she does love the hanyou, but will he ever love her back? A small tear ran down her face. Just as she thought about many times, she always realized the same answer. He would never love her. He would only see her as a friend, someone to protect the jewel and make the choice.

Inuyasha could smell the tears outside the hut door. He didn't understand why she was crying. He thought she was happy that everything was going good. For the past few days ever since Kagome returned, the Koimaryuko demons have not attacked. He thought she would be happy that the wedding for Miroku and Sango was only a few weeks away. He thought she would be happy by the way he is expressing his feelings for her. It didn't make sense. Here she was crying and he had no solution.

Pushing the door open, he stepped in. Kagome was sitting on her sleeping bag with her knees to her chest. He could her hear sobs. He moved over the wall and sat down wrapping his arms around her. He felt her tense and gasped by his movments. She lifted her head to look at him. He noticed the unshed tears in her eyes and the watery paths from the fresh tears that ran.

Pushing him away, Kagome stood up and ran out of the hut door. She walked over to the edge of the village and entered the forest. He stopped her by grabbing her arm. She turned towards him and buried her head against his chest weeping. He tried his best by holding her, however, the tears never stop. Once again, she pushed against him and turned back towards the village. He was confused. Here she was crying and pushing him away. Why? He didn't know. Leaping into the trees, he followed her. She stopped by Kaeda who was pulling herbs from her garden.

Kagome was silent as she watched Kaeda. Shippo was with her helping with the weeds. He enjoyed watching the grasshoppers jump and the lady bugs fly. It made him hop like them which released a smile and a light laugh from the sad girl. Inuyasha watched as the kitsune jumped over to Kagome and asked about going berry hunting. He notice Kagome nodded and before long the miko and kitsune were heading back to the village with Kaeda waving good-bye.

Inuyasha sat down against the tree bringing his sword across his lap. Kagome didn't seem sad anymore. She seemed happy by the small fox child. However, he was curious on why she was sad. It seemed that she became sad when she noticed Miroku and Sango. Once again, he thought the girl would be happy. Everything was turning out correctly. Miroku and Sango would be together. Inuyasha was finally able to express his feelings for the girl he cared about and she was able to do the same. However, there was something making her sad. Shaking his head and releasing a sigh, he didn't know. He glanced down when he heard noises. He watched as Kagome and Shippo walked out into the forest. The berry bushes weren't far so if anything would happen, he would be there in no time.

* * *

Kagome watched as Shippo skipped his way down the forest path. She smiled occassionally when he looked back. However, when he looked away, she would look away towards the direction of the Sacred Tree. She knew Inuyasha suspected something. She just hope he didn't know what. Seeing Miroku and Sango together upset her for she knew Inuyasha would never do the same. He would never tell her how he felt. Till he did, Kagome decided on not returning his kisses. His kisses could mean anything. They might not mean that they loved or even cared about her. It could be many things. Some that she didn't even want to think about.

The berry bush was located near a small creek. Kagome watched as Shippo picked the berries and place them in the basket. Kagome moved over to the creek. Removing her sandles, she allowed her feet to cool off by the cool water. She thought about everything that happen this past month. The Koimaryuko demons attacked wanting her and the jewel. How she ended up in the hospital and soon ran away. Too much has happen, but it seems her and Inuyasha became so much closer or at least that is what she wants to believe. He never seem to be the one to express how he feels. It makes her wonder if he actually wants her around or just happy that she is still around because of the jewel.

A lonely tear ran down Kagome's face and splashed in the water rippling her reflection when a scream came behind her. Kagome turned quickly to see a spider demon standing over Shippo. She screamed for Shippo's name who transformed and appeared behnd her.

Kagome watched with a frightfull eyes as the demon approached her. It kept calling for the jewel. Kagome screamed as it raised one of it's furry arms. She closed her eyes tightening her grip around the young kitsune when a yell of Iron Revearer Soul Stealer came echoeing across the area. Kagome open her eyes to see Inuyasha slicing through the demon as it disappeared into the air. "Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded her head and helped Shippo pick up the berries. With the berries all put in the basket, she took the small fox child's hand and headed back to the village. Inuyasha just stood there watching her. He noticed her expression when he asked the question. She was sad again. For what reason, he didn't know.

* * *

Kagome felt hurt for avoiding him like this. However, she knew it was the best. If he didn't want to say how he felt about her, then she wasn't going to express to him how she felt. She followed the child into the hut and watched as he ran out to find Kaeda. She sat down beside the wall taking out her book when she heard noises outside.

With a swift movement of the door, Inuyasha walked in. Kagome glanced up at him and then back down at her back. "What in hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Now leave. I would like to read for a little bit." She responded with a sharp tone. She really didn't want to be with him at the moment. She just wanted to be alone.

"No. There is something wrong with you. I could smell tears when you came back from Miroku and Sango. Plus, you had a sad expression in the forest. Now spill. What is wrong?" He was crouched down in front of her looking deep into her brown eyes.

Kagome put her book down and crossed her eyes. She turned her head trying to avoid his stare. "I thought it would be obvious, but I guess not. Forget about it. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I don't want to see you."

Inuyasha sat back suprised by her tone. "What in hell is this suppose to me? Damn it, Kagome. What got you so pissed off?"

"I am not mad. I just don't want to be around you. Is that a problem?"

"Yes, damn it."

"Well, get used to it."

Kagome stood up and tried to walk around him. He was quick and grabbed her forcing her to fall to the ground. He bent over her and looked down into her eyes. His eyes showed a strange look, a look of desire and anger. "No. You are going to tell me now or it is going to get rough."

"What? Inuyasha, you are scarying me. Get up now. Please?" Her voice was trembling. She was frighten by his sudden movements. She wasn't trying to make him mad. She just wanted to see if the expressions were something more.

"I am not doing anything to you. I just want an answer. What is wrong with you?"

"It's nothing, okay? I just have a lot on my mind." Inuyasha didn't like her answer, but decided not to push any further. He would find out the truth sooner or later, but he would not want to hurt her anymore and force her to leave. Leaning up and moving to the door, he took one more glance back at the girl before disappearing outside.

Kagome released a sigh as she sat up against the wall. He almost came close to figuring out that she was thinking about him. She almost gave away that she was wondering if he cared about her. Watching outside as the door moved in the wind, Kagome noticed that the whole time she was arguing with Inuyasha, the day went by. The sun was coming to a set ending the day.

She tried going back to her book, but it seemed impossible. Too much of what happen between her and Inuyasha was on her mind. She loved the hanyou, there was no doubt on that. Staying with him would make her happy, but it would also make her sad. She didn't want to lose her family. She didn't want to lose anyone.

* * *

Noises were heard almost twenty minutes later. Kagome stayed in the hut avoiding Inuyasha as much as possible. She really didn't want to push anything any further. She watched most of the time as the door moved by the wind. She could see the hanyou sitting in the tree looking a little confused. She knew he was the cause of it.

Sango and Miroku came in laughing about something. They moved over to the corner they were sitting in and started whispering. Kagome smiled on how happy the couple was, but soon it disappeared as she looked towards the door. The door moved again and soon Shipp, Kaeda, and Kirara came. "We will go ahead and start preparing dinner." said Miroku moving. Sango moved off his lap and sat near the wall a little distance away from Kagome.

Kaeda nodded her head and handed Miroku a bucket. Water was needed for tonights dinner. Mushroom stew was on the menu and lots of water was needed. Kagome watched as Miroku walked out of the hut and Inuyasha walk in. He glanced over at Kagome, but never said a word. Instead, he bent down by Kaeda and whispered something. She nodded her head and soon disappeared out. "What did he want?" asked Sango. She was cutting carrots for the stew.

"Just that he would be in late for dinner. He seems to have a lot on his mind. I feel sorry for him." replied Kaeda.

"Why?"

"Think about it. For almost five years, ye have traveled searching for the shards of the Shikon Jewel. He has been fighting constantly, never resting for a moment. Now with the jewel whole, he has nothing to do. I wouldn't be suprised if one day we wake and see that he is gone."

Sango nodded her head agreeing what the old miko said. Inuyasha was a half demon. It wouldn't be strange to see him leave. He would start a journey of his own and maybe find somewhere to settle down.

Kagome listen to the conversation. She never thought about it. She never thought about Inuyasha leaving for good. She never wanted to. She wanted to know that he would always be there for her. The thought of him leaving made tears build up behind her eyes. She couldn't let Sango or Kaeda know she was crying. Standing up, she walked out of the hut and walked towards the end of the village. Inuyasha, who was sitting in one of the trees watching the setting sun, noticed her crying again. He quickly followed hoping to find some reason on why she was crying now.

Kagome walked towards the edge of the village, towards a small meadow. The grass was blowing as a breeze whipped through her ebony hair. The golden colors of a setting day danced across the meadow showing off it's evening glow. Kagome dropped down to her knees and allowed the tears run. She couldn't see Inuyasha leave. Shecouldn't see him say good-bye and disappear from her life forever. She wanted him to stay. Whispers escaped her lips that unknow to her, a certain hanyou could hear. "Please, stay. Don't leave me alone."

Inuyasha was unsure why she was saying these things. Of course, he was staying. He had no idea of leaving her behind when she was the one who captured his heart. Yes, when he was alone and hasn't met Kikyou, he thought about traveling, trying to find a place where he belong, but not now. He wanted to stay. This village, this place near the Sacred Tree and the wooden well, it was home to him. Kagome was his home. She stole his heart and made it melt into a passion he never knew existed. He was staying and that was it. He wasn't leaving.

* * *

Kagome returned to the hut when the sun was almost gone. It was still setting, but it had not completely disappeared yet. The aroma of the mushroom stew could be smelled drifting out of the hut when she arrived back. She stepped inside making sure that the tears that ran were not visible to the eye. Shippo was worried when she entered. She explained that she just needed time to herself. Sango called her over to sit. She joined her and was handed a bowl. As she took one sip, Inuyasha appeared inside. He looked towards Kagome with a determine stare. Kagome sat suprised. Maybe what Sango and Keada were talking about might come true. He has no reason to stay. It's not like he cares about her. As soon as the choice is made and the jewel is gone, he might leave. There were so many possiblities that none seem like a good answer.

Inuyasha sat against the wall as Miroku handed him a bowl of soup. He never moved his eye contact with Kagome's. She never continued to eat. She sat back suprised by his movements. Sango waved her hand in front of the young girl's face. She snapped out of her thoughts and tried to calm down. Her breathing was ragged and heart was racing. She knew the hanyou could hear it. Tears started to sting her eyes. She wanted to cry again. She wanted someone to hold her and let her cry the pain that was so deep away.

Inuyasha laid his bowl down upon the ground and moved to kneel on his knees. He glanced towards the young miko. He reached out a hand and whipped the tear that ran down her face. He shook his head while closing his eyes slowly. Kagome moved quickly away, hiding behind the demon slayer. Sango looked over her shoulder confused on why Kagome was so scared. It was just Inuyasha after all. Ya, he was acting strange, but it was still him. "Kagome, are you okay?" She asked.

Kagome nodded her head. However, Inuyasha spoke suprising everyone, correcting what she was trying to say. "No she is not. This is the third time I caught her in tears. Why? She won't say."

Miroku, Sango, everyone in the hut turned towards Kagome. Kagome turned her face away letting a few tears run. She quickly stood up and tried to move towards the door, but was prevented when Inuyasha sat in front of the door. He quickly grabbed her arm and threw her towards the back. It wasn't rough to hurt her, but it did suprise her. "Kagome, you were crying. Why?" asked Sango afraid on what could be wrong with her friend.

Kagome shook her head. She wanted to be away. "Let me out. Please, Inuyasha, let me out."

The hanyou just shook his head. "No. You are going to explain the reasons you were crying. They deserve to know. I deserve to know."

"No they don't. It's my feelings, my thoughts. No one elses, but mine. Please, let me out now."

Inuyasha didn't move. He stayed put even when he notice she was in the brink of sobbing. "Explain. What made you so upset?"

Kagome shook her head. The tears were running down her face splashing against the ground. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be in this hut. She wanted to be alone. She wanted to cry the pain away. She wanted to be rid of the feelings she had for a certain hanyou. He didn't understand anything. He didn't understand what she wanted to know. "I hate you. I hate you. Now let me out. Sit. I hate you." She mumbled words suprising everyone including the hanyou. The spell took him down allowing her to run by.

She took this chance and ran out of the hut. She kept running as the tears ran free. She didn't care where she was running. She ran through the village, pass a hut, and straight into the forest. She kept running. She wanted to be away. She wanted the pain to disappear. She wanted to die and let the pain leave her soul. She felt hurt. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, but was unsure if he felt the same. His kisses meant so much to her, but she was unsure that he was kissing her for the same reason. She wanted to be love. She wanted to be loved by him.

Unknown to her, in the darkness of the shadows, Kai was watching her. He followed the miko out of the village. He watched as the hanyou made her upset. She sat him and then stormed out of the hut. A smile twisted on his face. This would be his chance. The miko seemed weak and tired. She seemed hurt by everything that happen. This was his chance. This would be the night he killed the miko and stole the jewel.

* * *

Kagome ran not thinking where she was going. He yelled at her for no appearant reason. He tried forcing her to talk once again. Kagome tripped over a root and fell to the ground. She stood up without brushing the dirt and blood off of her knee and started running again. Tears clouded her eyes making her unable to see. She tried holding back sobs after sobs. It continued to come. She cried over how he treated her. She thought he cared.

Kagome stopped when a breeze whipped through her hair. Kagome whipped the tears from her face and looked at the scenary. She was standing at the same cliff that Inuyasha took her to apologize for everything. Kagome took a step back before dropping to her knees. How could he push her so much? How could he force her when she didn't want to say? How could he hurt her so much that she thought about ending her life?

A small laugh escaped her lips. She knew a way of hurting him, if it came down to that. Her hand reached up to the Shikon Jewel. Her choice would make Inuyasha hurt more than anything. If she chose to go home, he would lose her forever. Kagome knew she could not stay here all night. She either had to return to the village and face Inuyasha or head down the well back to her time. She made up her mind to head home.

As she stood up, someone stepped out of the forest. Kagome figured it was Inuyasha following her. However, as she looked towards the forest, she gasped in shock and fear. Kai stood standing near a tree. His arms were crossed and dagger was held in one of his hands. "A pleasure to see you again, miko." He hissed it out with a delightfull shiver.

Kagome backed up only to stop when she heard a rock fall down the cliff. Kai walked towards her dropping the dagger to his side. "Leave me alone." She whispered it out hoping he would listen. Kai just laughed.

"Hand me the jewel and I might think about sparing your life." He stopped only a few steps away. Kagome swallowed hard. She had no bow with her. She had no way of protecting herself from this demon.

Kagome tried moving along the side of the cliff. He watched her carefully then reached for her. She fell to the ground with him pending her below. Kagome tried screaming, but he held her mouth close. "I said the jewel or your life. Which will it be?" He was using a demanding tone. Tears started to run down her face when she felt him use the blade against her skin. How was she suppose to get out of this mess? She was too weak to use her miko powers and if she did, she didn't want to risk her life. What was she suppose to do?

Inuyasha threw the bamboo door open and walked out cursing. Kagome sat him and said she hated him before running off. He looked towards the west and noticed the sun setting. It was the night of the new moon and once again, Kagome was missing. Her scent did not head towards the well. Instead, she ran towards the cliff, the very cliff with the ravine below. Inuyasha cursed once again. He had to find her before the sun set completely.

Jumping into the trees, he started to run. Her scent got strong at one part. He noticed the blood. She fell. He also noticed the salty scent. She was crying. A scream peirced the silent forest. Inuyasha looked up. It was Kagome's voice. Quicking his pace, he headed straight towards the edge of the forest and the cliff.

Inuyasha made one more jump. The cliff wasn't far. Inuyasha was about to jump when his body started to pulsate. He stopped in a shocking look. He glanced towards the west and noticed that sun was gone. The darkness was taking over. He was turning human, mortal. He cursed under his breath. He couldn't just wait till morning to save Kagome. He had to do it now.

Jumping down, he ran only to stop. Kai was facing Kagome holding his sword out. He noticed the blood running down Kagome's arm. She had a tight grip upon the Shikon Jewel. The demon was starting to approach her. Inuyasha did the only thing he could do. He ran. "Kagome, get out of the way!"

Kagome looked towards the direction of the yell. Kai did the same. Both noticed Inuyasha running towards them. Inuyasha ran into Kai pushing him towards the cliff. Kai couldn't hold back the momentum. Both came to the cliff and ran off. Kagome watched as Inuyasha fell off the cliff into complete darkness. Kai did not fall. Instead, he used his magic and disappeared in a dark blue powder. "Inuyasha!" She yelled it. No respond came within the darkness of the night.

Breathing rapidly, Kagome stood up and walked to the edge. She found a ledge and started to climb. She had to get down to Inuyasha. She had to make sure that he was okay. With his mortal body, it worried her. She was afraid that he might be dead. Tears started to form in her eyes. She shook her head. She couldn't cry. He was alive. He just had to be.

It took close to two hours before Kagome arrived at the bottom of the cliff. The area was shrouded in complete darkness. No light could be seen in either direction. Kagome walked carefully. Rocks and cracks spreaded everywhere over the ravine. Kagome prayed that he was okay. She glanced in every direction. She looked up the cliff from right to left to up and down. There seemed to be no sign of Inuyasha. That is when she saw him.

Kagome gasped at the sight of him. He was laying across two rocks on his back side. Blood seemed to cover the rocks. His arms were spread and his hair covered the rock above him. The top of his forehead was covered in blood. His wrists and arms seemed to be the same. The side of his chest looked like his forhead. Blood seemed to flow from him from different wounds.

Kagome shook her head before running towards him. She dropped down to her knees. His eyes were closed. His breathing was ragged. It seemed that he was in pain as he drew in slow breaths. Kagome placed her hand over his chest. She gasped again. His heart was weak. It seemed slow. He was dying. Kagome shook her head as the tears ran down her face. She placed her hands over his shoulder trying her hardest to wake him. There seemed to be no luck. Each breath he took seemed to get weaker by the minute. His heart seemed to slow down by each passing second.

Kagome tried her hardest to stop crying. She had to wake him. She had to get help. However, she knew there was no help. She knew there was no way to save him. The hanyou she loved was dying. Kagome placed herself over his chest. She gripped his haori in her hands and cried. "Please, don't die. Please, don't leave me. I am so sorry. I don't hate you. Please. I love you." She whispered as she felt his heart slow down and beat no more.

The tears never stopped. The hanyou was dead. He saved her from death and caused his own. Kagome just cried upon his chest holding his haori tightly in her hand. She never was able to tell him how she felt. She was never able to tell him that she loved him. As Kagome laid upon the hanyou's chest, someone slowly walked up to her. The shadow danced across her body. Kagome looked up. She whipped the tears from her face and turned to see who it was. Her eyes went wide and she gasped at who was standing in front of her.

* * *


	15. 015

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.Warning: This fanfiction is Rated R for Lemons, Limes, Language, and Blood.

* * *

**Choices**  
Chapter Fifteen

Kai released a loud curse as he slammed the door shut and walked through the castle. Saeko appeared out of the room looking suprised by her mates reaction. She could hear him yelling. "Damn it. Damn it." She followed him to the rock garden. He was throwing Black Daggers to rocks destroying them within seconds.

"Did something happen?" She asked while standing against the door afraid of what made her mate so mad.

"I had her. I had the miko. Damn that hanyou. He should have never interferred, but no matter. He won't bother anymore."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you killed the hanyou, but how?"

Kai released a laugh as he turned towards his mate. "I didn't kill him. He tried saving the miko by shoving me off a cliff. It happen to be that I was able to save myself with my magic. The hanyou fell to his death to the ravine below."

Saeko looked suprised by this. The hanyou risked his life to save the miko. It confirmed what she has seen. The hanyou loved the miko enough that his life didn't matter. All that matter was saving her.

* * *

Kagome was in complete shock. Her eyes were wide by the person standing in front of her. It was only seconds ago that the hanyou that captured her heart passed away from saving her very life. The very thought of it brought tears to her eyes. She whispered the very name of the person in front. She noticed a smile over the face. It was a face of sorrow and sadness. "Kagura."

Kagura stood a short distance away from Kagome. She looked sad by the events that happen. Kagome was suprised to see that she was still alive. Kagura looked no different except for a little bigger around the tummy. Kagome suspected that she was pregnant with child. She would be happy for the wind demon if it wasn't a time to grieve.

Movements came from behind Kagura. Kagura glanced over her shoulder and moved to the side. Kagome gasped. There standing beside Kagura looking determine from the events was someone unexpected to Kagome. She thought he hated the hanyou. She thought he would be happy he was dead, but instead, it looked as if he was sad. Sesshoumaru looked as if he was upset by the events that lead to his brother's death.

Kagome watched as the demon lord approached her pulling out one of his swords. It was Tenseiga, the sword of healing. A small glimp of hope echoed across her face. Was there a chance to save him? Was there a chance to bring the very hanyou she loved back to life?

She watched with caution movements as Sesshoumaru glanced up at her and then down at his brother. He raised his sword and swung it across the body. It seemed like minutes passed by, but soon movments of a chest could be seen rising and falling. Coughs were soon followed as deep breaths were taken through pale lips. A smile danced across Kagome's face as he was alive. Sesshoumaru brought Inuyasha back to life.

The demon lord put his sword away and moved back away from the miko and hanyou. He watched as tears ran down the girl's face and splashed upon the haori. Kagome knelt upon her knees gripping the hanyou's hands. Slowly, she watched as his eyes of deep brown open to look at her. A smile followed by tears appeared across Kagome's face.

The hanyou lifted his hand slowly and whipped the tears away before cupping her chin within his hand. A smile danced across his face as he pulled her towards him and captured her lips into a passionate kiss. He broke the kiss to whisper one word that suprised Kagome. "I love you, also." Those words brought tears down her face as she watched him disappear into a deep sleep.

Kagome turned back to the demon lord. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Sesshoumaru. I don't know what I would have done if I lost him."

"Don't worry about it. Kagura will help you get him up to a hut. He needs rest." Kagome nodded her head and Kagura walked over bringing a feather out to lift the wounded hanyou up. All three traveled to the hut together. Kagome was still in tears as she saw the chest rise and fall of the hanyou she loved.

* * *

Sango and Miroku were starting to get worried. Inuyasha ran out pretty quick when the spell let him go. Both were going to go look for him and the miko when the sound of wind could be heard. Miroku grabbed his staff and quickly moved to the door. He gasped upon the site. Sango moved over to the door to see what the suprisement was about when she saw it.

Sesshoumaru was carrying his brother who looked badly wounded. Kagura and Kagome were following behind. He walked pass Sango and Miroku and into the hut. Laying his brother down, he walked out the door to wait outside.

Kagura followed Kagome inside. As they travelled back to the village, Kagura explained that Sesshoumaru was the one who saved her from Naraku. She explained that she was currently his mate and pregnant with his pup. Kagome was happy. Kagura received the freedom she wanted.

She watched as Kagura left with her mate before returning back to the hanyou. She helped Kaeda remove his haori and white shirt to dress his wounds. They were deep, but no longer bleeding. He was breathing, but it was weak. She would have been worried, but Sesshoumaru confirmed that he would live. Sango and Miroku appeared inside wandering what happen. Kagome took this chance to explain that when she ran, she came face to face with Kai of the Koimaryoku demons. He was going to kill her when Inuyasha came running, pushing him along with the demon off the cliff. The demon disappeared, but Inuyasha fell into darkness. She continued to explain that she found him, but he died in her arms and that was when Kagura and Sesshoumaru appeared brining him back to life.

Everyone was silent after Kagome explained what happen. Everyone knew that both the miko and hanyou have been through a lot. However, they were both happy that everything was okay. Kagome ringed out a rag and laid it across the hanyou's forehead. He moved a little, opening his eyes. A smile danced across his face as he noticed the very girl looking down at him. "Kagome." His voice was rough, but it showed love and compassion.

Kagome smiled back at him as she gripped his hand within hers. She felt warm by the emotions that were happening. That was when she noticed it. The golden rays were dancing across the room. The midnight colors were disappearing. She glanced down at the hanyou to see his black hair changing from grey to silver. She smiled when she noticed the fuzzy triangles moving to the sounds. His hand tighten around her and she could feel his claws gazing her skin. She glanced one more time towards the door before looking back at the human now hanyou. "Are you okay?" She needed to know that everything was going to be fine.

He nodded his head. "Yes. My body heals a lot faster than yours does even with these deep of wounds. Give me two days and I will be back to normal." Kagome smiled once again before laying beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. "Was this the reason you were upset? Because I never told you how I felt?"

Kagome was suprised by his sudden question. So he knew why she was upset last night. She nodded her head. "I didn't know what to think. You could have been happy that I was alive and the jewel was safe. I really didn't have any ideas."

"It's crazy to think that way. Of course I was happy. I almost lost you in that hospital. I love you and that is never going to change. I just wanted to make sure you felt the same." Kagome turned towards him and noticed a smile upon his face. He leaned forward and captured her lips into a passionate kiss. His tongue quickly slipped in when she open. It was everything to her. She was loved. He loved her and that was what matter. Both broke the kiss and soon, he laid his head back and went to sleep. Kagome followed into a peacefull, happy sleep.

* * *

Sango was outside sitting in Miroku's arms. Both were enjoying the warm sun as they looked over at the hut. Both were not suprised that Inuyasha would kill himself to save the young girl. They knew he loved her more than anything even if that meant risking his own life. What suprise them, though, was the Koimaryuko demon. He knew Kagome was at the cliff, but how. What was he waiting for? Was he trying to drag the death of the miko out. Nothing seem to make sense to them.

"It makes me wonder why that demon would go after Kagome and not kill her right away. He had her twice and she survived him." said Sango as she glanced up at the monk's face.

He released a sigh before glancing down at her worried face. "I really don't think he was trying to kill her so sudden. I think he was after something."

"But what?"

"I really wouldn't know."

* * *

Two days went fast for the hanyou. He was correct on everything he said. Inuyasha was soon back to his normal strength when the sun came to a final set on the second day. Kagome stayed near him the whole time. She checked his wounds making sure that they were bandaged. She made sure that he was confortable as he rested. He was getting tired of it, but as long as she was near, he wasn't going to complain.

Kagome was currently asleep against him when he woke. He smiled as he glanced down at the young girl. During the whole afternoon, she kept running from place to place helping out as best as she could. He could tell that she was exhausted and soon she came in to rest. He let her lay down beside him and soon she was sound a sleep. Leaning down and placing a kiss upon her cheek, she moved to the feeling and woke to see his golden eyes staring down at her. "I was wondering when you were going to wake."

"I was tired. No sleep because of running around these past days and..." She stopped. She really didn't wanted to be reminded on what happen. She wanted to try and forget about that night. She didn't want to be remind that the new moon was the night the hanyou died and was brought back to life.

"Feh. I am fine. I told you would I would heal in two days. Anyways, it is already evening and you must be hungry." Kagome smiled and nodded her head before standing up. He helped her up and both headed out of the hut to find everyone.

Sango and Miroku were sitting against a tree watching as the clouds drifted by. They noticed the hanyou and miko approaching. They were happy that the hanyou was back to normal. Just as Kagome was afraid of losing him, they were also afraid. "You both look hungry. We saved you some food. It is near the fire." said Sango as she sat up. Kagome nodded her head and followed Inuyasha to the fire. He smiled towards her as he handed her the food. Both sat down and ate in silent.

* * *

Kagome released a sigh as she looked over at the horizon. The morning sun felt good against her cool cheeks. Inuyasha suggested that she return home to see her family. It had been a couple of weeks and she knew she missed them. She didn't mind as long as he came. He didn't argue. It actually made him happy. He was happy to be around her.

"Your awake." said a voice behind her. Kagome turned away from her window to stare at the door. Standing in the doorway with arms crossed over the chest, stood the hanyou she loved.

"Ya. I was tired from everything. Thanks for coming with me."

Inuyasha moved from the door towards the girl. He wrapped his arms around her letting her lean her body against his. "Don't worry about it."

Kagome enjoyed that he was here with her. Ever since the night she almost lost him, she never wanted to be parted. It has been three nights and still he stayed near. He never left the room to sleep in the Sacred Tree. He just stayed near her side knowing that she was safe. Slowly, he turned her in his arms. She released him a warm smile as he stood there. The reflection of the morning sun dancing across his silver hair giving it a bright shine. The reflection of the light giving his skin a young tone. She knew why she loved this hanyou and she was glad that her love was returned.

Standing on her toes, she embraced his lips towards hers in a sealed kiss. The darkness seemed to disappear by this movement. He knew where he belong just by her feeling, just by her touch. All that he knew, all that he wanted to try and forget, he knew it was wrong. He knew where he belong. This girl was the one. She was the one that he loved.

He brushed his tongue under her lips. She parted them allowing full access of his taste. Each thought that she had, each memory she had of not knowing if he cared, they came crashing down. The first kiss she received from him, the one in the hospital, it was true. He loved her. There was no saying no to it. He loved her. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the lush feeling. He released a light moan against her touch before stepping back and breaking the kiss.

She had a smile upon her face as she looked up at the hanyou. He responded with the same before placing a kiss upon her cheek. "You better get ready. I know you want to head to this school of yours." She nodded her head and quickly grabbed her robe before disappearing out of the room.

Inuyasha smiled as he watched the young miko run out of the bedroom. He never felt this way towards anyone, even Kikyou. She brought sunshine to his face. She brought a smile to him when he knew he shouldn't be happy. Not anymore. He knew he couldn't be sad. He found what people called love. He found someone to cherish, someone to care about, someone to love. Removing his sword from his side, he sat down on the windowsill to watch the rising morning and to listen to calm sounds of the coming day.

* * *

Kagome released a small sigh as she followed her friends to a small table at a small cafe. Once again, they were discussiing information regarding to Hojo. Kagome really wish they would stop talking about him. She loves Inuyasha and that was never going to change. She figured they were still talking about the last time she went out with him. It has been close to two weeks and still they haven't stopped talking about it or asking questions concerning it.

"So Kagome. Hojo says you kissed him. Is this true?" asked Yuka jumping Kagome out of her thoughts.

Kagome nodded her head. "Well, ya, but he actually did the kiss. I regret it now and glad that no one else knows about."

"Why? This just confirms that you are dating Hojo and not that two-timing guy."

Kagome was bitten back by Yuka's respond. She forgot that she hasn't told her friends about Inuyasha not seeing Kikyou anymore. She forgot to let them know that it was only her and no one else. Now she had a reason. Both confessed and now it was time to end it with Hojo. "Well..."

"Kagome? I didn't see you in class. How are you? I missed seeing you." She was interupted when the familiar voice came walking up. Hojo bent down and placed a quick kiss upon Kagome's cheek. Her friends smiled about the sudden effection. It suprised the young girl by his sudden appearance.

"Hojo. Umm...I am doing fine. Been busy with catching up with my school work, but that is normal with me when you are sick." She really didn't know how to say it to him. She wanted to be nice about it. She knew he thought they were dating. She knew by her day at school that everyone thought she was dating him. She didn't know how to end the relationship without hurting anyone.

Hojo pulled up a chair suprising everyone including Kagome. "That could be expected. I brought you some herbs that might help you. Plus, I am leaving this weekend on a small trip. There is a spa located there and I was wondering if you would go with me."

Kagome's eyes went wide and she had a hard time swallowing her tea. Did Hojo just invite her on a small vacation? No. That couldn't have been it. She must of misheard. She can not leave with Hojo. She loves Inuyasha, not Hojo. She wants to stay with Inuyasha. She was going to respond, but once again, Yuka beat her. "That sounds nice. She would love to go. You know Kagome. She needs a break and since you are both dating, it would be a good thing to do."

"That's great. We leave tomorrow morning around eight. I will be there to pick you up around that time. I will talk to you later then." He stood up from his chair and placed another kiss upon Kagome's cheek. She turned away from it. Hojo said nothing about it. He just bid everyone good-bye and left the cafe.

Crossing her arms on the table, she laid her head down. What was she going to do? She couldn't go to a spa without telling Inuyasha. He would get furious. She remembered the last few times. Even before he said the words, he got jeolous and mad about her seeing another boy. She knew it would be worse.

Eri noticed the emotions upon Kagome's face. She rubbed Kagome's shoulder trying to calm her down. "Are you okay, Kagome? You don't sound too happy about this."

"She is just probably in shock about it. I wouldn't blame her." said Yuka. She was eating her ice cream as Eri asked the question.

Eri shook her head. "I don't believe so. I think Kagome didn't want to go to this spa with Hojo. Something else came up."

Yuka stared at her strange. "What do you mean? Are you saying that they broke up?"

Eri gave a shrug with her shoulders. "That could be a chance. We haven't seen Kagome in over two weeks. Many things could have changed. You don't know if setting this trip up was a good idea. You might have created a mess that she can not get herself out of."

Kagome listen to Eri's words. Of all of her friends, Eri was always the closest to her. She understood Kagome when she needed someone to talk with. It seemed that this time Eri was understanding that she was not dating Hojo anymore. She was dating Inuyasha. She was in love with the hanyou. Tears started to run down her face. What was she going to do? She couldn't back out of this trip. She didn't want to hurt Hojo's feelings. She would just have to figure something out and hope it worked out the best.

* * *

Eri walked with Kagome back to her house. Both were quiet. Kagome figured that Eri knew that she had a lot on her mind. At the steps of the shrine, Eri finally spoke. She wondered what was going on. Kagome finally spilled about the two-timing boyfriend. She explained who he was and what happen. Eri was happy for her and then sad. She didn't know what Kagome was going to do. That was when Eri came up with the idea. She told Kagome to just go with Hojo to the spa. She could tell her boyfriend that instead of being with Hojo, she was going to be with Eri's family. Kagome's boyfriend wouldn't be able to check on her because Eri was going to be out of town at the same time. Kagome agreed on the idea. It was the only one she had at the moment. With good-byes exchanged, both headed on their way.

Kagome slid the door open and appeared inside. Souta and her grandfather were in the living room watching television. Her mother was in the kitchen drinking tea and reading a small book. Kagome laid her bookbag near the couch and looked around for the hanyou. "Mom, where's Inuyasha?" She asked.

Her mother laid her cup down and looked up at her daughter. "He is upstairs resting." She responded before going back to her book.

Kagome nodded her head and started walking up the stairs. She had a smile on her face that he was not in a bad mood, but in a tired mood. She arrived at her door and pushed it open a little, thankful that it didn't make any sounds. The evening sun danced across the door casting shadows over the room. The hanyou was laying on the bed sound asleep. The Tetsusaiga was resting against his chest as he held it close by. He wasn't wearing his haori. Instead, it was laying over the chair near her desk. She smiled as she sat down in the chair. He looked so innocent, so peaceful, so content. The rising and falling of his chest, the way the wind blew his bangs over his face, it all brought smiles of warmth across her face and down through her skin.

She released a sigh as she moved over to the window. The curtain was blowing and the birds could be heard chirping away. She had a problem on her hand again. Not only was the choices bothering her, but now her time was on her mind. She didn't know how to explain to Inuyasha that she would be gone for the weekend. She didn't want to make the hanyou mad. She just wanted to please Hojo and Inuyasha at the same time. Another sigh escaped her lips. She was stuck in a situation. One she was afraid that she might not be able to get out of without hurting someone in the process.

* * *


	16. 016

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is Rated R for Lemons, Limes, Language, and Blood.

* * *

**Choices  
** Chapter Sixteen

Kagome released another sigh as she glanced over to the bed where the sleeping hanyou laid. She was having a hard time trying to figure out a way to tell Inuyasha that she was leaving for the weekend. She was afraid to lie. She didn't want to make him mad. Kagome has seen him mad and it was one thing she didn't want to see again.

Another long quiet sigh escaped her lips as she moved from the window and out of her room. Till she comes up with a way to talk with him, she better just let him rest. She missed him. Yes, she could admit that, but she just didn't want him to figure out that something was wrong. She didn't want him to figure anything out about Hojo and this weekend.

Her mother was currently sitting down at the table in the kitchen when she came down the stairs. She glanced up at her daughter and noticed that she had a small problem on her hands. "Is something wrong, dear? Is Inuyasha upstairs?"

Kagome nodded her head before sitting down in a chair and resting her head on her arms. "Hojo wants me to go to a spa with his family this weekend. I didn't actually agree to going. Yuka did. The only problem is Inuyasha will not like the idea. Eri came up with an idea to help me, but I am not completely sure this will work."

Kagome's mother listen to Kagome as she told about her afternoon with her friends. Her mother understood why she didn't want Inuyasha to know, but she didn't know how she was going to get out of the problem without him finding out it was a lie. She did agree, though, that the best idea was for her to follow Eri's idea. It wouldn't hurt to give it a try. If Inuyasha would find out that everything was plan and that Kagome went with Hojo, it would be no different from the time she dated him and then ran from him. If it came down to that, they would worry about it then.

Kagome was glad that her mother was able to help and went into the living room to work on some of her homework. At dinner time, she would wake the hanyou up. Till then, she was going to let her mind settle and try to calm herself down.

* * *

Two hours later, Kagome's mother came over to the living room. Kagome was wrapped within a blanket reading a book. She rubbed her daughter's shoulder. She glanced up at her mother's face. "Dinner is ready. You might want to retrieve Inuyasha." Kagome nodded her head and laid her book down.

She climbed the stairs to arrive at her room. The hanyou was still laying on the bed sound asleep. She figured that with him fighting and protecting the group from demons, it must of worn him out. She also figured because of what happen on the New Moon he was still tired. That would be suspected. Even a hanyou could get tired even if he didn't want to believe it.

Kagome walked over to the bed and a smile danced across her face. He looked so calm just laying there. He seemed like there were no worries that he had to be concern about. She knelt down and rested her arms across the bed. How many times has she seen him like this and everytime she thought he didn't care about her? Too many to count. Now she knew. He loved her and she loved him. There were no questions about it.

Placing her hand on his shoulder, she tried to wake the sleeping hanyou. He moved a little to the movement, but soon open one of his golden eyes. "Dinner is ready." He only nodded his head followed by a long yawn. She stood up only to be grabbed around the waist and pulled down upon the bed. She released a small laugh-like scream.

"I was wondering when I was going to see you." He moved over to lay on his side as Kagome laid on her back to look up at his face. He bent down and brushed his lips across hers before placing small butterfly kisses across her cheek. She had a hard time holding back a moan from the feeling of his warmth surrounding her body and soul.

She put her hand up against his chest, trying to stop him. He only giggled against it and captured her lips into a strong passionate kiss. His tongue quickly entered her mouth devouring her tastes and mixing them with his. Her moan was muffled by his lips as his claws traced the side of her neck. Of all the times she kept regretting his kiss, she never realize that these kisses always meant the same things. If someone didn't love you, would they place warm kisses upon your lips and necks like this? Kagome finally came to a conclusion that it would never happen. He has always loved her. From the day she began thinking about the choices clear to when she ran away from him to stay with her cousin.

Wrapping her around his neck, she deepen the kiss followed by arching her body against his. He released another giggle as his claws traced the side of her body and slipped under her school shirt. She released a muffled moan by his touch. His touch was everything to her. She could feel his care, his desire that was deep. It meant that he as loved her from the day they have met. With trouble paths, there always seem to be no way to find your destination. With his care to her, it has helped her find that correct path. She has finally come to realize that he was everything to her and she was the same to her.

She released another moan as his hands trailed down the side of her legs. He was teasing her with each touch, each kiss. He giggled upon her respond and only brought more of the pain that she wanted gone. Soon, though, he moved away breaking the kiss. She whimpered upon the release, but knew why he did it. "You said it was dinner time. Let's go before someone comes to get us." Kagome nodded her head and moved off the bed followed by Inuyasha.

She smiled at him as he walked over to the door and held it open for her. Walking beside each other, both headed down the stairs. Her family was already sitting at the table when they came down. They noticed the happy couple as a light blush danced across Kagome's face. Of all her travels with the hanyou, she has never noticed that on his rough side, there was a perfect gentleman. He helped her sit down and pushed the chair in before joining her by her side. For once in the evening that she was home, she was happy. Everything seemed to be going right.

* * *

Dessert was served almost two hours later after dinner. Kagome and Inuyasha both had a small bowl of pudding before Kagome had to start on the dishes. Inuyasha would have helped, but Kagome's mother was afraid that he would break the dishes. Instead, he headed back upstairs to lay down. For some odd reason, the sleep felt good and he wanted to rest some more while he waited for Kagome.

Kagome was turning the light off in the kitchen. As she stood there leaning against the wall, she thought about what was happening tomorrow morning. Somehow, she had to let Inuyasha know that she was leaving for two days. She didn't want to give any hints about Hojo. It would make him mad and that was one thing that she was trying to prevent. She released a sigh as she walked over to the living room and sat down.

"Are you okay, sis? You seem to have a lot on your mind." asked Souta. He was laying on the ground doing some of his homework.

Kagome's mother looked up from her book towards her daughter. "She just has a lot on her mind. Continue on your homework and then head to bed, Souta." Souta nodded his head and continued to work. Kagome released a smile. It had been a long time since she was home and everything seemed normal. Even if Inuyasha was upstairs, downstairs reminded her of the time before she fell down the well. School and homework, that seemed to be the only thing she had going for her. Her mother would make sure that they had their homework done and them in bed at a decent time. Those were good memories and she was glad that some of the memories were being reborn just by Inuyasha being with her.

Kagome released a yawn as she looked over at the clock. It was only eight-thirty in the evening and she was already tired. Kagome decided the best thing to do was take a warm bath and then head to bed. Hojo was going to be there bright in the morning and she had to be ready. Standing up, she said good-night to her family and headed upstairs.

* * *

Inuyasha wasn't sleeping when she arrived inside her room. He was sitting on her windowsill looking outside at the clear sky. "I thought you were going to lay down." said Kagome as she grabbed her sleeping clothing.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. I can not sleep now. I am actually thinking about returning to the other side. Need to check up on everything."

Kagome was happy about the idea. It might help her with the problem regarding to Hojo and the spa. "That's a great idea."

"Why?"

"One of my friends wants to take me to a spa. I told her yes and well, we leave tomorrow morning. I was hoping it would be okay with you. With you in your time, it would keep you busy."

Inuyasha thought about the idea and then nodded his head. "I guess that wouldn't hurt. In two days, I will return and then we could head back together through the well. I will leave tomorrow morning when you leave."

Kagome nodded her head and disappeared out of the room to take a bath. She was afraid that everything would be a mess. How lucky could she be that Inuyasha decided to head to the other side of the well at the same time she was leaving for the spa with Hojo? She guessed that she was pretty lucky.

* * *

The alarm went loud as Kagome rolled to smack at it. She rolled back over on to her back to remember what was happening this morning. She sat up only to have her arm going swinging and a loud 'ow' echoe across the room. Inuyasha was laying beside her. She forgot that after her bath, she went straight to bed. Since he hasn't been able to hold her that much, he crawled beside her and laid down drifting to sleep also.

"What in hell was that for?" He asked as he sat back up and crossed his arms over his chest.

Kagome looked over at him. "Sorry. I forgot that I leave this morning. My friend will be here in about an hour."

"Okay. As soon as I see you safe with your friend, I will leave."

Kagome gasped upon his respond. He would see her leave with Hojo. She had to do something to prevent it. If Inuyasha sees her leave with Hojo, she didn't want to think about what could happen. "Don't be silly. You can leave now. I will be fine. Anyways, my mother will be here also."

Inuyasha just shook his head. "Nope. I want to see you leave. It will only satisfy me that you are safe."

Kagome released a sigh as she moved over to the side of the bed. She was in trouble. The stubborn hanyou was not leaving and Hojo was the one picking her up. That's when she thought about an idea. Running out of her room, she ran down the stairs to the phone. Luckly, Eri wasn't leaving for another two hours. She quickly dialed her number and explained the problem. Eri agreed that she would be there to pick her up and then she would drop her off at Hojo's. With that settle, Kagome made her way back upstairs to pack.

* * *

Kagome glanced back out through the back window. Hidden in the shadows, she could see Inuyasha. He nodded his head when Eri showed up at her house smiling. Kagome gave her a smile and then turned back up to her bedroom. Inuyasha was waiting for her to say good-bye. Both hugged and kissed before disappearing. He was positive that she would be okay. He watched as her friend loaded everything and then helped her in. He stayed in the corner watching her leave.

Kagome turned away from the window. Ever since last night, something was starting to bother her. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew one thing. It had to do with Inuyasha. For some odd reason, the way he was acting the other day clear till when she left, something just didn't seem right. He was too nice to her. He was too calm with her. He wasn't the same hanyou that she knew and loved. Something about him just gave her a bad feeling. She would have thought about it more, but the care came to a stop at the drive way to Hojo's place.

"Morning Kagome. Hope you are ready for a fun weekend." said Hojo as he helped Kagome out of the car and placed a kiss upon her cheek while embracing her into a hug. Kagome responded lightly towards the hug and gave him a small smile. Eri could tell that Kagome wasn't looking forward towards this trip. When she picked up the girl, she could tell that a lot was on her mind. Eri figured it had to do with something with her boyfriend. Maybe there was a chance that he had figured out about the trip without Kagome telling? Eri was hoping that wasn't the problem.

With everything loaded in the vehicle, Eri bid Kagome and Hojo good-bye before leaving with her family on their trip. Soon Kagome crawled in beside Hojo and his family was ready to go. As they drove downtown and onto the highway, Kagome looked out at the scenery. Again, the thought on how Inuyasha was acting was starting to bother her. He wasn't himself. He was way to calm about it all. That was when it hit her.

She gasped upon the thought. He knew. Inuyasha knew that she was lying to him and was she was leaving with Hojo. It was the only solution she had. He usually was never that calm unless he had a reason to be. A shiver of fear ran down Kagome's spine. What was she going to do? Arriving home, she knew she would have to face Inuyasha. She knew he was going to be mad, however, she was the one who went through with it. She would just have to deal with it. She would just have to go through the pain he causes to her.

* * *

Inuyasha leapt out of the well and walked towards the forest exiting out near the village. Kagome left for two days with her friends on a small trip. He knew somthing was up with this trip. Kagome was worried about it when she woke up that morning. He figured it had to be a group trip with her friends including that boy. He released a low growl upon that boy. Of all things he hated when Kagome went back to her time, it happen to be that boy. Somehow, each time she returned, she was always going on a date with him or hanging out with him.

Inuyasha stepped out of the forest to hear the noises of the kitsune running towards him. "She isn't here. She is currently with her friends on a small trip. Won't be back till tomorrow evening." He said it before the fox demon could even ask him. It stopped the boy in his tracks and he turned around to head back to the hut.

Sango gave a laugh as she watched Shippo run to find Kaeda. She looked up and noticed Inuyasha walking towards her. "You don't seem happy that she is gone."

"Feh. Why should I be? She is with this boy again."

Sango gave a shrug with her shoulders. "How do you know? She might be with her friends."

Inuyasha shot the demon slayer a cold stare. "If she was with her friends, would she look at me worried that something might happen?" Sango looked at the ground realizing where he was coming out at. He only nodded his head and leaned back against the wall closing his eyes. When Kagome arrives back from her trip, he was going to talk with her. He was going to make sure she understands that he cares about her and doesn't like it when she is with another guy.

* * *

Two days went fast for Kagome and Inuyasha. At first, Kagome was not wanting the weekend over for she knew what lied ahead. However, as the second morning came by, she was happy to leave. The journey to the town wasn't bad. Hojo stayed away from her. She was able to read the book she brought with her. During the journey, she kept thinking about the reaction she would receive from the hanyou she loved, but then again she wanted to be in his arms.

The first day was pretty good. She knew they would be spending most of the day at the spa. She never knew that the hotel was the spa. Hojo showed her around the whole place. It was expensive. Each spa treatment was in a private chamber. There was a pool and hot spring for the guest. She couldn't believe. Most of the day, Kagome wanted to stay in the room and read or write. She kept a small journel with her to write about her days. It kept her busy. Hojo, on the other hand, wanted to pay more attention to his 'girlfriend'. Kagome sighed on each time he was near her. She wasn't sure how to make him understand that she was not dating him. She was seeing another that she truely love with her whole heart and soul.

The second day, however, made her regret a lot about the trip. Hojo tried one more time to get Kagome to go either swimming or to a spa treatment. She agreed to just get him off her back. He did both with a lunch in the middle. The spa treatment was nice, however, everyone kept commenting out how cute Hojo and her look together. He smiled on the comments while Kagome did nothing. Lunch was okay. It wasn't what she suspected, but everything went fine. The pool was another story. She swam a couple of laps and tried resting a while by herself. That was when it happen. Hojo dragged her over to the hot spring. She didn't want to go in, but he begged. It suprised her. She never seen him beg. She agreed and well, when she was in, he held her and captured her lips into a long, passionate kiss. She tried to push away, but was unable to. It had to be close to ten minutes before both seperated.

Kagome was glad when the time came to head back home. She couldn't be happier. She was going to call Eri and have her set up a way to break the bad news to Hojo. She just couldn't, not with what happen on the trip. The sun was coming to a set when the vehicle came to a stop at Hojo's place. Eri was once again waiting. Her things were packed in the vehicle and with good-byes, a quick kiss and hug, Kagome was on her way home.

When she arrived at the shrine, something felt wrong. She looked around the shrine grounds for any sign of the hanyou. He seemed to be no where. Kagome slowly made it to her front door with the help of Eri carrying her things. Eri told her she would give her a call and disappeared down the stairs. Kagome's mother was the one who helped carry her things inside and upstairs to her room.

Inside her room, Kagome stood near the window wondering where the hanyou could be. She never knew him to stay away even when he said he would be back. Something just didn't seem right. Kagome walked out of her room and down the stairs. Her mother was in the living room reading a book. Her grandfather and brother were out for the evening at movie leaving her and her mother home alone. Kagome sat down on the couch. Her mother looked up noticing the concern look on her daughter's face. "If you are looking for Inuyasha, I haven't seen him since around 5. He might be up in the spare bedroom. If not, he must of left back down the well." said her mother never looking up from the book.

Kagome gave a nod before standing up. All she could do was look for the hanyou. She didn't have to bother him right there and then. If he wanted to talk to her, if he wanted to yell at her, he would find her. He seemed to do that a lot. Kagome climbed the stairs and arrived at the spare bedroom. She pushed the door open to see it covered in complete darkness. It was hard to see if anyone was in the room, however, a small light clearified that the room was empty. The hanyou was no in the spare bedroom or the house. Kagome released a sigh before heading back downstairs. "He isn't here."

"You sound like that is a bad thing. I thought you wanted him to be away so that he wouldn't find out about the trip." Kagome's mother laid her book down to look over at her daughter. She knew something was wrong.

"I thought so, too, but I know for sure he knows about the trip. He was way to calm about it the other night and when I left. He knows and he is mad."

Kagome's mother moved from her chair over to her daughter's side. "I wouldn't worry about it. When the time comes, he will talk to you. Till then, relax."

Kagome gave her mother a light smile and nodded her head. She stood up, one more time, and headed back up the stairs. Pushing the door open to her room, she gasped. Ther he was sitting on the windowsill looking pretty unhappy. She backed up against the wall afraid to hear what he had to say, afraid to see what he would do to her.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I am sorry for the cliff-hangers, but I am glad that you enjoyed the chapters. Please, do not ask for something to be added in the story especially lemons, etc. This story can go either way. It can go good with them or without them. If I decide to add them, it is when I want them. Please notice this and do not ask about them. 


	17. 017

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is Rated R for Lemons, Limes, Language, and Blood.

* * *

**Choices**  
Chapter Seventeen

Kagome's heart was racing. Her breath was rough. He was sitting on the windowsill glaring at her with a cold stare. His hands were clinched into tight fists. He had no smile on his face. His eyes showed coldness that she thought she never would feel. The setting of the sun casted over his body, giving him a haunting look. His hair moved around his face giving him a dark look. She was petrified. She was scared.

He slowly moved off the windowsill and started to approach her slowly. She shook her head and tried to grasp as much of the wall to move away. He continued to move towards her, out the door. She couldn't go anywhere. The way he looked at her, the darkness she felt off him, it made her frozen to the spot. He leaned over her resting his arms against the wall. His eyes still glowed with the cold stare that sent shivers down her spine. She felt as he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and dragged her against him. His whisper was a venomous sound. "Say the word and you will regret it." Kagome swallowed hard, but allowed him to move her.

He lifted her in his arms, never loosening his grip upon her. He jumped out of the window with a quick movement and headed for the well. As Kagome looked back at the house, she could see her mother looking out the window. She knew right away her mother knew what was going on. Her mother knew the hanyou was in the house. She just couldn't do anything to stop him.

The time stream open allowing them to cross through arriving back in the past. He jumped out of the well and ran into the forest, away from the direction of the village. She didn't know how long he ran, she just knew he took her deep into the forest. After a while, though, he finally came to a stop. He dropped her to the ground and turned his back against her.

"Inu...yasha?" Her voice was rough. She knew him to get mad. He was like this when she ran from him during the first date and then the second date. She knew he would be unhappy about this one.

"How could you?" His voice suprised her the most. It wasn't anger. It wasn't dark or venomous like it was in the house. It seemed to be calm and full of pain.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her stomach as if she was trying protect herself from something. "I am sorry. I had no other choice. One of my friends set it up and I had no idea how to back out of it."

He turned to look at her from a side glance. His stare gave her a shiver. It was still the same piercing stare that he gave to her when she arrived in her bedroom. "Damn it, Kagome. I told you already twice that I don't want to see you with another guy. Doesn't anything I tell you matter?"

"Everything matters to me. I love you and that is never going to change, but I had no choice. I had no way of getting out of it."

"You always have a choice. You always have the chance of making the decission. I knew the moment you arrived home from school something was up. I should have stopped it there, but no, I trusted you. I thought you cared about me. Ha. I was wrong."

Kagome gasped with shock. Tears started to ache their way behind her eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I am saying that this is it. I can't take this anymore. I risked my life for you. I told you I loved you and look how it turns out. You betrayed me. You broke your trust with me by lying. Not anymore, Kagome. You are leaving and not returning." His voice was calm as he explained everything towards her. He was angry, but mostly full of pain. She could tell in his voice.

The tears she was trying hold back came running down her face. She turned away from him and sobbed. "Are you saying that you don't care about me? Are you saying that you made the choice for me?"

The sound of shuffling could be heard. A shadow devoured over her body and before she knew it, clawed hands had her shoulders and were turning her around. "Yes. You are not to return anymore. Stay in your world. Stay with this boy you seem to care more about. I don't give a damn. It is over." He pulled the chain containing the jewel off her neck breaking the chain. In his hand, the jewel glow an innocent color. He gripped it tight before placing it in his haori and picking the girl up.

He ran once more through the forest. She sobbed away as he carryed her through. He finally came to a stop near the well. "At least, let me tell everyone good-bye."

Inuyasha nodded his head. He would allow her that much. After that, she was to leave. "I will wait here. You have only a few minutes to say your good-bye and get out of here. Now go." Kagome sobbed away as the tears ran down her face. With his words, she ran towards the village.

* * *

Sango and Miroku were sitting outside at the current time. When the time came for Inuyasha to retrieve the young girl, he was not happy. They didn't know what was going, but only hoped it was not going to go too rough. They were sitting in silent when they heard the movement of grass. Looking up, they noticed Kagome running towards them crying. "Kagome, what's wrong? What happen?

"He took the jewel. He is making me leave." cried Kagome in Sango's arms.

Miroku blinked with confusion on this. "He is forcing you to leave. I thought he loved you."

Kagome turned to look at Miroku. "I don't know anymore. He says I betrayed him. I lied to him. My friends caused the problem, not I. I didn't want to go through with it, but I couldn't stop it."

"You don't have to leave, if you don't want to. We will keep you safe from him."

Kagome shook her head on the monk's request. "You can't stop him. He will make me leave. I came to say good-bye and I hope everything goes well for you all."

Sango was in shock this time. She pushed Kagome back and stood up. Miroku watched as she walked into the forest. He knew where she was going. Ever since the hanyou arrived back the other day, she knew he wasn't in a very good mood. Miroku stood up with helping Kagome to her feet. Both followed Sango to the well. They knew that when Sango got mad, you need to avoid her as much as possible.

Inuyasha was leaning against the well looking about the same as when Kagome ran off. He noticed Sango coming out of the forest. Miroku and Kagome could be seen in the distance. "What is going on, Inuyasha?" yelled Sango as she stopped in front of the hanyou.

"What do you mean?" His respond was dark. It was cold and venomous.

"Saying that you love her, now telling her to leave. How mean could you be?"

Inuyasha looked away from the demon slayer. "This has nothing to concern you."

Sango walked straight up to him and smacked him across the face. It suprised Miroku and Kagome by the sudden movement. Both looked even more suprised by the look on the hanyou's face. "Of course, it concerns me. Kagome is my best friend. You can not force her to leave. The jewel needs to be destroyed by her. If you make her, we will stop you. Do you understand? You will lose us if you continue this."

He turned towards the demon slayer and looked straight into her eyes. "I don't give a damn what you do. She is leaving and that is it. The jewel is being destroyed now and she is gone. I don't want to see her again. She betrayed me just like Kikyou did. I don't want that happening again. Understood?"

Sango looked shocked upon his respond. She watched as he walked around her and straight towards Kagome. Kagome tried running, but he only grabbed her and forced her near the well. "Inuyasha, please. I beg you. Let me stay."

"No, damn it. Now destroy it and get out of my life."

In his hands, he held out the Shikon Jewel. With shaky hands, Kagome reached for the jewel. As she grabbed it within her fingers, a simple saying escaped her lips within a whisper. "Some promise you wanted to keep. I should have known that it wouldn't work out. However, know this. I will always love you."

Inuyasha eyes went wide upon the saying. The memory of Kikyou forcing him to make the promise came through to him. "Promise me this, Inuyasha. Take the Miko as your mate and protect her with your life. You will understand these words when it comes. Just do this for me and promise me that." It finally made sense on what the miko was telling him. There would be problems on the way. She would have the people on the other side of the well. He wouldn't be able to stop it. He had to trust her. Kagome might have left with the boy, but at least she didn't do it on her own.

Inuyasha's ears went flat against his head. He reached up to the girl and pulled the jewel out of her hand. She watched with a confusing look as he clipped the jewel around the girl's neck and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Kagome...I am so sorry."

"Inu...yasha" She was unsure what the hanyou was doing. At first, he was mad at her. He was telling her to leave and now he was holding her.

"I was a fool. I remembered something that I almost lost. Please, forgive me. I don't want to lose you. What I said was true. I do love you and I want to stay with you."

Tears were making their way down Kagome's cheek as she embraced the hug even more. At her time, he was mad. It scared her, she had to admit to that, but now here he was holding her afraid of losing her. "I never wanted to lose you. I never wanted to hurt you. I am sorry."

He looked into her eyes and noticed the tears running down her face. He used his thumb to wipe them away before brushing his lips over hers and sealing them in a tight kiss. Sango and Miroku watched as everything turned out for the best and then turned to head back to the village. They knew now that everything was going to be fine.

Inuyasha deepen the kiss when Kagome open to deepen it also. She tighten her grip upon the hanyou wanting to prove that she was sorry for everything. It was magical how one saying could cause all the pain to disappear. He knew he was a fool for doing this. He was upset, mad. He didn't want the same thing to happen with Kikyou, but somehow, her promise was the one thing that cleared everything. He was thankfull for the dead miko. Without her, he would have never knew what he was going to lose.

His warmth seem to be telling her that he was sorry for everything. It seemed that he was afraid of losing her just as much as she was losing him. She didn't want it that way. She wanted to stay with him. What she said was the truth. She did love him. It was the main thing she knew and held for a long time.

It hurt that she lied to him, but he should have known. Kagome has a family and friends on the other side of the well. She could leave anytime that she likes, leaving him broken hearted. However, everytime she left, she always seemed to return back to him. She confessed how she felt and he did the same. He wanted to fullfill the promise and now he has the chance to.

His hands traced her side. She released a small giggle, but never stopped the kiss. He smiled upon her laugh. He love to hear her laugh. It was music to his ears. He traced his hands under her shirt making small circles with his claws. She released a soft moan against his lips. He just tighten his grip upon the girl. She was everything to him.

"Kagome." A voice echo through the forest. Inuyasha released a low growl as he broke the kiss. Kagome just smiled and laid her head against his chest. Before anything could happen, a bouncing ball of fur came running into the clearing. "Please, don't leave us."

Kagome giggle against the hanyou's chest as she felt Inuyasha give off a light growl. "She is not going anywhere, Shippou, so relax."

Shippou was happy as he came to a stop near the couple. He could hear everything that was happening and it was making him sad. If Kagome was going to leave, Shippou was going to try something to stop the stubborn hanyou from forcing her to leave. Now that it was clear that the girl from a different time was staying, he was happy.

"Let's return back. It's getting late and everyone will wonder what happen." said Inuyasha lightly into Kagome's ear. She nodded her head allowing the hanyou to pick her up. She buryed her head against his head and smiled. She was thankfull that she was able to stay. Closing her eyes, she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Kai was standing near the window letting the cool air blow over his warm skin. He was trying to figure some way to lure the miko way to steal the jewel. It seemed impossible. The hanyou risked his life killing himself in the process. Kai just learn recently that the hanyou was alive again. He was trying to force the miko to leave just recently, but ended having her stay.

Kai released a sigh as he turned towards his mate. She was still sound asleep on the bed. He was angry when he arrived back a few nights ago when he almost had the miko dead. He took most of his anger out on rocks, but soon turned towards his mate. It seemed that he scared her and that was one thing he hated. Just a few hours ago, he made it up to her and she was happy to have him by his side.

Turning to glance out the window once again, he released a low growl. He had to kill the miko and take the Shikon Jewel. The miko was too powerfull. She was the Purest of Heart and could be strengthen by the jewel. He remembered when he learned about the Purest of Heart. It was said that Purest of Heart was one that could purify any demon rather it was hanyou or full. It suprised Kai that the hanyou wasn't purified yet, but he figured that since the miko loved him enough, she wasn't able to.

The idea of the miko with the hanyou made him wonder. What would happen if she would give birth to a child? No. He couldn't allow it. If she would become with child, she would have to be killed. A child that powerfull, that deadly, would change the world. However, it all depend if the power could be transferred. If the power stayed in the miko, it still would be dangerous, but not as much as a hanyou child.

Kai knew nothing of the power. It seemed that the Purest of Heart vanished over 60 years go. There were no takes about it. Kai thought he had the purest of heart. He was wrong. The purest of heart happen to belong to an old miko. She died hiding in a forest. No one knew about her whereabouts. Well, only a few and they were never seen or heard from. Kai remembered when he searched the world trying to find that one miko. He finally gave up when the Shikon Jewel was told. He thought that the miko who protected it was strong enough to be the purest of heart. He was wrong and it happen by the time he arrived to steal the jewel and kill the miko, she was already dead. It happen that a foul trick was put into action by the demon named Naraku and he had already taken the jewel.

Kai released a low laugh. The same jewel he was after was now with the Purest of Heart. It made him wonder what would happen to the miko if the hanyou found out about it. Would he force the miko to stay with him even though he loves her? Would he force her to bare his child so that the child would have the power? Would he figure a way to give the power to him instead of the miko? There were so many possibilites that made Kai wonder why no one has known about the purest of heart. Yes, this one person was rare to find and usually never existed, but still, the power was strong and combined with the jewel, it was the strongest.

Kai released a sigh as he moved back to the bed towards his mate. He had only one solution. He had to kill the miko. The Purest of Heart was a power that should have been his. With it's power and the jewel, no demon would be able to stop him. He deserved it more than a mere mortal. He had to kill her and prevent her from ever mating with the hanyou or even become with child. There were too many possiblities on what could happen to the power.

* * *

The water felt good rolling over her feet as Kagome sat near the edge of stream. The group was travelling to a village to retrieve a herb, but to also defeat a demon. Since no one has moved for a while, Kagome suggested everyone to leave. She was tired. They have been walking for most of the day and her feet ache. Sango and Shippo went to find firewood while Miroku went with Inuyasha to find food. Kirara stayed with Kagome, but Kagome decided to sneak away and cool her feet off, but to also gather water.

She laid back against the ground and placed her hands behind her head. The canopy of trees danced against the breeze while the sun shined through. It was nearly mid-afternoon and still they were no where near the village. Kagome had a smile on her face as she thought of something. About two days ago, Sango had mentioned when the wedding was going to be. Only two weeks left and the monk and demon slayer would be wed. She was happy for the couple.

Kagome released a sigh and closed her eyes for only a second when a shadow developed over her body. She open her eyes and gasped. She pushed away from the ground and try crawling away. "I was wondering when I would see you again." said the leader of the Koimaryoku.

Kagome swallowed hard and reached for her bow and arrows. "Get away from me." She tried to do it as a threat, but her voice was trembling with fear.

Kai just laughed as he approached the girl. He did a twist with his wrist and a dagger appeared in his hand. "Sorry to say, miko, but I can not do that."

Kagome locked an arrow in her bow and took aim. If he wasn't going to leave, she was going to kill him. She knew he had a mate and was giving him the chance to live. "What do you want with me?"

"Do you know what you are?"

"A mortal that protects the Shikon Jewel." She replied with a simple answer. She was no one else. Just a normal girl trying to figure out some choices.

The demon laughed as he stopped in his track. "So no one told you. I am suprised. It's good thing, too. I don't know what your hanyou would do if he found out."

Kagome lowered her bow a little as she looked at the demon with a strange look. "What do you mean?"

Kai knew this was going to be fun. If the miko learns that there was a chance the hanyou could harm her, it would make it that much easier for her to be killed. It might even give him the chance to make her bare his child. He never thought of that. He loved his mate, but if he had the choice of mating with the protector of the Shikon Jewel, he would take it. "Have you ever heard of the Purest of Heart?"

Kagome nodded her head. Inuyasha told everyone that he was searching for the Purest of Heart. A Crystal Dagger laid in reach that would destroy the Koimaryoku demons. He told that the old demon and seer he went to see said it was associated with her. "It's a hidden power that I should be able to find."

Kai laughed. "No. It is you, miko. You are the Purest of Heart. This person or demon is one of the most strongest beings alive. No one has seen one in over 60 years ago. Now it lies in you. What do you think would happen if someone other than me knew about your power and wanted to be stronger? There is a slight chance the power can be transferred through mating and birth."

Kagome's eyes went wide on this. She was the Purest of Heart. She had the power to stop this demon and she knew no way of controling the power. She gasped on what he was telling her. The power could be transferred to someone else. What would happen if Inuyasha wanted the power? She shook her head on that thought. He wouldn't hurt her. There was no way. Why would he? He said he loved her. "If you are thinking that Inuyasha would hurt me, he wouldn't. Now leave." She brought her arrow up again and pointed at the demon's chest.

"It was just a warning." With that, Kai disappeared in a dark powder laughing. He thought about killing the miko, but this idea worked better. He scared the miko thinking that the hanyou she loved might come after her with force. Now he just had to wait. When the time comes, he would return to kill the miko and steal the jewel.

* * *

Kagome released a shaky sigh and dropped down to her knees. Now she had a problem on her hands. To defeat the demons, she would have to tell her friends that she was the Purest of Heart. However, she was afraid on what could happen if Inuyasha wanted the power more instead of using it to defeat the demons.

Tears started to ache their way behind her eyes. She didn't want to cry fearing that Inuyasha would be mad when he found out that she was no longer near the camp area. However, she was scared. She had to admit it. Yes, the hanyou has scared her many times, but she was afraid now on what the demon has told her. She didn't know how the hanyou would react to this. There never came up to a time that he reacted this way.

The tears she was holding back came crashing down rolling down her cheek and dripping upon her hand. She was sobbing away unknown that the very hanyou, she was scared of, came walking up to her. "Kagome?" His voice was soft. He could smell her tears and was unsure on why she was crying.

Kagome turned towards him. Her eyes showed unshed tears of sorrow and something else. The one thing extra suprised him. It was fear and it seemed to come because of him. She looked at him wide eye before standing up and running towards the camp. Sango and Miroku were already waiting there with Shippo. Fish was being grilled when Kagome came running back. "Kagome, are you okay?" asked Sango.

Kagome whipped her eyes with her sleeve before nodding towards the demon slayer. "Let me borrow Kirara. I need to return home. No, I didn't have a fight with Inuyasha. Something just came up that I remembered." She said stopping them before letting them ask questions.

Sango blinked slowly while nodding her head. Kirara came running up to Kagome and turned into her big form. Kagome crawled on top and soon she was heading back to the well. Inuyasha came walking up to see Kagome in the distance. He didn't give anyone a chance to stop him. He just took off in a dead sprint towards the well hoping he would beat her.

* * *

Inuyasha arrived at the well panting for air. He could see Kirara in the distance meaning that he beat them to the well. He moved quickly into the forest waiting to see what Kagome was up to. He watched as the demon cat landed on the ground and let Kagome down. His eyes went wide as he watched Kagome remove the jewel and place the chain the demon cat's mouth. With a tearfull hug, she jumped into the well.

Inuyasha ran out stopping Kirara. Kirara ran up to him and dropped the jewel in his hands before returning back to the others. He understood the feline. She didn't want to see the miko leave. Inuyasha knew that the feline loved being held by the miko. It just didn't make sense on why she did it,though. What made her want her to give the jewel to Kirara and leave the Fuedal Time for good?

Tucking the jewel into his haori, he took one leap into the well to arrive back in Kagome's time. Her tears hit him hard as landed on the hard ground. He could hear her crying as he looked up into the darkness. He took one leap to land on the edge. She was sitting on the steps having her face buried in her hands. "Kagome." He walked up to her slowly hoping she wouldn't run. He wanted to know what was wrong with her. It didn't make any sense to him.

"Just go away. Please, go away." Her voice was a shaky sob. She was scared of something and he was unsure what.

Sitting on the steps, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her onto his lap. "What makes you think that I would leave you?"

She tried pushing against him, but he tighten his grip on her. "I need to be here. I need to stay in my time. Please, go. Go back to your time and forget about me."

Okay, this was starting to get Inuyasha mad. She wasn't making any sense to him. What made her want to push him away? What made her want him to forget about her? Two days ago, he was mad about her going on that trip. He was trying to force her to leave. He changed his mind because of Kikyou's promise. Now, she is turning it around and almost left for good. "What in hell has gotten in to you? You gave the damn jewel to Kirara, you ran back home, and you're crying again. What in hell is wrong?"

"I can't say. I can't have it happen." She was sobbing hard as she buried her head against his chest.

"What happen? What's wrong? Just tell me."

"You love me, right? You won't hurt me, right?" She asked without looking up into the hanyou's eyes.

Inuyasha was confused on what she was saying. Of course, he love the girl. Wasn't that the reason for saying the emotions towards her. "Yes. Where is this going? What's wrong?"

She pushed away to look up into his eyes. "Bare with me. Say that there is a power that could make you stronger without the use of the jewel. Say that I had it. Would you hurt me, would you force me to do anything just to try and get it?"

Inuyasha released a low growl. "What in hell is this about? Of course, I won't hurt you. Damn it, Kagome, I love you and that means I will protect you forever."

She was crying harder than when he arrived outside the well. She launched herself against him and sealed his lips against hers. He wasn't sure where this was going, but followed. The tears were warm against his face. She was scared of something and it seemed to deal with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she nibbled on his bottom lip. He released a light moan against the feeling allowing her tongue to dive in and mix his taste with hers. It seemed that all the darkness was disappearing that surrounded her. She was slowly relaxing against his touch, his feeling, his love.

He wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him. Whatever made her scared, he wanted it to leave. He wanted to see the warm smile that always made him want to smile to return. He kissed her with a passion to let her know that everything would be okay. He wanted her to know that he would always be there for her. He ran his claws down the side of her face releasing a light moan from her lips. She wasn't sobbing anymore, but the tears still ran. He never broke the kiss as his thumbs wipped the tears away.

She broke the kiss to look him in the eye. "Remember the Purest of Heart that you were looking for?" He nodded his head as she glanced away towards the well. With shallow eyes of calmness, she turned to look at him. She captured his lips in a long kiss before whispering in his ear. "I am the Purest of Heart. It is a power within me."

He sat back as his hands gripped her shoulders. "You're the Purest of Heart? The one who finds the Crystal Dagger to kill the Koimaryoku demons?"

Kagome glanced away from his suprised look. She nodded her eyes as tears started to roll down her cheek. "Yes."

That was all he needed to hear. He sealed his lips against hers once more as she suprising gasp escaped her lips letting his tongue invade hers. She was devoured in a light that made her understand that she was foolish for being scared. She should have known that he would never hurt her. She should have known that with him risking his life, with him worrying about her, he wouldn't want to hurt her, scare her, or do anything that would make him lose her.

She traced her hands down his shoulder and pushed his haori and white shirt open wanting to feel his warmth, his love. She could feel the beating of his heart against her finger tips. His warmth was wrapping her in a blanket of love and protection. He was everything to her and much more. She should have never doubted him. She should have trusted him with her life.

He broke the kiss to smile and giggle at her. "You were afraid that I would hurt you for the power, correct?" Kagome nodded her head flinching on what his respond would be. "You were foolish to think that. Why would I hurt the one I love?"

"It could bring you the strength of a full demon plus more. I was afraid that you might do something forcefull."

He wrapped his arms around her letting her lean her head against his bare chest. "If I ever did something like that, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I love you and I don't want to lose you. Hurting you would mean that I would lose you and that is something I swear never to do." Kagome smiled upon his respond. She felt him lean her up to clip the Shikon Jewel around her neck. She felt him lift her in his arms wrapping her in his haori before jumping into the well. They would meet up with the others later on. Right now, he just wanted to hold her. Let her know that she was safe.

* * *


	18. 018

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is Rated R for Lemons, Limes, Language, and Blood.

* * *

**Choices   
**Chapter Eighteen

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived with the group the next morning. With everything cleared up, they headed on their way to the village. Sango watched carefully as her best friend tried to stand close to the hanyou, but not too close to bother the hanyou. She released a sigh. "Inuyasha, will you pick the girl up? She wants you to hold her."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and looked towards the demon slayer. Kagome was trying to hide her face away from him as her face turned different colors of red. "What?" He asked it in a dark tone. It wasn't angry. It was just an odd tone by suprisement on the question.

Sango released another sigh as she placed her hands on her hip. "You heard me. Now pick her up or at least give her a kiss. She wants some attention from you and you are being a jerk."

Kagome had enough of this. "Sango, please..." Her voice was cut short as Inuyasha dragged her up onto his back. She was surpised by his movements and had a hard time holding back a moan as his claws traced her legs.

"Satisfied. Now move out. The village isn't too far." Sango nodded to the hanyou and started on her move. She knew Kagome wanted the hanyou. She wanted to be held by him, but he was ignoring her. For what reason, she didn't know.

Kagome released a tired sigh as she lifted the hanyou's hair up to place a kiss upon his neck. "Thanks." A short "feh" was heard from his lips as the miko drifted to sleep.

* * *

It was close to evening by the time everyone arrived back at the village. Ever since Sango made that suggestion for the hanyou, he never gave her a chance to be away from him. He knew that was what she wanted. She loved him and that was enough for him to love her. That afternoon when everyone took a break, Kagome told everyone why she ran. It suprised Sango and Miroku, but both understood why she did it. They finally came to a decission that after the wedding, everyone was going to confront the Koimaryuko demons and defeat them one and for all.

Kagome was quickly dragged towards the hot spring when everyone entered the hut. Inuyasha watched with a suprise look, but decided not to worry about it. In the water, Kagome was allowed to relax. "Why did you do that this afternnon?" She finally asked.

"Oh. You just needed some attention and I was going to help out." replied the demon slayer.

Kagome released a giggle. "Ya, but I have received quite a bunch."

"I know. He was just being a jerk. You ran from him and arrived back with him that morning all happy. We leave after defeating a demon and he ignores you. I needed to do something to make him smile or just do something."

Kagome was laughing now. She enjoyed what the demon slayer did for her. She remembered the reason she ran and the outcome. Inuyasha had sworn to her that he would never hurt her. He would never do anything to her afraid that he might lose her. She brought her knees up to her chest. She missed him. He only held her that afternoon till they talked about the Dark Magic Demons. After that, he let her walk the rest of the way.

"You wouldn't mind if I return home for a little bit, would you?"

Sango looked up into the miko's eyes. "Why? You are not planning to leave again, are you?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. I just need to get some things. I won't leave till tomorrow morning and be back the next day." Sango understood this and nodded her head. With the decussion finished, both enjoyed their time in the hot spring before returning to the hut.

Inuyasha was sitting outside as Kagome and Sango walked up to them. He didn't seem angry. He seemed calmed which suprised Sango. Kagome guessed that Sango never seen him like this. It was understandable since the times Kagome seen him like this, he was in Kagome's room. "I was wondering when you would return."

Sango shook her head. "She was with me, Inuyasha. There was no reason to worry."

"It doesn't bother me. I was just wondering." Sango gasped on his respond, but said nothing more. She, instead, headed inside to find the monk.

Kagome smiled as she stood a distance away from the hanyou. "You're mad at me, correct?"

Inuyasha looked up at the girl with a confuse look. "Why would you say that?"

"It's just the way you keep reacting around me. I love having you hold me and you haven't done that since last night."

"Is that what you want?" Kagome nodded her head even if she was trying to hide a blush. That was all it took. Inuyasha stood up slowly and placed the sword at his side. He walked up to the girl slowly and twisted her in his arms, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You only needed to ask."

Kagome smile before turning in his arms and sealing her lips against his. Even if he just kissed her last night, she never could get enough. She wanted to feel him against her. She wanted to be surrounded by his warmth, his protection, his love. He smiled upon her contact. He knew she loved him and she wanted to be with. He wasn't trying to be mean today. He just had a lot on his mind. He kept wondering how to use the power to destroy the demons. What he said to Kagome last night was the truth. He was not going to hurt her. He wasn't going to try and take the power. Mainly what he was hoping for was that the power would leave as soon as it was used.

He deepen the kiss as soon as Kagome tried doing the same. She arched her back against his body wanting to feel his warmth. He just had to release a giggle. Here they were standing outside of Kaeda's hut and kissing. He broke the kiss to just place his head upon her shoulder. "You are a strange one, Kagome." She didn't respond to him, but followed him inside the hut when he turned to head in.

* * *

Inuyasha moved against the wind that blew through the trees. He open his eyes to hear Sango walking back from the direction of the well. Miroku was appearing out of the hut when he noticed the young demon slayer approaching them. Sango gave the monk a smile as she walked up to him. Miroku wrapped his arms around the girl letting her rest her head against his shoulder. Inuyasha was leaning down on the tree branch letting his demon hearing listen.

"Are you ready for the wedding, Sango?" asked the monk in a gental tone. She nodded her head before noticing Kaeda coming out of the hut with Shippou right behind her.

"Have ye seen Kagome?" She asked as the kitsune raced up the demon slayer's shoulder.

Miroku shook his head while Sango nodded her head. "She headed back to her time to do something. She said she would be back tomorrow evening. We need to keep this quiet for she didn't want Inuyasha to find out." Kaeda nodded her head while Miroku did the same.

Everyone turned to head into the hut. However, they heard a loud growl and the movement of a branch. Sango realized that Inuyasha heard everything and hoped that the young modern girl would be okay.

* * *

Kagome released a sigh as she closed the behind her. As soon as she got out of class, her friends quickly dragged her to the cafe. Yuka was wondering about the trip since no one had seen her for a few days. Ayumi wasn't curious about it, but she wanted to know. Eri was the only one quiet about it and Kagome knew why.

When the conversation came up when Kagome was going to see Hojo again, Eri finally stepped in. She told Ayumi and Yuka that Kagome broke up with Hojo. Yuka wasn't happy about the break-up, but Eri explained that Kagome's current boyfriend was not taking it so well. Yuka finally drop the conversation allowing Kagome to arrive home.

Kagome's mother was in the living room reading when Kagome came in and sat down. "How was class, dear?" She asked softly.

"Tiring. I am so glad that I don't have to go so many times."

Kagome's mother laid her book down to look at her daughter. "You might want to reconcider it. You never know how long the well will stay open and I do want to see you graduate from High School, a University, and settle down with a family."

Kagome nodded her head. She knew her mother would like to see her do that. It really kept reminding Kagome about the choices. She still had to make that choice on where to stay. She hasn't told her mother about Inuyasha confessing. She wasn't even sure how that would turn out. Her mother might like Inuyasha, but with him be so protective and getting so mad, it could have changed.

Kagome released a sigh before standing up. She was exhausted from the day. Climbing the stairs, she decided to take a warm bath and head to bed early. She didn't have to return through the well till tomorrow evening giving her plenty of time to think about everything. Arriving at her room, she pushed the door open only to gasped.

The very person or hanyou she was thinking about was in her room. He was sitting on the windowsill looking out the window. Again, he looked amazing with the evening sun dancing across his body. He slowly turned his head towards her when he heard her gasped. Kagome's eyes went wide. He wasn't happy. She figured that he learned that she is staying in her time for a while. "Inu...yasha, I didn't know you were here."

"What in hell gave you the damn idea that you could return home without telling me?" His voice was soft, but he did seem pretty angry that she didn't tell him anything.

"I had an exam today and I knew you wouldn't allow me." said Kagome moving over to her bed and sitting down.

"Damn right, I wouldn't. Everytime you go to this damn school of yours something happens with that boy." He was walking towards her and stoped to stare down into her eyes. His arms were crossed in his haori and he didn't seem happy.

Kagome released a giggle as she leaned back to lay down. "You suprise me, Inuyasha. Anyways, you won't have to worry about Hojo anymore. My friend, Eri, prevented it. He is no longer seeing me."

"Good. I already told you that I love you. That should be enough to prove everything." He sat down leaning on his elbow to look into the girl's eyes. She smiled towards him before leaning up and allowing him to brush his lips over hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck allowing him to deepen the kiss with his tongue. A new sensation of warmth surround both her and him. His warmth was wrapping her in a blanket that was meaning so much more to her.

She felt as his hands made their way down to her waist. He slowly leaned her down, laying her upon the bed. He joined her at te side never breaking the kiss. It felt magical to be near him as if it was meant to be. With his expression, with his kisses, it told her how much she was loved. It made her realize how much she wasn't going to lose him.

His claws traced down her neck towards her shoulder. He made circles against her clothing, against her skin. He continued to trail down towards her tummy. He pushed up her shirt, allowing his claws to gaze her body. She released a light moan against his lips as he lifted the shirt over her arms and threw it upon the ground.

He was everything to her and he didn't even realize it. She been holding that secret of loving him for so long and now she was able to tell him so many times that one wouldn't be enough. She arched her body against him allowing the material of the fire-rat haori to gaze her skin. It wasn't enough. She wanted to feel him. She wanted him to hold her. She traced her hands down his neck to his hoari. She quickly pushed the material open and pulled it off before doing the same with the white shirt.

He giggled upon her sudden movement. He wasn't expecting her to quickly go at him. It really didn't matter. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. He held a moan back as he felt her trace her small fingers over his chest. The desire was running deep. It was bringing pain that he usually never feels. Well, he couldn't say that. He felt it quite a while since he was able to kiss the girl. Taking cold baths in the ponds usually helped that problem.

He deepen his kiss wrapping his arms around her neck. She arched her body against him again, pressing all the warmth against his own. He has been wanting this for so long. Ever since she said those words and he did the same, it didn't matter. He loved her and she loved him. He was wanting to fullfill the promise he made to Kikyou and now he would be able to. It would be allowing him to love her with everything he has. His claws traced down to her hips. Gazing across her legs and under her skirt, she released a light moan from her lips as he placed small, butterfly kisses over her face.

She moved against him when his hands grabbed the hem of her skirt. She slid out of not caring what was happening. She wanted him. She loved him for so long. She was finally able to confess and to realize he felt the same. To be with him, to be in his arms, it was everything to her. He moved to lean over her, embracing his weight upon his arms. He kissed her long and devouring upon the lips before tracing down her neck receiving light moans from the girl. She traced her hands down his back feeling his muscles tight and loose upon her movements.

He was teasing her and she wasn't liking it. She wish he would take the pain away that was starting to become a burning desire. She traced his body again along the side of his face, to his neck, to his shoulders, across his chest, down to his tummy before starting to pull the ties of his hakamas. However, he moved, stopping her in her tracks. His ears were moving to the sounds and Kagome soon could hear her mother walking the hallway towards her room.

Inuyasha released a growl as he threw himself against the pillow. Kagome released a sigh as she ran her fingers down his back. She knew he didn't like the interuption. She had to say that she didn't like it either. Climbing over him, she quickly dragged her clothing on. She walked over to the door and glanced back at the hanyou before disappearing out the door. "Your friends are waiting downstairs." said her mother noticing her daughter coming out of the room.

Kagome looked a little shock on receiving the information. Giving a nod to her mother, she ran down the stairs to see Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi waiting by the door. "Why are you guys here?" She asked.

Eri stepped up holding a notebook in her hands. "You forgot this. It is the notes for the next exam."

"Oh. Thanks."

Kagome gave her friends a smile and sat the notebook on a small desk. She turned to climb the stairs only to be stopped by Yuka. "Kagome, I know you broke up with Hojo, but please, tell me that your boyfriend isn't the two-timing one."

Kagome released a sigh on the question. She turned to face her friends and sat down on the stairs. As she glanced up at the staircase, a light blush danced across her face. The very hanyou she loved was leaning over the rail listening to the conversation. "Yes. We confessed on how we felt and now we are going out."

"Are you even sure that is a good idea? He doesn't seem like the person to be kind."

"He is. He makes me feel so happy, so protective when I am around him." The redness Kagome had over her face was starting to grow darker. She could see the hanyou and his face just made her melt away.

Yuka released a sigh. Eri was the one who confort Kagome on this. "Let's just be thankfull that Kagome is happy. Maybe one of these days, she can introduce us to her boyfriend."

Kagome gave thought on that and nodded. "That wouldn't be a bad idea. You guys can judge him on your own looks and not mine. Maybe tomorrow, you could meet him." Yuka gave a smile and nodded. Eri and Ayumi did the same. With good-byes exchanged, her friends left.

A smile along with a light blush developed over Kagome's face as she turned to climb the stairs. The hanyou was still standing near the rail and the blush just didn't seem to go away. The way he looked reminded her of all the times she wanted to see him. He was leaning with his back legs crossed and one arm leaning over the rail. The other was bent and his head was resting on it. He did have his white shirt on, but not his haori. Plus, his shirt wasn't tucked into his hakamas. It was just open showing his well-built chest. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Kagome gave a nod as she wrapped her arms around the hanyou and rested her cheek against his back. "I have no other choice. They don't trust me that you won't hurt me. Letting them see you will prove everything. Do this for me and we can return to the other side after it is over?"

Inuyasha released a sigh as he rolled his eyes. "Fine, but that is all. I want to return to the other side and figure this Purest of Heart thing out." Kagome smiled upon his respond before running into her room with him following.

* * *

Kagome was having a hard time getting used to everything. Just after she went back into her room, Kagome ran out to find her mother. She forgot that for her friends to see Inuyasha, he had to be dressed in her time's clothing instead of his fire-rat clothing. It took a while to find clothing for him, but Kagome and her mother arrived back at the shrine with about three bags in each hand.

Kagome had a hard time holding back a blush as Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom dressed in one of the outfits. He was wearing one of the white shirts her mother had picked out. His sleeves were rolled up to about halfway between his elbow and wrist. He had most of the buttons button and his collar was flatten in the back. He was wearing the dark faded jeans and a pair of brown leather flipflops. Kagome knew he would hate any other shoes so she was carefull on what she choose. His hair was pulled back into a low hair tie and he had a brown bandana over his ears. "I look silly." He said as he noticed Kagome's look.

Kagome quickly hid her face trying to conceal the blush. However, she noticed the hanyou was walking away. Quickly she ran towards him and smacked her lips against his. He moan against the pressure. She broke the kiss to lay her cheek against his chest. "You look fine. You look better than fine. You look amazing." She was rushing on what she was saying. Most of the words that came out, she didn't even know where them.

Inuyasha released a sigh and followed Kagome down the stairs. Her friends were to be here any minute and according Eri when she talked to her, they were bringing Hojo to clear everything up. Kagome was glad on one thing. Inuyasha left the Tetsusaiga upstairs and promised to behave just this once for her.

Kagome's friends arrived an hour later. Kagome had Inuyasha hide so that she could talk with her friends and get them all ready to meet him. It took a few minutes to get everyone set, but soon everyone was in the living room waiting for Inuyasha. Yuka was the first person to speak for she was glancing around the area. "Is he coming."

Kagome released a sigh and nodded her head. "He is already here. Currently in the bathroom." She waited for a few minutes until she finally heard the door open and close. "Here he comes."

Inuyasha arrived around the corner receiving gasps from all the girls. Yuka moved over a little hoping that he would sit by her. Kagome just shook her head as she watched the hanyou approach the group. He walked towards Kagome and sat down near her. She whispered towards him that everything was going smoothly. He smiled towards her before placing a quick, smooth kiss upon her lips.

"He seems to care about you." said Ayumi breaking up the moment and the silence that was feeling the area.

Kagome giggled and nodded her head. Inuyasha had a slight blush on his face as he tried to hide the view from the girls. "Ya, he does and I wouldn't change it." Kagome had a slight laugh in her tone as she noticed the embarressed hanyou. It suprised her that he was trying to hide when it was only her friends.

"How did you meet him." asked Yuka changing the subject.

Kagome was stuck. She didn't have any solution to this question. She forgot that it would be brought up and never thought about it. She knew one thing, though. She couldn't tell them about the past. They would never believe her. Ya, she could show them Inuyasha's ears, but that would start a panic and that was something she didn't want to happen.

"She was helping me with something after school one day. I don't know if I as any of your classes, but I ran across her one day and she said yes. After that day, we just started to hanging out and ended up going out." Kagome's eyes went wide. Inuyasha just answered the very question for her. He came up with a solution that everyone bought.

"Wow. That's so sweet of her and great that it worked out for both of you." said Eri. She glanced around at her friends and everyone nodded. They agreed on it. It was neat how it all ended up.

The rest of the afternoon went well. Kagome's friends asked questions which she and Inuyasha both responded too. Only once did Inuyasha almost lose it and that was when Hojo started to ask questions. Kagome quickly explained that he never knew about the mystery dates. The hanyou finally calmed down when a short kiss was received from the girl and she moved a little bit closer to him.

To Kagome, it was actually nice that she was able to talk about the hanyou with him around. He smiled upon some of the comments and answered some of the questions. It suprised Kagome most of the time. He had a short story for all of them. She never knew that he could answer them. However, the time for them to leave finally gave. Everyone had something to do and it was starting to get late.

* * *

With her good-byes said, Kagome made her way back upstairs. As everyone was leaving, Inuyasha told her that he was going to go get ready. She nodded and told him that she would be up there soon. When she arrived at her room, she was expecting the hanyou to be ready. However, he wasn't.

Inuyasha was currently standing near the window, leaning on his arms with his legs crossed. He let the warm breeze blow against his bare chest and move his hair around. His ears were moving to the different sounds as Kagome entered the room. Kagome's heart was racing as she stood and she was sure that he could hear it. Everytime he came to her time, it suprised her. He was a rough, stubborn hanyou in the past, but here in her time, he was calm and silent.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was trembling as she walked towards him. He turned towards her at a slant letting the warmth of his golden eyes gaze at her. She felt as if she couldn't breeze. He captured her in a motion of slow warmth that devoured all knowledge.

He released a sigh desturbing the silent. Kagome watched as he moved towards a chair. "I never felt like that before." He said while removing the current white shirt and dragging on his original white shirt and fire-rat haori.

"Like what?"

He turned to look at her. "Like I belong."

It suprised her. She never knew him to say anything about how he felt. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He released a soft sigh as he rested his head upon hers. "You always belong somwhere and at this moment, you belong with me." He gave her a small smile before placing a quick kiss on her lips and grabbing his hakamas before disappearing out of the room.

If there was anything that suprised Kagome, it was the way he reacted in her time and the past. Over the years, this hanyou has changed. He has matured into something completely different. He has changed into something that she has fallen in love with.

* * *


	19. 019

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is Rated R for Lemons, Limes, Language, and Blood.

* * *

**Choices**  
Chapter Nineteen

Looking from side to side, she was hoping that no one noticed that she was gone. With the place clear, she took off with a dead sprint. The clearing was coming closer. She wasn't almost safe. Her heart was racing for being afraid of getting caught. "Sango?"

The demon slayer came to a sliding stop as she came to the clearing with the well. Kagome was just helped out of the well by Inuyasha and he was sitting on the edge of it. "Hi Kagome." Her voice was exhausting. She knew her plan had failed.

"Where are you currently going?"

A slight blush appeared on upon Sango's face. She tried to turn away so the hanyou and miko would not notice. "No where special. Just trying to get away."

"Oh? Okay, I guess."

Sango gave a nod to her friend before turning away and starting to head into the forest. With one step, she heard the very voice echoe through the forest. "Sango?" Miroku appeared out of the forest and into the clearing.

The hanyou was watching the scene. He noticed what was happening between the couple. "Trying to be alone for awhile? Let me guess. Kaeda is preventing it?" asked Inuyasha suprising everyone.

Sango jumped and the blush became darker over her face. Miroku nodded his head as he approached the demon slayer. "Since the wedding is less than five days away, she keeps trying to seperate us. It is driving me crazy."

"Feh. Be patient."

Miroku sighed as he wrapped his arms around the girl's waist. "I know, but the wait is not helping."

Inuyasha just shook his head as he crossed his arms in his haori and started to head through the forest towards the village. Kagome gave him a smile before she walked up to the demon slayer and dragged her off towards the hot spring. Miroku gave a sigh upon the movement, but decided to follow the hanyou back to the village.

* * *

Kagome couldn't believe how Kaeda was acting around the demon slayer and monk. Each time they tried to hold hands or even be held in each others arms, Keada was there dragging one of them away. Kagome could see why Sango was impatient about the wedding. At the current moment, Sango went to a nearby village with Kaeda. Miroku had to help a home while Inuyasha was dozing off in one of the trees.

Kagome released a sigh as she walked through the forest. She was gathering berries for a snack later on and the choices were starting to bother her. Ever since her mother said something about her settling down, it started to make Kagome wonder. Could there be a chance she could settle down with Inuyasha? It made her wonder. Ya, she loved the hanyou and she knew he loved her. However, was it possible to settle down with him?

She remembered the night of the new moon. Kaeda and Sango were talking about how Inuyasha could leave and not return. He was a half-demon, not bound to stay in one place. Could she lose him just because he decides to venture off and not return? She shook her head upon that thought. She didn't want to lose him like that. If he would travel away, she would make sure to travel with him.

However, another thought came upon her. It was the choice she was suppose to make. The Shikon Jewel had to be destroyed. There were already countless demons after it including the Koimaryuko demons. A small sigh escaped Kagome's lips as she sat down on a fall tree trunk. She might be the Purest of Heart. She might have the ability to destroy these demons, but she was unsure on how. She remembered when Inuyasha mentioned the Harikatana. You would think that any type of blade such as that would be easy to find. Kagome was wrong on that. She had no idea on where to find it.

As she thought about on where to find the Crystal Blade, she thought about the choices again. What was she suppose to do? She wanted to stay with Inuyasha, but she also wanted to see her family. If the jewel is destroyed, there could be a high chance the jewel would close the portal making it impossible to return to either side of the well. Kagome didn't want that. She wanted to do both, travel home and arrive back in the past.

"Kagome?" A voice echoed through the forest, jumping Kagome out of her thoughts. She looked in the direction of the voice and noticed Miroku moving around, out of the bushes.

"Is there something you need, Miroku?" She asked as she looked up at the monk.

Miroku just shook his head as he sat down upon the ground. "You just looked a little preoccupied. Is something bothering you?"

A sigh plus a weak smile appeared on Kagome's face. "I have too many thoughts. One concidering Inuyasha, one about my family, one about the choice, and one about the Koimaryuko demons. I just don't know what to do." She bent down and captured her head into her hands.

"What are you thinking about that conciders Inuyasha? You do realize that he loves you. I don't think there is a way that he is going to do anything that could hurt you."

"It's nothing. Just some thoughts. What I mainly concerned about is the Purest of Heart. How do we find this Harikatana?"

Miroku gave a shrug with his shoulders. "I wouldn't know." That was the last thing Miroku said before he stood up and headed back to the village. Kagome had no answers to her questions and knew that Miroku was noticing she was lost and confused. What path was she suppose to take? To her, there were too many and some she knew might be dead ends.

Standing up and grabbing the basket, she headed to the stream near Kaeda's hut. Constantly bothering herself with her thoughts isn't going to help her. She needs to just let the path go and lead her on it's way. One of these days, she will know what the right answer is.

* * *

Sango and Keada arrived back that night. Miroku wanted to walk over to his bride-to-be, but Kaeda was quickly to stop them. She made sure that the guys stayed in the other room of the hut while the girls stay with her. Just a few days go, another side of the hut was made. It was for Kagome and Inuyasha if they decide to stay together. Even thought they said the word, it never verifies that they will stay together. However, if they do, they have a place to stay.

Kagome wasn't happy about the idea of splitting the guys from the girls. She wanted to be near Inuyasha, but finally after a demand stare from the old miko, Kagome agreed upon it.

Dinner was currently in the making and Kagome was sitting outside with Sango. Sango was explaining about the day. She explained about how all the children were running around, playing. Some of the older ones came up to her asking about the herbs. "When I get married, I want to settle down with a family. It would be so nice."

Kagome nodded her head. To see Sango and Miroku start a family made a smile dance across her face. She knew both would make great parents. "Ya, that would be. You and Miroku will make great parents."

Sango gave her a smile and then looked over Kagome's shoulder. Kagome wasn't sure what she was looking at till she felt the arms go around her waist. A light scream escaped her lips and she muttered the only word that came first to her. "Sit."

Down he came when the spell took over. Kagome felt bad and bent down to see how he was. His face was covered in grass and he had dirt on his nose. She couldn't hold it in. A laugh escaped her lips and she fell over, rolling upon the ground laughing. Tears started to race down her face and soon she started to scream. "Ow"

Sango and Inuyasha quickly moved to Kagome's side. They sat her up even though she was laughing and screaming ow. "Kagome, are you okay?" asked Sango.

Inuyasha looked confused. He couldn't smell anything wrong with her, so why was she crying out. "Kagome?"

Kagome continued to laugh even though it was dying down. She had a hand against her side near her stomach. "Nothing's wrong. I was just laughing too much. When that happens, I get a pain in my side."

Sango released a sigh and stood up to sit down upon the tree trunk again. Inuyasha just pushed away and sat against a tree with his arms crossed in his haori. "Why in hell did you say the damn word?"

With an exhausted breath, Kagome sat near Inuyasha letting him wrap his arms around him. Both caught Sango's smile and had a light blush appear on each other's face. "You scared me. I am sorry."

"Feh" It was his only respond as he lean his head back and closed his eyes.

* * *

The mountain had a haunting glow as the Koimaryuko demon leader stood at the top of a cliff. He was seeking answers, answers that might help him figure out what to do with his next plan. He heard of a rumor about an old shika demon. His only choice was to see this deer demon out and find answers. His mate suggested that he do this alone and he was glad. If she found out what he was up to, he wasn't sure how she would react.

Disappearing in a blue powder, he made his way down to the cave near the entrance to the forest. He was hoping to find answers soon to start working on his plan. "Furoushika, are you here?" yelled Kai into the dark cave.

A low growl echoed across the cave as noises of hooves banging against the ground echoed across the walls. "Who seeks me." answered an old voice.

"That is not important. I come seeking answers and I heard you were the one to turn to."

"Depends on what answers you seek." The deer demon was talking in riddles. Kai was not fond of riddles and if he didn't receive answers soon, he would kill the demon.

Releasing a sigh, though, he responded to the demon. "Have you heard of the Purest of Heart?"

The deer demon approached out of the shadows. Kai noticed the demon was in his human form. An old cane appeared at his side. Kai knew that a shika demon did not have much power. The demon's mokubujou was the only source of it's magic. "Are you talking about the Junjoukaren?"

Kai nodded his head as he sat down upon the ground with his legs crossed. "Yes. There is a miko that possesses it, but she also protects the Shikon Jewel."

"Ah. Does she know about the secrets that lie within the jewel." Kai shook his head. "Okay. Does she know that she is the Purest of Heart?"

"She does and now is concern. She is currently protected by a hanyou, not just any hanyou, but the son of the Inu no Taisho."

The deer demon seemed suprised by this information. "What are you planning to do? If I knew of your plan, I might be able to help you more with your questions."

Kai released a sigh and explained to the old shika demon. He explained on how he wanted to know about what the powers of the Junjoukaren were. He wanted to know if there was a way of transferring the powers. He wanted to know the history and everything their was to know of the power. The skika demon remain silent as he explain. At the end, he only nodded.

"I see. You wish to claim the miko as your mate and use the powers for your own good." said the shika demon.

"Yes."

The shika demon cleared his throat before speaking again. "There is a long history about the Junjoukaren. It has been said that the power was created over 500 years ago, during the time when the Inu no Taisho was alive. It was said that a young mortal woman was running for her life. She was carrying a child that was soon to be born. This was no ordinary child, but a hanyou. However, something was wrong with this hanyou. It was mainly human, no trace of demon blood. It was said that the purest of heart came from this woman, from this child."

Kai nodded. He knew that the power existed for so long, but he never knew where it came from. If the power was born from a hanyou, then how did it become a strong power with in the miko that protects the Shikon Jewel.

Clearing his throat again, the deer demon spoke once more. "The mortal woman gave birth to a baby girl. However, she died during this time leaving the child alone. It was then that a yousei demon took care of her. During the passing of time, she grew to be a beautiful young woman. That was when the power started to form. No one knows what happen to the young girl. The only rumor was that her she was killed and the power was transferred to another."

"I see. Do you know if the power can be transferred."

Furoushika nodded his head. "The power can be transferred. That was the main reason it arrived in the miko. It takes skill to learn this power. The Junjoukaren is not a power within blood, but an object such as the Shikon Jewel."

"Are you saying that the Junjoujaren exists inside the Harikatana?"

"Yes. If the miko finds the cave that holds the Harikatana, she will awaken her power. That is when she is valnerable on transferring it. If you want the power, you must claim her then and kill her." The deer demon said no more. He transferred back into his animal-like form and disappeared into the darkness of the cave.

Kai watched as the demon disappeared. He knew what he had to do. He had to wait till the time came and then when the time came, kill the miko. As he walked out of the cave, he heard one more thing from the old demon. "Be carefull, young demon. This miko you speak of, she is not a normal one, but a strong one. She might have the very power to purify even your dark heart." Kai pushed away that warning and disappeared into a blue powder.

* * *

Two days went by slow for Sango and Miroku. They tried to do anything to keep themselves busy, but with the idea of the wedding coming so close, it wasn't working out to well. Kagome remembered when she was talking with Sango last. Sango was telling her how the plans of the wedding were going. It was going to take place next to the Sacred Tree since it seemed to be the most spirital place. Keada and the village elder were going to lead the ritual. It all seemed perfect, but was taking forever to come.

Kagome made sure the day before the wedding to head home. When Kagome stayed home for the time, she asked her mother to buy some silkmaterial to make a kimono for Sango. The kimono was done along with a small silk head peice. When Sango saw the finished dress, she was happy. Kagome said it was her gift to her to make the day and night a special one.

Night finally came making Sango and Miroku that much excited. Kaeda, once again, made sure that Sango stayed with her while the guys disappeared. Kagome figured that Kaeda knew the custom of not seeing the bride the day before the wedding. Again, Inuyasha wanted to stay with Kagome, but she decided to decline his offer.

It was already late and no one was sleeping. Kagome wasn't tired for she kept thinking about everything that was happening. Sango wasn't sleeping for she was excited to be the monk's wife. Kaeda and Kirara were the only ones. Finally, though, the feeling of exhaustion came over the girls and they soon fell sound asleep.

* * *

The morning sun glittered through the door as the breeze moved the bamboo door. Kagome was the first to wake and she seemed to pretty excited. Tonight was Sango and Miroku's wedding. For all the wait, it finally came down to this. Kagome was carefull as she got out of her bedroll. Stretching a little, she walked out of the hut to notice how cool it was outside for the morning. She liked it like this. During the summer times, it gets really hot. Most of the time, it was impossible to find a place too cool off unless you went swimming.

Releasing a yawn, she heard a thump. Glancing around the area, she noticed the one person who captured her heart. "Morning." She whispered. She was sure that he heard her.

"Morning. Hope you slept good." She nodded as he placed a kiss upon her cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I am glad they are getting married tonight. Now, I can be by your side again."

Kagome just laughed as she pushed away against the hanyou. Inuyasha was unsure why she did it, but when he turned around he noticed Kaeda and Sango appearing outside. "Ye are up early, child."

Kagome nodded. "The mornings are cooler. I like it like this."

"I agree. Come with me and we will gather herbs and berries for breakfast." Kagome nodded her head again and followed Sango and Keada behind the hut. Inuyasha wanted to come, but decided to leave and check on something. Lately, the Purest of Heart was starting to bother him. He kept wondering what the power was and how it was suppose to be used.

As he jumped from tree to tree, he thought defeating the demons would be easy. He certainly didn't want anything that happen on the new moon to happen again. He had to figure a way to destroy the demons with the power. Stopping at the edge of the forest, he thought about travelling to the Senkakusha. Just maybe the Seer would know some answer. Even the old demon could even help out. Nodding his head to the idea, he decided that tomorrow morning, Kagome and him were leaving to see the elder and the seer. Just maybe one of them would have a solution.

* * *

Kai arrived home early in the morning. His mate scent was all over the castle meaning she was still somewhere nearby. He looked through the rooms of the castle finding her in no location. He finally called her name and heard her voice echo. She was currently outside. Leaning against the door frame, he glanced out towards Saeko. She was feeding the fishes that swam in the pond. "I was wondering where you were at." He said as he gave her a warm smile.

Saeko gave him a smile in return and walked up to him. She quickly placed a kiss upon his lips before resting her head against his chest. "I am glad you're back. It gets lonely here. Plus, I missed you."

"Don't worry. I am back."

"Why did you leave?"

Kai gave a sigh as he glanced out over the meadow. The morning breeze was starting to disappear bringing the warm weather towards the area. "I had to speak with an elder demon about something. Suprisingly enough, he gave me the information I need."

Saeko followed her mate into the castle as he turned around and disappeared towards the bedroom. "Does it have anything to do with the Purest of Heart?"

"It actually does. I was wondering about the history behind it. It seems that the power can be transferred at a certain moment."

"How?" Saeko walked over to the bed as she watched her mate walk towards the window only to glance out towards the rising sun of the morning.

Kai released a sigh as he glanced over his shoulder. "It is something I rather not say. When the time comes, though, I will be leaving on my own to retrieve that power along with the Shikon Jewel. Soon, my dear, we shall have the power we need."

Seako gave him a weak smile even though, she didn't like the answer he gave her, but she no other choice on the matter. Lately, Kai was avoiding her. He continuiously left with no reason. She figured he was going after the miko and the Shikon Jewel again. Ever since he came close to killing the hanyou, he has been determine to find a way to defeat him. It was suprising enough that he didn't even forget her.

Releasing a sigh, she grabbed the soft robe from the edge of the bed and walked out of the room. Her mate was lost in thought at the time that she knew he wouldn't even notice her leave to take a nice cool bath. She was starting to miss the way he was before he decided to go after the Shikon Jewel. Yes, there had been trouble on the way, but not as much as this. In the back of her mind, she kept wondering that maybe she has lost him and she is just looking at an empty shell.

* * *

Kagome was currently trying to hide from the hanyou. Ever since the morning after finding herbs, he wasn't leaving her alone for a second. She didn't expect it to cause that much trouble, but after what she said, it must have. The very thought of it made her face turn red. She was glad at the moment that he was no where in site.

Releasing a sigh, Kagome made a dash for the pond near by. The weather was warm and she wanted a way to cool off. Luckily Inuyasha wasn't around. The wedding preperations were all finished. Sango was currently with the women of the village while Miroku was with the men. Inuyasha constantly laughed about it, but Kaeda knew what to do with him. Just as he was going to make fun of the monk again, she dragged the hanyou away to help her with a demom problem. It didn't bother him that much, but he was at the current time trying to find a certain miko.

A giggle escaped Kagome's lips as she dropped her shirt and skirt near the rock and dove in. She remembered his look. It wasn't her fault that she spilled the beans on everything. She wasn't even expecting his respond from it. However, at the end, he finally agree. Entertainment was suppose to happen after the ceremony. Kagome thought it would be a good idea for Inuyasha to play with the children. She tried asking and it took a while to convince the stubborn hanyou. He wasn't going to do it. Kagome tried to find out why. She thought he had no trouble with it since he carried her around. That was when he spilled the beans that he liked carring her around. She blushed on the moment and he caught her. He finally gave in, for some odd reason. Kagome only mentioned that it made her picture a whole family. That really made her blush and she was on the run trying to hide from the suprised hanyou.

The water felt good as Kagome swam the length of the pond. Everything was happening so fast now that she was suprised that a year wasn't over yet. First the Koimaryuko demons. Next came the new moon and the confession. Kagome was still a little sad upon the moment. She almost lost the hanyou. She was lucky that Inuyasha's brother came by and helped out. Next, she found out she was the Purest of Heart. In that whole moment, she found out that she could rely on Inuyasha to protect her and not harm her. Just the thought of the nights that happen just recently made her blush. She enjoyed being in his arms. It made her feel safe and protected.

Arriving at the edge of the pond, Kagome reached for her towel only to notice something. Glancing up in slow motion, she noticed the very hanyou she was trying to hide from. Reaction took over and one word spilled from her lips. The spell took over and down he came. She followed by dashing into the deeper part of the pond and covering her chest up with her arms. "What in hell was that for?" He demanded when the spell gave loose.

"What was that for? You are the one who came to me when I was naked. Turn around and let me get out." She yelled back. He gave off one of his growls, but listen. Kagome kept an eye on him as she grabbed her towel and clothing and hid behind a rock. "What are you doing here? I thought Kaeda dragged you off."

"The old miko did. I just escaped. You kept hiding and I had to find you."

"Oh? Isn't Kaeda going to be unhappy with you."

Inuyasha just gave a shrug with his shoulders. "Like I give a damn. We were just walking around the edge of the forest watching out for demons. Not much was going on and it was getting boring."

Kagome appeared around the rock with the towel wrapped around her hair. "How's everything going back at the village?"

"Feh. The monk is still trying to escape the men of the village. He isn't going to suceed."

Kagome laughed on it. She knew Miroku wanted to be with Sango, but for tradition, Kaeda made sure that they stayed away from each other. Luckily, the wedding was only a couple of hours away. "After tonight, they won't be apart."

Inuyasha didn't respond towards it. He just walked over to the miko and wrapped his arms around her. She gasped upon the moment and looked up at him like what-are-you-doing. He took this moment to brush his lips over hers. She loosen in his arms and turned to face him. He tighten his grip upon the girl as he deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck letting him devour her with his taste. She loved being in his arms. She loved being near him. He was everything to her and he didn't even know it. Of all the times, she wanted him to do this, she was able to have her wish. Just that one confession allowed so much more to happen and she wouldn't change a thing.

He broke the kiss to look down into her brown eyes. "Why were you running? You know I can catch you anytime I want."

Kagome released a sigh. She should have know that he was going to ask that. She should have known that he was going to bring that back up. The reason she ran started to resurface and a light red appeared over her cheeks. She released a light laugh as the hanyou placed kisses upon each side of her face and upon her nose. "It's silly. Just forget about it."

"No. I want to know. You said something about family. Are you missing yours?" His voice was soft. It suprised her. Never has he been so calm about anything even a small secret or blush that Kagome was trying to keep from him.

Kagome shook her head. "No. I was just thinking of something and it reminded me of a family. That is all."

Inuyasha decided to drop the conversation. He let go of the girl and took her hand leading her back to the village. It was already starting to get late meaning the wedding would start soon. He was still determine to leave the next morning so he wanted to make sure that Kagome was around and not disappearing with anyone.

Kagome followed him as he lead her through the forest. She knew what she was thinking about. She was thinking about what it would be like to start a family with the hanyou. It was a silly thing and that was the reason she blushed. A sad frown appeared on her face. She knew there was no chance that Inuyasha would want to settle down and start a family. There could be a chance that he could leave and not return. He was one to keep moving. Settling down would be a cage to him even if it was with her. She made on of herr choices upon that. She wasn't going to have a family with him. She would love him, but if he left, there wasn't much she could do to stop him.

* * *

Dictionary: Shika -- Deer; Furoushika -- Elder Deer; Junjoujarkaren -- Purest of Heart; Harikatana -- Crystal Blade;

A/N: If there is anyone that doesn't know, Inu no Taisho was the 'title' for Inuyasha's father.

* * *


	20. 020

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is Rated R for Lemons, Limes, Language, and Blood.

* * *

**Choices**  
Chapter Twenty

Kagome gave a smile to Sango as she finished the last part on hair. The demon slayer looked amazing. The silk kimono looked nice along with the silk head peice her mother made. Sango was trying to hold back a blush, but Kagome knew she liked the whole turn out. "You look amazing. Miroku is going to be in shock."

"I am so nervous. It has been close to two months since he proposed." said Sango as she glanced over her shoulder towards the the young miko.

Kagome gave her a smile of encouragement. "Everything will be fine, you'll see." Sango gave Kagome a smile and stood to follow the girl outside. Everyone was waiting near the Sacred Tree and soon the wedding was going to begin.

Miroku looked nervous as Kagome stepped around one of the trees. Inuyasha was standing at his side looking a little bored, but that was normal for the hanyou. Kagome tried to give him a smile, but she gave him a frown instead. He looked at her wondering what was wrong, but decided to pass it by.

Kaeda was the next to appear. She walked down towards the tree where the village elder was standing. Miroku stood proud as Sango appeared. She looked amazing. A light blush was on her face as she took slow steps towards everyone. Miroku had the same. Never has he seen the demon slayer look better. She looked good fightening, but this was something else.

"You look amazing." whispered Miroku when the shy lady made it to his side. Sango only nodded and glance up at Kaeda. With a nod, the ceremony was started. Sayings of happiness and wishes of good fortune were told between the miko and elder. Sango looked happy as she smiled towards her husband-to-be. He held her hand as she glanced away trying to hold the blush that was appearing upon her face.

The final saying came and Kagome had to reach up and remove a tear of joy from the corner of her eye. The elder began his saying. "A bright future is for you all. May the blessings of the kami help you through your days."

Kaeda came with the ending. "With our blessings from the Sacred Tree and all above, we bind ye together. Let love raise ye spirits and conquer all." With her saying finish, Miroku brought his wife towards him and sealed the ending of theceremony with a wedding kiss. Everyone cheered while throwing cherry blossom flower petals in the air.

The after-party was even going well. Inuyasha was kind enough to play with the children. Once again, a frown appeared on Kagome's face as she remembered one of the choices she made. She turned away from the crowd to walk towards the hut. Everyone was having fun and she had to be sad. Why did it have to be so complicated? Why did she have to think that way?

She was almost at the hut when an arm wrapped around hers and dragged her towards the party. "You don't think you are getting away, do you?" Kagome glanced over her shoulder to see Sango smiling down. Kagome returned a half smile towards her friend.

Drums and flutes were played as the children screamed and laugh. Kagome had to laugh a couple of times when Inuyasha had three children on his back and still didn't look tired out. Sango was soon dragged out by her husband and both were having fun twirling in the center. Everyone within the village was clapping, cheering for the new couple.

Inuyasha released an exhausted sigh as he sat down upon the ground near Kagome. She glanced over at him with another half smile before looking over at the happy married couple. Everything was going good for them. Miroku was married to Sango. The wind tunnel was no more and now he was able to settle down with the one he loved.

Kagome shook her head suprising the hanyou. Standing up, she ran into the forest. Dropping to her knees, she banged her hands upon the ground. Inuyasha appeared at her side and wrapped his arms around her letting her cry against his chest. He didn't know what was wrong with her, but knew the best thing to do was to hold her. She cried for most of the time, but soon both headed back to the village when the tears ran no more. He never asked what was wrong. For some odd reason, he knew that when she was ready, she would say.

Kagome felt like a fool. Here two of her good friends were happy and she was being selfish thinking about herself. Ya, she knew she had to make one of the choices, but did one of the choices have to deal with the hanyou that she loved. She didn't want to lose him. She wanted him to stay with her always. Now with everything that she remembered from the new moon, it made her wonder.

* * *

Exhaustion filled the air soon and everyone started to head home. Sango was sitting in her husbands arms near Kagome and Miroku. Keada had taken Shippou and Kirara into the hut for the night. Everyone was suppose to head to bed soon. It happen to be that Kagome remembered what happens during the night of a wedding and a light blush appeared upon her face. Inuyasha watched her with curiosity, but soon decided to drop it.

With a yawn, Inuyasha stood up and reached a hand out to help Kagome up. She took his hand and both headed into Keada's hut to sleep. Miroku and Sango did the same heading into their hut. "You were amazing." said Miroku as he wrapped his arms around his wife. She looked over her shoulder towards him and gave him an innocent smile.

He quickly took this chance to turn her towards him sealing her lips against his. Tonight was theirs. A time for them to be together, a time for them to be together for life. He devoured her into complete warmth, complete desire. For the past five days, Kaeda kept them away and now he was able to have her. She was everything to this simple monk. He had never knew what it was like to fall in love with just one woman. He had always went from one woman to another asking them to bare his child. Now he didn't have to. The woman in his arms was the one. He knew she was the one to be with. Tonight was theirs and it was one that both weren't going to forget.

* * *

Kagome released a a yawn as she sat down within her sleeping bag. The day was fun. The wedding turned out beautiful. The wife and husband looked happy. Everything was going good. Kagome rolled upon her back to look up at the wooden ceiling. She gave many thoughts upon the choices. She made one already, but still had much to go by. She still had the main one and she remembered most of the times when Inuyasha remind her of them all.

Reaching down at her neck, she felt the jewel. Of all the excitment that was happening, Kagome almost forgot about the Shikon Jewel. She had been having so much happening that the thought of it never came across her. A shiver of fright ran down her spine. Just the thought of the jewel made her remember those demons. She was the Purest of Heart. She was the one who could defeat them and she had no idea on how.

Inuyasha already told her before he disappeared that he was going to take her to see the Senkakusha and Genroutakaharu. Maybe one of them might have information. He told her that they were leaving a first light so she needed to get some sleep.

Releasing another yawn, she heard the bamboo door open and noticed the hanyou come in. "It is going to be damn long night." He moved over to the side of the wall near Kagome and sat down bringing his sword to his chest.

"Why do you say that?" Kagome knelt on her arm looking up into the hanyou's golden eyes.

"Feh. Go to sleep. We leave bright and early tomorrow." He rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Kagome released a sigh, but did the same. Soon, though, she felt him lay down near her and wrap his arms around her waist. A smile danced across her face and she was happy to have him near.

* * *

Morning seem to come too soon for the hanyou. He had trouble sleeping with all the noises he was hearing. Finally, though, when the sun was rising and could be seen through the cracks of the bamboo door, he was able to close his eyes and get some slep. At least, that was what he was hoping for.

"Kagome! Kagome!" A voice came shouting through as the bamboo door was thrown open. Inuyasha released a growl as he pulled his haori over his head.

Kagome gave a giggle as she sat up to see the hanyou pretty upset. "Morning Shippou."

"Is Inuyasha in a bad mood or something?" Another growl was heard as the kitsune yelled it across the room.

"No. He is just tired. Let's go outside and let him sleep." Shippou nodded his head and followed the girl out the hut. Kagome gave a smile as she looked over towards the monk and demon slayer's hut. Kagome knew why the hanyou did not sleep good. His hearing was a little too good for him at the time.

"Aye, ye are up. Is Inuyasha up also?" asked Kaeda who appeared from behind one of the huts holding a basket of herbs.

Kagome shook her head. "Sorry to say, but he is still sleeping." Kagome started to walk towards Keada to help her with the basket when she heard a scream. Turning around, she noticed Shippou rolling around with a basket of fruit. "Shippou, be quiet." The kitsune quickly jumped and moved away from the hut. Kagome wasn't sure what made the kitsune so jumpy, but she had a big guess.

Her guess was correct. A loud growl came followed by the throwing of the bamboo door. Shippou quickly ran into the forest as Inuyasha stepped out of the hut pulling his haori over. "Damn it, Shippou. Can't he shut up for a few minutes?"

"Sorry Inuyasha. I didn't realize he was going to be that loud."

"Feh. We're leaving soon. I want to arrive at the hut soon enough. With you, it will take a while." Inuyasha moved over to the side of the hut and sat down, bringing his sword to rest against his shoulder.

Kagome walked over to him and sat down, bringing her knees to her chest. "How long do you think it will take?"

He gave a shrug to her question. "Took me two days with no stop except for the down pour of rain. Most likely it could take about 4 or 5 days." Kagome asked no more questions. She just sat there watching as Shippou peaked around a tree to see if Inuyasha was going to chase him down. Inuyasha made no move after a few peaks. Shippou was about to run over to Kagome when Inuyasha stood up. Shippou soon screamed and ran off. The hanyou just laughed as he sat down again. "Scared little guy, isn't he?"

"Well, if you didn't threaten him everytime, it would be a different story."

"I didn't threaten him. I just wanted to see his reaction."

Kagome released a sigh. "That's the same thing, baka."

Inuyasha turned to glare at Kagome, but noticed that she was gone. With suprised eyes, he looked around and noticed her going towards Miroku and Sango. Both were coming out looking pretty happy. He released a sigh followed by a growl that the girl was ignoring him. Releasing a low growl, he stood up and followed the girl. She was laughing with the demon slayer as the monk turned a bright color of red.

Quickly clearing his throat, he startled the girls. "We need to leave." Kagome gave a nod and quickly explained to Sango what was happening. She understood and bid the two a safe journey. With a smile and a wave, Kagome bid the new couple good-bye and head towards the hut to grab her bag.

Kagome arrived out of the hut to hear Inuyasha and Shippou arguing. She shook her head releasing a sigh as she heard what the argument was about. "You are not coming and that is final." yelled the hanyou.

"I would be any trouble. I could even help. Please, Inuyasha." The kitsune was begging on his knees hoping that the hanyou would allow him.

"No, damn it. It will take close to 4 days just with Kagome. It would be longer with you. You are staying and that is final." Shippou couldn't take it anymore. He ran away from the hut and the hanyou in tears. Inuyasha just released a sigh. He hated making the kitsune cry, but he wanted to get this journey done faster than anything.

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do?" asked Kagome as she pulled the bag over her shoulder.

Inuyasha gave her a nod. "It is already going to be a long journey. It would be longer with him. Let's go so we can get this over with." Kagome nodded and started to follow him into the forest.

* * *

Kai had a smile upon his face. After travelling for a two days, he finally arrived at his destination. A rumor was told that a Kuromiko knew the location of the Harikatana. His smile grew larger as he approached the Dark Miko. She was currently sitting outside of her hut stirring something in a put. "Stop demon before I destroy you." Her voice was old. It was demanding as she made him come to a stop.

"Are you the Kuromiko, Masako?" Kai asked with carefullness. He didn't want anything to happen. He wanted information and then head on his way. To arrive at the cave and claim the miko was all that was on his mind.

She nodded her head. "Yes. What may I assist you with, demon?"

Kai approached her and sat on the ground. "I come seeking information."

"And what information would this be?"

"I proclaims to a certain cave. I heard rumors that you might know it's location."

The Dark Miko stopped what she was doing and turned towards the demon. "I have travelled through many caves. Which cave would you be looking for?"

Kai cleared his throat before answering the question. "Do you know anything about the Harikatana?"

The Dark Miko's eyes went wide as a twisted smile danced across her face. She was interested on why a demon was wandering about this play. She nodded her head while the demon explained his reason. After his reason, she told him of the location and where the blade would be located. With a bow and a thank you, Kai disappeared in a dark powder towards the direction, towards the power he seeked.

* * *

Kagome released her fifth sigh for the afternoon. She was tired. Ever since they started traveling that morning, Inuyasha kept pushing her. He only stopped twice and carried her three times. At the moment, she was starting to regret going on this journey. Her feet were hurting and she was starting to get tired of all the walking.

Releasing a yawn, she looked towards the horizon. The sun was starting to set and it seemed that Inuyasha had no planning of stopping. "Inuyasha, let's stop. I am tired, my feet hurt, and it is getting dark."

The hanyou released a low growl before turning upon the miko. Grabbing her yellow bag, he swung it upon his back and picked the girl up in his arms. She started to protest, but he quickly placed his hand over her mouth. "I want to make it to the next forest. Go to sleep while I carry you." She released a sigh and did as told. She might have been angry with him for not stopping, but now she had no reason. She loved being in his arms.

When her breaking became a soft sound, he made one leap and started to soar over the trees. The closer he got to the hut with the seer, the sooner he could find the information and return back to the village. He continued to leap from tree to tree. He noticed that the girl had a strong grip upon his haori. He knew she was afraid of following, but he wouldn't allow it. He cared to much to let anything happen to her.

The forest came into view. He knew where a small clearing was located. He made two more leaps and landed, carefull not to wake the young girl who was resting in his arms. Dragging her sleeping bag out, he tucked her in and laid down beside her. She quickly rolled towards him and he held her close. With Tetsusaiga gripped tightly in his hands incase anything should happen, he allowed the warmth surround him and drift him to sleep.

* * *

Dictionary: Kuromiko -- Dark Priestess; 

A/N: Short, I know and I am sorry. More will come including action.

Regarding to the one of the reviews. The choices are a major point in this story. The main choice for Kagome is regarding to where she belongs. She keeps remembering this and it always twists it's way around with other choices. Yes, she might have made on choice, but that was a minor one compare to the big one. Please notice that this story is about her choices, but mainly known about that big one. It will come. Just, please, be patient. The events leading up to it are needed to make the story come out fully. Till then, please enjoy the chapters that are coming.

* * *


	21. 021

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is Rated R for Lemons, Limes, Language, and Blood.

* * *

**Choices**  
Chapter Twenty-One

The sun was coming to a set and the evening light was starting to dance across the forest. Inuyasha and Kagome travelled from morning to sunsetand Kagome was finally wearing out. She understood why the hanyou kept pushing them. He wanted to arrive back at the village with the information and destroy the demons. She just wished that it didn't have to be so soon. The main choice was starting to eat away at her. She knew she had to make that final choice. The demons were after her because she carried the Shikon Jewel. She knew the solution. Make the choice and destroy the jewel. However, she didn't want to. She wasn't even sure on what she wanted. She loved the hanyou and she found out that he loved her too. Making the choice could make her lose him and that was something she didn't want.

The sound of water caught Kagome's hearing as she came to a stop. Inuyasha released a low growl when he noticed the miko stopping. "Come on. I want to get there soon."

"I hear water. Let's stop for the night and continue on tomorrow."

Inuyasha released a sigh, but nodded. He grabbed the girl's hand and lead her through the forest. Her eyes went wide upon the site. A small pond with a waterfall appeared in front. The scene was calm, sincere. It relaxed her to her soul as she listen to the water. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes upon the girl's sudden action. He walked over to a shaded section and sat down, bringing the sword across his lap. "You can bathe, but don't take too long."

Kagome gave him a smile and quickly grabbed her bathing supplies. Removing her clothing, she waded into the water to feel that the water wasn't too cool or too hot. She swam a while enjoying the feeling. It had been a while since she was home and now she had the chance to bathe. Standing under the waterfall, she let the water run down her body removing any pain, any stress that she might have. It felt good just to do nothing. Currently they have been travelling and it was wearing her out. She didn't like to complain knowing that Inuyasha would not be happy, but what else could she do?

Grabbing her shampoo and conditioner, she worked with her hair. Rincing it out and grabbing the soaps, she finished the rest of her bath before swimming around again. Once again as her mind clear, she thougth about everything that was happening. Ever since she started thinking about the jewel and the final choice, a lot of things have happen. Most came in contact with the Koimaryoku demons. Inuyasha was currently taking her to see a seer and hoping that information might help her with the Harikatana that she was suppose to fine.

Stepping out of the water, she wrapped the towel around her body and used the other to dry her hair. The area was peacefull, quiet. It was different from the village and her time. She inhaled a deep breath. She enjoyed the fresh scent of freedom. A frown appeared on her face. Once again the choice was back. What was she suppose to do.

Pulling on a pair of sweat pants, she noticed something strange about the area. It was too quiet. Usually there was noise or Inuyasha would be yelling for her to hurry up, but there was nothing. No sound of birds, no breeze, just the water and the quiet breath of breathing. Kagome quickly pulled on her t-shirt and wrapped her hair in the towel before heading back to where Inuyasha was located.

A suprise look came over her face. No wonder she didn't hear anything from the hanyou. Leaning against the tree with Tetsusaiga against his shoulder, the hanyou had his eyes closed. Kagome released a sigh as she moved over to a side to where her bedroll was located. "I am not asleep." Kagome jumped as she turned around. The hanyou was looking at her with one golden eye.

"Sorry."

"For what? I told you that you could bathe and I just sat here waiting."

"Ya, but I took too long and I woke you up." Kagome was rolling out her sleeping bag and reaching for a book that she carried with her.

Inuyasha moved from his spot, letting the sword fall to the ground. He moved to the side of the girl and stretched out beside her. "I told you that I was not sleeping and don't worry about it."

Kagome gave him a smile before openning her book and starting to read. Inuyasha prevented it. He grabbed the book and threw it, letting it land by his sword. He wrapped his arm around the girl and pulled her towards him. His lips brushed over hers sealing them in a warm kiss. She melted against his movements and released a sigh. His tongue dived in devouring everything that she had. She was like putty in his hands and he was molding her to his love, his kindness that he never showed.

She arched her body against his, wanting to feel the warmth, the heat that surrounded both of them. He moaned against the feelings of her fingers as the glided down his face, tracing his cheek bone to his neck. He rolled towards her letting him lean over her, embracing his weight upon his arms. He kissed her deep. He kissed her with all the passion he had. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought him closer. She wanted to feel him all. She wanted to let him know that she loved him with everything that he was.

Her hands trailed down his back, over his shoulders, across his chest. Yanking his haori and white shirt open, she removed it off his shoulder and threw it towards the direction of his sword. Her fingers burned a path across his chest as she traced each muscle, each part of him that he used to protect her with.

He broke the kiss and moved to trace her jaw line to her neck. She moved her neck against his movement enjoying the heat that surrounded them. Constantly battling with her thoughts, she almost forgot the most important thing. He brought that back by his care, by his love. He meant so much to her than just one simple choice. He was everything and she would be lost a stray without him.

She felt as his hands traced her back before a small sound of ripping was heard. He removed her shirt allowing it to lay by his clothing. She arched her body wanting to feel him all. He moved back to her mouth and devoured everything that was her. Each darkness that was built was crumbled down by his touch, by his kiss. She wanted to prove to him that he wasn't alone anymore. He had her, all of her.

Breaking the kiss, he leaned up to look in her eyes. A smile danced across her face as she traced her hand across his face. She was amazed by who he was. Her heart leapt in so many direction because she had him. Of all the times, she hid her feelings, her love for him, she didn't have to do it anymore. Leaning up, she brushed her lips across his. He leaned down to embrace the kiss when a scent drifted through the air.

A low growl escaped Inuyasha's lips as he moved off the girl and grabbed his shirts. Throwing Kagome his haori, he pulled on his white shirt and grabbed Tetsusaiga. A whirl wind was approaching and came to a stop blowing dust over Kagome. She coughed and noticed Inuyasha benting down beside her. He had a tight grip upon his sword. Who could be here? Who could have made Inuyasha so mad?

* * *

Following the river, he noticed the next landmark. A large rock looking like an old bridge. The Kuromiko mentioned something about that and Kai nodded noticing on what he was looking for. The mountain that contained the cave was only a day away. He would soon find the Harikatana and retrieve the power of the Junjoujarkaren from both the blade and the girl.

Walking across the bridge, he noticed the deep ravine below. It was hard to tell that a small river was flowing below. The height was great and no one would survive the fall. Kai gave a laugh as he walked across the rock bridge. A bridge and a ravine was not going to stop him from where he was heading.

He followed the path circling the moutain. A forest appeared on the other side. A vast forest full of tropics and traps. The blade was protected in one as such. He knew it wasn't the right place for he had to travel through one along with a small desert. The mountain was high and the weather was difficult. It would be a suprise if the hanyou and miko never found their way here. Giving off another laugh, he continued on his way.

* * *

Another growl escaped the hanyou's lips as he pushed the girl farther behind him within the shadows of the forest. Kagome peaked over his shoulder when she noticed who it was. "Kouga?"

"Yo Kagome. How's mutt-face treating you?" He was sitting upon a fallen log looking over at Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome pushed away from the hanyou and walked around him. He released a low growl for a warning, but she ignored it. "We're doing okay. What are you doing here?"

"The same. Came to take you away from him."

"I rather that you didn't. I am staying with him."

Kouga looked a little suprised. He moved from the log and started to appraoch the girl. Inuyasha released a low growl and tried pulling her back. She gave him a peircing stare and he just stopped in his tracks. It surpised her, but she probably knew that he knew what was going to happen.

Kouga kept approaching when the scent came to his nose. He also was looking at her strange. "What in hell did you do to her, mutt face? She has your shirt on and smells like you."

"Isn't it obvious."

"Ya. You are trying to take my woman."

"She has never been your woman, damn it."

Kouga released a growl as he approached the hanyou. Inuyasha tighten his grip upon his sword. Kagome released a sigh. "Kouga, I love Inuyasha. I would never go with you. I am sorry." To prove her point, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and pulled her towards him. She gasped upon the movement, but gave him a smile in return.

Kouga looked suprised by the movement. "Is this what you want, Kagome?"

Kagome gave him a nod. "I am sorry Kouga."

"Ah, it's nothing big. I just actually came to tell you good-bye."

"Why?"

"Just three days ago, I took Ayame as my mate. She is currently carrying my pup. I need to return to her. I just came to tell you the news. Till next time, see you later Kagome. And, Inuyasha, you better take care of her." Kouga gave a wave over his shoulder before he disappeared in a whirl wind.

Inuyasha just gave off a "feh" as he placed his sword at his side and moved over to the tree to sit down. Kagome watched him with his movements. Even though that Kouga wouldn't be bothering her anymore, Inuyasha still didn't seem happy. "Are you okay?"

"Ya. Just go to sleep. I want to leave early in the morning." He tighten his grip upon his sword and rested his head against the tree trunk. Kagome released a sigh and went through her bag to retrieve a shirt. Hiding behind a bush, she pulled her shirt on and gave Inuyasha's haori back to him.

With her laying in her bedroll, she welcome the exhaustion to flow through and drift her to sleep. She had no idea that Inuyasha came beside her and laid down. She had no idea that he laid a kiss upon her forehead and wrapped his arms around her while placing his haori over them both before he drifted to sleep also.

* * *

Rain was pouring as Kagome hid under Inuyasha's haori. They were not planning to be out in it or even to be travelling. However, when they found no place for shelter, they had no choice, but to continue on. Kagome shivered as she hugged closer to Inuyasha. He released a curse and started to pick up speed. He was able to survive the rain, but he wasn't sure of the girl.

Taking a large leap, he made it into the trees. Kagome gave off a small scream and tighten her grip upon his shirt. He smiled and tighten his grip upon her. Continuing to leap, he made his way to a big tree that he knew was near. Arriving near it, he sat against the trunk and pulled her close. "We will wait till the storm ends. The place is just over the river which is half a day away." Kagome gave a nod as she pulled the haori around her.

"Do you think we will arrive before nightfall?"

"I don't know. I would like too, but if the rain doesn't stop, we won't." Inuyasha glanced up into the trees. He wanted to make it to the seer that evening. He wanted to receive the information and be on his way. With the weather delaying, he wasn't sure what time they were going to make it. He glance down at the girl. She was falling asleep against his chest. He enjoyed having her near and if he could figure a way to make her stay, he would.

The rain came to a stop when the sun was starting to set. Kagome was still asleep, wrapped tightly in his haori. Inuyasha picked her up and dropped down from the tree. The place smelled clean, fresh. The water droplets could be seen dripping from the leaves leaving small puddles below. Tightening his grip upon the girl, he broke into a sprint to find a place to rest for the night.

Noticing a small cave, he slipped in. With removing Kagome around in his arms, he was able to get the girl's sleeping bag out of her bag and tucked in. He gave her a smile before placing a kiss on her forhead. She released a light moan. He smiled again before moving from her side and walking towards the cave entrance. He sat down to stare at the calm night.

"Inuyasha?" He turned at a glance when he heard the young girl's voice.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I can't. At least, not anymore. Are you okay? You seem to quiet."

Inuyasha gave her a light smile as he pulled her into his lap as she appeared around at his side. He laid his head upon her shoulder. She smiled towards him and captured his lips into a warm kiss. His tongue tickled her lips, pulling her closer towards him. He broke the kiss to look into her eyes. "It's nothing. I just keep thinking about many things. Pretty uncommon for me, I know, but anymore I think I do that more often."

"You have changed a lot, Inuyasha. Do you realize that?"

"Feh." He turned his head away from her. He knew he changed. He changed because of her. The love she showed him, the protection she needed, it changed him to the hanyou he was now.

* * *

Morning came quickly for the hanyou and miko. After Kagome gave Inuyasha the comment on how much he has changed, the evening went silent. Not much went by each other. The girl would give a smile towards the hanyou, but he would just stare outside. Kagome knew he had a lot on his mind and she knew what it was about. It wasn't till later on that she headed back to bed. Currently at the moment, Inuyasha was carring Kagome on his back and racing across the last meadow towards the hut and seer.

A small hut came into view as Inuyasha stepped into a small clearing of a forest. A small stream surrounded it and a stone bridge laid across. Inuyasha let Kagome off his back and grabbed her hand. She followed as he walked across the bridge and towards the hut. The old demon was sitting outside once again. The seer, however, was no where to be seen.

"Hanyou, I see that ye have returned. How may I help ye this time?" said the old demon.

"I came to speak with the Seer. Is she around?"

"Currently at the time, she is away. Ye may wait. She should return soon." The old demon closed his eyes slowly when he sensed the power. "She's the girl. She's the one, the Junjoujarkaren."

"You have sensed that also, Genroutakaharu. I was suprised when I was walking through the forest. Right away I sense the hanyou, but not the miko. She is remarkable." Kagome turned quickly around when she heard the voice. Her eyes went wide when she noticed the young woman approaching her.

"Miko, this is Kyoko. She is a Senkakusha. Ye may ask the questions ye need."

Kagome gave a nod and glanced towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave her a nod and sat down upon the ground. Kagome followed, but never looked away from the Seer. She was walking towards the old demon carrying a small bowl. "I was wondering if you could tell us where we could find the Harikatana."

Kyoko looked up from the bowl. "You are looking for the sacred blade? Let me guess. It is to destroy these demons, am I correct?" Inuyasha nodded his head. "I see."

"Can you help us?"

"The Harikatana is not an easy weapon to find. The Purest of Heart can only located this blade. It will be located in the dept of her soul."

Inuyasha released a low growl. "I know. I know. Just how?"

Kyoko released a sigh as she waved her hand over the bowl. Kagome's eyes went wide when a small picture appeared inside it. "I need certain berries and roots to form the potion. This potion will allow her to find the located. I give you warning, hanyou. This weapon is hard to find. There is a chance that finding this weapon might kill the miko."

"I won't allow it. Now where are the herbs?"

Kyoko gave a sigh and told the hanyou where the location of the herbs were. He gave a nod to the Seer and ran into the forest to retrieve them. Kagome didn't want to be alone, but Inuyasha seem to trut them and told her it would be a lot safer and quicker. "The hanyou seems to care about you, child." said Genroutakaharu.

Kagome jumped, but gave a nod. "I care for him also."

"I am glad. It would be wise not to stray from him. His protection of ye is wise especially against the leader of the Koimaryoku demons." Kagome gave another nod to the demon before glancing back out at the forest. She wish Inuyasha would hurry. She hated to be a certain distance away from him. Releasing a sigh, she knew he would be okay and just had to wait.

* * *

The roots and berries were boiling. It had been an hour since Inuyasha returned with the ingredents and Kyoko had started making the potion. She had mention that the miko had to be pure. Taking her to the Cooling Spring, she sat with the young girl and watched as the water removed any stress she had. The Seer had noticed that there was a lot.

"I see that you are with trouble, miko. What could that be?" The Seer was sitting on the rock looking at her Gimihari.

Kagome gave a shook of her head. "There is nothing. Just a lot of things on my mind."

"You love the hanyou, correct?" A light pink danced across Kagome's face. "Don't be embarressed by it. I can tell that he loves you also. These thoughts you have, do they regard a certain choice, one that might take you away from the hanyou?"

Kagome's eyes went wide. "Yes. How did you know about that?"

The Seer laughed. "I am a seer. I can see the past, present and some of the future. I see it through my Gimihari, my looking bowl."

"That's amazing. However, you were right. Right now, it is just a hard choice and I rather not think about it."

"It is hard not to, though. The choice is always on your mind and that is what keeps you from embracing the full power of your miko ablities. Find the Harikatan will help you. Let's head back. The potion should be done." Kagome gave Kyoko a nod and stood out of the pool. Dressing in a dark green kimono, she followed the seer back.

Inuyasha was waiting for her to return. He heard noises and glanced over his shoulder. His eyes went wide when he noticed how she look. A light blush appeared upon his face when he noticed the smile from the girl. "Miko, you must drink this potion. A deep sleep will come over you. Within this sleep, you must find the path, the location of the Harikatana."

Kagome gave a nod. Looking towards Inuyasha, she noticed he was doing the same. Walking towards the Seer, she lifted the small bowl to her lips and drank. The liquid was warm. It tasted like something hot and solid. Her eyes started to become heavy. Sleep was taking over. Weakness developed in her legs and she came crashing back. Inuyasha caught her and held her close. "Now we wait." said Genroutakaharu.  
Inuyasha gave a nod as he used one of his fingers to move a strand of hair from the girl's face.

* * *

Dictionary: Senkakusha: Seer; Genroutakaharu: Elder Advisor; Gimihari: Looking Glass; Harikatana: Crystal Blade

A/n: Please noticed that when Kai found the location, he found it from a Dark Miko. She knew of the location through a power and long path. Kagome's location will be different. Not long, but easy. This is because she is destine for this blade and the location should not be hard for her to reach.


	22. 022

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is Rated R for Lemons, Limes, Language, and Blood.

* * *

**Choices**  
Chapter Twenty-two

Darkness developed over. Haziness felt strange as she slowly open her eyes. A bright light came from the side. She used her hand to block some of the light and headed towards it. It seem to call her. She wasn't sure, but somehow it seemed harmless. Walking through the light, it open into a big view of the world. Her eyes went wide as she glanced around. A small desert in the far distance, a small forest followed by a small meadow. On one side was a couple of small mountains followed by a big one in the middle.

It swept her across, through the forest, through the meadow, across the desert, across path within the mountain. Coming to a jerky stop, Kagome thought she would fall. A dark cave, long and windy appeared. It dragged her through. The sounds of water dripping, the merky smell of moss, and the sound of bats echoed across the walls.

The movement came to a stop followed by a bright light once again. She appeared back in the black room. Two bright lights appeared on each side. Kagome had a strange feeling that these were her choices. She walked towards the one on the left. Again, a bright light appeared and Kagome noticed she was home, in her time.

The path moved again. Dragging her towards the shrine. The well house was closed. A board was over it. Kagome didn't know why. The scene turned taking her towards the front. She noticed herself running out of the door and down the stairs. A soft sigh escaped Kagome lips as blackness covered her eyes. It was the choice. That was one of them. Lose Inuyasha forever.

The black room came again, but once again there were two doors. Kagome wasn't sure if she wanted to travel through the door with the Fuedal Era. She didn't want to see the changes. The misery she would have. As if the darkness knew what she wanted, one of the lights disappeared.

Kagome gave a nod and walked through the other one. It was a forest that appeared when the light dimmed. Kagome looked around when she noticed the location. It was the forest near Kaeda's village. The Sacred Tree stood in front of her. It moved her away farther into the forest, towards a location she never been. It came to a stop. The picture seemed to mix together forming a black hole. Kagome's eyes went wide. The cave within the mountain. This was another way to get to it. Instead of travelling the long direction, Inuyasha and her had to return back to the village and enter the black hole.

Darkness appeared over her again. She felt as if she was being hold. A smile danced across her face. She knew where she was at. She knew what happen. She knew the location of the Harikatana.

* * *

Inuyasha held her close as Kagome slept. Soon, though, she started to stir. She started to move against his arms. He wasn't sure what as going. He wasn't even sure if this was suppose to happen. However, when he noticed a brown eye open and a smile dance across a face, he knew everything was going to be okay.

Kagome moved to sit up. Inuyasha didn't let go and Kagome returned a smile upon it. "I see that you have awoken, miko. Did you find your destination?"

Kagome gave a nod. "Yes. The Harikatana is located in a cave on a mountain. You have to pass through forests, meadows, and deserts to find it. It could take weeks or even months to get there."

"What? That will take too long. I want to defeat these damn demons soon, not next season." yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at him with a sour look. "There is another way, if you would let me finish Inuyasha. Located in the forest next to the well is a remote section. A portal of some type appears. It takes you straight to the cave."

"Good. You have found what you are looking for, but there seems to be more. The potion showed you something else, correct?" asked the Seer.

Kagome looked away as sadness danced across her face. Inuyasha noticed the change in her scent and didn't understand it. "It was nothing. That was all." She moved from the hanyou's arms and walked towards the bridge.

Inuyasha looked at her strange, but stood up. "Thanks for the help. We must get going." The old demon and Seer gave a nod and wave as the saw the miko and hanyou leave. They knew what was happening between them. They knew what was going to happen, but they wondered if both would be strong enough on what was going to happen.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha have been travelling for about three hours. Ever since they left the hut of the Seer with the information needed, Kagome kept to herself. Inuyasha figured it had to be what the other part she wasn't saying. He sensed the sadness she was giving off and he figured it had to be about the choices. He released a sigh upon it. It would be a hard choice for anyone, even someone as strong as him.

"Kagome?" This was like his fifth time trying to get her to talk. She wouldn't say a word to him. She just kept to herself and kept walking. "Please, talk to me. I hate it when you are silent. Is it about the choices? Is that what you saw?"

Kagome came to a complete stop. She dropped to her knees and quickly Inuyasha could smell the salty scent. She was crying. "I... don't... know what... to do." She said between each breath, each sob.

Inuyasha dropped near her and pulled her into a tight, warm embrace. "It is hard to make a decission on something like that. However, I do promise you this. I will be with you till the end. Whatever choice you make, I will be happy upon it."

Kagome just cried against his chest. She gripped his haori tight and held on if afraid of letting go. She didn't want to make the choice. She didn't want to leave him. She loved him. He loved her. Wasn't that enough to allow them to stay together? Inuyasha nuzzled his face to her neck, letting her embrace him close. He rubbed his hand down her back hoping to sooth the pain. He knew it was hard for her. She was having the problem for so long and it was soon starting to become hard for her.

Kagome cried and sobbed within Inuyasha's arms, but soon she came down to just hiccops and soft breathing. He asked if she was okay and she gave a nod. Picking her up, he carried her on as they headed back to the village, their home.

* * *

The journey back to the village seemed to be a lot faster. The weather was a lot easier and the traveling was a lot smoother. Kagome even seem to cheer up. Half way through the journey, Inuyasha asked a strange question towards the girl. When Kagome was talking with the Seer, he was wondering why she didn't ask the Seer about anything regarding to the future. Maybe then she could have found out about the choices and what she makes.

Kagome's respond was truthfull and it made sense. She didn't want to know about the future. She liked to live day-by-day with Inuyasha. Knowing the future only ruins the chance of a suprise or something that you are working towards.

A smile came over the hanyou and miko as the stood on the hill looking down at the village. Three weeks of travelling to the Seer and back was over. They could hear the familiar sound running towards them. Inuyasha stepped in the way to prevent the jumping, but suprised when the kitsune came flying from the side. "Kagome, Inuyasha. You're back."

"Hello Shippou. Hope you had fun?" Kagome ruffled the child's hair as he scampered up onto her shoulder. Inuyasha just released a "feh" as he followed them both back to the village.

"Ya, I did. Sango has been acting a little strange, though."

"What do you mean strange?"

Inuyasha was listening to the coversation as the approached the huts. One sniff of the air confirmed it. He gave off a low laugh as he realized what happen. Shaking his head he followed the miko into the demon slayer's hut. "Kagome, Inuyasha? I didn't expect you to be back so soon." said Sango. She was laying a futon resting.

"Ya. Are you okay, Sango? You look a little pale." asked Kagome as she knelt down by the demon slayer.

Sango gave a nod. "Ya. I am just pregnant. Two weeks to be exact."

Kagome eyes went wide as she embraced the demon slayer in a hug. Congradulations were told and talking about the baby soon went on. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and released a sigh as he stepped out of the hut. He hated when women got into conversations like that. They go all crazy over a simple thing and it drives him crazy.

"I see that Kagome has heard about the news." Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder to see the monk sitting under a shaded tree.

Inuyasha walked over and sat down crossing his arms in his haori sleeves. "Feh. Just another pup in the world, but this time it happens to be yours."

Miroku laughed upon the hanyou's remark. "Very funny, Inuyasha. Anyways, did you find the information you were seeking?"

"Ya. We found what we were looking for."

"Will you be leaving soon?"

The hanyou nodded his head. The sooner they left, the sooner they could return and destroy the demons. He was tired of battling them and wanted them gone. Too many times they had tried to to come after Kagome and almost suceeded. He couldn't risk it. Find the Harikatana was the main thing. It was the key to defeating the demons and ending this battle once and for all.

The hanyou and monk remained quiet after that. Inuyasha was just enjoying the peacefull filling of being back in the village. Miroku was just happy to see his friends back and the that his wife was pregnant with his child. After a while, though, they noticed someone walking out of the hut. It was Kagome and she was heading straight for them. "Sango is resting at the moment."

Miroku nodded his head and headed back to the hut to be with his wife. Inuyasha watched him leave, but never moved. Kagome gave him a smile and sat down next to him. He reached his arm around her and pulled her on his lap. "We will be leaving soon for the cave. Before we leave, though, I will take you home." Kagome gave him a nod before placing a kiss upon his cheek.

* * *

Kagome was suprised when Inuyasha decided to take her home. He wasn't one to allow her. She remembered when the journey to defeat Naraku was going on, he never let her return home for a long time or even for a quick visit. He always wanted her to stay on the other side of the well and continue the journey to find the shards.

Kagome was surpised even more when Inuyasha allowed her to go to school. There her friends asked if both her and Inuyasha would go out for the evening with them. When Kagome told the hanyou about it, he agreed. She wasn't sure what changed him, but he was allowing her to do things on this time that she wasn't able to do.

Her friends were going to be at her house in a few hours. Kagome was currently sitting downstairs reading a book. Her mother was sitting in the living room reading while Souta was playing one of his games and her grandfather was reading the newspaper. Inuyasha was currently upstairs getting ready.

Kagome sat her book down when she noticed the time. Her friends would be coming and she needed to be ready. Heading upstairs and pushing the door open to her room, her eyes went wide. The hanyou she loved was wearing some of the modern clothing again and looked amazing. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black outer shirt with dark blue jeans and brown flipflops. His hair was once again pulled in a low hair tie and a bandana was covering his ears, or at least, he was putting one on.

Inuyasha noticed her look and rolled his eyes. She looked funny just standing there in the door way with her mouth open and staring. Walking over towards her, he pulled her against him and whispered. "Keeping staring like that and you will freeze." Her face turned to a light red. She tried pushing away, but was only prevented when his lips brushed over hers sealing them in a tight kiss.

His kiss devoured everything that she was thinking. It made her mind wonder, but only think about him. He was twisting her thoughts, devouring the meaning, and forming it into something that she couldn't even name. He was what she wanted. Everything that brought her happiness. Nibbling on her bottom lip, he caused her to moan against him. He loved how he was able to make her fall apart. She pressed herself against him, returning the pleasure of the kiss that he just gave to her.

She kissed him with passion, with desire, with love. She didn't know that he had moved her to the bed and was leaning over her. All her mind registered was that the hanyou she loved was in her arms. He devoured her with his tongue, tracing it over her lips, teasing her teeth, fighting her own tongue. She arched against him, wanting to feel him, wanting to be near him. She was in his arms, but it just wasn't enough.

Her arms roamed down his neck to his shirt. She raised them under his shirt, brushing against his skin, his muscles. She was burning a path, a path of pure desire, of pure love. He felt as her hands slide down to his waist and started to fumble with the belt and zipper. She started to grab the hem when his ears perked up and he moved off of her, breaking the kiss, breaking the moment.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome sat up as he used his hearing to listen.

"Your friends are here." Kagome eye's went wide when the voice of her mother echoed from the door. Running to her closet and grabbing her cloth, she dashed out of the room to change. Inuyasha shook his head as he released a low laugh. Straighting his clothing, he waited for the girl to return.

Kagome didn't take long to get ready. Inuyasha was standing by the window when he caught her scent. Turning around, his eyes went wide as much as hers did to him. She was wearing a short black skirt and a red spagetti strap shirt. Her hair fell down in waves as she grabbed her black boots and slipped them on. Grabbing her purse, she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him out of her room and down the stairs.

"We were wondering when you were coming." said Eri. She was sitting on the steps when she noticed Inuyasha and Kagome coming down the stairs.

"I had trouble finding my shoes." A light blush appeared over Kagome's cheeks as she remembered what caused the delay. As much as she wanted to go out with her friends, she rather been in the place she was before. Raising her hand to her lips, she could still feel the warmth of Inuyasha's kisses as he drove her completely crazy.

Inuyasha noticed the delay movement in Kagome. He also noticed the flush tint across her cheek. Giving her a small push in her back, she came back to her senses and started down the stairs. Yuka and Ayumi appeared out of the living room and were eyeing Inuyasha with wide eyes. Both looked like they wanted to run over and grab Inuyasha. Inuyasha made sure to prevent any ideas the young girls had by staying close by to Kagome.

Eri shook her head along with Kagome before both girls open the door and disappeared out. Kagome made sure to yell back at her mother and hear her mother echoing back. Yuka and Ayumi ran out when they noticed them leaving. Inuyasha made sure to follow and close the door behind him.

The evening was cool with stars starting to appear as the sun was coming to a set. Eri told Kagome that they were walking down Carnival Avenue. Kagome was suprised by it. The street was located near the sea shore. It was a beautiful place. A brick wall wide enough to walk on ran down the road. Small shops and quick cafes decorated the side. Small parties and grand music were always going on. At end was the Sea Shore Carnival. It was on every year at this time and Kagome always wanted to go with her boyfriend. Now she had a chance.

The walk to the street was quiet. Ayumi and Yuka kept trying to get close to the hanyou, but he kept deverting their path and hiding beside Kagome. Kagome gave him a smile and grabbed his hand. He tighten his grip on hers and continued the walk.

Arriving at Carnival Avenue was a shock to Inuyasha. The lights, the noise, the music, the smells, it was everything new to him. He was suprised by the view. The waves of the sea splashed against the brick wall. Occasionally, he could see a school of fish or even a small turtle. Kagome gave him a smile as she stood by his side to glance down at the water. He turned his face towards her and returned the smile, but noticed she was looking out. Her hair was blowing in the light breeze and a smile danced across her face. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer and captured her lips against his. It was a short kiss, but a passionate one. He traced his tongue which was quickly accepted by her. He devoured everything and made her rise again. The kiss was broke when a small giggle escaped in the back. Eri was standing waiting for the couple.

A light blush danced across both of their faces, but Kagome soon dragged the hanyou to join with her friends. "He certainly cares about you, Kagome." said Eri in a light whisper.

Kagome gave a nod and a smile. "Ya, he does and so do I. He is everything to me and so much more. I would be lost without him." Eri giggled upon it. She was happy for her friend. Unknown to her, the hanyou heard everything and had a wide smile on his face. He was happy for the same reasons. He was with her.

"Are you three coming? We want to eat at the small cafe before we go to the carnival." Yuka was standing with her hands on her hip. Kagome laughed along with Eri. Inuyasha just looked confused, but joined everyone near a small cafe.

The waitress showed them to a seat sitting on the deck. It glanced over the sea towards the sea deck. Boats were lined up and passengers were starting to get on one. Eri explained that two of the boats were actually short fifteen minute cruises. They traveled the west side showing the coral reef that grew near by. She said it was an amazing thing to see for she went on it once. Inuyasha kept that in back of his mind. If he wanted to take Kagome on a trip, that was one thing he was going to do.

Dinner was served and drinks were set out. Kagome explained everything to Inuyasha about the street and what was happening tonight. His eyes looked full of curiosity. He wanted to explore, but listen to Kagome. Ten minutes later, their food was served. Once again, Inuyasha was suprised that there was more to food instead of his favourite instant noodles.

When dinner was done and the bill was paid, everyone started on their path towards the carnival. Inuyasha had to stop once or twice when he heard screaming. It happen to be some of the rides. At first he thought it was trouble, but Kagome calmed him down and explained to him what it was.

Spending the rest of the evening at the carnival was fun for Kagome and Inuyasha. Yuka and Ayumi tried constantly to get Inuyasha to join them on the Farris Wheel or another ride. He prevented each time by grabbing Kagome. She screamed each time he would grab her around the waist and spun her around. He loved to make her laugh. It was music to his ears. Kagome finally got Inuyasha to go on a ride with her. She used this time to allow for him to capture her lips against his. She wanted to be near him and him alone. Her friends kept her away. With a ride, she was able to be with him.

The evening was amazing. Kagome enjoyed being in her time with Inuyasha. It made everything feel complete. Something that she hasn't felt for a while. She stood at the top of the stairs to the shrine. She waved good-bye to her friends as the night came to an end. Turning around, she noticed Inuyasha leaning against the house holding his cover shirt. His hair was drifting over his shoulder by the wind and his eyes were closed. Kagome gave a smile as she approached him.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I have never had this much fun and it is because of you."

He open one of his eyes to look at her. "Feh. Don't worry about it. Get some sleep. Tomorrow we leave for the cave." Kagome gave him a nod before placing a chaste kiss upon his lips and heading in. A smile was left on his face as he followed her in. He had to admit it. He had fun and he was glad to be with her.

* * *

Kagome walked by Inuyasha's side as the appeared back in the village on the other side of the well. Ever since the night at the carnival, Inuyasha was a lot quieter. She knew he enjoyed the time with her. She knew he was thinking about the demons. She knew because it was constantly bothering her. For with them came the choices. She didn't want to leave Inuyasha. She wanted to stay with him, but with everything that happen last night, she didn't want to leave her time either. With this choice, she came no closer to making one.

"Inuyasha, I see that ye have returned." said Kaeda. She appeared out of one of the huts holding a small bag.

Inuyasha just crossed his arms and looked away. "Feh. I took her home for supplies. We are leaving soon to the cave."

"Be carefull." It was the only respond as Kaeda disappeared into another hut.

Kagome followed and noticed it as the hut of Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha appeared soon, but sat down by the wall. He gave her a look saying that they shouldn't delay. He wanted to finish the trip and get this journey over with. Kagome only gave him a smile as she sat near Sango. "How's everything going?" She asked in a quiet voice since Shippo was laying on the pillow asleep.

"Good. I was finally able to eat something and keep it down. Are you and Inuyasha leaving soon?"

Kagome nodded. "Ya. When we went to the Seer, I learned where to find the Harikatana. We are leaving to retrieve it."

"Take care and be carefull."

"Feh. She will be. She is with me." Sango turned towards the door to see Inuyasha glancing towards them. She nodded and gave him a smile. Inuyasha just ignored the smile and stood up. "Coming? I want to get this over with."

Kagome bid everyone good-bye for the time and ran out to join the hanyou. He had her bag over his shoulder and was waiting near the path to the well. When he noticed her coming, he started on his path. She soon fell in step beside him. "The portal is within a remote section of the forest that I never been in. It's just a little south of the well."

"Oh? Wild demons roam there. It is a place that I never entered so they made that place as their home. Do you know how far the portal is?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. The scene looked like any other place. I just recgonize a rock that I never seen before. It had a circle with an 'x' going through it."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he stopped near the well. "I seen that spot. I passed it once or twice when I was young. It's only a short distance away. Let's get going." Kagome gave him a nod and followed him into the forest.

The forest was different from the section she knew. The trees grew at a tall height. They shrouded the area in a dark shadow. Occasionally, Kagome would jump upon a sound or a movement in the bushes. Inuyasha glanced back when she did it a third time. Shaking his head, he grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her closer.

He came to a stop after a few minutes. Kagome looked around and noticed the rock. "That's it. The portal should be...there." Kagome glanced around the area for a few minutes and came to a stop pointing in the opposite direction of the rock.

Inuyasha turned around and noticed what she was looking at. The picture looked as if it was mixing together. The colors blending, the trees spending. It created a bright light with blowing wind. Inuyasha used his sleeves to block the debri and dust from hitting him and Kagome. When it was done, he lowered his sleeve to see a black portal.

"That's the portal?" Kagome gave him a nod. "Good. Let's get this over with." Again, Kagome nodded and gripped his hand tight. Walking together, they stopped at the portal. Inuyasha reached out a hand towards the black whole. His eyes went wide as his hand disappeared. Nodding towards the young miko, he stepped forward disappearing. Kagome swallowed hard and did the same. The portal swirled and mixed before disappearing completely.

* * *


	23. 023

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is Rated R for Lemons, Limes, Language, and Blood.

* * *

**Choices  
** Chapter Twenty-three

The light disappeared shattering them into complete darkness. The sounds of dripping water, the flapping of wings, the musky smell of moss, it echoed across the cavern walls. Inuyasha stood looking using around his hearing and smelling while Kagome stood close by glancing down through the dark corridors of the cave.

"Let's go. I want to find this blade and get the hell out of here." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and started dragging her down the cavern. She followed nevous about everything. Being in a cave, shrouded by darkness, it scared her. Inuyasha could tell for he gripped her hand a little tighter.

The caverns twisted in different directions. Smaller tunnels broke off making in nearly impossible to navigate. Inuyasha continued to drag Kagome down different caverns. She followed unsure where he was leading or even if he knew where he was going. There seem to be no sign of the Harikatana. There seem to be no sign of the light of day.

"Inuyasha, let's stop. My throat is dry and my legs hurt." They have been walking through the cave for nearly a couple of hours with no luck on finding the blade. Kagome pulled her hand from hanyou's grasp. He turned towards her and noticed her sliding down the cavern wall.

"We will rest for a little bit and then continue on. I wonder where in hell this damn blade is located."

Kagome gave a shrug. "I wouldn't know. The potion never showed the location of it."

Inuyasha sat down against he wall with a defeated look on his face. "That's just great. We will be stuck in the damn cave for who in hell knows how long."

"No, we won't. Give me time. Maybe my abilities could help us. Remember I am the Purest of Heart." Inuyasha looked down at the girl. He wasn't sure what powers she might have, but knew that it was worth a shot. He gave her a nod and watched as she closed her eyes to concentrate. Now, the only thing he could do was wait, wait and see if she had any answers, any solutions.

* * *

The Koimaryoku demon leader had been walking around trying to find any sign of the blade. It seemed impossible. He remembered when the Kuromiko mentioned about the location of the Harikatana. It would be a difficult journey, one that would only be accomplished with the Purest of Heart.

Turning around a corner, Kai quickly came to a stop. Hiding and glancing around the corner, he noticed the very hanyou and miko. It suprised him to see both at the correct cave. How did they get here? Did they know the location of the sacred blade? A twisted smile danced across his face as he came to a decission. He would follow them.

To contain the Harikatana and the powers of the Purest of Heart, he had to claim the girl when she was valnerable. Only then he would receive it and would have kill the miko. With them both here, he only had to wait now. As soon as they located the blade, his plan would kick into action.

* * *

"Okay. You been concentrating long enough. Let's get moving." Inuyasha had been sitting in silence for about two hours. The girl never spoke, never move. She kept her eyes closed sitting in complete silence.

Kagome sat still. She let the abilities she had soar over her body and into her soul. Her mind felt as if she was moving. It took her down corridors, through caverns. It twisted and turn. Each direction look the same. Each path looked like it would lead the correct direction. Kagome glanced over her shoulder. She could see herself and Inuyasha. Her heart started to race as she glanced forward.

One turn, then another. It pulled her farther into the cave, the cavern. Another turn. A fork in the road. The middle and then a left. It kept pulling her, farther and farther into the cave. A bright light soon came. It filled the area shattering the darkness like glass. Water could be heard from a side. She glance to the side and noticed a small underground pool. It shined with a light green tint from the moss on the walls and over the rocks. A small stream ran into it.

Another bright light appeared. Kagome turned and noticed a small set of stairs. She glanced up and darkness took over. Sitting up, she gasped for air. Inuyasha jerked from his spot and knelt beside her. "Are you okay?"

Kagome gave him a nod. "I know the location. I know where the Harikatana is."

Inuyasha eyes went wide. "Are you sure? You know the exact route through this hell of a cave?" Kagome gave him a nod and stood up. Inuyasha placed his arms around her and helped her. She wiggled a little trying to gain her balance. Soon, though, she was able to walk.

"Through that cave. It will lead to another set just like this. Take the same and then a right. You switch ever second one and then a fork in the road..." She explained to Inuyasha the direction of the blade. Inuyasha listen nodding as she continued on. Unknown to them, Kai was listening. He would make sure to follow for a certain time and disappeared. He wanted to be sure to make it to the blade before they did.

"Let's go then." Kagome gave a nod to Inuyasha. He bent down and allowed her on his back before running off towards the direction Kagome mentioned.

* * *

Running down one corridor and another, Inuyasha carried Kagome as they ran towards the location of the Harikatana. It was only a few hours ago that she mentioned the location. He stopped once in a while to allow her to walk. He also stopped for her to rest. Most of the time, however, she road his back. He mentioned it so many times to her. The quicker they got out, the quicker they could head back to the village.

Kagome was currently walking beside Inuyasha. She kept glancing around, feeling as if they were being followed. The last few tunnels were coming and soon the room would be seen. Inuyasha had been quiet through most of the journey leaving Kagome surrounded in silence.

Inuyasha came to a stop and looked down the corridor that they would be heading. He was listening, listening to anything that might jump out. With a nod to himself, he reached for the girl's hand and continued down the corridor. She followed, once again, glancing around. She felt as if the very being she was afraid of was there.

Glancing up at the hanyou, she noticed him not looking at her. He kept a calm look, a determine stare over his face. His grip wasn't tight, but he was pulling her down the hallway, down the cave. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She pulled her hand away from his grasp. It forced him to stop. He turned towards her and noticed her leaning against the cave wall.

"What's wrong? We need to keep going." He walked over to her and used his claws to lift her face up towards his.

Kagome shook her head and moved away. "It's nothing. Being surrounded in darkness, being this far in this cave, it was just starting to creep me out."

Inuyasha released a sigh and walked over to the girl. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, resting his head on her's. "I am always at your side. As soon as we find the Harikatana, we can get out of this cave." Kagome gave him a nod and allowed him to pick her up in his arms. He turned towards the direction and broke into a run.

* * *

A cool scent was blowing through a soft breeze. Inuyasha's silver hair blew against the breeze along with Kagome's ebony hair. Inuyasha put Kagome upon the ground as the approached the last cave. It was no longer a tunnel, but a large room. Kagome followed as Inuyasha entered. She gasped upon the site. It was different from the vision. It was a lot larger compare to any that they have seen.

Kagome quickly noticed the small underground pond located on the side. She ran over and cupped her hands in the water bringing it to her lips. It tasted so fresh, so clean. Kagome stood back and glanced around the area. The feeling was a lot stronger. It pulled her towards it and pushed her away. Inuyasha stood by the entrance and watched as she spun around to look around the chamber.

Walking towards the center of the room, Kagome stood. The feeling was getting stronger. It pulled her towards it shroudering her in a light not comparable to anything. It felt warm and then cool. It made you shiver with fear and then relax if you were safe with it. She noticed the small staircase rising upwards. A small glowish light was towards the top. It was this light that was pulling her. It was this light that gave her the strenght to move.

Slowly with one step at a time, she climbed towards the top. She glanced back towards the ground where the hanyou stood. He stood with his arms crossed. Again the stare of determination covered his face. His breathing was deep, calm as he watch her climb. Swallowing hard, she turned around and continued on with each step.

Her eyes went wide. Her breath was caught short. It stood floating above the solid, surrounded in a light glass-type cover. Glowing a delicate color of white, the blade destroyed all darkness. The purest of any type, it stood with no barrier, no protection. A handle of pure silver with a small decoration of a blooming rose engraved it. A crystal blade with delicate shards reflecting the colors of a rainbow. It stood out compared to anything in the world.

Slowly reaching her hand out, Kagome grasped the handle. The light deminished surrounding her in absolute darkness. Her heart started to race until woosh. She felt something. It was stronger than her miko abilities. It was stronger than any of the abilities she had. It covered her in power, seeping in and out of her soul. She glanced down at the blade. It pulsated in her hands. She knew what it meant. The powers of the Purest of Heart were not located in her blood, but located in the very blade, itself.

Kagome turned and decended the stairs. Inuyasha noticed her and started to approach. However, one step and dust started to fall. A blast echoed across the walls sending rocks falling from the ceiling. Kagome watched as Inuyasha moved out of the way. However, when the dust covered, she wasn't able to see him anymore. The sounds of swords started to clash. Who was here? Before she could think, move, a cloth appeared over her nose and mouth. Her eyes were getting heavy. Soon, blackness covered as she drifted into unconscience.

* * *

The sounds of swords clashing echoed across the cave walls. Inuyasha brought down his Tetsusaiga releasing the Wind Scar. A deep laugh was heard as the sound of another sword was drawn out. The Wind Scar vanished as the dust settled. Inuyasha's eyes went wide. Currently at the time, there was only one demon that he knew that could block the Tetsusaiga's attack. His eyes widen even more. Was he here? Did he know about the sword? There were too many questions that had no answers to them.

The demon took the chancing. Lunging towards the hanyou, he raised his claws and brought them down on the distracted hanyou. Inuyasha quickly noticed the attack and dodged. Landing a safe distance away, he noticed the scent. It was Kagome's, however, it was weak. It felt as if she left the room completely. Inuyasha turned towards the demon as he was able to receive a clear picture of him. It was the leader. It was one of the members, instead. "Damn it." He wasn't sure where the girl was out. He wasn't sure if she was safe, alive.

The demon laughed as he watched the hanyou. He knew that the half-breed was frustrated. He knew what the plan was about. Kai wanted him to deal with the hanyou while he finished the rest of the task. It didn't matter if the half-breed survived or not. The miko would be joining him soon. Raising his sword, the demon charged towards the hanyou. He was going to kill the hanyou. He was going to fullfill part of the plan.

Inuyasha jumped out of his thoughts when he noticed the demon running towards him. Raising the Tetsusaiga, both swords clashed together. The demon pushed against him hoping that he would drop his sword. Inuyasha resisted it as he pushed against the demon hoping for the same. The demon let go of his grip upon his sword and started to fling his claws. Inuyasha dodged, but every once in while, it was getting too close to him.

The demon, soon, jumped away. He was laughing again. "Getting frustrated, hanyou?"

Inuyasha released a growl while flexing his claws. "Damn it. Where in hell is Kagome? Tell me now." He was angry. He was worried.He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

The demon laughed again. "The miko is not your concern at the moment. However, you will be joining her soon enough." He raised his blade and started to charge once again.

Inuyasha jumped and turned to counter. The demon was quicker this time and used a small blade. It hit him across the airm. Inuyasha hissed in pain as he dropped to the ground. THe demon backed away and laugh. He raised his blade and started to charge. Inuyasha swung out of the way, but only to feel another blade hit the same arm. He dropped to the ground as blood seeped down his haori sleeve and drip upon the ground. "Damn it."

The demon knew this was going to be easy. The hanyou was too concerned about the miko. He was letting his battle be affected by a young woman, a young mortal woman. He charged again. He was going to finish it. Inuyasha watched as he approach. Releasing a growl, he brought his hand over his wound. Drenching his claws in blood, he released the red blades. The demon stopped and dodged. However, he wasn't able to dodge two of them. Both hit his leg causing him to drop to his knees. Inuyasha took this as the chance. Raising the Tetsusagia, he crashed it upon the ground releasing the Wind Scar. It hit the demon with full impact. Soon there was nothing left, but ashes.

Releasing an exhausted sigh, Inuyasha sheathed his sword before glancing around the dark room for any sign of another exit beside the one he had entered with Kagome. He noticed it quickly and broke into a run. He knew his wounds were not deep. He knew they would heal before they arrived back at the village. His main concern right now was the girl he cared about. Was she okay? Was she safe? Was she alive? He didn't want to think about anything. He just wanted to find her and get her out of this damn cave.

* * *

He carried her down the corridor. He took a left and then a right. He lead farther into the caverns of the cave making it impossible for anyone to find them. A small room appeared on the side of one of the corridors. He stepped inside only after making sure that no one was following.

Pulling the cape off, Kai laid the young miko upon it. The power pulsated. It echoed through the room. He released a low laugh as he felt it wrap around his body like a thick blanket. It was strong, stronger than any power he knew. Bending down upon one knee, he traced his fingers along the girl's neck twisting the golden chain along his finger. He pulled it gently and wrapped his hand around the precious jewel. He smiled as he saw it glow in the darken chamber. He had won. The powers of the Purest of Heart and the Shikon Jewel would be his.

The powers pulsated once again. It wrapped around the girl shattering the darkness. Kagome moved. She started to stir from the deep slumber. Fluttering her eyes, she slowly open them. It took her a few minutes to adjust to the darkness of the room. It was no longer lit like the room that contained the Harikatana. It was even a lot smaller. What made her arrive here? What made her go unconscience? She wasn't sure about any of the answers to the question. However, there was one question that frighten her more. Where was Inuyasha?

Sitting up, she released a painfull moan as she placed her hand over her forhead. Her head ached as she tried to figure everything out. "Inuyasha?" She called it in a light whisper. No answer. The room was silent except for soft breathing. "Inuyasha?" She called again. She gasped. The sounds of footprints were starting to approach her.

"Don't be scared, miko. Nothing is going to happen to you...yet." Kagome's eyes went wide. She knew that voice. She knew who it was that was with her in this very room.

Pushing upon the ground, she tried to stand,but her body felt parallized. She felt as if she couldn't move. She felt heavy. Movement came by and soon she felt claws on her shoulder. Panic rose through her blood. Her breathing became ragged. Her heart started to race. Thinking of one thing, she did the only thing possible. She screamed.

* * *

Following the scent was his only clue. Racing down corridors, turning left than right, it led him down, deeper into the cave. Inuyasha wasn't happy that he wasn't able to see Kagome get taken away. He wasn't happy that he wasn't able to find her. However, what made him mad over everything was that the demon that took Kagome happen to be someone of the Koimaryoku demons.

He came to a stop. A fork in the road. He should have known. Too many on the way to the room, there was sure to be some on the way out. He turned around in circle to try and find her scent. It was coming from everywhere. It was making him dizzy. He had no solution, no idea where she could be at. "Damn it." He released a curse as he clinched his hand into tight fists.

Looking down each corridor and taking a few steps in, he tried to find her scent. It worked. The last corridor was the answer. Breaking into a sprint, he ran. Her scent was stronger, not that strong, but not that weak. He ran again following the scent. Corridor to corridor, room to room, it carried him down.

Another fork in the road. "Damn it. I don't have time." Inuyasha was tired of these tricks. He wanted the girl by his side. He wanted to know she was safe. Spinning again, he tried to pick up her scent. It didn't work. Walking into each corridor didn't work either. A musky smell of moss was lingering in the air. It clouded any scent of Kagome.

Inuyasha had no idea. He had no solution. For once, he was stuck. He could fight out of his problems. He could argue out of his problems. He could run from his problems. This was different. He couldn't run, fight, argue. He couldn't do nothing. That's when his ears picked it up. The first corridor, it echoed across the walls. It bouced into the room. It was Kagome. She was screaming. Grinding his teeth, he took chase hoping that he wasn't took late, hoping that the girl would be okay.

* * *


	24. 024

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is Rated R for Lemons, Limes, Language, and Blood.

* * *

**Choices**  
Chapter Twenty-four

The scream echoed through the corridor as Inuyasha quicken his speed to arrive at her side. His hands were covered in blood from carving his claws into his skin. His sword was trying his best to hold back his demon blood. Eveything was going hard for the hanyou. He wanted to be by Kagome's side. He wanted her safe and he wanted that damn demon dead.

Another fork in the road. "Damn it." He roared it off the walls as he looked once again a way to find the modern girl.

His sword pulsated again at his side. He glance down at it wondering why. That's when he noticed the blood. He could smell it, but thought mainly of the wound on his arm. His hands were numb. He didn't feel it as his hands bleed. Releasing another curse, he took out one of the cloth's that Kagome gave him and cleaned his hand. As he did it, he caught the scent of the girl.

Dropping the cloth, he ran into the center tunnel. His only thought on his mind was to find the girl and get out of the cave. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he lost her. He cared to much. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to see her smile, laugh. Running, he followed her scent. He had to make it, he just had to make it.

* * *

Kagome's face showed fear, fear that she never shown except when she was captured by Naraku. Kai stood above her. He was smiling as he flexed his claws. She didn't know where Inuyasha was at and she wanted him near. She screamed again only to feel a hand come up to her neck. "Do not scream, Miko, or your death will be delayed."

Pushing away, Kagome held against the wall. She didn't know what this demon wanted. She didn't know why this demon took her away from Inuyasha. Her eyes went wide as she watch him approach her. He had a smile on his face, a twisted smile. It was one that she didn't want to be near or see. Her mind raced with voices, voices telling her to run. She wanted to. She tried, but evey step seemed impossible. She felt as if she was frozen, frozen by the fear that ran through her blood.

It took only a second. He was leaning over her as she pushed against the wall. His claws were tracing down the side of her neck. She shivered with fear as his hot breath trailed down. "I do not see what is so special about you, Miko. You make the hanyou fall on his knees. You make him worthless. Why?"

"Worthless? He is more to me than anything." She turned her face away from him. She didn't want to be anywhere near him. She didn't want to see him.

Kai laughed as he grabbed her around the arms forcing her to look at him. "You are nothing, but a mere mortal. You hold the very power he wanted so long ago. Oh, yes, I know about the great hanyou and the priestess. I know how he was sealed away and the priestess died. Who would know that her reincarnation would return and do the same?"

"Do what the same?"

Another laugh escaped the demons lips. "Fall in love with the filthy half-breed. It makes you think, though. Maybe the only reason he does love you is because you are the reincarnation, you are the live one of the one he couldn't have."

Kagome eyes went wide. She shook her head upon that thought. "No. You are wrong. Inuyasha loves me. I know he does."

"Does he? You are going through problems, correct? Yes, I know about you. You are from a different time. You are debating on a choice, a choice on staying or leaving. Are you sure that he is trying to force you to stay because of that reason?"

He let go of the girl's arms. She dropped down with her eyes wide. Was everything that this demon saying true? Was Inuyasha only keeping her here because she was the reincarnation of Kikyou? No. He loved her. He risked his life for her. He said that he loved her. He was out there trying to protect her. This demon was just trying to confuse her. He was trying to scare her even more.

Pushing herself to her feet, she stared at the demon. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He had a grin on his face. It was one that Kagome wasn't too happy about. "You are wrong. I know Inuyasha. I know what he wants. He loves me and there is nothing that you can do to change it."

Kai pushed off the wall and walked towards the girl. She backed up again and came against the wall. He leaned forward and lifted her chin up with his claws. He laid his cheek against her's and whispered. "Oh yes there is. Claiming you will break him. Killing you will be even worse. It will destroy him." He turned towards her and sealed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss.

Kagome's eyes went wide. She couldn't do nothing to stop it. She tried pushing, kicking, anything. He was too powerfull. Inuyasha might have been strong, but this demon was a lot stronger. He traced his tongue over her teeth. He nibbled at her bottom lip. She was powerless as her lips came open. He was devouring her. He was taking her into the darkness and not letting her out. He was making her weak. She couldn't do anything as her soul was crushed, destroyed. All hopes were destroyed as Kai kissed her with a fearfull desire.

* * *

Inuyasha turned through another tunnel. He kept his speed up, never slowing, never stopping. He wanted to find the girl he loved. He wanted to make sure that she was safe. He released strings of curses regretting that he let her out of his site. He didn't even understand how it happen. She was descending the stairs. He was approaching her when it happen. "Damn it."

He knew how it happen. The blast, the battle, it all caused for Kagome to disappear. He knew who it was. He wanted to find the leader and he wanted to kill him. If she was hurt, if she was killed, he wouldn't know what to do. He just wanted her to be with him, safe in his arms.

Picking up her scent at another fork, he ran into the tunnel. He kept clinching his fist. He kept regretting coming to the cave. He knew they had to, but why did he have to lose Kagome. Closing his eyes against a pain far deep, he continued to run. He continued to follow her scent praying that she would be okay, that she would be safe.

It was coming stronger. Her scent, he knew he was getting close. His ears were starting to pick up sounds. They were moans, cries. He knew who they belong too. Releasing a growl, he quicken his speed only to stop in a corridor. Her scent was strong, however, it didn't continue farther into the cave. Turning around, he tried to find her. That's when he noticed it. A small cave. It was hidden in the shadows.

Running over, he could smell her scent. It was strong. He also could smell the other demon's. It was a strong as the girl's scent. He noticed one thing, though. Kagome's scent had fear. It was covered in it. She was scared, scared compare to anytime that he has seen her. It suprised him. She was a strong girl. It was hard to make her scared.

A scream peirced the silence. It made him jump. Grabbing the handle of the Tetsusaiga, he ran into the cave.

* * *

The ground came hard to her back. He never tore his lips away from hers. Her eyes were shut against the pain. His claws were tracing her neck, her arms. She felt as he lifted her shirt and circled her tummy with his claws. She was shaking, shivering in fear. Her blood was cold against his pleasure. She wanted to die. She wanted to be out of his arms. Kai smile against it all. The Miko was strong, he could give her credit on that. He knew, though, that sooner or later, she was going to break.

He traced his hands farther. He traced them over her legs, over her thighs. She released a ragged moan. It was pain, dark pain. She wanted it to disappear. She wanted it to leave. She wanted to die. She felt his claws trace her body once again. She couldn't keep it in anymore. Throwing her head back, she released a peircing screamed.

It felt like wind. It surrounded the room shattering the silent. Kai stopped and turned towards the entrance. Inuyasha came to a halting stop. He noticed Kagome on the ground. She looked panic, exhausted. Her breathing was labor. Her heart beat was racing. He could hear it.

"Inuyasha, a pleasure to see you. Too bad it will not last." Kai stood up and drew his sword. He turned towards the hanyou.

"Damn you." Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga out of his sheath. He pointed it at the leader of the Koimaryoku demons. Racing towards him, the swords crashed together. Kagome watched with a peircing stare. She moved to the side of the wall huddling in fear.

Inuyasha pushed against the sword. Kai prevented it. He reached into his belt and pulled out a small blade. With a twist, he threw it towards the hanyou. Inuyasha jumped out of the way and landed a safe distance away. Kagome stood and ran. She appeared at his side and hid behinds him. Inuyasha nodded towards her and stood.

Kai spun his sword in his hand before sheathing it. He reached at his belt again and pulled out two more daggers. With another flick of his wrist, he threw them straight at Inuyasha. Inuyasha bent down on his knees and brought the Tetsusaiga around. The daggers hit the blade with clang before falling to the ground and disappearing.

Inuyasha took this chance and charged at the demon. Kai was quicker as he spun out of the way and drew his sword again. He jumped landing a little distance away and pointed the blade towards the Miko. Inuyasha could hear him chanting. "Marino akamora. Marino akamora." The blade started to glow a black color. It seemed to seep with something. Kai gave a smile before yelling. "Koigouka Tantou."

Inuyasha watched as a dagger made of fire raced towards Kagome. He ran towards the girl. Raising his sword, he jumped and landed. The sword rang with a loud sound as the dagger hit. It burst into flame surround the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha felt as the heat surfaced to his hand. Jumping away, he dropped the sword. It turned to a bright red before dulling to it's normal color.

Inuyasha moved quickly and picked the fang back up. He turned towards the leader and charged again. Kai laughed as he moved away and threw his hand out releasing another dagger. Inuyasha barely dodged as he noticed a ripping sound. The sleeve of his haori had a hole and the wall held a dagger. It disappeared again as he turned away. Inuyasha didn't take any chances. Running again, he crashed the sword towards the ground releasing the Wind Scar.

Kai watched as the Wind Scar raced towards him. He pulled out his sword an pointed his blade towards it before muttering another saying. "Burakku Garandou." A black circle appeared and the Wind Scar disappeared. Kai looked towards the hanyou and smile before yelling another. "Eishahappa."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as another circle appeared. The Wind Scar appeared back and headed straight towards them. Inuyasha turned and ran towards the girl. Picking her up, he ran out of the room and down the corridor. The Wind Scar hit. The cave rattle and rocks started to tumble. Inuyasha released a curse as he held the girl closer towards him. Picking up speed, he raced down the corridor to escape the cave.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as a rock started to fall blocking the path. Closing her eyes, Kagome used her powers to block the rock. It held for a while before crashing behinds them.

"We got to get the hell out of here." Inuyasha ran down corridors, down tunnels not knowing where he was going. Kagome held him close hoping to survive. That's when it happen. Her eyes closed and darkness took over.

It was leading her. It force her to follow. Down a tunnel and then another. It was quick it was easy. A bright light appeared. Kagome opened her eyes. Inuyasha was still running. He was cursing under his breath. "Take a right." She demanded him quickly and he followed.

Kagome kept yelling directions. Inuyasha followed. It came close and Kagome had to use her powers to help. A bright light appeared as Inuyasha started to climb. The rocks were starting to fall. Inuyasha could see it was the exit. Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated. The rocks held. Inuyasha dove using his body to protect the young girl. The cave collapsed.

Inuyasha's breathing was labor. Kagome's breathing was rough. Both heart beats were racing. Kagome pushed up to look as Inuyasha leaned up. They were outside, they were safe. Kagome looked down at her side. The Harikatana was with them. They made it. They received the blade and escaped the cave.

"I was so scared." She turned towards him and held him close. Inuyasha just tighten his grip. He lifted the girl's face and whiped the tears away before brushing his lips over hers. She melted away. She felt safe, loved. Everything Kai was saying was a lie. Inuyasha loved her. He told her himself. Kikyou did this for them. She returned her soul to the girl and allowed Inuyasha to live. He wasn't forcing her to stay. He was just loving her.

Inuyasha broke the kiss to rest his head over hers. "Your safe now." Kagome nodded her head before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep. Inuyasha just smiled as he noticed her easy breathing and her calm scent.

* * *

It had been a while since Kagome woke and Inuyasha told her that they had to find shelter. He was pushing her, telling her that they had to keep moving. The wind was cold, snow was falling, and there seemed to be no place for shelter. Kagome wanted to stop. She wanted to rest. Her body was numb and the rubbing of her hands was not helping. Her eyes felt heavy. She wanted to sleep, but once again, Inuyasha would not stop. He kept them moving.

Inuyasha stopped for a second. He glanced around for anything to use for shelter. The snow storm came on strong when the sun had set. He was worried about Kagome. Sure, he could survive during the harsh weather, but he wasn't sure about the young girl. He turned around to see how she was. His eyes went wide. She was no longer behind him. "Kagome." He called out, but there was no voice in return to the call.

The snow was getting deep as he walked. He had to find the girl. She would freeze. She would die by the cold. He needed shelter and he needed it now. His gasped when he noticed the young girl. She was kneeling on the ground. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and she was shivering. "Inu...yasha." She was stuttering as she spoke. Her voice was like a whisper upon the wind.

"You need to get up. You can not sit down in this weather." He grabbed her arms and tried to pull her to her feets. She didn't move.

"S-so c-cold." Inuyasha shook his head as he wrapped his arms around the girl and lift her into his arms. Turning back towards the direction he was heading, he marched through the snow. "S-so t-tired." She was mumbling as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"Don't go to sleep. Stay awake." He used his claws and pinched her legs. She screamed at him. He hated to cause pain, but he couldn't allow her to fall sleep. He kept looking around for anything. Any type of shelter that would work. He needed something and he needed it now.

That was when he noticed it. A small cave hidden in the shadows along the bottom of the mountains. Inuyasha tighten his grip upon the young miko and jumped into the air. He leaped across the snowy ground landing at the entrance of the cave. It was small, but it would do. Some wood was laying on the ground that Inuyasha could use to make a fire.

Dragging the sleeping bag out of the girl's bag, he wrapped her in it before laying her down. "Kagome, wake up. You need to say something." He pinched her again. She moaned against it. He released a sigh that she was still awake.

"Inu...yasha, s-s-so c-cold."

"I know. I'll get this fire started." Inuyasha quickly grabbed the firewood and started to stack them up. Using the flint in her bag, he started a small fire.

With the fire started, the cave was starting to warm. After sitting by the fire, he walked over to the girl. She was shivering, moving so hard in her blankets. He laid his hand against her cheek. It was frozen cold. Shaking his head, he unzipped the sleeping bag and laid down by her. Wrapping his arms around her, he tried to bring some heat to her frozen skin. "Inu...yasha."

"Shh. Don't talk. Just stay awake." He pulled her closer, trying to bring heat. It wasn't working. Her lips were blue. Her face was pale. If he didn't do something, he was going to lose her.

Releasing a sigh, he sat up, carefull not to allow any cold in. He pulled his haori and white shirt open before bringing his claws down against the girl's wet shirt. Pulling her towards him and wrapping her in his shirts, he let his body bring warmth to her frozen skin. She released a moan as he tighten his grip. It was a sign, a good sign. Resting his head against hers, he just relaxed and held her close.

* * *

Hours went by before a cold breeze blew over the hanyou's ears. Shaking his head, Inuyasha open his golden eyes. It was black, solid black in the cave. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed that the fire was out. He swallowed hard as he turned to look at Kagome. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. She was asleep, but breathing. Her skin was no longer pale, but a rosy red. Her lips were back to being the warm color he loved. She was safe. He saved her from a frozen death.

Crawling out, he removed his haori and placed it around her. He used her flint again and started the fire. Walking towards the entrance of the cave, he could see the golden colors near the horizon. It was morning. When he laid down by the girl, he was wrapped in her heat and it put him to sleep. He released a low laugh. It wasn't the first time, but he was suprised.

The snow had seem to stop and the ground was a frozen white. He shook his head as he glanced back at the girl. He needed to find some food. He wasn't sure what the girl had left in her bag or if she had anything. Thinking that she would be safe for a few minutes, he ran out into the cold.

A frozen stream was a short distance away from the cave. He was glad. It would only take a few minutes for him to catch some fish and return to Kagome. Using a rock, he broke the ice and used his claws to snag two fishes. Breaking two sticks, he ran back towards the cave.

A loud sound echoed out of the cave as he approached. He wasn't sure what it was. He ran and noticed it was Kagome. She was coughing. He laid the fish by the fire to cook and walked over to the girl. Kagome was moaning and turning in her sleep. Sweat seemed to seep down her face. She kept throwing the blankets down and pulling them up. He noticed her breathing was ragged. Laying his hand across her forehead, he jumped back. She was burning hut.

"Kagome, wake up." Inuyasha rubbed the girls shoulder.

Releasing a light moan, she open her eyes. It was only a short second before they were closed. However, as she closed her eyes, she sat up coughing. It wa ragged. It was rough. She was sick and Inuyasha didn't know what to do.

Grabbing her bag, he looked through it for anything that could help. There was nothing. Only clothing, ramen, and a few other things he didn't know or knew wouldn't work. "Damn it." He cursed into the air. Kagome was sick and he knew nothing to do.

He knew what to do. It was his only solution. Putting the fire out and grabbing the girl's bag, he wrapped her in his haori before picking her up in his arms. A small line of smoke was coming far, far off in the distance. It was a village. That was his solution. He had to get Kagome to the village and hope that someone there would help her. Breaking into a run, he ran towards the village hoping that the girl in his arms would survive.

* * *

Dictionary: Koigouka Tantou- Dark Hell Fire Dagger; Burakku Garandou - Black Void; Eishahappa - Reflecting Blast;

A/N: "Marino akamora. Marino akamora." is another made-up phrase by me. It means nothing in no such way.


	25. 025

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.Warning: This fanfiction is Rated R for Lemons, Limes, Language, and Blood.

* * *

**Choices**  
Chapter Twenty-five 

Inuyasha ran. He jumped over streams, over fallen trees, over rocks. He leaped from tree to tree. He had to make it to the village no matter what. Kagome kept coughing. She started to shiver and he was afraid that he would drop her. Releasing a low growl, he tighten his grip upon the girl and started pick up his pace. He had to arrive at the village and soon.

"Hang on, Kagome." He tighten his grip once more as he leaped over a few fallen trees. The village seem so close and then so far. He wasn't sure on how long it would take. With a regular journey, it might take three or four days. He didn't have that much time. He had to arrive soon or the girl he loved would be lost.

He glanced down at her face and used his fingers to move some of hair from her face. It was soaked by the sweat that ran down her face. Her fever was getting worse. He released a quiet curse as he quicken his speed.

* * *

It had been hours since Inuyasha started racing towards the village. He could see that the sun was high and starting to set. It was late in the afternoon and neither were close to the village. It seemed a lot closer than last time. He knew it wasn't too much farther, but still, he had to arrive to it. 

Kagome kept shaking in his arms. Her breathing was ragged and short. It seemed to be that she was grasping for precious air. He laid his hand over her forhead and noticed that it was a lot warmer. It seemed that her fever was getting worse. Releasing a silent curse, he wrapped his arms around the girl and took larger jumps from tree to tree.

The village seem close as the sun started to set over the horizon. Glancing down at the young miko, he noticed that she was asleep. He figured with all the coughing, she became too exhausted. Bringing her closer, he started to descend down the mountain path towards the village.

The people of the village didn't seem scared as Inuyasha walked in. He kept looking around for anyone. He needed help. Kagome was starting to cough again and he didn't know what to do. Calling out, he hoped that someone, anyone, would help him. A young girl slowly approached him as he stood looking down at the miko's warm face. "What brings you to our village, demon?"

With worried eyes, he glanced up at the young girl that approached him. "My friend is sick. She has a bad cough and high fever. Please, help her."

The girl nodded and rested her hand over Kagome's forhead. She jumped back by the intense heat of the fever. "Come with me to the inn. I will send a healer to help the girl." Inuyasha nodded and followed the young girl through the vilage to the inn.

* * *

It was late in the evening when the healer finally left. Different herbs and berries were used, but finally Kagome's fever broke. The healer explained that Kagome would need to rest. After a day or two, she would be back to normal. Inuyasha was happy about the news. 

Finishing the fish that the owner of the inn brought in, Inuyasha walked over to the futon Kagome was laying on. During the whole evening, Kagome only woke up once. During that time, Rei, the young girl who helped Inuyasha, helped Kagome drink some broth. As the young girl sat in the inn, Inuyasha learned that they were on the right path to head back home.

Currently, Kagome was resting. She was no longer coughing. Her fever was gone and her skin was back to it's normal color. Inuyasha used one of his fingers to move a strand of hair from the girl. He had a weak smile on his face. Not one from sadness, but one from relief and care. He almost lost her. Kagome stirred a little as he rest his finger against her skin. He glanced down to see two eyes and a warm smile upon her face. "You're awake."

Kagome slowly rose with the help of Inuyasha. She glanced around the room before looking back at the hanyou. "Where are we?"

"At a mountain village. You received a high fever at the cave. I had no other place to go except here."

Kagome gave him a small smile as she rested her hand against the side of his face. "Thank you."

Moving towards her, he pulled her towards him into a warm embrace. "I almost lost you, in the mountain, in the cave, and then with the fever."

"You didn't though." He leaned back and looked towards her calm face. A small smile danced upon hers. Kagome could see the shine of unshed tears in his eyes. He was that worried about her. He was afraid that he was going to lose her. He bent towards her and brushed his lips over hers. She embraced him back sealing both in a warm kiss.

The unshed tears in his eyes ran free as he held her close, kissing her with all the passion he had. He nibbled at her bottom lip allowing his fangs to gaze across. His tongue traced the edges asking, pleading to be accepted. She open allowing him to devour her away. He wanted to show how much he needed her. He almost lost her and didn't want to risk it again. She was everything and to lose her would be killing him away.

His claws traced her neck causing a small muffled moan to escape her lips. He devoured everything she knew. He brought passion. He brought care. He brought love. His tears were warm against her skin. He was meaning so much to her that he didn't even know it. He fought his way to her. He risked his life for her. He was strong when she was weak. There was so much to him that it was impossible to describe.

Leaning foward, she pressed her body against him. She wanted to be surround by his light. She wanted to be eaten away by his warmth. She wanted everything of him. She just wanted to be near him. The passion she held, the desire she kept hidden, it was all surfacing and it was because of him. He confessed on how he felt and now she wanted to prove the same to him. Words mean nothing compare to this. Words just let someone know. Expressing them is so much deep. Expressing allows you to prove everything that you were trying to say. Her hands grabbed his white shirt and pulled it open. She brushed her hands over his bare chest leaving a burning fire behind.

Parting from the kiss, he used his claws to grab her hands. She stopped the movement and stared into his golden eyes. They were like liquid gold that were melting her away. He placed a kiss upon her forhead before calling her name. "Kagome." He had to let her know. Before anything else happen, he had to be sure of it. "This is... forever. Are you sure?"

Her eyes now held the unshed tears. The smile upon her face brighten his day as she launched towards him. He felt her nod before her lips met his with a hungry force. She answered the very question he wanted to ask. She wanted to stay. She wanted to be with him.

* * *

**LEMON**

Located on my **PROFILE** is the word, **HOMEPAGE**. Click on it and will lead you to another site.  
Look for **FANFICTION**. The chapter will be located there.**  
**

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha collapsed against her, embracing his weight upon his arms. Both were panting for air, had racing hearts, covered in sweat, exhausted from the night, but neither cared. Kagome raised her hand and started to stroke one of his ears. A light growl-like purr soon rummbled across her stomach.

Gathering her breathing, Kagome looked down at the hanyou she loved. "When you said forever, what were you meaning?" It was a question she was curious about. She heard him say it twice to her. Each time, she didn't think, she just acted.

Inuyasha released a deep breath as he rolled over onto his side, bringing the girl against his chest. "It means exactly what I said. You're my mate, the one I will cherish and love forever. You are happy about that, right?"

Kagome snuggled against him, hitting him within one particular part releasing a low moan from his lips. "Yes. It is everything I wanted and so much more. I got you."

"Good. Now get some rest." Kagome gave him a nod and drifted to sleep. Inuyasha soon followed with a smile upon his face. Kagome was with him. She was his mate.

* * *

Rolling a boulder away, Kai stood up from the rubble of the cave. He released a curse into the night as he shot a dagger towards a rock destroying it. He almost had her. He almost had the power. The hanyou had to interferr preventing everything. Now, she had the Harikatana and the power. Now, she was impossible to defeat unless she was dead. 

He released a dark laugh. That was his only solution. He had to make sure that the powers of the Purest of Heart are never used. He had to kill the miko. After she is dead, there would be no one that could stop him. He knew what he had to do. Disappearing a dark powder, he made his way back to the castle. There he would make a plan out with the other members of his group and go after the miko.

* * *

The sun shined brightly through the curtains over the young couple. It was warm to their bare skin as the young miko moved. She rolled over and had a smile upon her face. The hanyou she loved was sleeping peacefully. She was his mate. Slowly, she traced her hand over the side of his face, moving the strands of hair. She reached up and soon started to rub one of the fuzzy triangles. 

A low growl escaped the hanyou's lips. Kagome stopped and glanced down. One golden eye was staring at her. "Morning." She quickly placed a kiss upon his cheek before continuing the assault on his ears.

He moved, causing his ear to jerk out of her hand. "Don't."

"Oh, come on. It is morning." She tried to reach over only to receive another growl from the hanyou. She just ignored the warning that he was giving her.

With another growl and rolling over, he pinned her below. "Don't. I am tired and you wore me out last night."

"I didn't."

"You did. Now let me sleep." He rolled onto his side putting his back towards the girl. Kagome released a sigh and stood up, wrapping the blanket around her before looking around for her clothing. The hanyou's ears were moving to the sounds. Lifting his head, he turned towards his mate and noticed that she had a confused look on her face. "Now what's wrong?"

Kagome released a sigh. "I can not seem to find my clothing."

"Uhh. Your shirt was destroyed in the cave and the rest is over there." He pointed over near the wall and Kagome's eyes went wide along with a bright blush. "However, your bag is over by my sword, next to the wall." Kagome nodded and reached for her bag.

"What do you mean, my shirt was destroyed in the cave?"

"You were freezing. I had no solution, but to use my body heat to warm you. I removed your wet shirt and covered you up in mine." Kagome gave him a nod and continued to get dress. When she was done, she ran over to her mate and gave him a quick kiss before disappearing out of the room. Inuyasha released a sigh before laying his head back down and drifting to sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome had been travelling for about three days. They both wanted to arrive back at the village as soon as possible. Both wanted to rejoin with Sango and Miroku and head after the leader of the Koimaryoku demons. Inuyasha wasn't too happy about what almost happen at the cave. The sooner he could find the leader, the sooner he could kill him and rid him of the problem. 

They were lucky on the journey back home to the village. The weather was nice and it seemed that they were making good time returning back. Both were glad to be heading back. Neither complained about what happen at the inn, but both wanted to let their friends know that they were safe and that the Harikatana was with them.

Miroku was sitting within shade under a tree as Inuyasha and Kagome came walking out of the forest. His eyes were closed, but he open one of them and nodded towards the hanyou and miko. "I see that you have returned. How did the journey go?"

A light redish blush appeared over Kagome's face as she turned to hide behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha just crossed his arms into his haori and continued to walk, pulling Kagome with him. "It went fine. We have the Harikatana."

"That's good. I wouldn't go into the hut at the moment, though. Sango is sick." Inuyasha stopped and turned towards the monk. Kagome's eyes went wide as she realized what was happening.

"Morning sickness. A woman gets this when she is pregnant. Sometimes, it can be hard on a woman or easy. However, it doesn't last too long." Inuyasha listen to Kagome as she explained and followed her towards Kaeda's hut when she was finished.

Kaeda and Shippou were sitting inside cleaning some herbs. Just as Kagome jumped in, the kitsune ran and jumped into Kagome's arms. He noticed something different about her, but only figured it was because of Inuyasha always kissing Kagome and being around her. Giving her a hug, he jumped off and went back to Kaeda. "We have the blade. As soon as Sango is able to move, we will start to find the demons and destroy them."

Keada looked up as Inuyasha spoke. She watched as the hanyou sat down near the wall. Kagome followed, sitting next to him, holding out the Harikatana. Kaeda gave a nod to the young miko. "It would be wiser to wait for a while or do it on ye own. With Sango in her condition, it would not be such a good idea to move the lady." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and released a "feh" as Kagome nodded. Maybe that was the solution. It would be easier and since the demons were after Kagome, it would be a lot faster on their own.

"Inuyasha, that doesn't seem like a bad idea. Sango is only a few weeks in her pregnancy. We would be waiting for almost eight months. Defeating the demons on our own would protect her and it would be faster."

"If we do that, then you are staying in your time. I am not risking you getting caught or hurt by those demons again." replied Inuyasha. He was agreeing with what Kagome said. It would faster and a lot safer. Plus, keeping her here would gurantee her protection from the leader.

Kagome shook her head. "No. I am coming and you can not argue with me on that." Kaeda rolled her eyes and followed the young kitsune out. Both knew what was going to happen and didn't want to be in the way of the argue or fight.

"I can and I will. You are not coming. I made my decission. You are my mate and I can not risk losing you to their leader again."

"What about the blade? You don't even know how to use the power."

Inuyasha gave a shrug with his shoulder. "I will just have to find a way. You are not coming. You are staying either here or in your time. My decission is final. With me being the dominate mate, my decissions go."

Kagome tried to hold back her anger. It was working, but she was also feeling tears that were starting to build up behind her eyes. Standing up, she ran pass the hanyou and straight out of the hut. She didn't care where she was going. She thought with everything that happen, he would be more kinder, that he would allow her to do more things. She was wrong.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the hut. He could smell Kagome's tears. He didn't mean to hurt her. He just didn't want to risk her life again. Kai almost suceeded. If he wasn't there to save her, Inuyasha would have lost her. "Kaeda, I will be leaving tomorrow to find these demons. I leave Kagome here with you. She may leave to her time, but she is not to follow me." Kaeda nodded her head and watched as the hanyou walked in the other direction the young miko ran.


	26. 026

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.Warning: This fanfiction is Rated R for Lemons, Limes, Language, and Blood.

* * *

**Choices**  
Chapter Twenty-six 

Kagome made sure to stay away from Inuyasha the rest of the day. She couldn't believe that after everything they have been through, he would do that to her. She doesn't remember how long she cried by the Sacred Tree, only that when she returned back to the village, the hanyou that she was suppose to love was gone.

"Kagome?" Kagome turned to the sound and noticed that it was Sango. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even know that the demon slayer was holding a bowl of food out for her.

Kagome just shook her head and declined the food before standing up and walking away from the fire. She wasn't too hungry. She wasn't tired. She just wasn't in the mood for anything. Stepping into the shadows, she felt arms wrap around her and soon she was leaning against a hard chest. She knew who it was. It was her mate, the one person she didn't want to see. She pushed against him and soon ran off, back towards Kaeda's hut.

Inuyasha released a sigh. Here he was trying to comfort her, tell her that he loved her, and there she was pushing him away. He released a deep breath as he looked towards the direction she ran. That was when he noticed the hand upon his shoulder. "She is only concerned about ye. She will learn that ye are doing it for the same reason." The hanyou gave a nod to the old miko and watched her leave back towards the hut.

He loved his mate. There was no questions on that. He was just concerned about her safety. Kai came close to taking her away from him. Inuyasha did not want to risk that again. He wasn't leaving her here because he wanted to. No, he was leaving her here to make sure that she was safe.

* * *

Morning came for the hanyou. He wanted to get this journey over and return to his mate's side. Jumping out of the tree, he walked into the hut to say good-bye to the girl he loved. However, when he glanced around the room, Kagome was no where to be seen. He figured that she returned home to her time. He was glad on that idea. She would be protected on that side. Saying good-bye to his friends, he turned into the forest and started heading on the journey.

Unknown to him, standing downhill from the wind and hidden in shadows, stood his mate. She had her yellow bag draped over her shoulder. When she notice the hanyou walking away, she drifted around the village and started to follow. She knew he would be mad. She knew he couldn't do it along. If following him against his wishes was the only way, then she was going to do it. She wanted to make sure that he would return back safe.

He travelled fast through the forest. Kagome figured that it was because he was travelling with humans that he kept his speed minimum. Now that he was alone, or at least, thought he was alone, he was moving at a quicker speed. Kagome kept trying to keep up with him. He barely took a chance to rest, just kept moving.

Nightfall came upon the hanyou and miko as he came to the end of the forest. Kagome made sure to stay down wind again. She watched as he built a fire and then ran to find food. A few minutes later, he had a small rabbit ready to cook. Kagome tummy growled when the scent reached her nose. She didn't bring much food. She didn't expect to be doing this. Even if she did have food, her body was too tired, too sore to do anything. Laying down and wrapping into her sleeping bag, she drifted to sleep.

Morning came to early for Kagome. Inuyasha was ready and soon she was following him across a meadow and into a canyon. She wasn't sure where he was going, but insisted on following. She knew he knew nothing about the Harikatana. It would take both of them to defeat this demon.

Finding a place to sleep without the hanyou noticing about her following was a little hard when evening came. However, after going back a certain distance, but still be able to see him, she found a place to sleep. With her body exhausted again, she was quickly asleep. The hanyou, however, was not asleep yet. He was finishing off his food when a rumble echoed down the canyou.

Standing up and pulling Tetsusaiga out of it's sheath, he turned towards the lion demon that was charging towards him. He could hear it something. It kept muttering that 'It's mine. It's mine.' He wasn't sure what it was talking about and didn't give a damn. Pointing his sword out, the demon came to a stop. "Move half-breed. It is mine, not yours. The Shikon Jewel is mine. Now move."

Inuyasha eyes went wide when he heard about the jewel. Only one person had the jewel and she was currently safe in her time or the village or was she? He released a silent curse as the realization came on him. Slamming the sword down, he released the Wind Scar. It zipped against the demon causing it to disappear into ash against the wind.

Inuyahsa rolled his eyes and released another curse as he tried to find his mate. Her scent was hard to find and he figured she was hiding down wind from him. Walking through the canyou, he found her. Curled up against a rock. Laying his finger against her face, he moved a strand of hair from her face. She moved a little and jerked up when she noticed who was looking down at her. "I should really take you back." His tone wasn't one that sounded mad. It was more like he was stating the obvious.

"You..." She tried to explain her reason. However, the hanyou placed a claw finger against her lips preventing any words to escape.

"I should, but I won't. I am too far away from the village and I would be lost with out you." She gave him a smile and launched herself against him wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled back and wrapped his arms around her waist. He broke away and helped her move everything near his camp. She quickly took the food he offered before curling up next to him and falling asleep. He knew he should have been mad at her, but for some odd reason, he was glad that she was following. He missed her and wanted her near.

* * *

Morning came quickly. Kagome didn't want to wake and could feel her mate rubbing her shoulder. She could also hear his voice, but she was trying to ignore it. Following him for two days wore her out and all she wanted to do was sleep. She heard him sigh and laugh before the sound of his feet started to drift away.

Releasing a yawn, she sat up with a stretch only to notice him walking away carrying her bag. "Sit boy." The beads activated and down he went. She knew he would be mad. However, she wanted to get dress and catch up. With his speed, she never would. However, she wasn't expecting what happen next.

Her back was turned towards the hanyou. He came with a quick pace. She went rolling with him across the ground only to end up pinned by him. "What in damn hell was that for?"

"You left without me."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Y..." Her respond was cut short when his lips crashed against her, muffling the word. She melted against him as he embraced her with everything he had. He didn't leave her only to moved over to the camp. She was the one who woke up in the night and dragged everything back thinking that she was still hiding from him. He tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't listen.

He broke the kiss to rub his nose against hers. He had a grin on his face as he stared down into her eyes. "No I didn't. You woke up in the middle of the night and dragged everything away from camp thinking that you were still hiding from me. I was bringing everything back. Now get ready and come eat. I want to leave soon." He stood up from her and walked away leaving a shocked Kagome behind.

* * *

They travelled for most of the morning and afternoon. The village was far, but it was needed to be reached. With the information that Inuyasha was seeking, he needed to visit the village. He needed to find the location of the Koimaryoku demons. Kagome was still silent about what happen that morning when evening came. Inuyasha rolled his eyes occasionally against it. Once, he picked her up and just started to run. She didn't say anything against it. Instead she looked away and watched the scenery go by.

Arriving at a remote section, Inuyasha quickly left to find food while Kagome prepared fire. She wasn't mad at the hanyou. She was just suprised. She didn't expect herself to move away from him. However, she didn't have that for her reason now. Instead, it was something different. It could be that she was trying to push his luck or maybe, she was just thinking about something else all together.

Her choices kept coming to her with a lot more strenght. They keep taking over everything else that she wanted to think about. For the rest of the morning and afternoon, that was what she was thinking about. The hanyou took her as his mate. The choice should be obvious to her. She would have to stay with him. Leave her family and live a life with Inuyasha. However, she wasn't sure if that was the best solution. She really didn't want to lose her family and she didn't want to lose Inuyasha. She was stuck. She now had family on both sides of the well and only one side to live on.

Her thoughts were interupted when the hanyou arrived carrying two rabbits ready to be cooked. She gave him a nod as he laid them down by the fire. He, then, moved over to her side and wrapped his arms around her waist, allowing her to lay against him. "You have been ignoring me for the rest of the day. What is the reason?"

Kagome released a sigh as she turned to look up at the hanyou. "It is nothing. Just have a lot on my mind."

"You are probably thinking about the choices, correct?" Kagome went stiff in his arms as she nodded her head slowly. "I wouldn't worry about it. Wherever you go, I will follow."

Kagome pushed away to turn towards him. "I can't allow you to do that. I know that you hate my time. I couldn't force you to stay there for the rest of your life. It would just be plain mean."

"There's not much of choice on that. I am your mate. Wherever you go, I will follow even if it is to your time." He was looking over her head and into the forest as he spoke.

Kagome knew that he didn't like the idea of staying on her side of the well. He had already told her that once when she was visiting. She remembered it clearly. They were sitting on the edge of the well. Kagome noticed something was wrong with him. That was when she asked. His only reply was that he hated the noises, the smells, and all the new things about this time. She asked him why he always came. His only reply before jumping into the well was because of her.

"If you knew that wasn't much of a choice, then why did you take me as your mate? It's a pointless sidetrack that is holding us back and we could have still loved each other without being mates."

Kagome heard a low growl as he glanced down into her eyes. "Don't ever say that it was pointless. Taking you as my mate was something that I wanted. I love you and that was my way of showing it. Being with you, it gives me a reason to live. Plus, if I didn't claim you, someone else might have and I might have lost you for good."

Kagome didn't have any respond towards that. She just moved from his arms and checked the rabbits. When she was sure they were done, both ate in silence. It wasn't till a few minutes later that both headed to bed. Kagome crawled into her sleeping bag while Inuyasha laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. Before she went to sleep, she was sure that she heard him whisper 'I love you' in her ear. It left a smile on her face as she snuggled closer to him and drifted to a dreamfull sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the same thought was upon Kagome's mind. She knew Inuyasha was right about it. He would go wherever she went, but she didn't want to force him to do anything he didn't like. It would be wrong. She released a low sigh as she glanced around the area. They had been walking for over a few hours since that morning.

Morning was the same as last night. She sat in silence with him at her side. He didn't question her again, but she knew that he knew that she was thinking about the same thing. It was always on her mind. The Shikon Jewel was whole. She would have to destroy it time. When it comes, her choice will have to be made.

They continued to walk passed villages. Sometimes another forest or ravine would come up. Kagome just kept looking around wondering where Inuyasha was leading her. She never question, never tried to make him stop. Occasionally, she would noticed something wrong and stay near the hanyou. However, with each movement, he would just glance over his shoulder and keep moving.

It was late in the evening when Kagome felt movement. She fell asleep halfway through the forest they were travelling. Her eyes were getting heavy and her legs were starting to hurt. Finally, her body gave away and she fell. With that movement, Inuyasha finally came to a stop. He shook his head and lift the girl in his arms wrapping his haori around her.

Releasing a yawn, she glanced around to see two fishes cooking and a warm fire. The hanyou was only short distance away leaning against a tree sleeping. Kagome quietly walked over and placed his haori over him before walking back over to the fire. She turned the fish and then grabbed a container of water to make ramen for the hanyou.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake." Kagome jumped upon the softness of the hanyou's voice. She glanced over her shoulder to see him pulling his haori back on.

"Sorry. Is there a chance I could ask where we are heading?"

Inuyash just released a deep breath before glancing towards the western horizon. "Towards a village. There has been rumors that there is someone there that knows the location of the Koimaryoku demons."

"Do you know how much farther the journey is?"

"About half a day away. We should arrive around sunset." Kagome gave the hanyou a nod before handing him his food. Both ate in silent wondering about the events coming up. Inuyasha kept wondering if they would find the leader of the demons. Will his journey be a waste and find no sign of the Dark Magic demons? Kagome kept thinking about what would happen after they defeat the demons. Will she have to make her choice? Will this be end of her journey? Will the jewel have to be finally destroyed?

The thoughts of the coming events plagued their minds during the night. Silence was the only company as Inuyasha moved to a tree close to his mate. Kagome gave him a small smile and a light kiss on the cheek before slipping into her sleeping bag and falling asleep. Inuyasha soon followed her by laying down and wrapping his arms around her. Morning would come soon and Inuyasha wanted to make it to the village. He wanted to destroy th0se demons and return home. He wanted to make sure that Kagome would be safe.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the delay on the post and the shortness of the chapter. I kinda of ran out of ideas for the next part. Please keep in mind, though, this story will be finished. It will just take a while for each chapters. Once again, thanks for being so patient and enjoy the new edition. 


	27. 027

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is Rated R for Lemons, Limes, Language, and Blood. 

Enjoy!

* * *

**Choices**  
Chapter Twenty-seven 

Morning came soon. Inuyasha was kneeling down beside Kagome rubbing her shoulder, trying to rouse her awake. She rolled away and raised her arm, coming in contact with his face. He stumbled backwards with a suprise look on his face as he noticed her stretching and then her eyes opening.

"What in hell was that for?" bellowed Inuyasha towards his mate.

Kagome sat up and looked towards him with a suprise look. She noticed the red mark caused by her hand and gasped sharply before moving over to him and embracing him in a warm hug. "Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Feh. Don't worry about. Just get ready. The village is just half a day away. We will arrive sometime late-afternoon." Kagome gave a nod and grabbed some of her clothing out of her bag before disappearing into the trees. Inuyasha just sat against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. He glanced towards the direction that his mate went, but stayed put.

Kagome arrived a few seconds later with her clothing bundled up. She quickly packed everything together before pulling her backpack onto her shoulders. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes as he took the pack from her and lifted her in his arms. "I could have carried that."

"Ya, but then we would be slowed down and I want to arrive at the village quickly. With me running, it will save time." Kagome didn't argue, but allowed him to carry her through the trees to an open meadow.

* * *

Kai woke when the sun came shining through the window. His mate was laying with her back towards him. He remembered when he arrived home from the cave incident. He took everything out on his mate and smacked her across the face. She stayed away from him all evening until they headed for bed.

Releasing a sigh, Kai rolled towards his mate and wrapped his arms around her. She shivered by his touch, but didn't move. Her eyes were open within a suprise look. The way he acted two nights ago, she wasn't sure how to react towards him. His voice, though, caused her to rethink that.

"Saeka, I am sorry. I lost control of everything. I almost had her, the power and everything." He whispered it against her ear, causing a shiver of pleasure to dance across her skin.

Saeka rolled over onto her back and traced her fingers down the side of his face. She wanted the power, but she didn't want to lose her mate at the same time. Leaning up, she embraced her lips against his. He took this as a sign that she forgave him and devoured her away by dominating the kiss.

* * *

Inuyasha came to a stop near a small stream. Kagome was asleep against his back. He could hear her even breathing. Turning her within his arms so that he wouldn't wake her, he bent down beside a tree near the stream. She released a deep breath before rolling in his arms. He only smiled as he raised a finger and moved a peice of hair from her face.

Slowly, though, she started to move and soon her eyes open. He smiled down at her one more time before lowering his lips to hers. His kiss was warm, full of affection and emotion. She slowly pressed back, letting him devour her with all the passion he could offer. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling her closer to him, letting him devour her away. He traced his tongue againt her lips, begging to be accepted. She could not deny his request and soon she was swept away with his taste.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she moved to her knees, sitting between his raised legs. She pressed her lips against his, moaning against the feeling, the flavour of the kiss. She felt as his hand turned her head to give him better access, to give her what she needed to feel. His tips of his claws were slowly tracing circles against the back of her neck. Another small sound escaped her lips.

Soon, though, both Inuyasha and Kagome broke the heated kiss, panting for air. She laid her head against his chest, letting him wrap her in he long sleeves of his haori. Placing a chaste kiss upon her forehead, he sat in silence as she slowly closed her eyes again.

"Do you know how far we are from the village?" Kagome's voice was soft as she open her eyes to scan the surroundings.

Inuyasha released a light sigh as he looked towards the direction of the setting sun. "Just beyond this forest is the village. I can smell the humans. However, by the scent, it seems that no demons have venture this far."

"Are you worried by that?"

Inuyasha gave a shake of his head, but then a shrug with his shoulders. "I shouldn't be, but something is nagging at me. It is probably because we are close on getting information regarding to those Dark Magic Demons."

Kagome released a soft sigh before blinking slowly and staring out towards the direction they were heading. For some strange reason, she had a feeling that Inuyasha was more worried about the village and no demons around. It seemed like the village was not fond of demons and he was worried about the rejection of him. Releasing another sigh, she wrapped her arms tighter around her mate and closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift to sleep.

* * *

Kagome started to wake once again when she felt movement. Opening her eyes and trying to look around, she noticed Inuyasha holding her back with a claw finger towards her mouth. He kept saying "shh" as he look towards a direction she couldn't see. Kagome blinked twice before she tried to look around the tree. That was when she noticed it.

Standing just outside a village was a group of human men. All were carrying pitchforks and sticks with fire. One seem to be shouting orders to the rest. With the distance, she couldn't hear, but Inuyasha figured that and was softly whispering to her what he was saying. "They know there is a demon lurking in the forest. They are planning to find it and kill it."

Kagome's eyes went wide before she looked up into the hanyou's eyes. He did not show happiness, softness, or any of the sort when they were alone. Instead, his held a determination that she never known in him and a hint of anger. "Do you think it is you they are after?" She finally asked after a few seconds of silence.

He only closed his eyes before nodding. Then, he lifted the girl in his arms and bounded through the trees away from the village. "I figured that was the reason I was having a bad feeling about the village. They do not accept demons among them. We will stay away from the village for the rest of the day and tomorrow, you will venture in to find the information we need."

Kagome wanted to argue back with him regarding to that, but before she could say a word, Inuyasha came to a stop in a high tree. He turned her quickly in his arms and embraced her in a crushing hug. She realized that he must be angry, upset, and confused about the whole situation. "Inu...yasha."

"I...don't like this at one bit. It is the same way with my mother and I. She wasn't accepted because of me and look what happen. It will be the same with you. No one will accept you be...because you are mated to...to me."

"Inuyasha, don't talk like that. I love you and wouldn't give a care to what people think about you or even us."

Inuyasha looked down into the girl's eyes to see honest truth. He wasn't sure what to think. Kagome was here with him and that was one thing he was happy about. However, now that she was his mate, there would be times that she wouldn't be accepted by anyone just because she was mated to him. He should have thought about that before everything happen. He should have thought about her safty, her happiness.

A low grunt-type sound escaped the hanyou's lips suprising Kagome. She felt him push her away from his embrace as he turned on the branch to cross his arms within the sleeves of the haori. Kagome could see he was upset about something. She wasn't sure what, though. "Inuyasha?"

"I believe your choice should be an easy one now. Heading home to your era will save you all the problems from this side."

Kagome's eyes went wide before she looked up again at the hanyou. He couldn't be saying the truth, could he? "What are you saying?"

"I am saying that I should have left you in your time when I had the chance. Now, there will be problems. No one will accept you. I am a half-breed and I should know."

The loud sound of skin meeting skin was soon heard echoing across the trees. Inuyasha raised his hand to his face to see his mate almost in tears. "I cannot believe you would say that. I love you because of you being a hanyou. I already explained my reasons. I don't care what people think for I wouldn't change anything."

"Kagome?"

"No. You listen to me. I am your mate. I wouldn't have became your mate if I didn't love you. Don't tell me to leave when you know I cannot." With that said, she turned around putting her back towards the hanyou. She tried not to cry, but tears were silently making them down her face.

Inuyasha was suprised by what he saw. Again, Kagome had the chance of going home and she denied it all because of him. He knew he should be happy, but what about her. She was going to find the pain of being rejected by humans just because of being with him. Couldn't she see that? Didn't she understand that he was only protecting her because he did love her? Inuyasha only released a sigh as he leaned his head against the tree to look over the dark forest. He never caught Kagome's glance or her moving to wrap herself in a blanket that was in her bag.

* * *

Morning came with a silent view. Inuyasha made sure to help Kagome down and lead her back to the village. There he made sure to remind her to ask about Koimaryoku demons and then return right back out. He would be waiting in the shadows. As much as Kagome didn't want to go with the plan, she agreed and slowly made her way towards the village.

That was when trouble started. The men that were seen out in the forest that night came jumping from behind huts. They all pointed their pitchforks towards Kagome as she came to a shocking stop. "Halt, wench. We know you came with demon. Where is the beast?" Yelled the one Kagome and Inuyasha thought to be the leader.

Kagome brought her hands up in an innocent way. She remember what Inuyasha told her in the morning. She was suppose to pretend that she came on her own from a small village. "I came with no one. I am from a small village and I have travelled so long looking for information."

The leader looked at her with a strange glare in his eyes before he nodded to the other men. "Fine. We will lead you to the Lord's mansion. It will be his doing if he allows you to roam past our gates and into the village."

Kagome was unsure what to think about this type of choice. However, since Inuyasha knew there was information about the Koimaryoku demons here, she had no choice. Giving a nod, she followed the men through the village up towards a large mansion. Men moved to the side allowing him through and Kagome quickly recgonize that he was a general of some type.

Arriving at the middle of the mansion, the leader gave her a shove through a grass-plate door towards a large room. Two young woman stood on opposite sides of a man, waving large leaves over him. He was young and only seem to be in his early years of life. Kagome swallowed hard and approached before bending on the ground and bowing. There she could hear the leader speaking again.

"We found this wench walking towards the gates of the village. She says that she wasn't travelling with a demon, however, our mikos and monks are sure that they can feel a demon aura around the area."

The Lord gave a nod before glancing down with a glare of his own towards Kagome. "Leave. I will take this into my own hands and have this delt with." The leader gave a nod and soon disappeared out of the room. She heard him dismiss the young girls leaving only her and the Lord.

"You may rise, young woman. I sense that you are a miko, is this correct?" Kagome raised her head and gave a soft nod. "I see. Is it true that you walk with a demon?" Kagome stopped there and froze upon his words. If she should lie, she wasn't sure what would happen if they found out about Inuyasha. If she should say the truth, there might be worth consquences. "Answer, woman. Were you travelling with a demon?"

Kagome softly nodded. "Yes. I was travelling with a demon, but I am no longer with him."

"I see. What is your reason for travelling with a demon to this village?"

"He was my protector since I am from a small village far from here. We were seeking information regarding to a band of demons known as the Koimaryoku."

The Lord's eyes went wide upon hearing this. "You have come across the Koimaryoku demons and have survived? I am suprised. Most mikos do not survive against them. We have lost a total of five women here in this village because of them. According to my advisors, they are searching for something called the Harikatana."

Kagome gave another nod towards this. "I know about this dagger for at the time I am carrying it with me."

"You would be carrying the Crystal Dagger? It is only said in legend that a miko that contains the Purest of Heart will be able to find such a thing. Could it be possible that you are the one?" Kagome didn't answer towards the question. She just reached at her side towards an old sheath, pulling out the old dagger. The Lord's eyes went wide before he moved to the ground beside her. "What is it that you are seeking, miko?"

"I only come looking for information. These demons need to be defeated. I need to know the location of them, if that is possible."

The Lord gave a nod before standing and placing his hands under the sleeves of his robes. "That is something I can give. About two days away is the mountain range called Koienzan.That is the location of the Koimaryoku demons. There is where you need to be heading to find them."

Kagome gave a nod before she rose to her feet and placed the dagger at her side. Bowing to the lord, she turned and started to walk away. At the door, she glanced over at the lord. "Thank you for helping me."

"The pleasure was mine, miko, but please, I do give warning. If you are travelling with a demon, be carefull."

"I am sure that wherever this demon is that I am travelling with, he will not harm me."

"Good day, miko." He then turned and disappeared out of the room. Kagome released a smile before she turned only to run into the leader of the men. He nodded towards her and started to walk out of the mansion. Kagome only watched before following. He lead her out of the village and back to the forest.

Kagome stood at the edge of the village and watched as the men disappeared. As soon as she knew she was alone, she walked into the forest towards the section her mate would be waiting. He was there, sitting on the ground against a tree. As he heard her approach, he open one eye. She gave him a smile before kneeling down beside him.

"So, did you find the information we need?" Kagome only gave a nod before resting her head upon his lap and closing her eyes. Inuyasha could hear her even breathing and knew she was sound asleep. Releasing a smile, he removed a strand of hair from her face before placing a kiss upon her forhead and leaning his head back against the tree. The information was found. It would be soon that this would all come to an end.

* * *

A/N: I beg you to forgive me for taking so long with this chapter and the shortness of it. I been having so much trouble with my writing. Plus, I have started another one called "Forbidden." I promise, you though, this story will be finished. I don't know how much longer it is. I don't even know how I want to end it. I just go with the flow. Once again, please forgive me for this long update. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 


	28. 028

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is Rated R for Lemons, Limes, Language, and Blood. 

Enjoy!

* * *

**Choices**  
Chapter Twenty-eight 

Kagome slept most of the afternoon. It wasn't till late that evening did she finally wake. She noticed when she open her eyes that she was in a different spot. A small fire was lit and water seem to be boiling. Along with the fire were two fish. She also noticed that she was laying on her sleeping bag and the fire-rat haori was drapped over her.

Sitting up, she pulled the haori towards her to glance around the area. The hanyou was no where to be seen. She was confused on this. Where could he be? Food was already cooking. A fire was already set. Water was bowling. Everything was here. Where would he be that would leave her by herself?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a light thump. Glancing over her shoulder towards the darkness of the forest, she noticed glowing golden eyes. A smile dance across her face as Inuyasha stepped in with a bundle of firewood.

"You're awake. Food should be ready soon. Come eat." He placed the firewood over by her bag and moved back to the fish. Turning them over, he then reached for a small container and added the water. Kagome just rolled her eyes as she watched him start on his ramen.

"What do you think we are going to do next?" Her question was out of the blue as Inuyasha looked over his shoulder towards her. She was sitting on the sleeping bag still with her legs to her chest.

Inuyasha slirped his noodle up before placing the cup down and turning towards her, crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you mean? The answer should be obvious. We will head for Koienzan and defeat the Koimaryoku demons."

Kagome didn't say anymore. She just sat there, resting her cheek against her raised legs. Inuyasha was silent as he moved over to the girl, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her near. A small sigh escaped her lips as she leaned back against him, letting her eyes closed. She wasn't sure what to say. After the destruction of the Dark Magic Demons, she would have to make her choice and how would she know that it will turn out right for the best of them? The choice could mess everything up seperating both of them. This was something neither wanted, she knew this. She already explained that she wouldn't have been with him if she didn't love him. What would happen when the time of the choice came? Kagome wasn't sure what to think.

Inuyasha noticed that she was being quiet. He was unsure why, but knew it had to do with something regarding the Dark Magic Demons. When they were defeated, he knew that her choice would soon have to come. Even though he never admit it, he was afraid that he would loose the girl. He loved her and he took her as his mate to prove that. Losing her would just crush him.

Releasing a sigh, Inuyasha just sat in the light of the fire as the silent of the area bathed him and his mate. Whatever happen, whatever they do, whatever the outcome of everything, they would be together no matter what. He would make sure of it.

* * *

The sun was coming to a set during the late evening. Kagome had asked Inuyasha to bring her to edge of the forest towards an open meadow. Inuyasha wasn't sure of what the reason, but he realized it right away. They were standing in the direction that would head to the mountain containing the Koimaryoku demons. At first, the rest of the afternoon, Kagome said no word on regarding going to Koienzan. Inuyasha wasn't sure on the reason why, but just went with it.

At the moment, though, it started to come more of a problem. Kagome stood out towards the edge of the meadow. A light breeze was blowing through her hair causing it to dance to the left behind her back. She held one hand up to her chest in a close fist while the other hung at her side. Occasionally, Inuyasha watched her drop her head to the side and close her eyes only to look up again. Her eyes held a lonely look, a far way look that he never saw before. Occasionally, it was starting to bother him. He didn't know what would be on her mind to cause such a look.

"Kagome?" He stood up from his seat and walked over to her side. She glanced up with such smoothness, allowing her hair to dance across her cheek. He used his claw to trace the hair back behind. "Are you okay?"

She gave a soft smile before shaking her head. Opening her hand, she let him see a flower. It was wilting away. He watched as the wind caught around it allowing the petals to move and break off. They were soon drifting in the breeze. He watched as her eyes followed before he glanced back down. In her hands was the Shikon Jewel. It came to a startle that he finally knew what she was thinking about. It was the final choice.

"If you are worried about the choice, don't be. Where ever you are, I will always be by your side."

Kagome shook her head. "You won't be. I am afraid that destroying these demons will take it all. I don't believe I will survive."

"What gives you this idea?" He didn't mean to snap, but the idea of Kagome dieing was something he wasn't going to allow.

She gave a shrug upon the thought. "If it is not that, then what else? We both know that the power is strong. We both know that it is equal to the power of the Shikon Jewel. Why else would someone go after it?"

Inuyasha didn't have an answer towards that. Kagome was right. To go after something that only mikos have, it had to be something of great strength. However, if it was something that killed mikos if the power was used, then what was the purpose of the power? Again, Inuyasha had no solution. Looking back at the girl, he noticed she was looking up at the horizon. The sun was setting, shrouding her in a earthly glow. A smile danced across his face. She was everything to him. He will make sure that Kagome would not die, even if he himself was the one who died in the process.

"I want to head back." He jerked his head up when he heard the young girl speak. "I want to head back home. Sango and Miroku both need to be here with us during this battle. They were also affected by these demons. It is only right." She turned to look at him and he had to agree. With a nod, he reached out a hand. She took and followed him back to their camp. Tomorrow morning, both would return back to the village and retrieve their friends.

* * *

Three days went fast and before they knew it, Kagome and Inuyasha were already back at the village. Sango and Miroku were both happy to see them, but were surprised on the reason on why they have returned. Inuyasha threw his mate a couple of glares when he kept reminding her that it was better for them to leave the demon slayer and monk here since Sango was still currently pregnant. Kagome just threw him a look before walking off with the demon slayer, leaving both the monk and hanyou to talk with the old miko about the information they received.

"I see that ye have found the information ye were looking for, Inuyasha." The old miko was stirring a pot of stew when the hanyou finished telling about the information they found.

"There was one bit that Kagome mentioned to me and it is starting to bug me a bit." Inuyasha held his head down as he thought about the last conversation his mate and him had before she decided on returning back to the village.

"And what would that be?" Kaeda sat the wooden spoon down before taking a seat and turning towards the hanyou.

Swallowing hard, Inuyasha tried remember the coversation before explaining what he heard. "She mention that there might be a chance she might not survive the battle. Is there a possiblity that everything she has is too strong for her and in using it, it will kill her?"

Kaeda released a sigh before dropping her head to look down at the ground. The very look made Inuyasha growl lightly on the inside. It couldn't be true. There couldn't be a chance he was going to lose his mate. "I haven't heard much about the dagger. I only heard about it's strength and the power that comes with it. There could be a chance, if it was with the right miko, but since Kagome is the one protecting the Sacred Jewel, that jewel might be the only thing that will save her life."

"So, if I am hearing right, Kagome had to be a different type of miko to be killed by this power, but since she is the protector of the jewel, she won't?"

Kaeda gave a nod and before she could say a word, the hanyou was racing out of the hut and towards the girl. He wasn't sure what was forcing him to move towards her or even why he wanted her to be near. All he knew was, that the information Kagome thought she knew was wrong. He found the girl sitting against a tree trunk. An open book was across her lap as she had her hands placed over them to prevent the pages from blowing.

Inuyasha released a sigh and a small smile as he approached. He could see the demon slayer splashing her feet in the water and rubbing her stomach. The thought of Kagome being in that position brought a bigger smile to hanyou. Glancing at his mate, it made him wonder how such an amazing young woman became his mate. The small flowerly leaves danced across her hair as the breeze blew. The colors of orange and dark green caused shadows to dance across her body as the leaves of the tree move. Again, another smile danced across his face before he knelt down by her.

Sango turned towards the movement she felt and gave a smile towards the hanyou. Quietly getting up, she made her way out of the clearing and back towards the village. She wasn't worried about the miko and she knew the hanyou would take care of her.

Tracing his claw agains the side of her cheek, Inuyasha watched as his mate released a small sigh and moved towards the touch, the warmth. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her into his lap letting the book fall to the ground. She moved in his grip, snuggling closer towards his heart. Slowly, though, he watched as her eyes started to open and a smile dance across her face.

"You seem calm and that is a first." Her voice was a whisper against the breeze as she looked up into his eyes.

"I can be calm if I like. You have seen it before. Anyways, I just wanted to be near you. Remember when you said about not surviving." Kagome gave a shaky nod and Inuyasha made sure to tighten his grip upon the girl. "Don't worry about it. Since you protect the Sacred Jewel, it will protect you, in return."

A smile grew upon the miko's face and before she could say a word, the hanyou dropped his lips to hers sealing them in a warm kiss. It was warm. It was everything that Kagome knew. It made her swell with the feeling that he was with her and she was with him. Trailing his fangs across her bottom lip caused a slight moan to echo her lips. In the process, he slipped his tongue inside her darken moist mouth. The passion she held for him was everything returned by his touch, by his lips, by his warmth.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she tried to bring him closer. It was a warm feeling, one that she always loved, one that she always knew. Kissing him strongly, she arched her body against him before turning and straddling his thighs. He smiled against her touch before wrapping his arms around her waist and lowering her to the ground. For such an amazing woman, she had capture him as if he was a bee looking for something sweet.

Breaking the kiss, he trailed over her chin, over her noses, across her cheeks before kissing upon her neck. She rolled her head to the side, allowing him to dominate, to let her lose all thoughts. Her hands kept tightening and releasing against his shoulders. She kept pushing and pulling him towards her, as if he wasn't close enough towards her.

She pulled against the haori and white shirt before tracing her fingers along the curves of his chest. He broke the kiss to release a sharp hiss. It was a feeling that he loved. It was a feeling he was afraid that he would never have. She was with him. She would survive. She loved him, a half-breed, a hanyou. She was his mate. Dropping his lips to hers once more, he sealed them in a rushing kiss.

"Kagome?" A low growl escaped the hanyou as he rolled to the side and bury his face against the ground. Kagome just smiled as she laid over the hanyou's back and place a few small kisses upon it. She heard him snort against the feeling, but knew inside that he actually liked the feeling.

"Kagome, good I found you first. Miroku has found some information regarding to the dagger." said the demon slayer as she appeared out from the trees.

Lifting her head up, she gave a nod to her friend before glancing down at her mate. No one knew yet that she and Inuyasha were mated. All they knew was that the already confessed on how they felt. He was growling low for the other voice that had called Kagome was almost near.

"Is Miroku coming this direction?" asked the young miko. Sango gave a nod and Kagome just responded with a groan.

"Damn monk. Does he always have to come at the wrong time?" Kagome just giggled as the hanyou rolled over, causing a gasp to escape the young miko as she rolled onto the ground. Sango watched with a surprised look, but then gave a shrug before sitting on a fallen log waiting for her husband to catch up.

Miroku soon arrived at the clearing everyone was at. He looked shocked to see the hanyou laying on the ground near the young miko, but gave no thought towards it. He just walked over to the young girl and handed her the scroll he found. "It remarks about how the dagger was made and why it was made. Kaeda was right when Inuyasha asked if there was a chance you would be killed."

"Keh. I thought Kaeda said that she wouldn't be since she was the protector of the Sacred Jewel."

Miroku gave a nod to the hanyou. "She was right. However, it is not her protecting the jewel that will protect her from the dagger, but the other way around. The jewel will protect her from the dagger. Confusing, I know, but somehow there is some good from that jewel after all."

"It might seem like it will help, but that still doesn't give us any idea on how to get rid of it. My choice will still come and you know as much as I know, Inuyasha, that you cannot argue with the truth."

The hanyou just snorted towards his mate as he fixed his haori. "I am not arguing. I am stating. Whatever choice you make, I will be right there at your side, no matter what."

"But..."

"No buts. My words are final." The hanyou then finally stood up and walked away from the clearing. Miroku and Sango looked shocked upon Inuyasha's remark while Kagome just released a sigh. She knew it wasn't going to be that easy. The choices have been on her mind ever since Inuyasha took her as his mate. She knew deep down that when the time came, there might be a chance he won't be with her in the end.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Kagome saw Inuyasha return back to the hut they were staying at. Kaeda looked up only once as Kagome moved from her spot towards the hanyou. Inuyasha, however, just gave Kagome a cold look before taking a seat, some distance away from the girl. It shocked Kagome. She wasn't sure on what he was angry about. She had a slight idea and she figured it had to be the conversation that happen near the river.

When dinner was done, Kagome took her chance to leave the hut. Walking through the village, she made her way towards one of the streams. The moon was partly full and could be seen dancing across the water. Releasing a sigh, Kagome dropped to the ground before pulling her knees to her chest. The choices anymore kept coming at her with a stronger feeling. She knew the jewel could not stay in this world for long. They already knew the danger of having it. It had to be rid of and soon.

There was only one problem. Kagome wasn't sure if she wanted to get rid of the jewel. She knew it had to be rid of. It had cause so much problems in the past. It was the choices that was making her doubt on getting rid of the jewel. Ever since she found out that Inuyasha loved her and that he decided to take her as his mate, Kagome wasn't sure if she would be able to stay with him if the jewel should be purified.

The sounds of leaves breaking caught the girl's attention. Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed her mate emerging from the forest. "You shouldn't be out here by yourself." He stated it as if she should have known better. Kagome didn't respond. She just stood up and started walking away. Inuyasha looked surprised and chased after the girl. Grabbing her along the arm, he caused her to look at him, face to face. "What is your problem?"

"It shouldn't matter. Nothing should matter. I don't even know if I should worry about it." She was rambling and it was making him confused and angry.

"Damn it, Kagome. Will you make sense? If this is about this afternoon, I was telling the truth. I am mated to you. Where ever you go, I will go."

"You don't know if it will be possible. We don't know what will happen once the Sacred Jewel is gone. Anything can happen. This could all disappear. It could be a dream to me."

His actions were fast and before Kagome realized it, he had his hands gripping her shoulders tightly. "Don't ever say that. I love you. I took you as my mate. Everything will work out. You will see. I promise you that I will be by your side forever." With that said, he dropped his lips to hers. It was passionate. It was romantic. It was full of love. It was everything that he was trying to say without actually speaking any words. By the time he broke the kiss, both were panting for much needed air.

"I'm sorry." She whispered it softly as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Don't be. You will see. Everything will work out." With that said, Inuyasha picked up the girl and made his way back to the village. By the time he enter the hut, his mate was already sound asleep and clutching his haori tightly, making it impossible for him to set her down on her sleeping bag. Releasing a sigh, he decided to just sit down and hold her for the night.

* * *

A/N: Probably thought I forgot about this story, didn't you? Well, to be honest, it was getting harder to write. However, I can say this much. The story will be finish. Before I start any others, finish any others, or even update another chapter on any of my stories, "Choices" will be finished. Anyways, sorry for the lack of updates on this story. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like. 


	29. 029

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is Rated R for Lemons, Limes, Language, and Blood. 

Enjoy!

* * *

**Choices  
** Chapter Twenty-nine 

The thought of going after the Koimaryoku demons was getting harder to make. Inuyasha wanted to make his way towards them and defeated them, but his mate was making it difficult. She wanted to travel with everyone. There was only one small problem. The demon slayer was still pregnant and would be for a few more months.

Inuyasha released a sigh as he dropped down to sit against the Sacred Tree. The very conversation that Kagome and him had a couple of nights ago was starting to bug him. The girl was right. No one knows what will happen once the Shikon Jewel was purified. He just had to hope for the best. There was no way he was losing her, not after everything he went through.

"Inuyasha?" The hanyou looked up from where he was sitting towards the voice. He watched as the demon slayer emerged, holding her stomach.

"You should be laying down before you hurt yourself." stated the hanyou as Sango walked over and took a seat upon a fallen log.

"I am more worried about you. For some days now, you have been acting quite differently since the incident on the New Moon and after both you and Kagome arrived back with the Harikatana."

"There's nothing wrong. I just want to defeat those damn demons and she wants to wait. Is that a problem?"

Sango blinked quickly before bringing her hands up. "No. I am actually thankfull, but it would be easier if it is just you and Kagome. I mean, once I have the baby, I won't be able to travel much. Why don't you take Miroku? He would be able to help you better than I can."

Inuyasha just looked to the side before glancing at the demon slayer. "Keh. Look, Sango, you are not a half bad demon slayer and as much as Miroku is the same, taking him would be pointless. He would worry about you constantly. Plus, Kagome is worried that you will birth the pup anytime soon. We are not leaving for a few days."

"Okay, I see your point, but that isn't the answer I was looking towards my question. What has happen between you and Kagome?"

A light tint of red danced across the hanyou's face before he stood up, shoving his hands into the sleeves of his haori. "Nothing. I already told you once. Now drop it."

"I know there is something on your mind. Could it be that you are thinking about taking the girl as your mate?"

"What? What in hell would you get that damn idea?"

Sango just stood up to look eye to eye with the hanyou. "I don't know. Maybe it is your actions around the girl."

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and jumped high into the tree. Sango gave a laugh as she walked back through the forest and back to the village. The idea that someone knew that he took Kagome as his mate should never have been brought up. Who cares if he did it? The only people it should matter to is him and Kagome.

Releasing a sigh, Inuyasha leaned his head back to look up into the sky. Sango was right about one thing. Once the girl does birth the pup, she won't be much help, even if she did travel to the mountain to help defeat the Koimaryoku. It didn't make any sense on why Kagome wanted to bring them.

* * *

It was later in the afternoon, when the sun was starting to set that Kagome decided she really needed to head home. For being gone for so long, she completely forgot how worried her family would be. She looked around like crazy all morning and afternoon for the hanyou. He wasn't up in the Sacred Tree, at least Sango said he was there, but now he wasn't. Releasing a sigh, she walked into the monk and demon slayer's hut. 

"Did you find Inuyasha?" Kagome gave a nod as she sat down by the demon slayer.

"I know I really shouldn't worry about it so much, but he gets so mad if I don't tell him. Where could he be?"

Miroku looked up from his meditation and towards the door. "Did you try asking Kaeda? She might know where he is." Kagome shook her head and thought that was a good idea. Standing up, she bid her friends goodbye and started making her way towards the Kaeda's hut.

Kaeda was sitting near a fire, stirrng something within. She looked up when Kagome walked in and gave her a small smile. Kagome returned with one of her own before sitting down across the old miko. "Is something bothering you, child?"

Kagome gave a small nod. "I want to head home, but I cannot seem to find Inuyasha to let him know. Do you have any idea on where he might be?"

Kaeda released a sigh before dropping her spoon upon the ground. "If he is not around, then he is not back. He left after Sango came back. Something regarding wanting more information on these demons of ye. I would not worry. Head home and when he arrives back, we will let him know."

Kagome released a soft sigh as she gave a nod to the old miko. Kaeda was correct. There was nothing else she could do. She had to head home, even if the hanyou wasn't around to give her a yes or a no. Packing her bag, she let the ol miko know how long she was going to be gone and left.

* * *

Inuyasha hated it. He left to try and find more information regarding to the Dark Magic demons; however, there seemed to be no more information than the information they already had. As he travelled, though, he thought about what Sango had said. It was the truth that she wouldn't be able to help much. It didn't matter that she wouldn't be able to help much. It didn't mean she couldn't come. The only problem would only be the pup. 

He knew, though, that something had to be done. Time wasting wasn't going to the Koimaryoku demons defeated and the sonner he could get it done, the better it would be.

Arriving at the village, a smile danced across his face. He knew his mate would be happy to see him. Running down the hill, he made it to the hut only to notice his mate's scent was old. "Inuyasha, what a surprise. I thought ye wouldn't be back till late tonight or tomorrow morning" said the old miko as she stepped out of the hut.

"Cut the crap. Where's Kagome?" responded the hanyou as he watched the old miko walk back into the hut. He soon followed and took a seat near the door.

"She went home. Ye child mention something about exam. She was worried about you, Inuyasha, but I told her that ye would be fine."

Inuyasha just grunted before standing up and walking out of the hut. At least she told someone. He should be happy about that. Arriving at the well, he looked inside before jumping. The girl was going to be surprised to see him and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Kagome hated exams. She arrived home early enough to study and take a nap. She just didn't realize how much she had miss and how hard the exam was going to be. Arriving hime, she dropped her bag by the door. No one was home; her family being out of town for the weekend. 

Grabbing some food, she slowly made it upstairs. Her thoughts were on taking another bath, but what would that accomplish? Only put her to sleep and she wanted to head back to Inuyasha soon. A smile was on her face as she stopped at the top of the stairs. It never seemed to surprise her on how everything had turned out, However, there was still things on her mind. One being the choices and the other on what to do about the Dark Magic demons.

Sliding against the wall, Kagome started to think about the choices. True enough, Inuyasha was with her. At first when she thought about the choices, she was worried that she might lose him in the process. It just turned out that she became his mate. However, now with her being with him, the choices seemed to be a lot harder on her. It was true that where ever she would be he would be. It was just, that if the choice was made, she didn't want to lose him but she didn't want to trap him either.

Releasing a sigh, Kagome pushed up from the ground and headed towards her room. Before she could head through the well, back to the hanyou, she had to sleep away her thoughts. Arriving her in room, though, she released a short gasp upon seeing the hanyou. He had his back towards her as he leaned against the window frame. His silver hair was blowing in the light breeze while his muscles caused by flexing his claws was moving under his haori.

Kagome swallowed hard as she pushed away from the door and came against the wall across from her room. She didn't expect him to be back so soo. She thought with telling Kaeda, the old miko would have been able to keep the hanyou over in that area. Pushing against the well, she thought about retreating to the guest room, but stopped when he started to move.

Inuyasha pushed off from the window. He heards the light gasp, but only thought it to be Kagome's mother who was shocked to see him. It was a few seconds later when a light breeze brought the scent of his mate towards him. As he turned towards her, he knew she was nervous. She probably thought he was here to yell at her.

"Inu...yasha." Her voice was barely a whisper as he leaned against the window frame and crossed his arms over his a chest, a smirk of a smile dancing across his face.

"I thought I told you that I don't like you running off by yourself."

"But..."

"However, this time I will let it pass since you told Kaeda," said the hanyou finishing before the girl could speak. Her eyes went wide as her mouth open into a small circle. Inuyasha just smiled as he walked over to the girl and stood in front of her.

The reaction was quick as the young girl pushed off the ground and into her mate's arms. She wrapped him in a tight hug as he held her close. Inuyasha knew she would be excited to see him. He just didn't expect this much. Her hand were gripped tightly against the haori as tears slowly made it down the side of her face. She wasn't sure on why she was missing him so much. The idea came when she started thinking about the choices.

Pushing against him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed her lips to connect with his. His eyes went wide as he embraced the kiss back. She wanted him, he could tell that much. Smiling into the kiss, he gave her everything that she wanted. It was not clear on why she was kissing him as if it was her last kiss. Each press of her lips seemed to be filled with such urgency that he never felt from her.

Placing his hands upon her shoulders, he broke the kiss to look into her eyes. Her lips were swollen from the kiss and her breathing was coming in pants. "Kagome? What's wrong."

Tears were still streaking down the side of her face as she shook her head. Turning around, she wrapped her arms around her body before walking away. "I don't know, but I just keep having this strange feeling. I can't lose you, not after everything we went through."

"You won't. I am your mate and I promise to stay by your side." He slowly walked up to the girl and placed his hands upon her shoulder. She soon started to lean against his chest as his arms draped over her shoulder and held her close.

"How can we be so sure? The jewel is still with me. That might be the only reason I am with you."

Inuyasha released a sigh as he laid his forehead against the back of her head. "We aren't sure. I just know that wherever you go, I will go."

This time it was Kagome who sighed as she pushed away from her mate's arms and walked around him to stand at the window. "I can't do that, Inuyasha. I can't trap you in something that you don't like."

"It isn't about trapping me. It is about staying with you. I am your mate and no matter what happens, I will be there with you. Don't you see? I am with you till the end." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. Tears were making them down the side of her face as she clinged against Inuyasha's chest. Here he was promising to be with her when she was afraid of losing him and trapping him.

Pushing up, she looked up into his golden eyes before sealing her lips against his. A soft sigh escaped the hanyou's lips as he responded back with a gentle kiss. She was scared, he could sense that much. It hurt him to know that she loved him that much and was still afraid of what would happen.

Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he leaned into the kiss. He wanted to prove to her that wherever she might be, he will be by her side. His love to her was true. He took her as his mate to prove his promise of being always there. Lifting her up into his arms, Inuyasha slowly made it back to her bed before laying her down. Her eyes were swimming with passion and love. It made a small smile dance across his face before he slowly leaned down, embracing her lips into another passionate kiss.

The heat of the kiss was something different, something warm. It erased all of the fears she had towards losing him. It made the choices seem like small ideas compare to what she had. Feeling his claws trace small circles against her cheek, she released a soft sigh allowing his tongue to invade. He wanted to remove what she was feeling. He wanted to remove the doubt, the fear that she held.

* * *

**LEMON**

Located on my **PROFILE** is the word, **HOMEPAGE**. Click on it and will lead you to another site.  
Look for **FANFICTION**. The chapter will be located there. Sorry, but the story is not on **MEDIAMINER** yet.

* * *

Colapsing upon his arms, holding his weight, Inuyasha rolled and pulled the girl to his chest. Placing a kiss upon her forhead, he watched as the sun started to set and the room was colored with orange and red. 

The room was silent as Kagome placed small kisses upon the hanyou's chest. It was true that whatever happen, he was going to be there with her, but that didn't mean she didn't like the idea. Trapping someone with such a free spirit as him was like trapping a caged animal that didn't deserve to be caged. It was an idea she didn't liked, but it wasn't something she could change either. The hanyou already explained and proved to her that he would go with her to the ends of the earth, if he had to. That thought alone caused her heart to swell with love and a smile to dance across her face.

Laying her head upon his chest, she allowed him to hold her close as silence filled the room. The only small sounds were the light breathing that each were giving off.

* * *

Miroku released a sigh as he stepped out of the hut. The morning sun was warm against his face as he stretched and took a look around. Sango's pregnancy was starting to get to him, not that he couldn't be with her or anything, but that she was always sick in the morning and she was gettig closer to being due. It made him a nervous wreck and at the moment, he wished for anything that would take his mind off it. 

"Monk, could we ask you for a small favour?" Miroku smiled as he gave a nod to the two gentleman. At least, now he had something that would take his mind off his wife and her pregnancy. "We were visiting one of the old huts that were abandon quite sometime ago when something moved within. Not sure of what it was, we decided to ask and see if you would do an exorcism on the hut."

"I will take a look, but I am sure it is nothing but wild animals looking for a place to live." The gentleman gave a nod, but led the monk towards the hut. To his surprise, it wasn't wild animals, but two small demon-type cats that were living inside the hut.

"Did you find the reason for the noise?" asked one of the men.

Miroku gave a nod as he stepped away from the hut. "Yes. Is there a reason you are wanting to visit this hut?"

"This hut is so old, we thought it would be wise to just tear it down before something happens."

"I see. Well, I would just leave the hut alone. It is far enough from the village that it wouldn't cause any problems."

Both of the men looked at each other before looking at the hut and then towards the monk. "Is there a reason for this?"

Miroku gave a nod. "There are two small demon cats living in this hut. I know by travelling that if you leave demon cats alone, they will not attack. They live off of rodents and birds, so you will not have any problems with them hurting the villagers."

The men thought about what the monk had said before looking around at the hut and then back down the road that lead to the village. Finally giving a nod towards each other, they nodded towards the monk who in returned smiled. Walking away from the hut, Miroku set up a sign mentioning about the demon cats and about staying away from them.

* * *

The sound of water drifted through the silence of the room. A yawn escaped a mouth as ears started to wiggle. A golden eye soon open before both turned towards the window and then towards the door. Inuyasha slowly sat up, leaning against one of his arms. He looked around for any sign of his mate and realized that the water was Kagome taking a shower. Releasing a breath that he was holdingr, he laid back down upon the bed, laying his hands over his eyes. 

The sound of the door opening, however, caused him to lean back upon his arms as he watched his mate walk in. She was dressed in shorts and a tank top while her hair was wrapped in one of the big towels. She gave him a smile before shaking the towel loose and pulling a brush through her wet locks.

"How long have you been up?" asked the hanyou as he sat up, making sure that the blanket still covered hm. A small blush danced across Kagome's face as she turned away from her mate.

"Not long, actually. You should get dress. I know you would like to return back through the well to try and find the Koimaryoku demons."

Inuyasha released a yawn as he raised his arms to stretch. "True, but with your family gone, it gives me a chance to just spend time with my mate with no demons or anyone else to bother us."

Kagome coughed slightly as a blush danced across her face. Her body went completely stiff as she listen to what the hanyou was saying. "Don't you think you had enough of me last night? Plus, everytime we journey without the rest of the group, you have me to yourself automatically. I am your mate, after all."

The hanyou gave a shrug as he finished tying off his hakamas and slipping into his undershirt not bothing to close it before sitting down upon the bed. "True, but that doesn't mean I don't want more time to be with you. You have to think, Kagome, that with us travelling there is always a chance for someone to attack us, especially with you carrying the jewel and now that dagger."

"I don't understand you at times."

"What is there to understand?"

A sigh escaped Kagome's lips as she placed the brush down and turned to look at the hanyou. "You have changed ever since the night of the New Moon when you almost died. Why?" Inuyasha looked up with a confused look before Kagome shook her head. "You have a lot more patience than before. What changed you so much?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was you when I found out that you loved me for who I am, a hanyou."

"What is wrong with you being a hanyou? I thought I already told you that. You are everything and so much more."

Inuyasha just gave his a mate a small smile before standing up and walking over to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her towards him before placing a kiss upon the top of her forhead. "Trust me. I know and I guess that is my reason for the change. I realize that there is so much more, but mainly there is you."

A smile danced across the girl's face before she wrapped her arms around the hanyou's neck and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. He moaned against the feeling before dominating the kiss back. Soon, though, both broke for air and a smile was on both of their faces. "I'm glad."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Real life caught up with me. Plus, I have a new one that I am just about finish with. When it is done, "Choices" will be finished. 


End file.
